Destino 2:La leyenda de los Makihara
by sunako-koike
Summary: CONTINUACION DE DESTINO!. LAS cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, nada raro ha pasado y el inicio de otro año escolar esta proximo, la mega noticia: ALUMNOS DE INTERCAMBIO, nada fuera de lo normal pero...¿de quien es esa prescencia? Tomoyo ¿que te ocurre?
1. Una extraña prescencia

Destino 2: la leyenda de los Makihara.

Los personajes aqui usados para hacer mis fantasias realidad no me pertenecen, son de las maravillosas CLAMP que me los prestaron tantito para que deje de acosarlas. XD

HOLA A TODOS! he regresado con esta segunda parte de Destino que prometo ir subiendo poco a poco, Tommy Hiragizawa gracias por tu comentario y como no pude cumplirte lod el epilogo decidi comenzar a subir esta historia, espero que te guste y gracias por los animos, tambien a pechochale17 espero te haya gustado la primera parte, y prometo no hacer sufrir tanto en esta historia...bueno no prometo nada xq yo tambien sufro cuando ellos sufren T.T, cualkier duda comentario o tache es bienvenido.

* * *

Han pasado varios meses desde la visita de nuestros amigos a Hong Kong, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo le han contado a su familia lo que les ocurrió, porque francamente no les hubieran creído, ahora estaban a 4 días de regresar a clases y los querían aprovechar al máximo, y eso planeaban en el cuarto de Tomoyo.

Sakura.-Tomoyo, ¿Sabes a donde fueron Shaoran y Eriol?

Tomoyo.-No, salieron muy temprano de la casa de Shaoran, o por lo menos eso me dijo Wei.

Sakura.-Yo quería pasar todo el día con Shaoran.

Tomoyo.-Pero eso lo haces diario.

Sakura.-Aun así lo extraño, quisiera tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo, es que él me hace sentir tan protegida, tan felíz y tan nerviosa al mismo tiempo

Tomoyo.-Se ve que lo adoras.

Sakura.-Pues tú no te quedas atrás, te la pasas hablando por teléfono hasta la madrugada con cierto "príncipe extranjero".

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Sakura.-El se lo dijo a Shaoran y…

Tomoyo.-Shaoran te lo dijo a ti.

Sakura.-Exacto.

Tomoyo.-Bueno, debo admitir que no me gusta estar lejos de él, ya estuvimos lejos mucho tiempo, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

Sakura.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? No vamos a quedarnos aquí aburridas mientras ellos se divierten, o al menos creo que se divierten.

Tomoyo.-Pues no sé tu, yo tengo que ir a comprar hilos, ¿por qué no me acompañas?, ya de ahí a lo mejor y se nos ocurre que hacer.

Sakura.-Es una buena idea.

Tomoyo.-Ahora que lo recuerdo, no he escuchado a Kero, ¿no vino contigo?

Sakura.-No, se fue con Spinel desde anoche, creo que iban a hacer un torneo de videojuegos o algo por el estilo.

Tomoyo.-Bueno, agarra tu huevo-mochila y vayamos "de frente hacia el futuro", hoy declaro que es "tarde de chicas".

Sakura.- ¿Dónde has escuchado esas frases?

Tomoyo.-En películas que trajo Eriol de Inglaterra, ¿por?

Sakura.-No vuelvas a verlas, te afectan…aun más.

Tomoyo.-Esta bien.

Mientras en el centro de Tomoeda…

Shaoran.-con las manos en la nuca- ¿Qué se supone que venimos a buscar?

Eriol.-Un regalo para Tomoyo.

Shaoran.- ¿Y yo por qué tengo que acompañarte?

Eriol.-Porque no tengo idea de que comprarle.

Shaoran.-Yo menos.

Eriol.-Pero tú le has dado muchos regalos a Sakura, tienes más experiencia en esto de novias.

Shaoran.-Tú tenías a Mizuki, yo no he tenido a nadie más que a Sakura. (Si supiera de todas las novias que tiene esparcidas por el planeta)

Eriol.- ¿Y Mei Lin y Yuriki?

Shaoran.-Lo de Mei Lin lo decidió ella, y fue solo de palabra, eso solo existía en su mente, y Yuriki no fue nada mío.

Eriol.-Como digas, pero Mizuki y Tomoyo no se parecen en nada.

Shaoran.-Regálale lo que sea.

Eriol.- ¿Tú le regalas "lo que sea" a Sakura?

Shaoran.-No, pero es muy fácil saber que le puede gustar, no es tan compleja como Tomoyo.

Eriol.-A Sakura lo que le des le gusta.

Shaoran.-Lo mismo va a pasar con Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Pero quiero que sea algo especial.

Shaoran.- "Lo que hace a algo especial no es el objeto en si, sino los recuerdos que tienes en torno a él", o por lo menos eso dice Shiefa.

Eriol.-Si, tiene razón, pero que le puedo regalar, no creo que quiera un balón de futbol o una pistola.

Shaoran.-Pues hablando de Tomoyo todo es posible, ¿por qué no le regalas algo hecho a mano?

Eriol.- ¿Y como qué?

Shaoran.-No sé, lo único que quiero es irme, nos quedan 4 días de vacaciones y lo único que quiero es pasármelos con Sakura.

Eriol.-con cara y voz serias- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi compañía?, ¿prefieres estar con ella que conmigo?

Shaoran.-No seas payaso.-dijo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

Eriol.- Ja, ja, ja, perdón yo se que es molesto, no debí haberte obligado a que me acompañaras.

Shaoran.-No me obligaste, yo vine porque quise, no me molesta ayudar a un amigo, pero por favor, ya hemos recorrido el centro 7 veces y nada te convence, apúrate a decidir.

Eriol.-Si, tienes razón.

Shaoran.-Mira, esa tienda no estaba abierta, entremos, tal vez haya algo que te agrade.

Eriol.-Tengo el presentimiento que van a tener justo lo que busco.

En otra parte de Tomoeda…

Sakura.- ¿para que quieres tantos hilos Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Para hacerte un traje divino, el vestido que usaras cuando tu padre te entregue en el altar.

Sakura.- ¿Mi boda?, pero para eso todavía falta muchísimo.

Tomoyo.-Ni tanto, Shaoran ya te dio el anillo de compromiso, cualquier día de estos te da la sorpresa de que ya tiene fecha para la boda.

Sakura.-Pues, sería muy lindo, pero no creo.

Tomoyo.-Yo tengo que estar preparada para todo, es más ya me voy a poner a tejer chambritas para tus hijos.

Sakura.- ¡¿Hijos?

Tomoyo.-Claro, vas a tener muchos hijos corriendo felices tras de Kero.

Sakura-Si, claro, bueno dejemos de pensar en eso, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?, creo que acaban de estrenar una película que me recomendaron mucho.

Tomoyo.- ¿Quién te la recomendó?

Sakura. Feimei, allá se estrenó hace casi 15 días

Tomoyo.-Bueno, vamos.

En casa de Shaoran…

Eriol.-con una sonrisota en la cara- El regalo le va a encantar a Tomoyo ¿no crees?

Shaoran.-Que original, una fuente, caminé siete horas por una fuente.

Eriol.-Perdóname, ¿por qué no le hablas a Sakura y a Tomoyo para que vayamos a algún lado?

Shaoran.-Ya lo hice, pero no están, salieron.

Eriol.-Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos a comer?, yo invito.

Shaoran.-Hecho, tengo un hambre de perros.

Más tarde en el cine…

Tomoyo.-La película estuvo genial, me encantó.

Sakura.-Yo la hubiera disfrutado más si Shaoran y Eriol hubieran venido con nosotras.

Tomoyo.-Supongo…mira quien está allá.

Sakura.- ¿Quiénes?...Hola.-dijo saludando a dos personas que se acercaban hacia donde ellas estaban.

Chiharu.-Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tomoyo.-Salimos de ver una película ¿y ustedes?

Yamazaki.-Igual.

Chiharu.- ¿Dónde están Eriol y Shaoran?

Tomoyo.-No lo sé.

Yamazaki.-De seguro los raptaron aliens.

Sakura.- ¿Aliens?

Yamazaki.-Claro, últimamente muchas personas han sido abducidas por naves espaciales que aparecen de la nada, son raptados para hacer experimentos con ellos, de seguro eso le paso a Shaoran y Eriol, ahora deben de tener tres cabezas, cola de dinosaurio, un gancho en vez de mano, un gemelo malvado y…

Chiharu.- ¡Basta Yamazaki! Ya hiciste llorar a Sakurita, nada de lo que dijo es cierto, ya cálmate.

Sakura.- ¿Segura que nada es cierto?

Chiharu.-Claro, la única verdad que le he escuchado decir es que me ama.

Yamazaki.- ¿Y cómo sabes que es verdad?

Chiharu.- ¡Yamazaki!

Yamazaki.-Es una broma, claro que te amo, aunque no lo diga lo sabes.-dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Chiharu.-con una sonrisa en la cara-Oigan, ¿no están nerviosas por el comienzo de clases?

Sakura.-No, porque Shaoran va a estar conmigo.

Tomoyo.-Yo estoy un poco nerviosa porque llegaran nuevos alumnos.

Yamazaki.-Yo escuche que llegaran nuevos alumnos del extranjero.

Chiharu.-No te creo.

Yamazaki.- Pregúntale a Naoko, ella me dijo.

Tomoyo.-Si, yo también había escuchado ese rumor.

Sakura.-Es muy emocionante conocer a gente nueva.

Chiharu.-Si.

Yamazaki.-con una luz brillando sobre su persona- ¿Sabían que antiguamente se le llamaba "extranjeros" a las personas que estaban pegados a otras?

Sakura.- ¿Los siameses?

Yamazaki.-Exacto, se les llamaba así porque antiguamente la palabra "jeros" significaba gente, por eso "extranjeros" era gente extra.

Sakura.-No lo sabía.-dijo poniendo cara de asombro.

Chiharu.-No es cierto, todo fue mentira, ya te he dicho que todo lo que dice es mentira.

Sakura.-Entonces fue mentira, pero…

Tomoyo.-mirando hacia el cielo-Vámonos, pronto va a llover.

Chiharu.-Pero no hay nubes en el cielo.

Sakura.-Tomoyo tiene un sexto sentido para el clima, si ella lo dice va a llover, nos vemos luego.

Yamazaki.-Si, adiós.

Ambas niñas se echaron a correr directo a su casa, y no habían acabado de cruzar el marco de la puerta cuando se soltó un aguacero, que según las noticias era el mas fuerte de los últimos quince años, casualidad o DESTINO, casi la misma edad de Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol.

Al otro día por la mañana…

Touya.- ¿Qué paso ayer?

Sakura.-Nada, ¿Qué querías que pasara?

Touya.- Creí que ibas a salir con el "mocoso" aquel.

Sakura.-Se llama Shaoran.

Touya.-Para mi es el "mocoso" y que se aguante.

Sakura.-No estuve con él, me la pase con Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol se salieron desde temprano.

Touya.-Ya decía yo que esos dos eran raritos.

Sakura.-Salieron por algo importante no a divertirse.

Touya.-Si, aja, eso dicen.

Sakura.- ¡Déjame en paz! Ya me voy, me desespera hablar contigo.

Touya.- ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura.-A casa de Shaoran.-dijo saliendo de la casa y cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Mientras, en casa de Tomoyo…

Tomoyo.-Adelante.-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta que minutos antes habían tocado.

Eriol.-Hola muñeca.

Tomoyo.-Hola.

Eriol.- ¿Cómo estas?

Tomoyo.-Ahora que te veo estoy muy bien, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Eriol.-No podía estar mas tiempo lejos de ti, no sabes como te extraño cuando no estas conmigo, necesito de tus labios para sentirme vivo, de tus manos para ser feliz, y verme en tus ojos para saber que nada de esto es un sueño.

Tomoyo.- Que cosas tan lindas dices-abrazándolo-nunca creí que yo pudiera inspirarle a alguien esas cosas.

Eriol.- ¿Y por qué no lo harías? Eres la mujer más bella que haya pisado este planeta.

Tomoyo.-completamente roja-No exageres, tu lo dices porque me ves con ojos de amor.

Eriol.-Sabes que te amo más que a mi vida.

Tomoyo.-Yo igual.-dijo besándolo apasionadamente.

Eriol.- separándose precipitadamente- Lo olvidaba.

Tomoyo.- ¿Que ocurre?

Eriol.-con un paquete que había dejado en el suelo- Ayer te compre un regalo, espero que te guste, ten.

Tomoyo.-desenvolviéndolo-Una fuente, es muy bonita, muchas gracias.

Eriol.-Sabia que te gustaría, el otro día me dijiste que el sonido del agua te relajaba, así puedes relajarte en la comodidad de tu cuarto.

Tomoyo.-Muchas gracias.

Eriol.- ¿Me vas a dar un abrazo?

Tomoyo.-No, mejor te voy a dar un besote.-dijo esto y lo beso tiernamente.

Eriol.-No puedo expresar con palabras las cosas tan maravillosas que me haces sentir.

Tomoyo.-No te preocupes, puedo verlas en tus ojos.

Eriol.-Gracias por hacerme tan felíz.

Tomoyo.- ¿De qué hablas?

Eriol.- Gracias a ti estoy vivo, creí mi corazón había quedado tan lastimado que no podría volver a amar, pero llegaste tu y lo empezaste a curar poco a poco con tu dulzura, con tu compañía, con tu sola presencia, me hiciste ver que la felicidad y el verdadero amor estaban contigo, curaste mi corazón y me volviste a dar ilusión para vivir.

Tomoyo.-Yo no creo que haya hecho todo eso.

Eriol.-Hiciste eso y más.

Tomoyo.-abrazándolo-Nunca creí poder querer tanto a una persona.

Eriol.-Vamos a algún lado ¿quieres?

Tomoyo.-Mientras estés conmigo no me importa donde estemos.

Ambos salieron de la casa muy felices.

Mientras en casa de Shaoran…

Sakura.-Entiendo, por eso tu y Eriol desaparecieron toda la tarde.

Shaoran.-No tuve elección, me pidió ayuda y ni modo de decirle que no.

Sakura.-No te preocupes, pero hoy si vas a pasar todo el día conmigo ¿verdad?

Shaoran.-Claro "princesa", ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Sakura.-Vamos a caminar por el parque, y después ya veremos.

Shaoran.-Como tu digas.

Mas tarde en el parque pingüino…

Sakura.- ¿Has tenido noticias de Mei Lin?

Shaoran.-Si, pero no ha mejorado, sigue sin recordar nada, la internaron en una clínica con doctores especializados en la perdida de memoria, pero no han logrado ayudarla, es como si algo se los impidiera.

Sakura.-Pobrecita, espero que se recupere pronto.

Shaoran.-Tienes un corazón muy bueno, a pesar de que hizo de todo para separarnos tú no le guardas rencor.

Sakura.-No podría, ella estaba celosa, no es fácil ver como la persona que amas está con otra, la entiendo y la perdono, se dejo cegar por los celos.

Shaoran.-Si, en eso ayudo mucho Levin, ahora que lo pienso solo trajo desgracias a nuestras vidas.

Sakura.-Pero si no hubiera sido por él, Tomoyo y Eriol no hubieran terminado juntos.

Shaoran.-Pues si, tal vez los ayudo un poco, pero…

De pronto los dos se paralizaron mientras un frío sudor recorría su espalda, y su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, esa presencia…

Shaoran.- ¿Sentiste eso?

Sakura.-Si, esta lejos, pero aun así es muy fuerte.

Shaoran.-Vamos hacia donde se siente más fuerte.

Sakura.-Si.-dijo tomándolo de la mano y echando a correr.

En casa de Tomoyo la situación fue muy parecida, ella y Eriol habían regresado por la videocámara cuando los dos sintieron una presencia muy poderosa que les helo la sangre, la idea de que Levin pudiera estar entre ellos otra vez los paralizo, y en cuanto su respiración se nivelo ambos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar de donde se originaba ese gran poder.

Mas tarde, en el aeropuerto…

Sakura.-La presencia se ha dejado de sentir, sin embargo, aun puede percibirse un poco de esa magia.

Shaoran.- ¿Segura que proviene de aquí?

Sakura.-Si, muy segura.

Shaoran.-Pero hay mucha gente, ¿Cómo vamos a saber de quien es esa presencia?

En ese momento aparecieron Tomoyo y Eriol.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ya saben de quien es la presencia?

Sakura.-Aun no, cuando llegamos la presencia ya había desaparecido.

Shaoran.-Lo mas seguro es que ya sepa que estamos aquí.

Eriol.-Tal vez ese era su plan desde el principio, conocernos.

Tomoyo.-Alguien con una mente así no debe ser bueno.

Shaoran.-No ganamos nada quedándonos, no creo que haga algo delante de tanta gente.

Eriol.-Exacto, si hubiera querido ya lo hubiera hecho.

Sakura.-Mejor vámonos, me da miedo estar aquí, siento que somos observados.

Tomoyo.-Igual yo.

Shaoran.-Bueno, si no quiere mostrar la cara el muy cobarde que así se quede todo, vámonos.

Eriol.-Pronto Sakura tendrá un sueño, hay que recordar que cuando alguien de gran poder llega a la ciudad Sakura sueña con esa persona.

Sakura.-Si tú lo dices.

Tomoyo.-Nos vemos luego.-dijo jalando a Eriol hasta lograr sacarlo de ahí.

Sakura.-Oye, ya sé, vamos a la pista de hielo.

Shaoran.-viendo con sospecha a una chica que llevaba un sombrero de mariachi-Claro, pero hace mucho que no patino.

Sakura.-Yo te ayudo, voy a ser tu maestra particular.

Shaoran.-siguiendo con la mirada a un chico de raza negra que llevaba una larga túnica de hermosos bordados y sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de Sakura-Cierto, tu eres una experta patinando.

Sakura.-poniendoce frente a él para que la viera-No es lo mismo patinar en piso que en hielo, vamos a practicar juntos.

Shaoran.-Solo si cada vez que me caiga me consuelas dándome un beso.

Sakura.-Hecho, pero deja de acosar a la gente con la mirada.

Shaoran.- Bueno.

* * *

¿de quien sera la prescencia que sintieron? ¿habra sido una casualidad?

en el siguiente capitulo nuevos alumnos llegan a la secundaria, ¿alguno de ellos sera culpable?


	2. Alumnos de intercambio

Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo aporte las ideas y unos cuantos personajes mas para contar esta historia.

Hola! espero les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, esta historia la ire subiendo poco a poco, aunque juro ser lo mas constante que pueda...espero...y sin mas que decir les dejo que lo lean y espero sus reviews Xfavor!

* * *

Días más tarde, el primer día de clases había comenzado, muchos chicos se reencontraban en la puerta de la escuela para intercambiar aventuras vividas durante las vacaciones, muchos habían salido siendo amigos y regresaban como novios, muchos habían salido como novios y regresaban sólo como amigos, aun así la mayoría estaba contenta de reencontrarse con amigos, maestros y esas personas especiales que te dan ánimos de levantarte cada mañana solo con saber que van a estar ahí y que podría ser el día en que saldrás correspondido en el amor, aunque también estaba el tener que volver a pararte temprano, tarea en las tardes y clases en la mañana, pero era un precio justo si la recompensa es lo antes mencionado.

Eriol.-bajando de una gran camioneta negra- ¿Tenían que acompañarnos todas estas mujeres?

Tomoyo.-Son mis guardaespaldas, mamá insiste en que me acompañen por lo menos el primer día de clases, ya sabes, por si tengo de compañero a un mafioso, o se suelta una feroz balacera en pleno patio de la escuela, ya sabes lo común.

Guardaespaldas 03.-Señorita Daidoji ¿quiere llevarse el paraguas?

Tomoyo.-No gracias, hoy no va a llover.

Eriol.-Vamos Tomoyo, los demás ya deben estar adentro.

Guardaespaldas 04.-Que tenga un buen día señorita Daidoji.

Tomoyo.-Gracias.

Minutos después en el salón…

Tomoyo.-Buenos días.

Sakura.-Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol.

Eriol.-Buenos días.

Shaoran.-Hola ¿listos para otro año?

Tomoyo.-No queda de otra.

Naoko.-Hola ¿están emocionados porque van a llegar alumnos de otros países?

Eriol.-Pues yo soy de otro país.

Shaoran.-Yo también.

Sakura.-Un poco, pero espero que todos seamos buenos amigos.

Naoko.-con los ojos brillando-Yo trate de investigar de donde serían, pero el profesor quiere que todo se mantenga en secreto para que sea sorpresa, me gusta que todo sea un misterio, parece una novela de terror donde los nuevos son asesinos seriales.

En ese momento apareció su profesor, el maestro Terada, aunque ahora iban en secundaria, el profesor había pedido su cambio e inexplicablemente lo habían puesto al frente del grupo de Sakura, fue una gran casualidad o tal vez cosa del DESTINO.

Profesor Terada.-Todos a sus lugares, buenos días.

Naoko.-Ya me voy.

Sakura se sentó con Shaoran, ya que ahora eran bancas dobles; Tomoyo se sentó con Eriol.

Profesor Terada.-Bueno clase, algo que los tiene a todos muy emocionados desde que se dio la noticia el curso anterior fue que esta secundaria haría un programa de intercambio con secundarias de otros países y que por lo tanto se tendrían alumnos de distintas nacionalidades, muchos de ustedes me han venido a preguntar –miro de reojo a Naoko- quienes y de donde serian estas personas, la dirección me ha pedido que no se revele a ningún alumno esta información, bueno llego el termino de su espera, quiero pedirles a todos que traten muy bien a sus compañeros y que les ayuden si tienen algún problema, a todos ellos se les dio un curso intensivo de japonés para que se pudieran comunicar con ustedes, pero como comprenderán, aprender nuestro idioma no es fácil, sobre todo la escritura, ellos irán pasando y dirán sus nombres y su nacionalidad ¿listos para recibirlos?

Todos.-¡Si!

Profe. Terada.- ¡Pueden comenzar a pasar!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y apareció un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-Hola, me llamo Dimitri y soy de Rusia, espero nos llevemos bien.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta mientras el chico iba a sentarse a una mesa que estaba cerca.

Esta vez entraron dos niñas que eran gemelas e iban peinadas de chongos, una los llevaba al estilo Mei Lin y la otra llevaba todo el pelo recogido en ellos.

-Hola, soy Freda.-dijo la que llevaba el pelo completamente recogido.

-Yo soy Georgea.-dijo la otra.

Freda y Georgea.-Somos de Inglaterra.-dijeron esto y fueron a sentarse a un lugar cerca de Tomoyo y Eriol.

En eso, entro otro chico de aspecto agresivo y cabello negro.

-Soy Fushigi y vengo de Beijín, China.- dijo y se fue a sentar al lugar más apartado del salón y fijo su mirada en la ventana.

En eso apareció una niña con lentes, cabello café y una actitud seria.

-Soy Nayeli y vengo de México.

Fue a sentarse junto a Fushigi quien le dirigió una mirada de "lárgate", pero ella le devolvió una mirada de "muéveme" y los dos volvieron a ignorarse.

En eso aparecieron un chico y una chica que eran mellizos.

-Yo soy Peter.

-Y yo Catherine, somos de Portugal.

Fueron a sentarse a una banca cercana a la de Sakura.

En ese momento entró una chica pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-Yo soy Jessica, soy de Holanda.- dijo y se sentó con Dimitri.

Profe. Terada.-Bueno, ya los conocen, empecemos las clases.

Horas después.

Tomoyo.-Son un poco tímidos, ¿no creen?

Eriol.-Pues no hablan bien el japonés, tal vez por eso prefieran estar callados.

Shaoran.-Pues el japonés y el chino no son tan diferentes, no creo que ese chico tenga tanto problema para comunicarse.

Sakura.-Poco a poco comenzaran a adaptarse.

Más tarde en casa de Sakura…

Kero.- ¿ya no has vuelto a sentir esa presencia?

Sakura.-No tan fuerte como aquella vez, pero sigue aquí casi imperceptible.

Kero.-Pronto soñaras con la persona que posee esos poderes.

Sakura.-No me gusta mucho la idea, pero no hay de otra, buenas noches Kero.-dijo metiéndose debajo de las cobijas y apagando su lámpara de cabecera.

Kero.-Buenas noches Sakurita.-dijo tratando de dormir pero sin poder sacar de su cabeza lo que Sakura le había dicho sobre esa presencia y su magnitud.

Pasaron varios días y todo transcurría normal hasta que, en el receso un evento algo desafortunado ocurrió.

Freda.-Hola.

Tomoyo.-Hola.

Georgea.- ¿Nos podemos sentar?

Sakura.-con una sonrisa-Si, claro.

Freda.- ¿Y los chicos que siempre están con ustedes?

Tomoyo.-En estos momentos están jugando con los demás chicos del salón.

Georgea.-Interesante, no recuerdo bien sus nombres, me parece que uno se llama Eriol, pero el otro no lo recuerdo bien.

Sakura.-Si, estas en lo cierto, uno es Eriol y otro es Li Shaoran.

Freda.-Así que Shaoran… muy interesante.

Tomoyo.- ¿Por qué interesante?

Georgea.-Es solo que tiene un nombre muy peculiar, pero no importa.

Freda.-Pero ambos están bien bizcochos.

Tomoyo.-Si, son nuestros novios.

Georgea.-No creo que lo sean por mucho tiempo Tomoyo.

Freda.-Si Sakura, vete despidiendo de tu amorcito.- dijo esto y ambas se fueron.

Tomoyo.-Esas niñas no me agradan y tampoco su comentario.

Sakura.- observándolas a lo lejos- Hay algo muy extraño en ellas.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué cosa?

Sakura.- No lo sé, no percibo magia en ellas, pero hay algo raro.

Tomoyo.-Yo no sentí nada.

Sakura.-Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, si hubiera algo en ellas Shaoran o Eriol ya lo hubieran notado.

En ese momento apareció Jessica.

Jessica.-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?

Tomoyo.-Claro, ¿podrías repetir tu nombre?

Jessica.-Soy Jessica.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es esa hoja?-dijo señalando a una hoja que la chica llevaba arrugada entre sus manos.

Jessica.-Nada importante, es solo un tonto poema que escribí.

Tomoyo.- ¿Puedo verlo?

Jessica.-Si quieres, pero no es bueno, en mi país lo llaman "poesía barata"

Sakura.-Muestranoslo por favor.

Jessica.-Esta feo.

Tomoyo.-Por favor.

Jessica.-Bueno, si quieren se pueden reír.

Sakura.-Nunca haríamos eso.

Jessica.- Me da igual si lo hacen, dice:

"Te amo por odiarme,

Y me odio por amarte,

Cuando trato de olvidarte

Es cuando vuelvo a recordarte.

Duele recordarte,

Pero más duele tratar de olvidarte,

Pienso que debería odiarte,

Pero lo único que hago es amarte"

Tomoyo.-Es realmente muy bonito.

Jessica.-Claro que no lo es.

Sakura.-Son sentimientos muy lindos.

Jessica.-No son lindos, así como no es lindo no poder estar con la persona que te inspira.

Tomoyo.-Perdón, no queríamos hacerte recordar un mal momento.

Jessica.-No te preocupes, tengan les regalo el poema, yo ya tengo suficientes en casa.

Sakura.-Gracias, pero ¿vives sola?

Jessica.-Si, el programa de intercambio solo incluye a la persona.

Tomoyo.-Debes sentirte muy sola.

Jessica.-Daria lo que fuera por estar realmente sola, me largo.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué no le muestras el poema a esa persona?

Tomoyo.-Si, así sabría lo que sientes por él.

Jessica.-Lo sabe, además eso no cambiaria lo que es, no cambiaria nada de lo que paso, no cambiaria nada.-dijo y hecho a correr.

Sakura.-Creo que la pusimos un poco nerviosa.

Tomoyo.-Nos entrometimos demasiado en su vida.

En eso aparecieron Eriol y Shaoran.

Shaoran.-"princesa", algo te preocupa ¿Qué pasa?

Sakura.-No, no es nada, no te preocupes.

Eriol.-Es mejor que entremos al salón, ya casi empiezan las clases.

Tomoyo.-Si, hay que entrar.

A la hora de la salida.

Tomoyo.-Al fin, ya quiero irme a mi casa.

Eriol.-Yo también ya quiero irme a tu casa.

Sakura.-Oigan, ¿que es eso?-dijo señalando el cielo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, el cielo se estaba cubriendo de fuego, era como una manta que lo cubría rápidamente, a su paso incendiaba arboles árboles, sin embargo; no se veía de donde provenía.

Tomoyo.- ¿Se estará incendiando algo?

Shaoran.-No, esto no pasa en los incendios.

De pronto lo supieron, no había sido ningún incendio, la magia lo había hecho, la presencia que habían sentido hace unos días volvía a manifestarse.

Eriol.-Otra vez esa presencia.

Shaoran.-No podemos preocuparnos de eso ahora, necesitamos apagar ese fuego, es peligroso para la gente.

Tomoyo.-Sakura, duérmelos, es mejor que no se asusten.

Sakura hizo lo que le pedían, y en instantes toda Tomoeda quedo dormida.

Shaoran.-Debemos hacer que llueva.

Sakura.- ¡Lluvia!- gritó pero la carta regreso a su forma en su ida hacia el cielo, como si hubiera chocado con una barrera invisible.

Eriol.-Es imposible, ¡esa cosa repele la magia de Sakura!

Shaoran.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Tomoyo.- Lo intentare yo.-dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando los brazos, de pronto, dos bolas de energía salieron de estas y comenzaron a extenderse por el aire, a su paso dejaban chorros de agua que apagaban los arboles, así fueron recorriendo la ciudad.

Eriol.-Eso estuvo muy bien amor, se ve que te has estado entrenando.-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Shaoran.-Si, estuvo muy bien, pero ¿qué hacemos con la capa de fuego?

Eriol.-Pues…al parecer no lo podemos atravesar, quizá si lo rodeamos tengamos mejor resultado.

Shaoran.-Ah claro Eriol y si se puede saber ¿Cómo rayos rodeas algo que te esta cubriendo y que no tiene principio ni final?-dijo con sarcasmo y los brazos cruzados.

Eriol.-Es obvio que tiene un principio, por mas poderoso que seas no puedes cubrir el planeta entero de tu magia.

Sakura.-El problema es que mi magia no puede ni acercársele, y por lo tanto creo que tampoco la tuya.

Eriol.-En eso tienes razón mi pequeña Sakura.-dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

Shaoran.- ¡No finjas que nada pasa!

Eriol.-Nunca lo he fingido, pero…

Tomoyo.-Pues tal vez si una nube puede absorber agua, pueda absorber fuego.

Shaoran.-Eso no tiene lógica.-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol.-La magia no siempre es lógica, y tienes razón Tomoyo, eso quizás funcione, y ya que tu magia no es como la nuestra tal vez tú puedas hacernos el honor de crear esa nube.

Tomoyo.-Yo, pero…no, era solo un decir, es mas no se ni porque lo hice, fue algo tonto, fue como si…

Eriol.-Lo hubiera dicho otra persona, si, yo lo se, es como si de pronto lo hubieras recordado, pero sabes que no es posible.

Tomoyo.-Exacto.

Eriol.-Es porque eso no te paso a ti ni a mi, sino a Kaname y a Clow.

Sakura.- ¿En serio?

Eriol.-Si, hubo un incendio en la casa de una señora que ambos apreciaban mucho, y como había demasiada gente para que Kaname sacara agua de sus manos hizo que una nube se formara y lo comenzara a absorber.

Shaoran.- ¿Y por qué no simplemente hizo que lloviera?

Eriol.-Porque querido Shaoran, ese incendio no fue causado por causas naturales, y una simple lluvia no iba a poder con el poder del pequeño Xirano, el era un niño que apenas estaba aprendiendo a controlar su magia y…

Tomoyo.-El pobre tenia demasiado poder para un niño de solo 6 años, por eso le costaba manejarlo, aunque su familia tenia mucho poder al pobre niño le costaba contener tanta magia, pero al final lo logro.

Eriol.-Exacto amor.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo es que Tomoyo recuerda eso si el espíritu de Kaname ya no esta en ella?

Eriol.-De todas formas sigue siendo su reencarnación, yo tampoco tengo el espíritu de Clow y recuerdo esas cosas, aunque el recuerdo de Kaname ya haya desaparecido, Tomoyo conserva aun sus recuerdos.

Sakura.-Nunca entendí como es que si Tomoyo es la reencarnación de Kaname ella podía hablar con nosotros.

Eriol.-Ella hizo un hechizo tras dimensional, con el cual ella podía hablar con gente del futuro cuando su reencarnación futura lo necesitara.

Sakura.-Osea que…

Eriol.-Hemos estado hablando con una Kaname del pasado.

Shaoran.-Pero si es así, como es que no alteramos el pasado.

Eriol.-Porque no estamos hablando con una Kaname viva, sino con una Kaname que esta en el proceso entre la vida y la muerte, donde el tiempo no existe.

Shaoran.-Bueno, todo eso esta muy lindo, pero como que nos apuramos a deshacer ese conjuro.

Eriol.-No trates de entenderlo, yo se que es difícil.-dijo comenzando a reír.

Sakura.-Ay, si el fuego sigue extendiéndose muy pronto no vamos a poder respirar.

Tomoyo.-Lo voy a intentar, pero no prometo nada.

La chica miró fijamente el cielo, de pronto una nube comenzó a formarse y a absorber el fuego, mientras más absorbía mas grande se hacia, pronto comenzaron a formarse mas nubes, hasta que el fuego desapareció completamente.

Sakura.-Muy bien Tomoyo, lo lograste.

Shaoran.-No Sakura, aunque el poder de Tomoyo es grande y con esto acabo de controlarlo ella no detuvo el hechizo, en realidad…

Eriol.-La persona que lo empezó fue la que lo termino.

Sakura.- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

Eriol.-Al parecer nos hemos topado con una persona muy interesante.

Shaoran.-Demasiado interesante, ¿notaste que ya desapareció su presencia?

Sakura.-No solo eso…el poder de sueño se desactivo.

Eriol.- ¡Solo tú puedes hacer eso!

Tomoyo.-Pues al parecer estábamos en un error y ha llegado alguien más poderoso que todos nosotros.

Shaoran.- ¡Miren, alguien está bajando las escaleras de la escuela!

Eriol.-¡Viene muy rápido!

Sakura.- ¿Nayeli?

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se detuvo, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa, como si la persiguieran.

Nayeli.-Hola chicos.

Eriol.-Hola.

Shaoran.- ¿¡Por qué llevabas tanta prisa?, ¿¡Que ocultas!

* * *

Vaya vaya ¿sera Nayeli culpable o solo esta en el momento y lugar equivocado?

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, prometo que cada vez se ira poniendo mas interesante, y espero sus reviews con ansias para ver que saber si les va gustando o no, y si me dejan mas reviews prometo actualizar antes.


	3. Ahora vienen los temblores

Hola! Estoy siendo bastante puntual con esto de subir los capitulos, espero qeu siemrpe sea si XD, antes que nada gracias a todo por sus reviews, de verdad me pone muy feliz leerlos y saber que les gusta o que les parece un poco confuso, prometo que poco a poco se iran resolviendo los misterios, bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

Los personajes aqui usados on propiedad de las CLAMP y hago esto solo guiada por mis deseos de que Sakura y Shaoran terminen juntos.

Por si alguien se lo preguntaba Freda y Georgea toman sus nombres de los gemelos de Harry Potter XD es qeu cuando empece a escribir esto tenia un fuerte trauma, de hecho aunque aun no aparece su apellido es Grint, como Rupert Grint, el actor que interpreta a Ron Weasley, pero fuera del nombre y que sean gemelas no tienen nada mas que ver...bueno que esten locas, pero quien de mis personajes no lo esta?

* * *

Shaoran.- ¡Miren, alguien está bajando las escaleras de la escuela!

Eriol.-¡Viene muy rápido!

Sakura.- ¿Nayeli?

Al escuchar su nombre la chica se detuvo, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa, como si la persiguieran.

Nayeli.-Hola chicos.

Eriol.-Hola.

Shaoran.- ¿¡Por qué llevabas tanta prisa?, ¿¡Que ocultas!

Nayeli.-Una no me grites, y dos que te importa.-dijo y se marcho con la frente en alto.

Eriol.-Al parecer necesita un ajuste de actitud.

Tomoyo.-Pues como que Shaoran no es muy sociable que digamos, jo, jo, jo.

Shaoran.-Cállate.-dijo tomando la mano de Sakura y marchándose con ella, quien hacia lo posible por contener la risa.

Al otro día…

Sakura.-Anoche hable con Kero y con Yue y les conté lo del incendio.

Tomoyo.- ¿Y que dijeron?

Sakura.-Que ellos no sintieron ninguna presencia y por eso no fueron a ayudarnos.

Tomoyo.-Pero nada puede interferir con sus poderes ¿o si?

Sakura.-Pues parece que teníamos una idea equivocada porque al parecer hay magia más poderosa que la de Clow y la mía.

Tomoyo.-Suena realmente digno de uno de mis videos.

Sakura.-Oye ¿para que querías verme a solas aquí en tu casa?-dijo tratando de desviar la conversación ya que sabia que cuando Tomoyo llegaba a ese punto comenzaba a darle miedo.

Tomoyo.-Pues es que quiero preguntarte algo, por favor contéstame con la verdad.

Sakura.-Claro.

Tomoyo.- ¿Crees que Eriol de verdad me ame?

Sakura.-Claro que si, ¿Por qué crees que no?

Tomoyo.-No lo se, una parte de mi aun no puede creer que este conmigo, como que aun no creo que todo esto me este pasando a mi, que alguien se haya fijado en mi, no se, aun me parece tan irreal, es como si de pronto fuera a despertar de este sueño y la realidad sea que él no está conmigo.

Sakura.-con una sonrisa en el rostro-Llevan bastante tiempo siendo novios, ¿y aun crees eso?

Tomoyo.-Es que no se… te juro que jamás pensé que algo así me pudiera pasar a mi, te veía con Shaoran, ambos se veían tan felices que debo admitir me daban un poco de envidia, y ahora que yo lo estoy viviendo me parece muy difícil de creer, y creo que me da un poco de miedo sentir esto.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué miedo?

Tomoyo.-Miedo de que mi cuento de hadas no termine en un vivieron por siempre felices, de que salga muy lastimada y que al final me de cuenta que yo no merezco que me quieran…

Sakura.-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Tu eres una niña maravillosa, bonita, simpática, inteligente y dulce, cualquier persona que te conozca te adora, y si bien por causas del DESTINO Eriol no es el hombre de tu vida pues allá afuera hay otros que si lo van a ser.

Tomoyo.-Gracias Sakurita, tus palabras siempre me dan ánimos.

Sakura.-Tú siempre me apoyaste en todo, ahora me toca a mí regresarte algo de todo lo que me has dado.

Mas tarde en la papelería…

Tomoyo.-Gracias por acompañarme a hacer mis compras.

Sakura.-De nada, además esta papelería esta muy cerca de la escuela.

Tomoyo.-Ya comprendo, y justo hoy los chicos tienen entrenamiento de futbol.

Sakura.-Exacto, y pues podemos como que desviarnos e ir por ellos y así sorprenderlos.

Tomoyo.-Buena idea amiga…oye ¿no son aquellos Catherine y Peter?

Sakura.-Si, creo que si, mira están mirando un mapa.

Tomoyo.-Deben estar perdidos, hay que ayudarlos.

Ambas chicas corrieron hacia los mellizos quienes trataban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre hacia donde estaba el sur.

Sakura.-Hola ¿tienen problemas?

Peter.-Hola chicas, pues si, la verdad queremos conocer la Torre de Tokio, pero no sabemos en que sentido tomar el metro o donde podemos tomarlo, técnicamente no sabemos ni donde estamos.

Sakura.-Mira, enfrente de aquella panadería, la que tiene en grandote PANTASIA pasan autobuses que te dejan en la estación del metro, se suben, cuentan 4 estaciones y ya llegaron.

Peter.-Muchas gracias bellezas, les debo una.

Catherine.-Nosotros también hubiéramos podido llegar sin necesidad de ayuda.

Peter.-Caty no seas descortés, ellas nos ayudaron y evitaron que las cosas se pusieran complicadas.

Catherine.- Perdón, es solo que estoy un poco estresada, gracias chicas.-dijo y sonrió dulcemente.

Tomoyo.-No te preocupes, oye que bonito collar traes puesto.

Catherine.- llevándose las manos al cuello instintivamente- Ah si, gracias, es un hada.

Peter.-Es que a ambos nos gustan mucho las hadas, bueno ya sabes, las historias, los mitos, miren yo también tengo un collar.

Caty.-Los tenemos desde bebes, nuestra mamá nos los regalo, es un recuerdo…

Peter.-De nuestra infancia, ya saben, nunca olvides tus sueños, tus orígenes y todas esas cosas.

Tomoyo.-Pero ¿ustedes creen que las hadas realmente existen?

Caty.- ¿¡Si existen las brujas porqué no existirían las hadas!

Peter.-Cálmate hermana, ella no ha dicho nada malo aun.

Sakura.-Recuerdo que en algún lugar leí que cuando niegas la existencia de las hadas alguna cae muerta en algún lugar.

Tomoyo.- Perdón, no lo sabía.

Peter.-No es tu culpa, pero por favor no vuelvas a decir una cosa así sin estar segura de las consecuencias.

Caty.-Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Peter.-Si, adiós lindas.

Caty.- Cuídense, no saben quien puede lastimarlas.-dijo y ambos se marcharon.

Tomoyo.-Creo que se molesto por lo que dije.

Sakura.- Demasiado, pero bueno, deben de tener una fuerte devoción a las hadas o algo así.

Tomoyo.-Pero las hadas no…

Sakura.- ¡No lo digas! No tenemos pruebas de eso, en este año hemos descubierto que los fantasmas, las brujas, los zombis, las adivinas y las niñas dragón existen, ¿y si es cierto que de verdad mueren cuando se niega su existencia?

Tomoyo.-Mejor me callo.

Mientras en la escuela…

Shaoran.- secándose la cara mientras Eriol se la lavaba en la pileta-Mi madre me llamo anoche.

Eriol.- ¿Qué te dijo? Algo malo supongo, generalmente Leeran nunca llama por teléfono a menos que sea muy urgente.

Shaoran.-Esta preocupada, no es normal ver a mi madre así, dice que sus lecturas de cartas indican que un peligro se avecina.

Eriol.-Debo suponer que sus predicciones son muy certeras.

Shaoran.-Demasiado, mi madre es muy poderosa Eriol, tú mejor que nadie debe saberlo.

Eriol.-Claro que lo se, aunque siento que es una falta de modestia decir que la familia de tu madre por descender de Clow son demasiado acertados en sus predicciones y otras cosas.

Fushigi.- ignorando la presencia de Eriol- ¿Tú eres Li Shaoran?

Shaoran.- Si ¿Por qué?

Fushigi.-Tu familia es conocida en toda China por sus dotes de adivinación, sin contar el dinero que poseen.

Shaoran.- Esos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia.

Fushigi.-Eso crees tú, pero bueno, lo único que te vengo a decir es que mejor te vayas despidiendo de Kinomoto, porque quiero decirte que me gusta, es mas me encanta, y cuando algo me gusta lo consigo.

Shaoran.-Eso debe de ser en tu país porque con mi novia no te va a salir el jueguito.

Fushigi.- Si te hace sentir mejor sigue pensando en eso, pero mírate a ti y veme a mi, ¿tu a quien crees que va a preferir?

Shaoran.- ¡Te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías!

Fushigi.- ¡Ven y demuéstrame que no son tonterías!

En ese instante Shaoran no aguanto mas y se le fue a golpes a Fushigi, quien logro esquivarlo, no sin antes recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la oreja, lo cual provoco su ira y desencadeno una feroz pelea que pronto a trajo a los mirones, sin embargo; Eriol jamás trato de sepáralos y solo los observo como tratando de decidir algo.

Pronto los gritos de "¡pelea, pelea!", atrajeron al entrenador quien tuvo que forcejear para separarlos, ambos se resistieron a pesar de ambos estar con el labio partido y heridas en varias partes, Eriol actuó rápido, agarro fuertemente a su amigo de la sudadera y lo jalo para que no pudiera volverse a ir sobre el chico.

Shaoran.- en voz baja- Suéltame, déjame matarlo.

Eriol.- en un murmullo casi inaudible- No me hagas hacerte un hechizo inmovilizador, no te le acerques de nuevo, porque créeme que se hacer hechizos muy desagradables, ahora no es el momento de pelear, guarda tus energías para cuando de verdad se necesite.

Shaoran.- ¿A que te refieres?

Eriol.-Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de este chico, no estoy seguro de que es pero es mejor no meterse con el por ahora, se ve que lo que quiere es provocarte.

Entrenador.- ¡Li Shaoran!, ¿me puedes explicar que clase de impresión quieres dejar en tu compañero?, acaba de llegar de China y tu lo agarras a golpes solo por mencionar que tienes una novia muy bonita.

Shaoran.-El no dijo solo eso, el…

Eriol.- Las cosas no ocurrieron de ese modo profesor, pero aun así mi amigo eta arrepentido, le pedimos una disculpa a usted y a…Fushigi, lo siento no conozco tu apellido, nos retiramos, las cosas tienen que tranquilizarse.- dijo y se llevo rastras a Shaoran quien aun luchaba por zafarse.

Fushigi.- Oye chico, mi apellido es Makihara que no se te olvide.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Shaoran.- ¿Escuchaste eso?, es un Makihara.-dijo en cuanto ya nadie podía oírlos.

Eriol.-Las cosas esta muy raras, y ese chico es pariente de Yuriki.

Shaoran.- Nada relacionado a esa chica trae cosas buenas.

Shaoran.-No hay que decirles nada a las chicas, aun no.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es lo que no nos van a decir?

Shaoran.-Sakura ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo dando un salto y sonrojándose, a veces a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aun se sonrojaba cuando ella aparecía de pronto.

Sakura.-Venimos a verlos, ¿están ocupados?, ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Shaoran.-No, nada.-dijo limpiándose la sangre con la sudadera.

Eriol.-Eso es lo que no queríamos que se enterara, Shaoran se peleo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Con quien? Porque no cualquiera seria capaz de dejar así Shaoran.

Shaoran.-No es nada importante vamos al parque quiero limpiarme la sangre.

Sakura.-Vamos rápido no me gusta verte tan malherido.

Mientras Sakura ayudaba a Shaoran a limpiarse con un pañuelo y le llenaba los brazos de curitas Tomoyo y Eriol se apartaron y se sentaron en los columpios.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Eriol.-sonriendo-¿Qué podría estarme pasando?

Tomoyo.-Te conozco lo suficiente como para conocer ese gesto, incluso como Clow nunca me has podido esconder tus preocupaciones, eres tan transparente como el agua.

Eriol.-Me conoces demasiado bien "bonita", pero no quiero preocuparte, de verdad no es nada importante, es una tontería.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo podría preocuparme una tontería?

Eriol.-Aun no es nada seguro, no quiero preocuparte por algo que aun no tiene fundamentos.

Tomoyo.-Tiene que ver con las heridas de Shaoran ¿verdad?

Eriol.- ¿No me vas a dejar de acosar hasta que te lo diga verdad?

Tomoyo.-Solo quiero saber que fue lo que paso con Shaoran, no me digas tus hipótesis si no quieres pero quiero saber lo que le paso a Shaoran.

Shaoran.-Bueno pero no se lo digas a Sakura, el no quiere que se sepa.-dijo acercándose al oído de a chica para contarle todo en susurros.

Mas tarde en casa de Shaoran…

Shaoran.-De verdad no era necesario que me acompañaras estoy bien.

Sakura.-Nunca te había visto tan mal herido, bueno solo cuando lo de Levin.

Shaoran.-Estoy bien, casi no duele.

Sakura.-vendandole la muñeca- Por favor no pelees, me da demasiado miedo que te pueda ocurrir algo.

Shaoran.-Si eso es lo que quieres te prometo que no volveré a golpear a nadie.

Sakura.-Gracias.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Shaoran.- ¿Aun te da sueño?

Sakura.-A veces pero ya no tanto.

Shaoran.-Volviste a crear un báculo, eso es verdaderamente difícil, sin ayuda de Eriol, lo hiciste tu solita.

Sakura.-Fue demasiado agotador, aun mas que cuando cambiaba las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, cuando hice el báculo sentí que me quedaba vacía, es como si fuera una parte de mi la que quedaba en el báculo, y me costo mucho volver a recuperar la energía, tu mismo lo viste había días que nomas venia a tu casa a dormir un poco, no quería que papá se preocupara.

Shaoran.-Me encantaba que hicieras eso, te ves tan linda mientras duermes, podría quedarme a contemplarte por siempre.

Sakura.-con la cara entre las manos-No digas esas cosas me dan mucha pena.

Shaoran.-atrayendola hacia el-Cuando te sonrojas me gustas mas.-dijo y la comenzó a besar delicadamente.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Sakura.

Sakura.-Espera, perdón debo contestar mi papa esta de excursión y prometió llamarme.

Shaoran.-Si, contesta, por mi no hay problema.-dijo soltándola y recostándose en el sillón.

Sakura.-Hola, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡MONSTRUO!, ¿ESTAS CON ESE MOCOSO VERDAD? NI TRATES DE NEGARLO HASTA ACA OIGO SUS GRUÑIDOS, YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE VEN A CASA AHORA..-grito y colgó.

Shaoran.-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no quiero que tu hermano venga a aventar piedras como la última vez.

Sakura.-Déjame quedarme otro ratito, disfruto demasiado estar en tus brazos.-dijo recostándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos.

Esa noche alguien salio de uno de los edificios del centro cubierto por un suéter largo con capucha recorrió varias calles, hasta llegar al bosque, una vez dentro puso sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a reírse…

-Vamos a ver si esos Card Captors son tan listos como me han dicho.

En casa de Shaoran…

Shaoran.-Sakura, ¡despierta!.-dijo zarandeándola mientras la arrastraba al marco de la puerta

Sakura.-¿Qué pasa? O no, me quede dormida, mi hermano va a matarme.

Shaoran.-Hay otras cosas de que preocuparse, esta temblando

Sakura.-No creo que eso sea normal en un temblor.-dijo señalando los cuchillos que venían de la cocina y se suspendían en el aire.

Shaoran.-¡Agáchate!.-dijo empujándola al suelo mientras los cuchillas salían despedidos hacia ellos.

Sakura.-¡Ahí vienen otra vez!.-dijo agarrándolo de la mano y echando a correr por los pasillos con los cuchillos detrás.

Shaoran.-Gira ahí a la derecha ¡rápido!

Ambos entraron a un cuarto mientras Shaoran cerraba rápidamente la puerta, en donde se incrustaron los cuchillos que una y otra vez raspaban la puerta.

Sakura.-Eso no los va a detener mucho.

Shaoran.-Debemos salir de aquí.

Sakura.-¿Este es tu cuarto?

Shaoran.-un poco sonrojado-Pues si.

Sakura.-Nunca había entrado en el, esta muy ordenado, definitivamente eres mucho mas ordenado y maduro que yo.

Shaoran.-Pues no es para tanto, dijo saliendo al balcón, intento buscar una manera de escapar.

Sakura.-Perdón por haberme quedado dormida, estoy realmente apenada.

Shaoran.-No te preocupes, yo se que aun te sientes cansada por lo del báculo, además yo me dormí también, y como Wei tuvo que ir a China nadie nos despertó esta vez.

Sakura.-No digas que estamos solos en la casa que me da mucha pena.-dijo sonrojándose y tapándose la cara.-mientras se seguía escuchando como los cuchillos trataban de tirar la puerta.

Shaoran.-No te sonrojes que me haces entender la gravedad de la situación.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Sakura.

Kero.-Chamaca, ¿Dónde estas?

Sakura.-Kero, estoy en casa de Shaoran.

Kero.-¿Qué hora son estas de estar ahí?, maldito mocoso de seguro te hizo algo ¿verdad? Ese escuincle me las va a pagar.

Sakura.-Kero ven rápido a su casa, necesitamos que nos ayudes, unos cuchillos están tratando de matarnos.

Kero.-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?

Sakura.-¡Kero! Deprisa, que la puerta no va a aguantar mucho mas, estamos en el balcón.

Kero.-Voy para allá, resistan y tu maldito mocoso ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Sakurita.

Shaoran.-Utiliza la carta "Desaparición"

Sakura.-Pero necesito que abras la puerta, y eso es muy peligroso.

Shaoran.-De todas formas van a entrar, voy a abrir y a entretenerlos con mi espada, en eso tú los desapareces.

Sakura.-Pero eso es peligroso.

Shaoran.-Hay que hacerlo ¿Lista?

Sakura.-¡LIBERATE! Lista.

Shaoran saco su una bola negra del bolsillo, la transformo en espada y abrió de prisa la puerta, los cuchillos volaron hacia el y hacia Sakura, pero el logro evitarla que les dieran.

Sakura.-Desaparece los cuchillos para que no regresen mas ¡Desaparición!

En el instante los cuchillos fueron tragados por la oscuridad.

Sakura.-¿Estas bien?

Shaoran.-Si, debo cambiar esa puerta y tal vez Wei se moleste un poco pero si, ¿tu estas bien?

Sakura.-Si, un poco cansada pero bien, aun tengo sueño.

Shaoran.-Pues si quieres…

Kero.-Chamaca, ¡Deprisa suban!, debemos irnos.

Sakura.-Si, vamos Shaoran.

Shaoran.-Visiblemente aliviado-Vámonos.

Mientras tanto en una cafetería lejos de ahí…

Tomoyo.-Este temblor ya duro mucho

Eriol.-No es un temblor cualquiera ciento una presencia pero es demasiado débil.

Tomoyo.-Pero no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal.

De pronto las mesas comenzaron a volar y a atacar a los demás clientes, Eriol logro jalar a Tomoyo antes de que una mesa se la llevara de corbata, y los demás clientes huían de cucharas que de pronto se habían vuelto contra ellos.

Eriol.-Rayos no puedo usar magia frente a tanta gente.

Tomoyo.-Pues creo que yo si.-dijo abrazándolo, y al momento ambos se convirtieron en agua y desaparecieron, cuando regresaron a la normalidad estaban afuera de la cafetería, donde todo era un caos, los carros estaban parados mientras los conductores trataban de salir pero por alguna razón las puertas no se abrían, la gente gritaba espantada desde sus casas y algunas trataban de salir por ventanas ya que las salidas estaban atoradas.

Eriol.-Bien hecho Tomoyo, no pensé que tu magia ya estuviera tan avanzada.

Tomoyo .-No me gusta hacer eso si no lo calculo bien podemos quedar atorados en el cemento, la ultima vez mi mano se quedo atorada en la mesa y mi madre casi lo nota.

Eriol.-Ya descubrí de donde proviene la energía que ocasiona esto, vamos antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Tomoyo.-¿Ya lo notaste?

Eriol.-¿Qué cosa?

Tomoyo.-El temblor se siente realmente fuerte, pero aun así las casas no se han venido abajo, ni los arboles, al parecer solo esta jugando, si quisiera destruir algo ya lo hubiera hecho.

Llegaron a un bosque donde años antes Sakura había capturado la carta espejo, frente a ellos encontraron a Sakura y Shaoran rodeados de los 4 guardianes.

Kero.-Ya era hora.

Eriol.-Nosotros llegamos corriendo, era obvio que llegáramos tarde.

Shaoran.-No puedo descifrar exactamente de donde proviene la presencia, no quisimos adentrarnos, puede ser una trampa y es mejor estar todos juntos.

Eriol.-Me parece sensato.

Sakura.-No me gusta este lugar, siento demasiadas presencias.

Kero.-en un susurro a Spinel.-En este bosque han muerto muchas personas, es normal que Sakura se sienta susceptible aquí, su magia las atrae.

Spinel.-Tomoyo puede verlos ¿verdad?

Kero.-Si, ella logra verlos, pero no ha dicho nada.

Spinel.-Es porque a Sakura le dan mucho miedo los fantasmas.

Nakuru.-¿Escucharon eso?

Sakura.-¿Qué cosa?- dijo abrazando a Shaoran.

Tomoyo.-Fue más bien como una respiración, no pudo haber sido un fantasma.

Eriol.-Por aquí hay alguien.

Shaoran.-Sacando su espada-Ya se donde esta.-dijo y hecho a correr entre los arboles mientras todos lo seguían.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre algo que estaba oculto en la hierba.


	4. Jessica

Hola! Medio atrasada con este capitulo pero ues aun es domingo asi qeu sigo puntual XD, me senti culpable toda la semana por dejarlos en ascuas 7 dias, asi que este capitulo esta trankilito...ajam... bueno en realidad esta mas largo que los anteriores, pero como me dejaron muchos reviews es su premio XD, y que mas les puedo decir... ammm que ya entre a a univesidad y ahora me debo levantar temprano pero bueno, los dejo que lean esto y ojala les guste y me dejen reviews y si no les gusta tambien XD.

Los personajes aqui usados (menos mis ijos de intercambio) son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo los utiizo para divagar un poco, porque si fueran mios 100 % pues yo creo que ya iria como en la sexta temporada XD

* * *

Nakuru.-¿Escucharon eso?

Sakura.-¿Qué cosa?- dijo abrazando a Shaoran.

Tomoyo.-Fue más bien como una respiración, no pudo haber sido un fantasma.

Eriol.-Por aquí hay alguien.

Shaoran.-Sacando su espada-Ya se donde esta.-dijo y hecho a correr entre los arboles mientras todos lo seguían.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre algo que estaba oculto en la hierba.

Dimitri.-¡Llévate lo que quieras, ten, este dinero es lo único que traigo, yo no soy de este país, no traigo nada mas de valor, por favor no me quites la mochila, allí traigo la VISA, y sin ella no puedo salir!.-dijo levantando las manos y poniéndolas lentamente tras su nuca.

Sakura.-¿¡Dimitri!

Tomoyo.- Traquilo solo somos nosotros.-dijo con Spinel y Kero ocultos entre su cabello.

Shaoran.-Con una gran gota en su cabeza.-Es algo gracioso si me dejas explicarte.

Dimitri.-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí y con una espada?, ¿eres una especie de asesino serial o que?

Sakura.-Es que él me va a enseñar a usar la espada, y necesitábamos un lugar amplio y sin personas para que no salieran heridas.

Dimitri.-¿Y los demás que hacen aquí?

Tomoyo.-Somos el club de fans de Sakurita.

Dimitri.-Me asustaron mucho.

Eriol.-Mejor dinos que haces aquí.

Dimitri.-Esta ciudad es muy ruidosa, mi pueblo por el contrario era muy silencioso, generalmente nunca había ruido por tanta nieve que había, las personas no salen de sus casas si pueden evitarlo, así que se puede decir que es un sitio muy tranquilo; es por eso que busque un lugar así para poder dibujar.

Sakura.-¿Puedo verlos?

Dimitri.-No son buenos, pero me relajan.-dijo dándole varias hojas en una carpeta.

Tomoyo.- Acercándose a Sakura.-Yo creo que son muy buenos.

Sakura.-Son igual de buenos que los de Eriol, y bueno, Eriol es Eriol.

Tomoyo.-Oye, mira, esa soy yo.-dijo señalando una hoja donde estaba plasmado su rostro.

Sakura.-Es cierto.

Dimitri.-Es que me pareces una chica muy linda y eso te hace un buen modelo para mis dibujos.-dijo poniéndose completamente rojo.

Tomoyo.-Me siento muy honrada de eso.

Dimitri.-Debo irme.-dijo arrebatándole las hojas a Sakura y echando a correr con la cara en llamas, iba tan concentrado en su huida que choco contra un árbol, se tropezó con una piedra que lo hizo rodar por las escaleras que lo llevaban de vuelta a la calle, y al tratar de levantare le piso la cola a un gato que le araño la de por si colorada cara; sin embargo, eso no impidió que siguiera corriendo.

Tomoyo.-Que chico tan simpático.

Spinel.-¡Tomoyo tiene pegue!

Shaoran.-¿Habrá sido el?

Kero.-No lo creo, o mas bien no lo se, esto esta muy raro.

Nakuru.-Pues como sea, el malo esta enamorado.

Spinel.- Cállate que Eriol esta enojado.

Eriol.-No estoy enojado, es solo que esto es muy sospechoso.

Sakura.- Vámonos de aquí, este lugar me pone enferma.

Al otro día en la escuela.

Profesor Terada.-Haremos un trabajo en equipo hablando de los países representativos de nuestros estudiantes de intercambio, como sus compañeros aun no se adaptan a nuestra manera de trabajar he escogido a algunos de ustedes para que los orienten, Li, Kinomoto, Hiragizawa y Daidoji, dos chicos de intercambio se unirán con uno de ustedes y los apoyaran en todo lo que se necesite, los demás pueden hacer equipos con quien sea.

Freda.-Shaoran, ¿podemos estar en tu equipo?-dijo sosteniéndole la mano a Georgea.

Shaoran.-Si, no me molesta.

Peter.-Eriol, ¿nos aceptas?

Eriol.-Tu y Caty son bienvenidos.

Dimitri.-Tomoyo yo…

Tomoyo.-Claro que puedes estar con Nayeli y conmigo, solo avísale al profesor.

Fushigi.-Sakura, quiero estar contigo.

Sakura.-Claro.

Jessica.- ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Fushigi.- ¿Qué te importa?

Jesica.-Sakura, soy la única que sobro.

Sakura.-Eres bienvenida Jessica.

A la hora de la salida todos los chicos se apresuraron a salir, unos ya en equipo, otros a pedir permiso, y unos mas a preparar la casa en la que se iban a reunir; sin embargo, había una chica que se había quedado en el salón, completamente sola mientras leía unas cartas que traía en la mochila.

La chica se levanto suspirando y viendo a lo lejos por la ventana, guardo las cartas y se puso la mochila al hombro lista para irse, salió al vacío pasillo y camino lentamente mientras entonaba una canción, de pronto algo la sobresalto, volteo pero no había nadie; sin embargo, hecho a correr por el pasillo, pero al girar choco contra alguien quien la sujeto fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrojo contra la pared, mientras usaba su cuerpo para inmovilizarla.

Fushigi.-¿¡Que es lo que buscas? ¡Dímelo Jessica! ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Jessica.-¡Suéltame maldito! Me estas lastimando.

Fushigi.-No te pienso soltar hasta que me digas que rayos quieres.

Jessica.-No se de que me hablas.

Fushigi.-¿Por qué rayos me sigues?

Jessica.-Tu eres el que me estas siguiendo, yo no te acoso ¿o si?

Fushigi.-¿Entonces por que estas en el mismo equipo de Sakura?

Jessica.-Por que era el único lugar que quedaba.-dijo tratando de zafarse.

Fushigi.-A mi más bien me pareció que estabas esperando a que yo me decidiera.

Jessica.-Tu eres el que siente que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, ya suéltame.

Fushigi.-Mas te vale que sea verdad y no me estés siguiendo, porque créeme que no tengo un buen carácter.

Jessica.-¿Y si te estuviera siguiendo que rayos te importa? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

Fushigi.-Eso no es tu problema, ¿nunca has escuchado que la "curiosidad mato al gato"?

Jessica.-¿Me vas a matar?.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Fushigi.-Si así lo decidiera no te enterarías hasta que estuvieras desangrándote.

Jessica.-No me asustas, y despreocúpate, no tengo intención de seguirte, es mas me importa tan poco tu vida que no tendría porque hacerlo.

Fushigi.-Me alegra saberlo, que bueno que no te enamoraste de mi, hubiera sido tan triste…

Jessica.-A ti te gusta Sakura, eso es bastante obvio.

Fushigi.-Si, para tu entendimiento digamos que si, me gusta Sakura.

Jessica.-¿Me puedes soltar?

Fushigi.-Apartándose-Que te quede bien claro, no te metas en la boca del lobo.

Jessica hecho a correr en cuanto se vio libre.

Más tarde en casa de Sakura.

Kero.-¿Por que debo permanecer en casa de Yukito?

Sakura.-Por que voy a tener visitas Kero, y ellos no poseen magia.

Kero.-Pero no es justo que cada vez que alguien viene me corras, deberías decirle a todo el mundo que eres la dueña de las cartas Clow.

Sakura.-Kero en estos tiempos ya nadie acepta que tiene magia, solo vete, están por llegar.

Kero.-Como quieras pero ni creas que te voy a guardar postre.-dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo por la venta muy indignado.

En eso tocaron el timbre, Sakura abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a sus dos compañeros.

Sakura.-¿No se perdieron?

Jessica.-Vives en un barrio muy común, no es difícil encontrar tu casa.

Fushigi.-¿Quién es el descortés ahora?

Sakura.-¿Viven cerca? Es que como llegaron juntos pues…

Jessica.-Todos los de intercambio vivimos en el mismo edificio en el centro de Tomoeda, cada quien tiene un departamento con sala, cocina comedor, una recamara y un baño.

Fushigi.-Yo iba a venir solo pero ella se me pego.

Jessica.- Veniamos para el mismo lado así que o empieces con que te estaba siguiendo, además fue por tu bien.

Fushigi.- Explicame eso.

Jessica.- Olvidalo, Sakura vamos a apurarnos tengo prisa, oye ¿ no tienes maquina para mandar un fax?

Sakura.-Si, en aquel cuarto, voy a bajar la computadora, ahora vuelvo.

En casa de Tomoyo.

Nayeli.-Tu casa es enorme Tomoyo.

Dimitri.-Parece un palacio.

Nayeli.-Escuche que tu madre es presidenta de una compañía de juguetes.

Tomoyo.-Si, efectivamente mi madre es la presidenta.

Dimitri.-Eso explica las 3 guardaespaldas que nos revisaron en la entrada para asegurarse de que no trajéramos una daga con la cual apuñalarte o algo parecido.

Tomoyo.-Lo siento son muy desconfiados con la gente nueva, mi madre les dio la orden de que revisaran a todo el que entrara.

Nayeli.-Esta bien, me recuerda a mi país, así que fue divertido.

Dimitri.-A ti nomas te gusto que te metieran mano.

Nayeli..-¿¡Que dijiste?

Tomoyo.-Jo, jo, jo,jo, se ve que ustedes son muy amigos.

Dimitri.-Nos hemos llevado muy bien desde que nos conocimos.

Nayeli.-Es que eres un tipo de lo mas gracioso.

Dimitri.-Eso me recuerda que te traje un regalo Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-No debiste hacerlo.

Dimitri.-Ten, ya esta terminado.-dijo sacando una hoja de su mochila.

Tomoyo.-Es el dibujo que hiciste de mí, es hermoso.

Dimitri.-La hermosa es la modelo.

Tomoyo.-Yo…gracias.

Dimitri.-Fue un placer dibujarte dijo todo rojo y tratando de sentare en lo que se recuperaba, pero con los nervios no midió bien la distancia y se cayo de sentón.

Nayeli.-Ja,ja,ja eres un torpe.

Tomoyo.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Dimitri.-Soy un poco torpe, lo siento.

Nayeli.-¿Un poco? Yo más bien creo que atraes la mala suerte, no recuerdas el día que te rodaste por las escaleras para bajar del avión, o el día que te mordió aquel perro chihuahua, o cuando te hizo popo a paloma, o cuando…

Dimitri.-Ya entendí, soy torpe.

Tomoyo.-Voy por un poco de te, así haremos ms agradable la convivencia mientras hacemos el trabajo.

Nayeli.-Yo quiero el mío de hierbabuena o de Boldo.

Tomoyo.-Creo que de ese no tengo, nada mas hay te rojo, verde o negro.

Nayeli.-Ah pues del que sea.

En casa de Shaoran.

Shaoran.-Pasen están en su casa.

Freda.-Gracias.

Shaoran.-Ustedes son de Inglaterra así que ya casi debe ser la hora del te.

Freda.-¿Tu como sabes?

Shaoran.-Mi amigo Eriol también es de Inglaterra, creo que tengo un poco de te del que el acostumbra tomar, traeré un poco de te chino, así lo pueden probar, siéntense por favor.

Georgea. – He is polite. (él es amable)

Freda.-Eriol is from United Kingdom, It's a surprise.(Eriol es de Inglaterra, es una sorpresa)

Georgea.-No for me, only think that is an important revelation.(Para mi no, solo creo que es una importante revelacion)

Shaoran.- ¿De que hablaban?

Georgea.-Solo estábamos diciendo que es una sorpresa que Eriol sea ingles.

Shaoran.-Es que habla muy bien japonés.

Freda.-No es solo eso.

Shaoran.-No lo había notado.

Georgea-.¿Que cosa?

Shaoran.-Realmente son idénticas.

Georgea.-No en todo, pero claro físicamente si, por eso somos gemelas.

Freda.-Aunque a veces nos gustan las mismas cosas.-dijo sentándose a lado de Shaoran y viéndolo a los ojos.

Georgea.-sentandoce del otro lado y clavando su vista en el- Es mucho mas fácil conseguir lo que nos gusta entre las dos, a veces los chicos creen que es algo interesante el hecho de que seamos gemelas.

Shaoran.-Sintiendo gravemente el acoso-Si bueno, voy por mas azúcar para el te, le diré a Wei que prepare galletas.

En casa de Eriol.

Caty.-Esta casa es enorme.

Peter.-Debe ser genial vivir aquí, ¿Qué dicen tus padres?

Eriol.-Ah pues, es que ellos viven en Inglaterra.

Peter.-¿Vives aquí tu solo?

Eriol.-No, bueno es que mi prima Nakuru vive conmigo, y tenemos algo así como un gato.

Peter.-Toda esta casota para ti solo, es genial.

Caty.-Chicos, venimos a trabajar, no a platicar, vamos.

Peter.-Si melli, ya vamos a hacer el trabajo.

Varios días despues en el receso…

Jessica.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Nayeli? No has dejado de seguirme desde que salimos esta mañana del edificio.

Nayeli.-Simplemente que no creo que merezcas estar en este país, tus calificaciones son malas si no mal recuerdo, no se que haces aquí, alguien con mas cerebro que tu debería estar e tu lugar.

Jessica.- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

Nayeli.-El simple hecho de que no se me hace justo.

Jessica.-En esta vida las cosas no son justas, además lo que pase conmigo no es de tu incumbencia.

Nayeli.-Lo es porque yo soy la encargada de hablar con el presidente de la asociación y dar informes obre los estudiantes de intercambio, debo dar la cara por ti, debes de subir tus calificaciones.

Jessica.- ¿Y si no quiero que? Odio que la gente se crea con el derecho de darme órdenes.

Nayeli.-Mas te vale que subas tus calificaciones o volverás a Holanda ¿te gusta la idea?

Jessica.-No me pueden regresar a Holanda.

Nayeli.- ¿No leíste las letras chiquitas? En caso de que tu desempeño sea deplorable se te regresa y se manda a la mejor calificación después de ti.

Jessica.-Creo que no me entendiste niña, yo no voy a regresar a Holanda, tengo el suficiente dinero y poder como para comprar la asociación si es necesario, no te metas en problemas por tu propio bien.

Nayeli.-Asi que por eso estas aquí, compraste tu lugar.

Jessica.-Algo así.

Nayeli.-Eres una maldita hija de papi, rica bastarda, todos nos esforzamos por estar aquí y tu simplemente compraste tu puesto si tanto dinero tienes ¿porque no simplemente viniste a estudiar aquí? Hubieras dejado ese lugar a alguien que realmente lo necesite.

Jessica.-Eso no te importa, lo que haga o no con mi dinero es solamente mi asunto, además una pobre como tu no lo entendería, ni si quiera entiendes en que charco de inmundicia viniste a caer.

Nayeli.-Como te atreves…-dijo mientras temblaba de ira.

Jessica.-Chao pobre.-dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar.

Nayeli.-No hemos terminado.-dijo Nayeli y corrió a soltarle un golpe con toda su ira, pero la chica se movió y no le atino, Nayeli enfurecida siguió lanzando golpes pero para Jessica era demasiado fácil esquivarlos, Nayeli enfurecida la tomo del hombro fuertemente pero en ese momento Jessica dio un giro tomando impulso con las manos en el brazo de Nayeli y le dio una patada en la cara.

Jessica.- ¡No creo haberte dado permiso de tocarme! Grito y comenzó patear a Nayeli.

Nayeli se levanto limpiándose la sangre que le escurría de la boca-Al parecer he encontrado a una rival para poder usar mi verdadera fuerza.

Jessica.-No eres rival para mi escuincla, en tu vida lo serás.

Nayeli comenzó a soltar patadas que Jessica lograba parar y contestaba con golpes, ambas chicas eran muy hábiles, ninguna lograba darse certeramente, Jessica arremetía con golpes realmente rápidos pero Nayeli, al ser mas alta que ella la alejaba con patadas, hasta que de pronto Jessica se quedo completamente tiesa y Nayeli le soltó una patada en la cara que la hizo girar sobre ella misma hasta que cayo sin meter ni siquiera las manos, Nayeli no se tentó el corazón y siguió dándole puñetazo en el estomago, a lo que Jessica contesto con un rodillazo en la cabeza que le dio tiempo de saltar hacia atrás y alejare un poco de ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la cara. Para ese entonces ya tenían u buen público que miraba admirado la batalla entre esas chicas, no habían visto nunca una pelea así, bueno en realidad.

Shaoran.-Ese estilo de pelea…

Sakura.-Esto es muy peligroso, alguien debería detenerlas, si los maestros las atrapan…

Freda.- Déjalas que se maten, este mundo no se pierde de nada.

Las chicas seguían peleando ferozmente, pero Nayeli comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus patadas, y Jessica solo se cubría, nunca atacaba, hasta un momento en que Nayeli le dio de lleno con una patada circular en el brazo y se escucho un fuerte CRACK.

Tomoyo.-Oh…su mano.

Sin embargo Jessica le soltó una patada ascendente que le dio en la barbilla a Nayeli madandola hacia atrás, pero Nayeli se levanto rápido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago a Jessica sacándole el aire y mandándola al suelo, ahí comenzó a dar un golpe tras otro, Jessica puso instintivamente su mano buena para detenerla, pero de nada serviría, ella sabia que no tenia fuerzas para defenderé mas, justo como en aquella ocasión.

Nayeli soltó el ultimo golpe justo a la cabeza de Jessica, quien solo cerro los ojos cuando una mano la sujeto con mas fuerza de la que debería tener un ser humano, al subir la mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche que la miraban algo serios.

Fushigi.-Los maestros están por llegar, si te atrapan te regresaran a tu país ¿de verdad esta niña vale la pena?

Nayeli se quedo pensativa-Dale las gracias a este chico perdedora, dijo soltándose de un tirón y echándose a correr, rápidamente empezaron a esparciré los mirones que no querían ser atrapados en medio del alboroto.

Jessica se incorporo y le lanzo una mirada de ira a Fushigi que la veía con cara de lastima.

Sakura.-Jessica, vamos a la enfermería.

Jessica se soltó de los brazos de Sakura que la trataban de levantar y le dijo-Nadie pidió tu maldita ayuda Sakura, no seas entrometida-después de eso se marcho con la frente en alto hacia la salida y sin mas se salto la barda y se fue de la escuela.

Esa noche estaba Jessica en su cuarto bebiendo largos tragos de una botella, estaba sentada y abrazándose las piernas con sus brazos sobre su cama, traía puesto un piyama que consistía en un short color rojo y una playera suelta y de tirantes color negro y con un diablito estampado al frente, al lado de su cama había un tocador con un espejo enorme, sin embargo allí solo había un cepillo algunas donas, un frasco de gel, un sobre de crema y un desodorante, odiaba maquillarse, en realidad nunca lo había hecho o mas bien no tenia tiempo para intentarlo, aunque como bien sabia seria una perdida de tiempo y de seguro lo único que obtendría serian burlas por parte de su familia, además a ella que le importaba ser bonita en esos momentos de su vida en que poco le importaba incluso si seguía con vida, además de los accesorios antes mencionados había una cubeta pequeña con agua roja y un trapo ensangrentado, lo quisiera o no había sangrado demasiado, al lado del recipiente había una bolsita con hielos que había usado para desinflamar sus labios, y un poco de medicina para calmar el dolor, aunque ella sabia que no serviría de nada porque lo que realmente le dolía eran dos cosas, una haber sido derrotada por aquella tipa tan antipática y buscapleitos y otra que el maldito Fushigi se hubiera entrometido en lo que no le importaba, la habían hecho quedar como una tonta, pero lo pagarían, y con lagrimas de sangre.

La chica dio otro trago a la botella blanca que tenia a lado y escucho que la puerta se abría y luego unos pasos que llegaron hasta su habitación.

Jessica.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Fushigi.-Sakura me pidió que te trajera esto.-dijo entregándole una canasta con fruta.

Jessica.- ¿Esa niña es tarada o que? Nadie pidió su ayuda.

Fushigi.-Al parecer en este país se preocupan por los otros y cooperan entre si, raro ¿no?

Jessica.- ¿Por qué no me la trajo ella?

Fushigi.-Le das miedo, siente que te cae mal.

Jessica.-Como el resto de la humanidad, ¿Cómo entraste?

Fushigi.-El vigilante me dio un duplicado de llaves, como te vio herida supongo que creyó que quería ver como estabas.

Jessica.-A ti no te importa ninguna vida humana.

Fushigi.-En fin, ya hice lo que me pidieron y de paso aprovecho para decirte que eres patética, esa niña te venció demasiado fácil, ibas bien y de pronto te quedaste como momia por el miedo, ¿Ya te diste cuenta que no era un jueguito arreglado por tu papi?

Jessica.-Largate, no quiero escuchar tus tonterías.

Fushigi.-Ademas te traje tu mochila tarada, la olvidaste en la escuela.

Jessica.-No trae nada importante, solo libros.-dijo dándole otro trago al frasquito blanco que tenia junto a ella.

Fushigi.-Quitandole rápidamente el frasco y vaciando su contenido en el recipiente con agua ensangrentada-¡¿Qué te ocurre? Estas bebiendo sake.

Jessica.-No logre que me vendieran una cerveza, así que me conformo con eso, ¿Qué acaso no tomas?

Fushigi.-Eso es algo demasiado idiota, yo no escapo de mis problemas mejor me encargo de ellos.

Jessica.-Bien por ti, ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer ahora vete.

Fushigi.-Cuanta medicina, ¿Acaso quieres morir? Son medicamentos muy fuertes y combinados con sake.

Jessica.-Nunca me ha ocurrido nada, bueno nunca he salido tan herida, pero generalmente ayuda.

Fushigi.- ¿Qué es lo que más te duele?

Jessica.-Que te importa.

Fushigi.-Ah ya veo, es tu muñeca.

Jessica.- ¿Quién te dio permiso de sentarte en mi cama?

Fushigi.- ¿De verdad quieres que me mueva?-dijo comenzando a acercar su rostro al de ella.

Jessica.-Pegandoce a la pared-Sss...Ssi.

Fushigi.-Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa, y tus mejillas sonrosadas me lo comprueban.-dijo jalándola lentamente debajo suyo sin que la chica pusiera resistencia, lo único que separaba sus labios era la mano que sostenía todo el peso del chico mientras con la otra…

Jessica.-¡AHHHHH!-grito cuando Fushigi tiraba fuertemente de su muñeca y con movimientos rápidos la ponía en su lugar.

Fushigi.-Listo, ponte hielo para que no se inflame, pero ya no debería de dolerte.-dijo poniéndose de pie y comiendo una manzana de la canasta que había mandado Sakura.

Jessica.-Maldito, todo eso era…

Fushigi.-Deberias agradecer lo bueno que soy, te distraje para que no te doliera tanto, ¿de verdad creías que iba a abusar de ti o algo así? Aunque para ser abuso yo no vi que pusieras mucha resistencia.

Jessica.-Eso es porque se me subió el sake tarado, en mis cinco sentidos yo…

Fushigi.-Ja, ja, ja ¿de verdad creías que iba a besarte?, no seas tonta yo jamás haría algo tan asqueroso, que idiota eres, veo que no te soy indiferente…

En ese momento con la mano sana le volteo una cachetada que el chico no logro esquivar.

Jessica.-¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Fushigi.-Muérete.-dijo mientras salía de la habitación hecho una furia.

Varios días después un chico con una bolsa de comestibles caminaba rápidamente por las calles, volteaba atrás repetidamente y apresuraba mas el paso, de pronto se metió por varios callejones y comenzó a saltar bardas rápidamente hasta que de pronto se encontró con una barda demasiado alta y se giro:

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? Se que me están siguiendo.

Dos personas se hicieron visibles de inmediato vestían un abrigo con capucha que impedía que se les viera la cara, uno de ellos comenzó a acercarse seguido por el otro.

-Venimos a darte un aviso, no intentes nada sospechoso o te mataremos.-dijo el que caminaba delante.

-¿Crees tener las agallas?

Mientras tanto el que se había quedado atrás de un brinco se puso detrás de el y de su manga saco una mano con garras filosísimas que clavo en el pecho del chico.

-Esto es solo un aviso, si en algo aprecias tu vida desiste de tu propósito y regresa a China o la próxima vez tendrás algo mas que un rasguño.-dijo y le desenterró las uñas mientras lo tiraba al suelo en medio de sangre que brotaba de su pecho.

-Ah, y aléjate de la Card Captor.-dijo el otro tipo que solo estaba mirando y en el acto desaparecieron dejando al chico solo y tratando de cortar la hemorragia.

Al otro día en la escuela…

Sakura.-Entonces ¿Fushigi es un Makihara?

Shaoran.-Si, yo se que no hemos sentido la presencia desde hace tiempo, pero yo sigo creyendo que el tiene algo que ver, ya te lo he dicho los Makihara no son buenas personas.

Sakura.-Pero el es un buen chico, no pudo desconfiar de el solo por lo que hizo su prima.

Eriol.-Aun así no tenemos nada mejor, no hemos sentido nada, ni ha ocurrido nada.

Tomoyo .-Tal vez solo vino de vacaciones y nunca tuvimos de que preocuparnos.

Shaoran.-Ojala todo fuera tan simple.

Eriol.-Oye Tomoyo, ¿Quieres ir conmigo hoy en la tarde al cine?

Tomoyo.-Si, claro que si quiero.

Shaoran.-Hace mucho que no nos relajamos, Sakura ¿vamos a comer un helado saliendo de clases?

Sakura.-Si, me encantaría.

Esa tarde ambas parejas estaban disfrutando en grade cada una por su lado, mientras tanto en la torre de Tokio…

-Aquí se libro el juicio final.

-Aquí fue decidido el DESTINO de las cartas.

Ambas personas encapuchadas brincaban de un lado a otro de la estructura, cuando apareció una tercera persona que hablo enérgicamente:

-Me han dado la orden de que se inicie la prueba contra los Card Captor, debemos comprobar si son ellos.

Las otras dos personas brincaron de la torre y se esparcieron en dos direcciones diferentes.

En el parque…

Shaoran.-Sakura, no sabes cuanto te amo, de verdad no se que haría sin ti, eres tan bonita.

Sakura.-Shaoran, me da pena que me mires así.

Shaoran.-Cada vez que estoy contigo es como si fuera la primera vez, mira, aun me sonrojo cuando digo estas cosas.

Sakura comenzó a besar a Shaoran tiernamente mientras su helado comenzaba poco a poco a derretirse.

El calor aumentaba cada vez más cuando de pronto Sakura empujo rápidamente a Shaoran justo cuando una ráfaga de fuego pasaba justo en medio de ellos.

Shaoran.-Esa presencia, Sakura ¡Cuidado!

Sakura.- ¡Escudo!-grito cuando una bola de fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Shaoran.- ¡Dios del trueno ven!-grito mientras esquivaba varias bolas de fuego y trataba de darle a la persona que estaba lanzando el fuego.

Sakura.-La gente esta asustada, ni siquiera se molesto en hacer un hechizo para que la gente no se acercara al lugar antes de atacarnos, ¡Sueño! ¡Escudo! Cuiden a la gente que se ha quedado dormida.

Shaoran.-No logro distinguir donde esta la persona que lanzo el hechizo.

Sakura.-Sea quien sea es muy fuerte.-dijo usando a salto para evitar caer en los grandes hoyos que se hacían en la tierra.

Shaoran.- ¡Cuidado!-grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella evitando que una bola de fuego le diera de lleno; sin embargo, el recibió todo el impacto.

Sakura.- ¡Shaoran! Resiste.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba su báculo-¡Borra toda la magia que hay alrededor, haz que desaparezca el fuego y que el suelo se repare, BORRAR!

Enseguida la carta salió de su bolsillo y cubrió todo el horizonte, en el instante la magia y la presencia se desvaneció.

Shaoran.-Sakura, no debiste hacer eso.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué?-en ese momento la chica comenzó a marearse mientras Shaoran la sostenía, la chica comenzó a sangrar de la nariz mientras se ponía cada vez más pálida.

Shaoran.-No debes desaparecer la magia de otra persona, es como si tu la absorbieras pero de manera negativa, la magia de otros en tu cuerpo es como veneno, aunque uses tu báculo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para neutralizar tanto poder, vamos, te llevare a casa, súbete a mi espalda.

Más tarde en casa de Shaoran…

Eriol.-Realmente no me explico que ocurrió, porque alguien tendría motivo para atacarnos de la nada.

Shaoran.-Son dos personas, por mucho poder que tenga alguien no puede atacar dos lados al mismo tiempo, y mucho menos, pero ¿que fue lo que ocurrió con ustedes?

Tomoyo.-Ibamos caminando cuando de pronto algo me golpeo, no supe que fue pero Salí volando, y termine en una fuente, Eriol no logro localizar ninguna presencia y corrió hacia mi mientras mucha gente se reunía a mi alrededor, cuando estaba por llegar, el elefante que adornaba la fuente se rompió y cayo encima de la gente, Eriol logro evitarlo, pero la gente se asusto y huyo, cuando me ayudo a salir un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y los arboles comenzaron a caerse, Eriol logro anular la magia, pero el parque quedo destruido.

Eriol.-No se realmente que se propone, no pude sentir ninguna presencia, absolutamente nada, y quien sea que lo este haciendo no le importa lastimar gente inocente, ¿y como esta Sakura?

Shaoran.-Esa dormida en mi cuarto, Wei fue a llevarle algo de comer, y unos jarabes o pociones o no se que, que le sugirió mi madre.

Tomoyo.-Pobrecita, realmente debió absorber mucha magia.

Eriol.-Es algo muy básico, es una ley de la magia, no pues destruirla, solo transformarla.

Tomoyo.-Suenas como el maestro de física.

Shaoran.-Pero Sakura no sabe las reglas básicas de la magia, tu lo sabes porque fuiste el mago Clow, y yo porque vengo de una familia de magos y toda mi niñez leí libros de magia, pero Sakura descubrió sus poderes hace relativamente poco, y lo único que sabe sobre magia es lo que leyó en el libro Clow o lo poco que le ha dicho ese glotón de Kero, siempre he creído que como dueña de las cartas Clow debería poner mas interés en aprender ciertas cosas.

Tomoyo.-Yo tampoco sabia eso, y pues creo que la vida se compone de ensayo y error, Sakura aprende así, ella no tuvo una infancia como la tuya Shaoran, y aun así se enfrenta a todo superando sus propios temores y limitaciones.

Eriol.-El problema no es ese, el problema es que el báculo de Sakura se esta debilitando, Sakura lo creo, pero no con el suficiente poder como para controlar las cartas, espero que cuando eso pase Sakura ya tenga dominado el uso de magia sin necesidad de un mediador.

Shaoran.-A final de cuentas no tenemos ni idea de que o quien es el que esta haciendo todo y por qué lo hace.

Eriol.-No me gusta estar así, estar sin saber que es lo que ocurre.

Tomoyo.-Debo irme, quede con los chavos de intercambio para continuar con el trabajo.

Al otro día en la escuela…

Sakura.-Ya me siento bien Shaoran, no tenias que ir por mi hasta mi casa, con haberme esperado donde siempre era suficiente.

Shaoran.-Estaba preocupado por ti, además siempre te quedas dormida.

Sakura.-jejeje… este… aun me cuesta mucho levantarme por las mañanas.-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Shaoran.-Ademas no puedes culparme por preocuparme por "mi princesa".

Sakura.-Debo admitir que me gusta tener tu atención.-dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo.

Georgea.-¡Hey, hey, hey! Bájenle a su derrame de miel, es muy temprano y me duele la cabeza.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué te pasa Georgea?

Freda.- Mi gemela se siente mal desde ayer, se siente agotada.

Sakura.- ¿Pues que hicieron?

Freda.-sonriendo maliciosamente- Es un secreto.- dijo dando media vuelta con su hermana y marchándose.

Eriol.-Esas chicas son bastante raritas.

Jessica.-Yo las considero hasta cierto punto simpáticas.

Sakura.-Jessica, me alegra verte mejor, creí que estarías en cama por algún tiempo.

Jessica.-Se necesita más para tumbarme en una cama.

Tomoyo.-No creo que Fushigi pueda decir lo mismo, míralo.

En ese momento apareció Fushigi, que tenia cara de no haber dormido y mantenía su brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras con el otro brazo cargaba su mochila.

Sakura.-Fushigi, ¿este bien?

Fushigi.-Ah si, es que tuve un accidente ayer.

Georgea.- ¿Qué te paso?

Fushigi.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sakura.-Georgea, tu viste…

Freda.-Mi hermana y yo salimos por algo de comer y lo vimos arrastrándose hacia su departamento, es que están en el mismo piso, y estaba sangrando.

Georgea.-Pero nunca nos dijese que te paso.

Jessica.-De seguro fuiste de busca pleitos.

Fushigi.-Me atropello una bicicleta, ya no escandalicen todo, quítense llevo prisa.-dijo empujando a las gemelas y caminando lo mas rápido que podía.

Sakura.-Yo creo que esta herido.

Eriol.-Tal vez, el realmente fue…

Freda.- ¿Qué cosa?

Eriol.-Nada, hablaba solo, entra al salón.

Freda.-Que malo eres yo quería escuchar las cosas que dicen sobre Fushigi, pero bueno mi gemela y yo tratamos de curarlo pero se negó.

Jessica.-Yo entro con ustedes, debo ver si el tarado ese trajo el trabajo impreso.

Sakura.-Es verdad hoy debemos entregarlo.

Jessica.-Mas le vale traerlo, no creo que nomas porque lo hayan atropellado nos den plazo para entregarlo.-dijo mientras entraba seguida por las gemelas.

Eriol.-Es muy sospechoso que ese tipo este herido después de que a nosotros nos atacan.

Shaoran.-Pero nosotros no pudimos hacerle daño.

Eriol.-Pero si es verdad que el posee el poder de los dos elementos pudo haberse dividido para atacar dos lugares a la vez, si es así, esta herido por que casi muere al tratar, es un hechizo que ni yo trataría de hacer porque es magia oscura y peligrosa, pones en peligro tu vida, pero si realmente es pariente de Yuriki, yo creo que es capaz de todo.

Shaoran.-Debemos vigilarlo, no te confíes de el Sakura.

Sakura.-Pero…

Tomoyo.-No te pedimos que lo trates mal, solamente ten cuidado.

Sakura.-Esta bien.

Peter.-Apresurence a entrar, o nos pondrá retardo.-dijo mientras corría con un sándwich en la boca y en la otra dos mochilas.

Tomoyo.- ¿Y tu hermana?

Peter.-Es demasiado lenta por eso me adelante, además se quedo comprando no se que cosa, pero andando entren, con uno que llegue tarde es suficiente.

Los chicos terminaron por entrar apresuradamente, el profesor ya estaba recogiendo los trabajos cuando Caty apareció.

Profe. Terada.-Señorita Brillanchi por favor tome asiento en silencio.

Caty-Lo lamento profesor, pero me pidieron que le diera esto.-dijo estirándole un sobre sellado para después apresurarse a su asiento.

Profe Terada.-acabando de leer el aviso-Muchachos les tengo una buena noticia, como han tratado muy bien a sus compañeros de intercambio la dirección los premia con un paseo escolar, iremos a la montaña Viento a practicar el patinaje en la nueva pista que abrieron allí.

Fushigi.- ¿A quien se le ocurre hacer una pista de patinaje en una montaña?

Nayeli.-A los mismos que se les ocurrió traerte al mundo.

Fushigi.-Muerete.

Nayeli.-Tu estas más del otro lado que yo.

Jessica.-Profesor ¿no es peligroso patinar en una montaña?

Profesor Terada.-Habra instructores que les darán unos avisos antes, y para el final de la tarde tendremos un concurso ¿no están emocionados?

Georgea.- Uy si casi se compara a la emoción que sentiría por comer vidrio.

Sakura.-Yo creo que será muy divertido ¿no crees Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Ahmm si.

Tomoyo.-jujujuju

Eriol.- ¿De que te ríes?

Shaoran.-Es que Shaoran es hábil para muchas cosas pero en los patines tiene la gracia de un camarón.

Eriol.- ¿Realmente hay algo que no puede hacer?

Tomoyo.-No digo que no pueda hacerlo, pero digamos que no es su fuerte.

Eriol.-En los esquís tampoco es un sensei.

Tomoyo.-Y en el amor ni se diga.

Shaoran.- ¿Están consientes de que puedo oírlos perfectamente verdad?

Tomoyo.-Jujujuju

Freda.-Shaoran ¿no eres bueno patinando?

Shaoran.-No es uno de mis fuertes.

Freda.-El de mi hermanita tampoco, parece niño aprendiendo a caminar, ¿verdad?

Georgea.-No te burles gemela ya estoy suficientemente aterrada nada mas de pensar en que mi tumba será una montaña y moriré y nadie lo notara y tardaran años en encontrar mi cuerpo momificado.

Jessica.- No eres la única que no sabe patinar, ¡Así que deja de decir esas cosas!

Georgea.-Profesor ¿no podemos ir a la muralla china? ¿o al templo de Confucio, o a sobarle la pancita a Buda?

Fushigi.-La muralla China esta en China por si no lo sabes y deja de decir tantas tonterías juntas.

Georgea.-lanzandole un guante a la cara- Te reto a un duelo escuincle metiche.

Fushigi.-Tonta, ¡no estamos en Inglaterra! Mejor regrésate a tomar un te con leche.

Eriol.-No hables de lo que no sabes.

Dimitri.- ¿Por qué no se callan todos?

Caty.-Empieza por callarte tú.

Nayeli.-Y habla la que llega tarde.

Peter.-Te vale ¿no?

Profe. Terada.- ¡Ya cálmense todos! Deberían de alegrarse que vienen a conocer un país nuevo, una nueva cultura, gente nueva.

Georgea.-Pero en cualquier país mis pies son de plomo, no puedo patinar, y creo que menos en una montaña ¿alguien sabe si estamos al nivel de mar?

Jessica.-Es una isla para donde te fijes hay mar.

Caty.-Jajajajaja ese estuvo bueno.

Profe. Terada.-Ya cállense por favor, no se como sea en sus países, pero aquí se respetan las decisiones que toman los adultos sin protestar.

Nayeli.-¿Ósea que no tenemos libertad de expresión? ¿Aquí no llego Mafalda? ¿Y las ideas del Che Guevara? Por lo menos en mi país ya nos hubiéramos ido a paro estudiantil y hubiéramos hecho plantón en el Zócalo.

Dimitri.- ¿Alguien entendió algo?

Georgea.-El che es un tipo con una gorrita ¿no?

Freda.-Y Mafalda una niña que habla de política.

Jessica.-Fuera de ahí al parecer no entendimos, así que antes de que todos protesten y termine esto en un conflicto mundial y tenga que interferir la O.N.U porque no todos se callan.

Georgea.-Pidelo bonito.

Jessica.-Te aprovechas de que no me se groserías en japonés, pero te las voy a decir en holandés y ni vas a entender.

Georgea.-Pues yo te las digo en ingles.

Profe. Terada.- ¡Suficiente! Ambas salgan del salón y carguen cubetas, rápido.

Jessica.- ¿Cómo en los animes?

Profe. Terada.-No me hagan sacarlas.

Georgea.-Que genio no le tienen paciencia a uno, in my country the teachers are patient and polite but no i wanted to come to Japan because is a good country, it has a good nivel in education, all were lies, when i return to United Kingdom i will talk with Queen Elizabeth and …(En mi país los maestros son pacientes y amables pero no, yo quería venir a Japón porque es un buen país, tiene un buen nivel de educación, todas fueron mentiras, cuando regrese a Inglaterra voy a hablar con la reina Elizabeth…)

Profe. Terada.-Georgea yo también entiendo el ingles aunque no sea mi área.

Georgea.-Me alegro por usted, así sabrá quien fue el responsable de la tercera guerra mundial.

Fushigi.-Si no las saca usted yo si la saco del chongo.

Georgea.-Tu ni entendiste lo que dije así que cállate.

* * *

¿les gusto? Quice ompartir un poco de la vida de Jessica porque es uno de mis personajes mas interesantes, bueno todos lo son, pero quice empezar con ella ¿no les parecio muy tedioso? ¿creen que van a disfrutar su excursion? ¿o algo malo pasara?


	5. Una extraña carrera

Perdonenme! es que hubo un atake terrorista contra mi computadora y le entro un virus super mortal que le borro el disco duro, llevaba 80 hojas de Destino 2 transcritas y solo pude salver 54 T.T, asi qeu ahora debo ponele mas empeño para poder seguir actualizado mas seguido, pero juro qeu la acabare, ademas ya la acabe de escribir, tengo qeu acabarla de transcribir a la computadora tarde o temprano XD, asi que espero me sigan apoyando y prometo ser mas constante pero con esto de la escuela luego no puedo, bueno espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusto este capitulo.

*Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de las CLAMP y no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados. Mientras que otors si son mios y muestran a cada palabra la mente enferma y bipolar de su atormentada creadora.

* * *

Días después en la montaña viento…

Sakura.-¡Wow! Mira que vista, es impresionante el cielo, las nubes, ¡Hola arboles! ¡Hola flores! ¡Esta vista es hermosa!

Tomoyo.-Jesica no te ves muy bien ¿te sietes mal?

Jessica.-Demasiadas vueltas, todo gira y gira, árbol, árbol, árbol…

Caty.-Estas muy mareada, recuéstate un rato o te pondrás peor, ten, toma un poco de agua, te ayudara.

Georgea.-Creo que comienzan a darme terror las alturas.

Sakura.-Pero es una vista hermosa.

Georgea.-Pero esta altura, y patines y poder morir en cualquier momento no hacen una buena situación.

Freda.-Pues yo también creo que es algo peligroso.

Eriol.-Shaoran, ¿crees poder hacer esto?

Shaoran.-Claro que si, me estuve entrenando.

Fushigi.-Pero no valió para nada porque te la pasaste en el suelo.

Peter.-Yo creo que es un hermoso lugar, tantos arboles y flores y…

Fushigi.- ¿Acaso eres afeminado?

Peter.-Pudrete.

Jessica.-Realmente no me siento nada bien.

Caty.-Creo que tu color de piel no es normal en un humano.

Fuhigi.-Oye esa mirada la conozco acaso vas a…

Si, lo inevitable paso, la chica vomito sobre él que se había acercado con la intención de burlarse, la chica trato de alejarse pero termino cayendo al suelo y volvió a… bueno a hacer lo que había hecho.

Fushigi.- ¡¿Qué te sucede?

Caty.-Realmente se ve mal, hay que llevarla con el profesor Terada, esta en aquella cabaña con los instructores.

Fushigi.- ¿Y por que me miras a mi?

Caty.-Porque a ti ya te vomito, eres el indicado para llevarla, así ya no hay peligro de que tenga una recaída.

Fushigi.-No pienso hacerlo.

Sakura.-Por favor Fushigi, ayúdala, realmente se puso mal.

Peter.-Debiste decirme para darte la ventana.

Freda.-Un caballero le cede la ventana a una señorita.

Caty.-Pero mi hermano no es un caballero.

Fushigi.-Ni esta tipa una señorita.

Jessica.- ¡Oye!

Fushigi.-Es la verdad, una señorita no vomita sobre su apuesto compañero.

Jessica.-Te gritaría si no sintiera esta conocida sensación.

Tomoyo.-Llevala rápido, o volverá a…

Fushigi.-Ya voy, ya voy, sube a mis hombros.

Jessica.-Seria vergonzoso.

Fushigi.-Si te cargo como lo mereces, ósea como bulto, vas a volver a vomitar, si te cargo en brazos te vas a sentir lo que no eres, por eso sube a mis hombros y cierra los ojos, no creo que estén tan gorda como para no aguantarte.

Jessica.-USHH

Peter.-Dejame ayudarte.-dijo ayudando a la chica a subirse en hombros del antipático chico que estaba arrodillado a su lado y con la cara mas antipática que podía.

Freda.-Si te mueres te juro que yo lo molestare por ti.

Georgea-Cállate que solo de pensar en la altura y los patines yo también me siento medio mal.

Chiharu.- ¿Por qué Fushigi llevaba cargando en hombros a Jessica?

Sakura.-Jessica se sintió un poco mal y el la llevaba con el profesor.

Chiharu.-Ah si, dijo el profesor que comenzaran a calentar, que en breve nos dará las instrucciones de lo que haremos el día de hoy.

Mas tarde…

Fushigi.-Tuve que ir a cambiarme de ropa por tu culpa y además quedarme contigo hasta que te sintieras mejor, te hubieras quedado en el hotel.

Jessica.-Y perder la oportunidad de molestarte, eso nunca, además alégrate ya me siento mejor, esa medicina hizo milagros.

Fushigi.-Y a mí que me importa, entiende esto, no somos amigos.

Jessica.-Pero si el propósito de este intercambio cultural es crear lazos fuertes de amistad.

Fushigi.-Jajajaja eso no me importa.

Jessica.- ¿En serio? Mira que coincidencia porque también para mi es irrelevante, y créeme que en ningún momento pensé que tu pudieras ser mi amigo.

Fushigi.-Es bueno hablar sinceramente desde ahora.

Caty.-Jessica ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

Jessica.-Algo así

Peter.-Vamos, el profesor nos quiere a todos reunidos.

Los chicos corrieron a donde estaba todo el grupo.

Profe. Terada.-Bueno chicos haremos una competencia de patinaje, como ven allí empieza e circuito pero mas adelante se divide en varios caminos, todos llevan a al misma meta pero unos son mas cortos y otros mas largos, para que la cosa sea pareja deben de recoger 5 banderitas como la que tengo en la mano, el concurso será en parejas, las diré a continuación, así que por favor pasen al frente con el instructor conforme las mencione, Kinomoto ve con Pareja Flores Nayeli, Roshzo Dimitri y Daidouji, Grint Freda con Hiragizawa, Grint Georgea con Li, Makihara, Zwin Jessica con Makihara Fushigi, y los mellizos Brinllanchis juntos, los demás escojan a quien quieran, bueno como ven se le sesta entregando sus patines y se le sesta esposando, esto con la intención de que no hagan trampa, ambos deben llegar juntos a la meta, y ayudarse mutuamente, por eso escoja estas parejas, los he observado y deben conocerse mas, además de que equilibran sus habilidades.

Fushigi.-Yo no quiero estar con esta chica, me volverá a vomitar.

Profe. Terada.-No hay cambios, el premio para el ganador serán unos pases para ir al parque de atracciones que abrirán en Navidad.

Ricca.-Esos boletos los están regalando en la calle.

Naoko.-Es mejor guardar eso como secreto.

Profe. Terada.-Bueno a están todos acomodados, y se hizo el sorteo para bien quienes salían primero, así que una ultima cosa si les quitan las banderas a sus compañeros quedan descalificados, buena suerte a todos, y ¡Patinen!

Georgea.- ¿! Eso es todo?¿Y si me mato? ¿No me va dar ni una caja de benditas?

Todos salieron patinando lo más rápido que podían al estar esposados, menos Georgea y Shaoran que apenas lograban estar en pie.

Shaoran.-Recordaba que esto es mas sencillo.

Georgea.-Lo siento, realmente no soy buena para las cosas físicas y los patines se me dan pésimo.

Shaoran.-Tal vez deberíamos primero tratar de mantener el equilibrio.

Georgea.-Si

Metros mas adelante…

Sakura.-Muy bien Nayeli, pareces profesional, ahora solo debemos buscar las banderas.

Nayeli.-Mira en aquel árbol hay una, vayamos.

Sakura.-Que buena vista Nayeli.

Nayeli.-No por nada uso lentes de doble fondo de botella, jijiji.

Tomoyo.-Muy bien Sakurita, ¡Sonriele a la cámara! De haber sabido te hubiera hecho un traje para esta competencia, algo que resaltara tu hermosa figura que cada ve se hace mas pronunciada, pero que convinara con esos ojos cada vez mas brillantes y…

Dimitri.-Tomoyo, si no sueltas eso te vas a estrellar con un árbol.

Sakura.-Ya habías etado muy calmada…

Nayeli.-Tomoyo tiene mucha energía.

En otra parte de la montaña…

Jessica.- ¡AHHHHH! PARA POR FAVOR YA PARA, TENGO TODO EL PANTALON ROTO, YA PARA POR FAVOR FUSHIGI YA DETENTE UN MOMENTO, POR PIEDAD.

Fushigi.-Como chillas, eres desesperante, si caminamos como abuelitas jamás ganaremos.

Jessica.-Yo no se patinar, y no tengo idea de cómo rayos me has traído arrastrando desde que salimos, es…fue algo aterrador, creo que se borro mi infancia.

Fushigi.-Yo no voy a perder tu culpa.

Jessica.-Prefiero invitarte a la feria yo misma que seguir limpiando el lugar con mi cuerpo.-dijo comenzando a toser por el esfuerzo que le había provocado el viaje.

Fushigi.-Yo no voy a salir contigo ni en tus sueños.

Jessica.- ¿Por qué en tu retorcida mente todo acaba en atracción entre nosotros?

Fushigi.- ¿Y por que no? Digo se ve que te gusto.

Jessica.-Yo más bien creo que yo te gusto a ti, porque siempre estas molestando con esa clase de comentarios.

Fushigi.-Ya quisieras niñita.-dijo comenzando a arrastrar a la chica de nuevo por todo el pavimento, mientras ella trataba de posar sus pies en el suelo.

Mientras Shaoran y su compañera…

Georgea.-¡Ouch!

Shaoran.- ¿Estas bien?-dijo cayendo a su lado.

Georgea.-Lo siento, de verdad soy un estorbo para ti, esa subida no esta tan empinada si yo no fuera tan torpe…

Shaoran.-Los humanos solemos ser torpes la mayoría de nuestra vida, no debes sentirte mal por eso, eso es lo que te hace humano, la forma en que enfrentas tus torpezas, o bueno eso decía mi galleta de la suerte de hoy en la mañana.

Georgea.-Gracias, creo.

Shaoran.-¡Mira!

Georgea.- ¿Que cosa?

Shaoran.-Arriba de aquel árbol hay una bandera.

Georgea.-En eso si puedo ayudar.-dijo tomando una piedra y parándose con ayuda del chico.

Shaoran.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la piedra?

Georgea.-Poner en práctica 14 años de jugar videojuegos y matar zombis.-dijo lanzando la piedra y haciendo que la bandera cayera, pero junto con la piedra, que logro atrapar Shaoran.

Georgea.- Mmm no había pensado en la ley de la gravedad.

Shaoran.-¿Lista para seguir?

Georgea.-Pues no pero tampoco me voy a quedar aquí para morirme, uno debe permanecer activo para que el cuerpo no se congele y uno no muera.

Shaoran.-De verdad te lo estas tomando muy enserio.

Georgea.- Así se debe tomar la vida.

En otra parte…

Caty.-Vamos "Melli" ya llevamos dos.

Peter.-Fue una suerte haber caído en aquel riachuelo, encontramos una en el lago y otra cuando salimos.

Caty.-Sigo creyendo que eran lugares muy raros como para tener una bandera.

Eriol.-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les va?

Peter.-Bien ¿y a ustedes?

Freda.-Aplastando cabezas.

Eriol.-Esta chica es un poco competitiva jajaja, y no me ha dejado ni dar un respiro, ¿Por qué están mojados?

Caty.-Nos ataco un puma.

Eriol.- ¿Hay pumas en Japón?

Peter.-Pues si no era un puma era un gato muy grandote.

Freda.-¡Let´s go Eriol; put your heart in the action! (vamos Eriol pon tu Corazon en la accion)

Eriol.-Jajajaja yes.

Ambos chicos se marcharon velozmente mientras la chica gritaba algo parecido a Ready Go fly away, Ready go shining day, pero claro nadie podría asegurarlo.

Peter.-Si que son raros en Inglaterra.

Caty.-Camina "Melli" ya se nos adelantaron.

Todos los chicos buscaban las banderas con ahínco, ya casi todos habían completado las cinco banderas, incluso gente como Shaoran y Georgea que daban 2 pasos y caían 6.

Jessica.- ¡Maldita sea Fushigi! YA BASTA, ME HARTE, UNA COSA ES QUE ME ARRASTRES POR TODA LA PISTA, PERO A QUE MALDITO ENFERMO SE LE OCURRE AVENTARCE A UN LAGO CON PATINES Y ESPOSAS.

Fushigi.-Aquel pez traía una bandera.

Jessica.-YO NO SE NADAR BIEN, ES MAS NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA EL AGUA Y TU VAS Y TE AVIENTAS AL AGUA ASI SIN MAS, PUDE HABER MUERTO Y TU CONMIGO PORQUE ESTAS ESPOSADO A MI.

Fushigi.- ¿Nunca dejas de quejarte?

Jessica.- ¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE?

Fushigi.-Mira, ese pájaro trae una bandera, debemos robársela de su nido.

Jessica.- ¿Estas loco? NO PODEMOS SUBIR CON PATINES, Y ESPOSADOS Y MOJADOS Y… ¿! ESTAS ACASO ENFERMO? ¿Quieres morir?

Fushigi.-Claro que podemos.

Jessica.-NO SE TU, PERO YO SOY HUMANA Y NO PUEDO HACERLO.

Fushigi.-Yo soy humano y lo hare, vamos, solo sígueme.

Jessica.-Realmente quieres morir ¿o no?

Fushigi.-Mira, voy a saltar a aquella rama, tengo suficiente fuerza para levantarte, tu subirás y así nos iremos impulsando ¿entendiste?

Jessica.- ¿Y que te hace pensar que tengo la fuerza y la habilidad para hacer eso?

Fushigi.-Si eres capaz de pelear así con Nayeli estas en muy buena condición física.

Jessica.-Ok hagámoslo.

Los chicos se turnaron para irse jalando y así llegaron hasta el nido, pero justo cuando tomaron la bandera la rama bajo ellos se quebró y cayeron, por suerte el chico logro aferrarse a una rama antes de caer por completo.

Fushigi.-Realmente ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar por tu vida.

Jessica.-Perdona por no ser superman.

Fushigi.- ¿Hasta cuando?

Jessica.- ¿Qué cosa?

Fushigi.- Espero que la espera valga la pena, y deja de comportarte como una niña dulce e indefensa, se ve que no eres así.

Jessica.-Ja,ja,ja ¿eso crees?

Peter.-Oigan tortolitos, esta es una competencia, no un viaje de amor.

Fushigi.-¡Cuida tus palabras tarado!

Caty.-Jessica, ¿te esta molestando otra vez?

Jessica.-No.

Fushigi.-Camina tonta, debemos llegar a la meta antes que esos perdedores.

Caty.- ¡Oye!

La meta estaba cerca, de repente de u lado aparecieron Fushigi y Jessica, y del otro Sakura y Nayeli, ambas parejas comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad, pero Nayeli tropezó y jalo a Sakura, y por muy poco perdieron ante Fushigi y Jessica.

Profe. Terada.- ¡Felicidades! Muéstrenme las banderas.

Jessica.-Aquí están, si ve algo rojo es mi sangre.

Fushigi.-Delicada.

Profe. Terada.-Muy bien, aquí tienen dos boletos dobles para ir al parque de diversiones.-dijo mientras los liberaba de las esposas y le daba a cada uno un boleto.

En segundo lugar llegaron Sakura y Nayeli, en tercero Dimitri y Tomoyo, y ya después llegó Eriol y Freda, seguidos por Chiharu y Yamazaki, Naoko y Ricca, Shaoran y Georgea y Peter y Caty.

Jessica.- ¿Por qué estas todo enlodado Peter?

Peter.-La tonta de Caty por tratar de alcanzarlos resbalo y caímos en un charco.

Caty.-No fue mi culpa.

Jesica.-Ve a cambiarte o te enfermaras.

Fushigi.-La niñita Peter se va a enfermar.

Peter.- ¡Cállate Fenómeno!

Fushigi.-Soltandole un puñetazo-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME FENOMENO!

Peter.-desde el suelo-¡Fenómeno, fenómeno, fenómeno!

El chico estaba a punto de soltar otro golpe cuando Jessica se interpuso entre ambos chicos.

Jessica.- ¡Tu levántate!-señalando a Peter-¡Tu cálmate!-señalando a Fushigi.

.-Que manera de solucionar las cosas, quiero hablar con ustedes, vengan conmigo, los demás diviértanse un poco, en dos horas nos iremos al hotel a cenar.

Los chicos se dividieron para seguir patinando, menos Jessica que decidió subiré al camión antes que volver a barrer la montaña.

Sakura trataba de ayudar a Shaoran a mejorar un poco más mientras que Eriol y Tomoyo tenían sus cinco minutitos de intimidad.

Eriol.-Te amo bonita, te amo tanto.-dijo abrazando a Tomoyo lo mas que podía.

Tomoyo.-Yo también te amo mucho.

Eriol. No yo más.

Tomoyo.-No, porque yo m di cuenta primero de que te amo.

Eriol.-Eso no vale, además me haces sentir culpable por haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

Tomoyo.-Ya lo se.

Eriol.- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.- ¿Acaso creías que yo o Kaname somos realmente tan buenas?-dijo mirándola de una forma que se quería ser misteriosa.

Eriol.-No eso de hacerte la misteriosa no te va, eso déjamelo a mi, por algo fui el gran mago Clow.

Tomoyo.-Pero ahora solo eres Eriol y eres todito mío.

Eriol.-Si.-dijo tomando su rostro delicadamente y dándole besitos cortos que solo la provocaban mas cuando se escucho un fuerte grito y una mancha negra paso a toda velocidad frente a Eriol, llevándose a Tomoyo, literalmente tecleándola.

Eriol.- ¿Qué fue…?

Freda.-Perdon, hermanita ¿estas bien?

Eriol.-Era…Georgea.-mas para si mismo que preguntándole a la chica.

Freda.-Si lo siento, como le sudan las manos se me soltó y no sabe frenar, trate de detenerla pero no logre alcanzarla, sorry Eriol, i coldn´t stop her and… (no pude detenerla y…)

Eriol.-No te preocupes, Tomoyo ¿Estas bien?-dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

Tomoyo.-Creo.

Georgea.-Alguien levánteme

Freda.- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te rompiste algo? Mi lazo gemelo me dice que te duele la mano izquierda.

Georgea.-Solo fue el golpe hermana.-dijo incorporándose con la ayuda de su gemela.

Tomoyo.-Que bueno que estas bien.

Georgea.-Perdoname Tomoyo, de verdad trate de cambia de dirección pero no pude.

Tomoyo.-No te preocupes, pero ten mas cuidado porque puedes hacerte daño.

Las gemelas se fueron no sin antes disculparse unas diez veces más.

Eriol.-Estas sangrando de tu codo.

Tomoyo.-Creo que me raspe.

Eriol.-La herida es pequeña, préstame tu codo.-dijo sujetándola y curando la herida con solo poner su mano sobre ella.

Tomoyo.- ¿Cómo…

Eriol.-La herida es pequeña por eso puedo curarla pero si las heridas son graves no puedo hacer nada.

Ambos chicos volvieron a lo que estaban, mientras que las gemelas habían llegado a un claro donde ya nadie podía escucharlas.

Georgea.- ¡Estas loca! Eres una loca, psicópata homicida, pude haber muerto.

Freda.-Tenia que separarlos.

Georgea.- ¿Y porque conmigo?

Freda.-Porque quería avenarles algo y eras lo mas a la mano.

Georgea.-La próxima vez aviéntateles tú.

Freda.-Ni que te haya dolido tanto.

Georgea.-No claro, tengo la mano hinchada por gusto.

Freda.-De haber sabido te hubiera preguntado antes de aventarte.

Georgea.-Pues de todas formas me hubieras aventado.

Freda.-Pero ya te habría preguntado antes.

Esa noche todos los chicos regresaron al camión, donde Jessica se estaba mentalizando para poder soportar el viaje de regreso, como todos sabían ahora de lo que era capaz nadie se quiso sentar con ella, y como Fushigi y Peter fueron los últimos en entrar, y como el primero no tenia hermana que le apartara el lugar le toco irse con ella, no sin antes maldecir a kamisama por su suerte.

De regreso en el hotel donde habían parado esa mañana los chicos tuvieron una platica sobre cosas sin sentido, en la que Jessica no participo argumentando que su estomago estaba demasiado mal como para meter alimento, y Fushigi simplemente les dijo que le aburrían las cosas tan simples, y así comenzaron a irse poco a poco a sus cuartos, eran habitaciones dobles así que la mayoría por consideración se había marchado cuando su compañero se levantaba o cuando parecía estar de pie por pura inercia, o como Dimitri que cayo de sopetón sobre la mesa, así que Peter lo despertó para que ambos se fueran a dormir, para las once de la noche ya solo quedaban en la sala Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y en un rincón estaban Caty y Nayeli que habían pedido prestada una computadora para checar unos datos.

Eriol.- ¿Han vuelto a sentir algo anormal en el ambiente?-dijo en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que las chicas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para oírlo.

Sakura.-Yo la verdad no he vuelto a sentir nada raro, ni siquiera he tenido sueños.

Shaoran.-Eso es raro, la verdad es que siempre Sakura detecta cuando hay magia cerca.

Tomoyo.-Pero hay algo raro, no me preguntes como lo se, simplemente lo se.

Eriol.-Tomoyo no puede ver el futuro como Kaname, pero al parecer su magia le dice que algo no anda bien, es porque esa persona tiene el poder del fuego, y de nosotros cuatro ella es la única que tiene el poder de un solo elemento.

Sakura.-Mañana tendremos mas pruebas en la montaña, y mira Shaoran, por más que leo las cartas me dicen que algo va a pasar.-dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba leyéndolas.

Shaoran.-La carta fuego, sombra, laberinto y trueno no dejan de presentarse en todas tus leídas.

Eriol.-Algo realmente malvado se acerca, ¿será alguien de los de intercambio?

Shaoran.-Pues Fushigi.

Sakura.-Aun no tenemos pruebas.

Eriol.-Creo que deberíamos centraros en el hecho de si conoció a Yuriki o no.

Tomoyo.- ¿Y como se lo preguntamos?

Eriol.-Debemos ganarnos su confianza, tal como o hace Sakura.

Shaoran.-Ese tipo la quiere para algo mas que confidente, no se lo voy a poner en bandeja de plata.

Sakura.-No soy un objeto.

Shaoran.-Claro que no "princesa" pero es que de solo pesar que ese tipo tratara de besarte o…

Tomoyo.-Yo lo mataría, se ahogaría con su propia saliva, ¿te da mas animo eso?

Shaoran.-No por completo pero…

Eriol.-Trata de averiguar algo sobre él.

Nayeli.-Oigan, ¿piensan irse a dormir o se quedaran más tiempo?

Tomoyo.- Ahmm ya casi nos vamos.

Caty.-De seguro quieren intimidad, bueno apagan el fuego de la chimenea, no queremos un incendio.

Eriol.-Si descuiden.

Tomoyo.-Oye Sakura ¿Y Kero?

Sakura.-Se quedo con Nakuru y Spinel, ya sabes que esos se las gastan…

Tomoyo.- ¿Dejaron fuera a Yukito?

Eriol.-Oh no, el también esta en mi casa, ¿crees que le dejaría a esos mi casa? Necesito a alguien responsable que este con ellos.

Tomoyo.-Suenas como un padre responsable.

Eriol.-Pues tú dirás si me quieres tener como padre de tus hijos.

Tomoyo.-completamente roja-Eriol…yo…

Eriol.- Ja, ja, ja, ja, esa cara es suficiente contestación.

Tomoyo.-Deja de ponerme nerviosa, realmente me haces sonrojar a veces.-dijo poniéndose de pie y dándoles la espalda- Buenas noches, Sakura te espero en el cuarto.-dicho esto la chica salió corriendo.

Eriol.-Creo que esta vez me pase, voy a ir a disculparme.

Sakura.-Hechare una tirada mas de cartas y ahora voy.

Eriol.-No hay prisa, de todas formas creo que será algo difícil contentarla.-dijo el chico de ojos del color del cielo antes de marcharse por donde se había ido su novia.

Sakura.-¿Qué le pasa a Eriol?

Shaoran.-Pues que esta comenzando a ser como era Clow, pero se olvida que esta tratando con la tierna Tomoyo.

Sakura.-No lo entiendo.

Shaoran.-Dandole un beso en la frente- No necesitas hacerlo.

Sakura.-Mira Shaoran, esas cartas no dejan de salir.

Shaoran.-Me pregunto si algún día los problemas nos dejaran tranquilos.

Sakura se acurruco bajo su brazo, lo cual tomo desprevenido al chico que se sonrojo visiblemente, y mas cuando ella entrelazo su mano con la de el.

Shaoran.-Sa…sa…Sakura…

Sakura.-También mi corazón late rápido, pero de verdad quería estar en tus brazos, aunque si tú ayudaras seria más fácil.

El chico abrazo con fuerza a su flor de cerezo, la única persona que merecía una sonrisa suya, la única que había logrado obtenerla, siempre había sido tan dulce con él, a pesar de que el era un ogro en ese momento, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, aunque los dos eran tan tímidos aun que el simple hecho de quedarse solos los ponía muy nerviosos.

Sakura.-Te amo Shaoran, y nunca amare a nadie más.

Shaoran.-Yo tampoco "princesa", por eso quiero estar siempre contigo, me encanta verte con el anillo que traes puesto.

Sakura.- ¿Por que?

Shaoran.-Me hace sentirte tan mía, porque eres mi Sakura, mi novia, mi prometida, mi "princesa", no sabes cuanto soñé el poderte decir que eras mía y solo mía.

Sakura.-Claro que soy tuya, estamos destinados a estar juntos, en todos los mundos posibles.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen rato abrazados en el sillón hasta que él acompaño a la chica a su habitación.

Al otro día…

Georgea.-Tengo sueño gemela

Freda.-Yo también no dejaste de patearme toda la noche.

Tomoyo.- ¿No tenían dos camas individuales en su cuarto?

Freda.-Si, pero compartimos el cuarto con Jessica, así que yo dormí con mi gemela, porque nosotras no compartimos la cama con cualquiera.

Nayeli.-Ja,ja,ja pues eso es bueno.

Georgea.-Ademas nosotras siempre dormimos en la misma cama desde que éramos pequeñas, no es gran problema.

Freda.-Pero nuestra cama es más grande y tienes espacio para patear a la gente agusto.

.-Bueno chicos vamos a preparar el desayuno entre todos.

Todos.- ¡Si!

Todo el día transcurrió tranquilo, unas cuantas competencias de lo mas normales, hasta que llego la prueba de valentía, lo cual hizo ponerse azules a Sakura y a Freda.

Sakura.-No, no quiero… tengo miedo.

Shaoran.-No pienso alejarme de ti ni un segundo, no te preocupes.

Sakura.-Que miedo, porque no se pueden inventar algo mejor que hacer.

Freda.-Gemelita no me abandones por favor, que miedo, ¡Ahhh!

Sakura.-¡Ahh!

Jessica.-Guarden sus gritos para cuando los taquen los lobos.

Tomoyo.-Eriol, creo que esto va a ser muy divertido.

Eriol.-Eso espero.

Fuhigi.-¿Cuáles lobos?

Jessica.-Algun animal salvaje debe de haber.

Fushigi.- ¿Por qué me escogiste como pareja?

Jessica.-Porque quiero ver como te comen los lobos.

Fushigi.-Reamente no se que les enseñan en Holanda.

Jessica.-Lo mismo que te enseña tu abuela.

Fushigi sonrió maliciosamente ante el comentario de la chica.

Profe Terada.-Bueno ya saben deben esparcirse por la montaña, en la cima hay un templo antiguo, deben prender la vela que se les dio y dejarla allí, para después regresar, si no regresan debemos orar por sus almas.

Freda.-¡No diga esas cosas!

Shaoran.-tomando de la mano a Sakura-Nada te dañara mientras este a tu lado, ya no llores.

Sakura.-Si.

Todos los chicos se esparcieron por la montaña y comenzaron a escalar.

Freda.-Nos debieron de dar armas o algo para ahuyentar a los lobos y zombis.

Georgea.-Esto no es un juego de Resident Evil o el cuento de caperucita.

En otra parte de la montaña…

Fushigi.-Esto realmente es patético.

Jessica.-Cuando te ataquen los lobos…

Fushigi.-Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que hay lobos en Japón, ¿y porque tanta paranoia con ellos?

Jessica.-No me gustan, mucha sangre…

Fushigi.-Esa maldita…

Jessica.-¿Qué dijiste?

Fushigi.-Solo maldigo mi suerte por tener que estar acompañado por una chica tan rara en una noche de luna llena en esta montaña.

Jessica.-Camina y deja de maldecir a tu suerte, que la mía no es mucho mejor.

Después de mas o menos dos horas todos los chicos habían regresado del templo, solo faltaban unos cuantos cuando…

Tomoyo.-Algo se acerca.

Eriol.-¿Decías?

Las pupilas de Tomoyo estaban en blanco y miraba fijamente a la luna.

Eriol.-¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-"De la antigua estirpe renacerá el fuego, no será respetado la vida, la sangre o la paz, los hermanos se levantaran uno contra otro y afilaran las garras del dragón hasta que se hayan matado, del cielo lloverá fuego y la tierra temblara, las pesadillas se verán envueltas en la realidad y la verdad será mentira, la vida de solo uno se decidirá y el cuerpo sin vida morirá, la tierra rugirá con ira y el maligno renacerá, se contaminara la justicia y los amantes traicionaran a los que aman, el incesto reinara entre las flores y la verdad les será revelada cuando no quede uno de pie y el rayo haya vengado lo que le fue robado .".-la chica acabo de hablar y se desmayo en los brazos de Eriol

Eriol.-Tomoyo…

Chiharu.- ¿Qué le pasa a Tomoyo?

Eriol.-Ella…

Naoko.-Las gemelas están petrificadas.

Las dos chicas estaban tomadas de las manos y veían aterrorizadas el cuerpo inconsciente de Tomoyo.

Freda.- ¿Qué...que le pasa a esa chica?

Eriol.-Ella esta un poquito loca.

Georgea.-Sus palabras fueron aterradoras.-dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Eriol.-No llores… ella solo estaba…

La tierra comenzó a temblar y el cielo se tiño de rojo, un viento helado se dejo sentir y de la montaña se comenzaron a escuchar gritos y a oír aullidos.

Ricca.-¿Qué ocurre?

Eriol.-Oh no, Sakura y Shaoran aun no regresan, y hay demasiado publico para usar mis poderes.


	6. Fuego

Hola gente bonita! Como estan? espero qeu muy bien y no como yo qeu anda mal de un ojo porque no me gusta makillarme pero tuve que grabar un video para la escuela y me pudieron delineador y me entro en el ojo y ahora no aguanto el ardor ¬¬ DUELE MUCHO! pero bueno, aki les dejo otra parte de mi fic, espero les siga gustando y no los este aburriendo mucho, espero que me dejen muchos reviews eh! no subire otro capitulo hasta qeu tenga como minimo 5 reviews nuevos...(no se xq creo que mi amiga angelik llenara todo esto de reviews ella solita XD)

Los personajes aki usados son creaciones de CLAMP yo solo los tomo prestados porque se estaban enpolvando en un cajon XD.

* * *

Eriol.-Oh no, Sakura y Shaoran aun no regresan, y hay demasiado público para usar mis poderes.

Yamazaki.-¡Los extraterrestres vienen por nosotros!

Del cielo comenzaron a caer rayos hacia la tierra en distintos puntos.

Eriol.-Esa maldita presencia.

.-¡Ha llegado el Ragnarok! Todos bajen las cabezas e imploren por su alma.

Dimitri.-Eso nos aterra más.

Nayeli.-Las piedras comienzan a desplomarse.

Eriol.-Rapido, todos al techo del autobús.-dijo tomando el cuerpo de Tomoyo en brazos y echando a correr hacia el autobús, si podía mantenerlos a todos juntos, sería más fácil controlar lo que los rodeaba y salvarles la vida, solo imploraba porque sus otros dos amigos estuvieran bien.

En el templo…

Shaoran.- ¿Qué rayos?-el chico había tenido que sacar su espada, pues una lluvia de flechas los había atacado en cuanto encendieron la vela.

Sakura.-No hay un cuerpo, pero un aura nos está rodeando.

Shaoran.-El maldito nos estaba esperando.

Del cielo se precipitaron sendas bolas de fuego que al impactarse con la tierra causaban que la montaña comenzara a perder estabilidad.

Sakura.- ¿Crees que los otros estén bien?

Shaoran.-Ahora preocúpate por tu vida, este poder me es demasiado familiar…

Sobre el autobús…

Eriol.-Maldita sea estos truenos no siguen un patrón, mi escudo no va a resistir mucho si nos atacan directamente.

Caty y Peter bajaban de la montaña corriendo.

Peter.- ¿¡Que está pasando!

Eriol.-Acerquence.

Caty.-Las gemelas no se mueven.

Las dos chicas estaban paralizadas por el miedo, no se habían movido ni un centímetro desde que todo había comenzado.

Eriol.-Haganlas reaccionar.

Peter.- Pero no se mueven.

Eriol.-Ricca cuida de Tomoyo por favor.-dijo depositándola en el suelo y hechó a correr tratando de esquivar los truenos.

Caty.- ¡Muévanse!

Eriol.-Peter ayúdame a cargarlas.

Peter.-Ah sí.

En cuanto trataron de levantar a las chicas estas comenzaron a gritar y a forcejear por soltarse.

Freda.-¡SUELTAME! NO QUIERO MORIR, POR FAVOR.-decia la chica chillando y tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Georgea-¡SUELTAME MALDITO! VAYANCE TODOS ALEJENCE DE NOSOTRAS AHHH.- la chica mordió a Peter y hecho a correr, Freda se zafo de Eriol cuando un rayo paso rosándole la cabeza. Las chicas corrieron hacia la montaña cuando una bola de fuego salido de quien sabe donde las embistió, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlas una fuerza arremetió la bola y lanzo a las chicas hacia atrás.

Freda.-¿¡Que fue…

Georgea-Esa cosa.

Eriol.- ¿Están bien?

Freda.-No.-dijo y comenzó a llorar sobre Eriol.

Georgea.- ¡Con llorar no vas a ganar nada!-dijo echando a correr hacia la montaña-

Eriol.- ¡Georgea!

Freda.-Cuando mi hermana se asusta pierde la razón.

Peter.-Voy por ella.

Eriol.-No, quédate aquí.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Eriol.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tomoyo.-Bien, pero Sakura…

Eriol.-Peter mantén a todos juntos en aquel camión, les aseguro que nada les pasara si no se mueven, llévate a Freda y ve con Caty hacia allá lo más rápido que puedan, nosotros iremos a buscar a Sakura, Jessica, Georgea, Shaoran y Fushigi.

Peter.-Si.

Tomoyo y Eriol echaron a correr, y cuando ya nadie podía oírlos.

Eriol.- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Tomoyo.-Cuando la bola embistió a las gemelas.

Eriol.- ¿Tú las defendiste?

Tomoyo.-Crei que habías sido tú.

Eriol.-Pues no.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?

Eriol.-Tuviste una premonición.

Tomoyo.-Pero no había agua y…

Eriol.-La luna estaba en su máximo punto y tú la mirabas fijamente, la luna es la diosa de las mareas, por eso quedaste inconsciente, porque no había agua de por medio.

Tomoyo.- ¡Cuidado!-grito mientras de sus brazos salían varias vendas que comenzaron a girar sobre ellos a modo de escudo repeliendo el ataque de fuego del que estaban siendo objeto.

Mientras tanto…

Sakura.-Me siento muy agotada.

Shaoran.-Estamos fuera de práctica.

Ambos chicos estaban ocultos tras una muralla, sabían que había alguien con ellos, pero no podían verlo.

Sakura.- ¡Tierra!-gritó justo cuando una ráfaga de viento arrancaba del suelo los pocos árboles que aun quedaban, sin embargo, la carta se enrosco en la nada, tampoco podía atrapar a lo que no se veía.

Shaoran.-Fuego, aire, tierra, agua, los cuatro dioses de los cuatro elementos denme el poder.-dicho esto se abalanzo hacia algo que a pesar de no poder ver podía sentir, y justo después de un buen golpe un terrible grito se oyó y el cielo y el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

Shaoran.-Estoy seguro que le di.

Sakura.-Volvio a desaparecer.

Georgea.-¡Shaoran!.-grito y corrió a abrazarlo.

Shaoran.-Este… dijo apenado mientras ocultaba su espada tras la espalda y Sakura arrojaba el báculo hacia un lugar no visible.

Sakura.-¿Qué haces aquí Georgea?

Georgea.-El cielo se volvió rojo y una cosa nos ataco a mi hermana y a mí, y yo me asuste y corrí hacia el bosque, pero…pero tengo miedo…

Shaoran.-Este… las cosas ya están bien… creo.

Sakura.-Porque no te adelantas a bajar, es que aun no ponemos nuestra vela.

Georgea.-Pero…

Shaoran.-Solo adelántate ahora te alcanzamos.

La chica obedeció no muy feliz y comenzó caminar.

Sakura.-Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca.-dijo recogiendo su báculo y volviéndolo llave.

Shaoran.-ocultando su espada-¿Aun traes la vela o encendemos alguna otra?

Sakura.-Creo que la rompí en la lucha… mira esa vela…después de todo lo que ocurrió, incluso del fuerte viento no se apago, pero es la única, ¿Por qué?

Shaoran.-Porque posee la misma esencia de la persona que nos ataco, pero es imposible saber de cuál de los equipos es, pero eso significa que está entre los chicos de intercambio.

Georgea.-¡Apúrense que me dan miedo los lobos!

Sakura.-Cuando están juntas actúan menos paranoicas.-dijo tomando al chico de la mano y comenzando a andar sin querer admitir que a ella también le empezaban a aterrar los lobos.

Los tres llevaban gran distancia recorrida, Sakura tomando la mano de Shaoran, mientras que del otro lado agarraba a Georgea, quien había delatado su fobia a los insectos y ahora estaba más asustada que antes. Cuando de pronto vieron a Tomoyo y Eriol.

Sakura.-Tomoyo que…

Tomoyo.-Este tonto.-dijo señalando a un chico que estaba en el suelo, con la ropa desgarrada, y lamiendo su sangre, ya que tenía una cortada en la mano.

Sakura.-Fushigi está herido.

Shaoran.-Me dirás que te ataco un lobo ¿no?

Fushigi.- ¿Me lo creerías?

Shaoran.-Mi espada…

Eriol.-Georgea ¿porque no te vas adelantando con Tomoyo?

Georgea.-Pero…

Shaoran.-Nosotros aun debemos de buscar a Jessica.

Georgea-Ah sí.

Tomoyo y la gemela se adelantaron mientras las miradas volvían a dirigirse hacia Fushigi.

Eriol.-Dinos la verdad.

Fushigi.- ¿Sobre qué?

Eriol.-De pronto algo nos estaba atacando a Tomoyo y a mí y de enseguida se detiene y apareces tú rodando por una pendiente.

Sakura.- ¿Y Jessica?

Fushigi.-No lo sé.

Eriol.-Si no dices la verdad te juro…

Sakura.-Espera Eriol, déjalo que nos diga que paso.

Fushigi.-El cielo se volvió rojo y sentimos un temblor, corrimos a refugiarnos porque comenzaron a caer truenos, Jessica se aterro, yo le dije que no temiera, que de seguro era una lluvia de meteoritos o algo así, pero se volvió loca y echó a correr, trate de alcanzarla pero no pude, me resbale varias veces debido al piso inestable y caí de varios metros rasgándome al caer, cuando al fin todo cesó me deje caer de aquella roca creyendo que o aguantaría mas.-dijo señalando una roca que estaba al borde de una meseta.

Eriol.-No te creo.

Shaoran.-Esa herida te la hice yo con mi espada.

Fushigi.- ¿Cuál espada?

Shaoran.- Muéstrate como eres Makihara.

Eriol.-No tenemos pruebas contundentes sin encontrar a Jessica.

Shaoran.- ¿La mataste?

Fushigi.-Claro que no.

Sakura.-Si la encontramos podemos preguntarle, no podemos culparlo aun.

Shaoran.-Pero Sakura…

Eriol.-Tiene razón, hay que buscar a Jessica.

Ambos chicos levantaron de un tirón a Fushigi y lo obligaron a caminar, algo a lo que extrañamente él no se resistió.

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde él recordaba haberla visto huir pero no encontraban nada.

Sakura.-Dudo que encontremos algo.

* * *

Encontraran a Jessica? ella dira algo que los saque de la duda?

esto y mas en el proximo capitulo.


	7. ¿Mentiras o verdades?

Hola hola!

Pues estoy muy feliz xq saque un 8 en redaccion y xqcada vez amo mas mi carrera,xsi alguien no sabe estoy estudiando periodismo,y estoy en mis clasesde compu y no tenia nada que hacer asi que para complacer a Tnk3434 subi este capitulo para no tenerlamastiempo sin saber que pasaraXD, BUENO En mas omenos un mes es mi cumpleaños asi que espero que me dejen felicitaciones XD

Y bueno ya hablando mas en cuestiones culturales, el otro dia fue a mi facultad un periodistaqueha viajado por toda sudamerica y nos conto que

a pesar dehablar todos español no usamos las mismas palabras para referirnos a las cosas, xeso si ven una palabra aki k no entiendn xfavor diganme,asi yo aprendere de ustedes,y ustedes del español k se habla en mexico, k en mi opinion esta bastante deformadoXD

*Los personajes aki usados le pertenecen a las CLAMP kienes estaban muy ocupadas y me dejaron continuar con su historia

* * *

Caminaron hacia el lugar donde él recordaba haberla visto huir pero no encontraban nada.

Sakura.-Dudo que encontremos algo.

Shaoran.-Mantenlo entretenido voy a usar magia para localizar aunque sea su cuerpo.-dicho esto corrió ocultarse entre los árboles.

Fushigi.-Y ese a donde fue.

Eriol.-A regar las plantitas.

Shaoran.- ¡Chicos por aquí!

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar donde Shaoran los guiaba, allí, junto a un árbol estaba lo que parecía ser un cuerpo.

Sakura.-¡Jessica!.-se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y volvió a respirar cuando noto que aun tenia pulso.

Shaoran.-Trata de despertarla.

Sakura.-Pero si tiene algo roto y la muevo.

Eriol.-Déjamelo a mi.-el chico se hinco y comenzó a tratar de despertarla con pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas pero en realidad estaba lanzando un hechizo pero tratando de disimular ante Fushigi ya que aun no estaban seguros de si poseía magia.

La chica comenzó a despertar poco a poco, pero su estado era lamentable, tenía sangre en la boca, la ropa destrozada, sus manos tenían rasguños, sangraba de un hombro y su cabello estaba enmarañado por completo.

Jessica.-Que…

Sakura.-¿Estas en condiciones de hablar?

Jessica.-¿Qué me paso?

Shaoran.-Queremos que eso nos lo digas tu.

Jessica.-No lo se.

Eriol.-¿Qué recuerdas?

Jessica.-Fushigi comenzó a zarandearme…

Eriol.-Lo ves.

Fushigi.-Ella entro en shock con su trauma de los lobos.

Sakura.-¿Qué mas?

Jessica.-No lo se, todo es confuso, trató de acercarse…

Eriol.-¿Qué te hizo?

Jessica.-No lo se, solo se acerco y no recuerdo que mas.

Shaoran.-Eso no encaja con tu versión.

Fushigi.-Ok trate de besarla ya, es algo vergonzoso que la haya visto bonita un momento bajo la luna, tampoco es un crimen besar a una chica.

Jessica.-¡Maldito desgraciado como te atreves a… -la chica se le había ido encima a golpes, tirándolo fácilmente, pero no había soltado mas de dos puñetazos cuando comenzó toser sangre sobre el chico que estaba en el suelo.

Eriol.-Esta realmente herida.

Sakura.-Esa herida del hombro se ve realmente grave ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Shaoran.-Mi espada…

Fushigi.-¿Cuál espada loquito? Un enclenque como tu ni siquiera podría levantarla.

Sakura.¿Crees que ella…

Eriol.-O los dos.

Shaoran.-O solo Fushigi y la usa de señuelo.

Fushigi.-Mire realmente no se que les ocurre, pero Jessica no se ve bien.-dijo mientras se quitaba la chamarra y se la ponía a la chica que comenzaba a temblar no solo por el frio sino también por las heridas.

Jessica.-De verdad me siento mal, mis pulmones no tienen suficiente aire,

Fushigi.-Te llevare a la enfermería ¿ok? Tratare de levantarte lo más suave que pueda para no lastimarte, pero tampoco te sientas la gran cosa.

El chico levanto a la chica en brazos y hecho a caminar con ella.

Eriol.- ¡No puedes huir!

Sakura.-Eriol, Jessica esta muy herida, déjalos que se vayan.

Fushigi no había no siquiera volteado a verlos, solo seguía caminando con la chica en brazos que había empezado a llorar descontrolablemente.

Sakura.-Yo creo que realmente se ve asustada.

Shaoran.-Ahora sospecho más de ese tipo.

Mas tarde en el hotel…

Shaoran.- ¿Borraste las memorias de todos?

Eriol.-No pude, un hechizo me lo impide.

Sakura.-Bloquean tus hechizos.

Tomoyo.-Alguien realmente poderoso no quiere que los demás chicos olviden lo de ésta noche.

Sakura.-¿Cómo estará Jessica?

Shaoran.-Creo que estaba en el hospital, eso escuche de Georgea.

Tomoyo.-Todo es tan confuso, realmente quiero volver a casa.

Shaoran.-Yo no podre dormir en toda la noche, y creo que los demás están igual de aterrados, míralos.

Todos los chicos estaban en diferentes rincones contando lo que pasó y algunos aun llorando después de lo ocurrido.

Sakura.-Va a ser una larga noche.

Varios días después lo ocurrido aun seguía siendo noticia, en la escuela y en casa de Sakura.

Kero.-¿Segura que no olvidas ningún detalle?

Sakura.-Te lo aseguro, ya te lo he contado 5 veces, y realmente no le encuentro solución.

Kero.-Por lo que dices podría haber sido Fushigi, ya que es un Makihara aunque aun no tenemos pruebas que sea de la misma familia que Yuriki, y en cuanto a Jessica, no lo se es demasiado sospechoso que haya estado con él en primer lugar, habías dicho que parecían no caerse bien, y dices que de pronto él comenzó a tratarla bien, y ambos tienen una herida que bien pudo haber sido hecha por "el mocoso".

Sakura.-Y no podemos acusar a ninguno abiertamente porque si no es ninguno de los dos simplemente revelaremos nuestros poderes ante él o ellos o ella, o a lo mejor y son y solo les mostraremos sobre nuestros poderes, pero aun no se que es lo que quieren, no se hacen presentes, casi nunca atacan y cuando lo hacen se detienen antes de hacernos un daño serio.

Kero.-Esta muy complicado, seria muy arriesgado señalar a alguien, deberían observarlos mas y hacerse una mejor idea.

Sakura.-Estamos en eso Kero, entra en mi mochila iremos a ver a Jessica, hoy la dieron de alta y queremos que nos diga que es lo que ocurrió, tal vez si tu la escuchas notes algo que nosotros no.

Los chicos se quedaron de ver afuera del edificio donde vivían todos los de intercambio, como siempre Sakura fue la ultima en llegar, todos entraron al edificio y notaron que no eran los únicos que habían tenido la idea de ver a al chica, ya que quien les abrió la puerta fue Dimitri.

Dimitri.-Hola chicos, pasen Jessica, esta en aquel sillón.

Jessica.-Hola chicos.

Eriol.-Ahm hola… a todos.

Georgea.-Todos estábamos preocupados por Jessica.

Shaoran.-Se nota, ¿Y Fushigi?

Freda.-El no se ha aparecido desde que Jessica salió del hospital, ha de estar muy apenado porque ya se corrió la voz de que trato de besar a Jessica.

Jessica.-Bueno…

Caty.-¿Le vas a dar el si?

Jessica.-Bueno yo…

Tomoyo.-Pero tú estabas enamorada de otra persona ¿o me equivoco?

Jessica.-Es que yo…

Sakura.-Pero esa persona no te corresponde ¿verdad?

Jessica.-Algo así… pero en realidad yo no diría la palabra enamorada.

Freda.-Pues Fushigi podrá ser un antipático y medio sociópata, pero es bastante guapo, yo que tu le daba el si, aunque fuera solo para descubrir porque odia a todo el mundo.

Jessica.-Eso seria algo terrorífico.

Georgea.- ¿Terrorífico?

Jessica.-Algo, imagínatelo, que horror, el punto es que yo no le voy a dar ningún si ni a él ni a nadie, no estoy interesada en tener novio, ni ahora ni en mucho tiempo, eso del amor no se hizo para mi, además ¿Fushigi?

Freda.-Pues serian una gran pareja, podrían ser igual de antipáticos juntos.

Jessica.-Ustedes preguntaron.

Sakura.-No peleen…

Georgea.-Déjala, de todas formas ya nos íbamos, antes de irse pasen a nuestro departamento, así podemos ofrecerles un poco de te, galletas o algo.

Dimitri.-Yo también me voy.

Caty.-Y nosotros.

Todos abandonaron el departamento sintiéndose incómodos ante los comentarios de la pelirroja.

Jessica.-Gracias por venir, pero estoy bien.

Sakura.-Es que ese día realmente te veías muy herida, incluso le pediste ayuda a Fushigi.

Jessica.-Si realmente me sentía muy mal, pero ahora ya estoy bien.

Shaoran.- ¿Ya puedes de recordar que fue lo que paso?

Jessica.- ¿Aparte del hecho de que ustedes nos acusaban de no se que cosa?

Eriol.-Antes de eso.

Jessica.-Si, ya puedo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Puedes contarnos?

Jessica.-Pero es algo muy vergonzoso así que no quiero que se lo digan a nadie.

Eriol.- ¿Vergonzoso?

Jessica.-Fushigi y yo íbamos caminando cuando dijo algo de que era una bonita noche y no se que, no recuerdo exactamente las palabras, y hacia esa clase de comentarios a cada rato así que volteé a verlo y le dije que se callara, y el comenzó a mirarme de una forma muy…extraña, y me dijo que nunca había mirado tan de cerca mis ojos tan azules, que incluso a él le parecían hermosos y comenzó a acercarse a mi, yo me paralice y él me acorralo contra un árbol y comenzó a acercarse, pero en el último momento logré moverme y lo abofetee, y eche a correr, después hubo una especie de temblor, y me caí, mi mano aun no estaba del todo sana así que me la volví a lastimar.-dijo mostrando el vendaje de la muñeca-cuando mire, el cielo era de un color rojo y parecía sangre, fue cuando él comenzó a correr detrás de mi y yo volví a correr, él logro tirarme al suelo y se puso sobre mi, yo creí que iba a… a… bueno ya se imaginaran, pero el solo estaba cubriéndome de las bolas de fuego que comenzaron a caer, yo me aterre entre una cosa y la otra y comencé a forcejear con el para que me soltara, si no me creen pueden ver las marcas de mis uñas en su cuerpo, cuando logre que se apartara de mi volví a correr, pero una lluvia de flechas me hizo caer, rodé y rodé, y no se, me enterré una vara, una flecha no lo se, sólo ví sangre a mi alrededor, nada mas que sangre, caí al lago y comencé a ahogarme porque yo no se nadar, y el agua comenzó a hervir, no se como logre salir y eche a correr hasta que perdí el conocimiento y es todo lo que recuerdo, después de eso ustedes estaban con nosotros.

Tomoyo.-Eso…¿es cierto?

Jessica.-Si, y no me complace el haber estado tan aterrada, ¿ustedes saben que paso?

Shaoran.-No mas que tu.

Jessica.-Si no les importa quiero descansar un poco, aun estoy un poco débil.

Sakura.-Ah si, te vemos mañana en la escuela.

Los chicos salieron del departamento con una mirada que se interpretaba como ¿estará diciendo la verdad? Pero ninguno de los chicos logro hablar nada sobre sus sospechas ya que en ese momento apareció Nayeli discutiendo con Dimitri sobre sus problemas en la tarea de japonés, al ver a Sakura la jalo hacia el piso de abajo a que la acompañara a tratar de resolverlos, con el escándalo las gemelas salieron e invitaron a Shaoran y Eriol a beber un poco de te, mientras que Dimitri llevaba a Tomoyo al piso de arriba, donde tenia su departamento, para que le ayudara por su cuenta con los ejercicios de japonés.

Esa noche en casa de Tomoyo…

Sakura.- ¿Crees que Jessica dijo la verdad?

* * *

stedes k opinan? jessica habra dicho la verdad? o estara amenazada por fushigi?

No se pierdan la respuesta a esto en no se cuantas semanas a la misma hora y xel mismo canalXD


	8. ¡¿Como te atreviste Makihara!

Hola!

Estoy enfermita de gripa :( y estoy super atareada en la escuela porque mi semestre esta en la recta final, la buena noticia es qeu despues de eso podre dedcarme mas a transcribir este fic y asi actualizar mas rapido, espero no tardarme tanto entre este y el otro capitulo, tratare de que sea mas menos cerca de mi cumple XD pero si no lo hago es que ya me exploto el cerebro por la presion.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me dan muchisimos animos, ademas de que asi veo que si les esta gustando lo que hago...bueno y tambien me alimentan un poco el ego XD.

A partir de esta capitulo las cosas se ponen interesantes, y lo que les recomendaria es poner mucho cuidado en los detalles XD no dire mas al respecto.

*Los personajes aqui usados son creaciones de las maravillosas CLAMP, a kienes les debo todo lo que soy ahora, osea pobre XD porque me han hecho gastar cada centavo de mi dinero en cosas alusivas a alguna de sus creaciones, lease explicitamente SAKURA CARD CAPTOR!

* * *

Sakura.- ¿Crees que Jessica dijo la verdad?

Tomoyo.-No se, no pude sentir nervios en ella pero aun así siento que es mucha coincidencia.

Sakura.-No existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable.

Tomoyo.-Todo es tan confuso, pero es que tanto Fushigi como Jessica tienen una herida que pudo ser provocada por la espada de Shaoran, y pues alguno de los dos debe de mentir, pero ahora que los dos cuentan mas o menos la misma historia.

Mientras las chicas se hacían mas preguntas del tema sin llegar a nada en concreto Fushigi estaba cómodamente acostado en un sillón de su departamento cuando una chica entro sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta, entro echando chispas, con su largo cabello rojo moviéndose de un lado a otro y esos grandes ojos azules echando chispas, a pesar de ser casi invierno la chica solo vestía una pequeña falda y una blusa de manga larga color azul, algo que no sorprendió al chico tanto como el hecho de que lo viera como si estuviera pensando como descuartizarlo y después esconder los restos, pero el no perdió la calma y se limito a observarla extrañado.

Fushigi.-¿Qué haces aquí, y por que entras de esa forma? Esta es mi casa y…

Jessica.- Mentí por tu culpa.

Fushigi.-¿Qué?.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Jessica.-Sakura y los demás vinieron a interrogarme sobre lo que paso en la montaña.

Fushigi.-¿Y que les dijiste?

Jessica.-Confirme tu historia de lo del beso y no se que, mas aparte les invente mas partes para que concordaran con mis heridas y las tuyas.

Fushigi.-Espero no le hayas metido mucho romanticismo, no quiero convertirme en el hazme reír de la clase.

Jessica.-Les conté lo necesario.

Fushigi.-Bien hecho.

Jessica.-¡Pero eso no te excluye de nada! ¡No estoy segura de lo que me hiciste pero se que fue algo malo!

Fushigi.-¿Malo?

Jessica.-No recuerdo nada de lo que paso, sé que te me acercaste y que la herida en mi hombro es obra tuya pero después de eso no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté rodeada de todos.

Fushigi.-¿Y?

Jessica.-Escúchame bien imbécil, no se que me hiciste pero lo voy a averiguar, ¡Como te atreviste a siquiera tocarme!.-grito dándole una fuerte cachetada que el chico no se esperaba.

Fushigi.-¡Óyeme!.-grito haciendo aparecer una bola de energía en su mano.

Jessica.-No voy a pelear contigo, solo te quiero decir que en tu vida vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima, mentí no por ti, sino porque si esos niños te descubren me veré envuelta en el asunto, me llevaste al hospital aunque en un principio fuera tu culpa que terminara así, por eso te ayude, pero nunca mas volverá a pasar, así que aléjate de mi.

Fushigi.-¿Crees que me hace mucha gracia estar a tu lado?

Jessica.-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia pero son las ordenes que tengo.-dicho esto la chica salió tan rápidamente como había entrado dejando a un enojado chico.

Jessica entro en su departamento que estaba junto a del que pertenecía al chico, en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y aunque pensó en no contestar e ir a ahogar sus penas en la tina algo le decía que era importante, así que contestó de mala gana.

Jessica.-Bueno.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de oír mi voz?

Jessica.-Tía, yo… lo siento, claro que me alegra oírle.

-Llevo rato llamándote ¿Dónde estabas?

Jessica.-Estaba con el chico Makihara…

-¿Ya ocurrió no?

Jessica.- ¿A que se refiere?

-Ay niña eres tan patética que no eres ni capaz de darte cuenta, yo no te lo diré pero esa sabandija hizo algo con tu sangre, puedo sentirlo hasta acá.

Jessica.- ¿Qué me hizo ese maldito?

-Averígualo tú, yo solo llame para ver si aun seguías con vida.

Jessica.-Estuve en el hospital pero no recuerdo el por qué.

-¡Eres patética! No eres ni capaz de saber que rayos ocurrió, ¡No pudiste ni ver lo que iba a pasarte a ti! Tus malditos padres se retuercen en su tumba por tal vergüenza.

Jessica.-Yo no puedo ver el futuro.

-¡Pues deberías! No eres capaz de hacer nada bien, no tienes las agallas para tratar de ser algo mejor.

Jessica.- ¡Siempre lo intento pero no puedo!

-Ese estúpido Makihara es mas poderoso que tu, a este paso él terminara matándote antes que tu a él.

Jessica.-Aun no hace nada que le amerite la muerte… me prohibiste matar sin razón.

-Aunque la tuvieras eres tan patética que no lo lograrías.

Jessica.-Lo se, pero fue usted la que insistió en mandarme a mi a esta misión, aun sabiendo que…

-El que seas patética no es excusa, creí que estando lejos en una misión real tratarías de hacerlo mejor, pero ahora te relevo de tu cargo, no sabrás quien es el que será el encargado de seguir tus pasos.

Jessica.-Lo acepto, mañana mismo volveré a…

-No, no levantes mas sospechas, te usaremos de señuelo así la sabandija Makihara no estará alerta.

Jessica.-Como diga.

-Y hazme el favor de no ser tan patética, no eres un humano para andar con tonterías, amigos, amor nada de eso debe nublar tu visión de las cosas.

Jessica.-Pero tengo un lado humano…

-Tú eres el fruto de dos monstruos, ¡deja de creer que eres humana!

Jessica.-Lo entiendo, y esas cosas no nublan mi mente, no tengo amigos, no los necesito y no haré amigos.

-Solo finge, como lo has hecho hasta ahora.-dijo y después corto la comunicación.

Los días pasaron y las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, aun se escuchaban pequeñas historias fantásticas acerca de lo que había ocurrido en el paseo, propiciadas por Yamazaki, y aun había chismes que corrían sobre OVNIS y el Ragnarok, pero cada vez había más chicos que preferían olvidar el asunto después de no encontrar ninguna explicación coherente. Por otra parte se había corrido el rumor de que Fushigi había tratado de besar a Jessica y no dejaban de hacerles burla o interrogarlos acerca del asunto, pero ellos no dieron muchas explicaciones, él se excusaba diciendo que había sido el efecto de la luna y ella aseguraba que nunca andaría con un chico como aquel por muy atractivo que fuera, esto ultimo lo dijo después de que incluso chicas de grados superiores le dijeran que después de Eriol y Shaoran el era el extranjero mas guapo de toda la escuela, algo con lo que la chica no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero después de muchas miradas asesinas prefirió darles por su lado, además de las continuas preguntas se vieron envueltos en muchas malas bromas para que terminaran juntos, estas fueron obras de las gemelas que al parecer encontraban cierto placer en el sufrimiento humano, después de la quinta vez de ser encerrados en la bodega de educación física los chicos aclararon públicamente que no había ni habría nada entre ellos, que el solo le había jugado una broma para molestarla y ver hasta donde podría soportarlo y ella solo dijo no estar interesada en él en ninguna forma. Si bueno casi todo volvía a la normalidad hasta que…

Sakura.-Tomoyo, no te ves muy bien.

Tomoyo.-A pesar de haber dormido me siento muy cansada.

Sakura.-¿No te iras a resfriar?

Tomoyo.-Tal vez porque siento mi cuerpo muy pesado y me siento débil.

Eriol.-¿Te desvelaste pensando en mi? Tienes unas ojeras poco comunes en ti.

Tomoyo.-Eriol tengo muchísimo sueño.

Eriol.-En cuanto salgamos de la escuela nos vamos derechito a tu casa para que descanse, me quedare haciéndote compañía para asegurarme que descanses.

Tomoyo.-Tu solo quieres un pretexto para verme dormir.

Eriol.-Claro, he estado muy tentado a usar mis poderes para entrar en tu habitación y ver como duerme la mujer más bella del mundo.

Shaoran.-La mujer mas bella es mi "princesa"

Sakura.-No los interrumpas Shaoran, es muy bonito verlos juntos.

En ese momento entro el profesor Terada y los hizo abrir su libro de matemáticas y ponerse a trabajar, en eso estaban cuando Georgea rompió en llanto desconcentrando a todos.

Profe. Terada.-¿Qué le ocurre señorita Grint?

Georgea.-Es que… las matemáticas no me gustan… no entiendo nada… veo puros signos raros profesor.-dijo entre hipidos.

Fushigi.-Se llaman kanjis tarada.

Sakura.-A mi tampoco me gustan Georgea pero… son necesarias…creo…aunque las calculadoras… y a nadie le importa por donde pasa una parábola… no es algo que te pregunten en el mercado…

Shaoran.-Si le sigues diciendo esas cosas menos le van a gustar.-dijo dedicándole una de esas sonrisas tiernas que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Sakura.-Etto... perdón.

Profe. Terada.-Felipa Grint pase a hacer el ejercicio numero 5.

Freda.-Mi nombre es Freda profesor, y le aclaro que las matemáticas no son mi máximo así que no me hago responsable de estar mal.

Profe. Terada.-Señorita Daidouji pase por favor a hacer el ejercicio 4.

Tomoyo.-Si.-la chica se levanto algo mareada creyendo que tal vez era fiebre o algún síntoma del resfriado.

Ambas comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos ejercicios, Tomoyo estaba por acabar cuando sin mas se desmayo

Eriol.-¡Tomoyo!.-grito corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura.-Esta muy fría.-dijo llegando hasta su lado.

Freda.-Voy por la enfermera.-dijo y hecho a correr hacia el pasillo.

Mas tarde en la enfermería…

Eriol.-¿Segura que estas bien?

Tomoyo.-De seguro tengo agotamiento o algo así, de verdad ahora me siento mejor.

Eriol.-tomándole de las manos-Me asustaste mucho, no respondías y tu calor corporal yo…

Tomoyo.-tapándole con un dedo los labios-Lo se, pero ya todo esta bien, por favor no te preocupes.

Eriol.-El profesor me dio permiso de llevarte a casa, llamaron y no hay nadie, ni tus guardaespaldas, así que yo te llevare y allí me quedare, junto a tu cama hasta que estés bien.

Tomoyo.-No es necesario.

Eriol.-Ya perdí una vez a la persona que amaba, no pienso dejar que vuelva a pasar.

Tomoyo.-Serian cosas distintas Eriol, a ella la perdiste porque se dejo corromper por su lado oscuro.

Eriol.-Aun así, a ti no soportaría perderte nunca, no solo eres mi novia eres mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi amor desde mucho antes de que naciéramos.-dio abrazándola.

Tomoyo.-Si sigues diciendo esas cosas me voy a sonrojar y me voy a creer mucho.

Eriol.-Créetelo, tienes mi corazón y lo tendrás siempre.

Tomoyo.-Te amo.-dijo y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a poder besar esos labios y poder rodear ese cuello que hacia tan poco se le hacían tan lejanos.

Esa noche en casa de Sakura…

Touya.-Oye monstruo, alguien te llama por teléfono.

Sakura.-Acabando de lavar los trastes-¿Quién?

Touya.-Un tal Fushigi, y apúrate que espero una llamada de Yuki.

Sakura salió corriendo hacia el teléfono.

Sakura.-Bueno.

Fushigi.-Hola Sakura, espero no interrumpirte.

Sakura.-No ¿Qué sucede?

Fushigi.-Es que quería…invitarte al parque de diversiones este sábado.

* * *

Que les parecio? esta muy mal? aclare sus dudas o las hice mas grandes? XD

Sakura aceptara? y el porque tanto interes con sakurita? y el cansancio sin explicacion de tomoyo?

estan odiando mucho a fushigi? cuando empece a esxribir esto todas mis amigas que lo leyeron realmente lo odiaban, ahora que lo transcribo le he hecho unso arreglos de personalidad, si, era aun mas odioso, pero no se si sigue siendo odiable o ya no tanto?

bueno dejare de hacer preguntas y me ire a tomar alguna pastilla proque de verdad me siento mal _

hasta la proxima!

¬¬ mi cumpleaños es el 6 de noviembre no lo olviden XD


	9. En la Feria

Hola a todos! me queda una hora escasa de 19 años XD asi qeu decidi subir esto para honrar la memoria de ese año que se fue, de ese No cumpleaños que se acaba para abrirle paso al verdadero cumpleaños, XD perdon he estado leyendo Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, bueno regresando a esto, gracias a todos los que leyeron "Sinceramente Shaoran", de verdad gracias a los que dejaron reviews ¬¬ y tambien a los que no, jajaja y espero les guste este capitulo, los datos de los paises alli escritos son reales XD me la pase en paginas de viajes y recorridos para poder hacerlo, prometo no demorarme tanto con el proximo capitulo, y espero sus reviews eh!

*Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de las CLAMP, yo solo les meti mi solicitud para poder continuar la historia y pues no me contestaron ¬¬ pero yo se que en realidad la carta de aceptacion se perdio en el camino.

* * *

Fushigi.-Hola Sakura, espero no interrumpirte.

Sakura.-No ¿Qué sucede?

Fushigi.-Es que quería…invitarte al parque de diversiones este sábado.

Sakura.-¿A mí?

Fushigi.-Si, los boletos que nos ganamos en el paseo.

Sakura.-Ah claro con Jessica ¿y porque no vas con ella?

Fushigi.-No empieces tú también por favor, además ella invito a Peter.

Sakura.-Ah pues sí, si voy, Shaoran me dijo que él y Eriol van a salir con las gemelas a conocer la ciudad, no creo que se enoje.

Fushigi.-Ok, el sábado paso por ti a las 8.

Sakura.-Si claro.

El sábado llego más pronto de lo que se esperaba.

Touya.-¡Monstruo te están esperando en la puerta!

Sakura.-¡Ya voy!.-grito la chica desde su habitación mientras acababa de hacerse sus dos mini colitas.

Kero.-¿Me llevas?

Sakura.-No Kero, porque pueden verte.

Kero.-Prometo que no salgo de tu mochila pero por favor llévame, además no puedo dejarte sola con ese sujeto cuando todos sospechan de él.

Sakura.-Creo que tienes razón, entra en la mochila pero ni se te ocurra salir.

Kero se metió rápidamente en la huevo mochila de Sakura, mientras esta bajaba corriendo las escaleras, le daba un beso en la mejilla a su papa prometiéndole volver temprano, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta le extraño la escena que veía.

Sakura.-Hola Fushigi y Jessica y Peter.

Jessica.-Hola Sakura.

Peter.-Buenos días Sakurita.

Fushigi.-Hola.

Sakura.-No sabía que iríamos todos juntos, pero así será más divertido.

Fushigi.-Este no era el plan, pero estos se me pegaron alegando que íbamos al mismo lugar.

Jessica.- Además como dijo Sakura es más divertido ir en grupo.

Sakura.-¿Y Caty?

Peter.-Tarde de chicas con Nayeli.

Sakura.-¿Ustedes si se separan?

Peter.-Pues claro, a pesar de ser mellizos somos personas muy diferentes, digo empezando por el sexo, aunque nos gusta hacer cosas juntos también nos gusta nuestra individualidad.

Sakura.-Es que Shaoran me comento que las gemelas no hacen nada si no está la otra, dicen que vienen en paquete.

Jessica.-Es que esas chicas dependen mucho de la otra.

Sakura.-¿Tu tienes hermanos Jessica?

Jessica.-No, soy hija única, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña así que no pudieron hacer más extensa la familia.

Sakura.-Lo siento.

Fushigi.-Démonos prisa, a este paso nos congelaremos, no sabía que hacia tanto frio en Japón.

Sakura.-caminando a su lado-Si lo mismo le paso a Shaoran y Mei Lin el primer invierno que estuvieron aquí, realmente se estaban congelando.

Fushigi.-¿Quién es Mei Lin?.-pregunto el chico tiritando muy a su pesar.

Sakura.-Es la prima de Shaoran, aunque ahora no se encuentra muy bien de salud, oye Jessica ¿no tienes frio?.-dijo advirtiendo que la pelirroja llevaba un pantalón capri color café con una blusa color negra de media manga y unos zapatos de piso negros, y solo llevaba un escaso chaleco tejido de color café.

Jessica.-Ahmm no.

Sakura.-¿Cómo es donde vives?

Jessica.-Vivo en la ciudad de Leiden, es una ciudad al estilo Edad media, ya sabes caballeros, princesas, castillos, cosas como esas, los edificios son muy antiguos.

Sakura.-Debe ser muy bonito.

Jessica.-Creo.

Sakura.-¿Y hace mucho frio allí?

Jessica.-Pues no… no mucho.

Sakura.-¿Y cómo aguantas este frio?

Jessica.-Pues es que… yo… no soy muy friolenta.

Sakura.-Aun así…

Jessica.-Es que yo siempre me baño con agua fría y salgo a hacer ejercicio de madrugada, aunque llueva y eso, soy muy resistente a estas temperaturas, entonces pues no es algo muy difícil.

Sakura.-Eres sorprendente ¿te gusta mucho el ejercicio?

Jessica.-Si.

Peter.-No me excluyan de la plática.

Sakura.-Lo siento Peter ¿Cómo es Portugal?

Peter.-Pues yo vivo en el sur, entonces es un clima caluroso, vivo en Lisboa, así que a mí el frio si me pega pero no me quejo como Fushigi.

Fushigi.-¡Oye!

Sakura.-Pues a mí tampoco me gusta mucho el frio, incluso Shaoran se niega a salir cuando llega el invierno, realmente aquí la única valiente es Jessica.

Los chicos llegaron a la feria mientras se ponían al tanto de las demás diferencias entre sus países, aunque se sorprendieron al ver que Jessica no sabía mucho acerca de su ciudad ya que se la pasaba estudiando en casa, y que ni siquiera iba a la escuela, sino que estaba en un programa de educación en casa y era educada junto con sus primos por su tía.

Mientras tanto, en el parque pingüino dos chicos esperaban con ansia la llegada de dos pequeñas que aparecieron corriendo a la distancia.

Georgea.-¡Perdón! Realmente nos retrasamos mucho.

Shaoran.-No hay problema.

Freda.-¿Llevan mucho rato esperando Eriol?

Eriol.-No, no mucho, no se preocupen, pero vámonos o se nos hará tarde y las calles se llenaran de personas.- dijo mientras apresuraba a las chicas.

Georgea.-De verdad lo sentimos, estábamos hablando con mami sobre las vacaciones de Diciembre.

Shaoran.-¿Vacaciones?

Freda.-Si, yo se que aquí no se acostumbra mucho, pero a nosotros nos darán permiso una semana para volver a nuestro país con nuestras familias, y estábamos confirmando el dia y la hora de nuestro vuelo.

Eriol.-Es que en Japón la Navidad no es tan importante como en Inglaterra o en otros países occidentales.

Freda.-¿A dónde nos van a llevar primero? Quiero tomar muchas fotos para enseñarcelas a mi familia.

Eriol.-A la torre de Tokyo.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo de chicos al fin había llegado a la feria, aunque no podían ponerse de acuerdo sobre el juego al que se subirían primero, al parecer a Jessica le afectaba la velocidad, ya lo habían comprobado en el paseo escolar, y Peter quería subirse a lo más grande y rápido que hubiera, a Fushigi le daba igual mientras comenzaran a entrar en calor antes de que muriera y Sakura aun no se decidía entre lo peligroso y emocionante o lo seguro y lento.

Jessica.-Vamos a la casa del terror.

Sakura.-Es que…

Peter.-A mi me dan miedo esas cosas y la sangre me provoca horror.

Fushigi.-Claro tenía que ser el cobarde.

Peter.-Yo no estoy temblando de frio como niñita.

Fushigi.-Por lo menos no traigo una chamarra con peluche tan ridícula como la tuya.

Jessica.- Cállense, ambos son patéticos y ya.

Fushigi.-Y tenía que hablar la señorita me mareo.

Jessica.-jalando a Sakura-Vamos Sakura quiero subirme al carrusel.

Sakura.-Ah si.-dijo siguiéndola.

Peter.-Esperen yo también voy.

Fushigi.-Y creí que hoy sería divertido.

La tarde transcurrió placentera para ambos grupos, las gemelas se divertían de lo lindo con el paisaje y no paraban de gritar ante el más mínimo detalle, algo que causaba risa a sus anfitriones, a la torre siguieron los templos y el barrio comercial. Por su parte en la feria las peleas eran constantes entre ambos chicos que terminaban siendo silenciados por la pelirroja que después era atacada por alguno de los dos, mientras Sakura solo veía inquieta a los tres preguntándose cómo se la estaría pasando Shaoran, todo iba bien incluso Jessica había aceptado subirse a los más rápidos ya que era la primera vez en su vida que estaba en una feria y no sabía si los coches y los juegos mecánicos daban el mismo efecto, por desgracias sí. Incluso las peleas habían disminuido hasta que de la nada el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover como si del diluvio se tratase.

Fushigi.-Lo que nos faltaba, estamos bajo cero y encima nos llueve.

Peter.-Pues mi chamarra de peluchito está bastante calientita

Fushigi.-Muérete.

Sakura.-Esta lluvia…Tomoyo.

Jessica.-¿Te sientes bien Sakura?

Sakura.-¿Eh? Ah si, es solo que… debo ir al baño, ahora regreso.

Jessica.-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Sakura.-No, tu quédate aquí con ellos, no me tardo.-dijo y hecho a correr.

Peter.-¿Quieres mi chamarra Jessica?

Jessica.-Admito que no me gusta mojarme pero si me la das morirás de hipotermia.

Fushigi.-Si no la quieres puedes dármela.

Peter.-Tiene peluchito.

Fushigi.-Entones sigue pareciendo niña.

Peter.-Pero niña guapa fíjate.

Jesica.-Voy por algo de tomar, me desespera escucharlos.

Peter.-Te acompaño.-dijo corriendo tras ella.

Fushigi.-Espérenme, hace mucho frio para estar solo.

Sakura había encontrado el lugar perfecto para que nadie la viera, atrás de la casa del terror, aunque parecía bastante escabrosa aun por fuera, abrió rápidamente su mochila, donde yacía Kero comiendo una manzana acaramelada, y saco el manojo de cartas Sakura que siempre llevaba con ella.

Sakura.-Llave que guaras el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡Libérate!. Espejo, haz una copia exacta del ser que ves ante ti.

De la carta apareció una chica en un espejo que al salir era el vivo reflejo de su ama.

Espejo.-Estoy para servirte.

Sakura.-Gracias, debo irme rápido por favor reemplázame con mis amigos.

Espejo.-Si ama, por favor cuídate mucho.

Sakura.-Si, Kero vuelve a tu verdadera forma, necesito ir con Tomoyo.

Kero.-transformándose-Si, sube Sakura, no se que le pase a Tomoyo, pero esta lluvia es demasiado.

Se vio como partieron volando, dejando a la carta espejo empapada, y preguntándose quienes eran los amigos con los que estaba Sakura.

Mientras en el barrio comercial.

Eriol.-Definitivamente es causa de Tomoyo.

Shaoran.-Las gemelas no tardan en salir de esa tienda, no puedes irte.

* * *

¿Realmente esa lluvia es por causa de Tomoyo?

nAH, espero les haya gustado, espero jotomatazoa, halagos o lo que quieran XD


	10. Tomoyo

Hola a todos! perdonen la tardanza, pero esto de los examenes realmente te quita tiempo, espero les guste este capitulo.

*Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de las Clamp, aunque claro qeu me los prestaron para hacer esta historia

* * *

Shaoran.-Las gemelas no tardan en salir de esa tienda, no puedes irte.

Eriol.-Sabes que Tomoyo no se ha sentido bien estos días, y esta lluvia me preocupa, no es tan inexperta como para hacer llover por accidente.

Shaoran.-¿Y qué les digo?

Eriol.-No sé, improvisa.-dijo echando a correr en dirección a la casa de Tomoyo justo cuando las gemelas salían de la tienda.

Freda.-¿A dónde va Eriol?

Shaoran.-Es que el… olvido una cosa que tenía que hacer y recibió una llamada para recordárselo, por eso se tuvo que marchar, pero realmente lo siente.

Georgea.-No importa, si es importante debe de atenderlo, vamos Shaoran quiero comprar algunas cosas más antes de regresar.-dijo tomándolo de un brazo mientras Freda lo agarraba del otro.

Shaoran.-Sintiéndose incomodo ante tanta atención-Ahm sí.

El primero en llegar a casa de Tomoyo fue Eriol, que usando su magia logro correr a una velocidad sobre humana y al entrar a su casa y correr directo a su habitación se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida, Tomoyo estaba levitando sobre su cama, eso no era posible puesto que ella carecía del poder para volar, flotar, levitar o cualquier cosa que requiriera despegar los pies del suelo, y estaba agarrándose con fuerza la cabeza mientras que por la ventana completamente abierta entraba el aire y el agua como si su propósito fuera inundar el cuarto, el camisón de Tomoyo estaba empapado, no se sabía si por la lluvia que entraba, que no era poca, o porque había tenido fiebre y eso explicaba la lluvia sin necesidad y que Tomoyo estuviera agarrándose la cabeza, de la nada los objetos comenzaron a romperse mientras Tomoyo gritaba de dolor.

Eriol.-Tomoyo ¿Qué ocurre?

Tomoyo.-Me duele demasiado la cabeza, siento que va a explotar.

Eriol.-Cálmate.-dijo tratando de acercarse a ella, nada fácil debido al fuerte viento.

Tomoyo.-No puedo, mi cerebro me duele, no puedo pensar con claridad.

Eriol.-Solo tranquilízate y las cosas…

Tomoyo.-¡No me voy a tranquilizar! No eres quien para tratar de controlarme.

Eriol.-Yo solo quiero ayudarte, te aseguro que si te calmas las cosas…

Tomoyo.-Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo, no creas que no he notado que cada vez te comportas más como Clow, tú dijiste que yo no era Kaname, tu tampoco eres el grandioso mago como para decirle a la gente lo que va a pasar.

Eriol.-Solo te estoy tratando de ayudar, esa lluvia es demasiado fuerte, puedes lastimar a alguien.

Tomoyo.-Dame una razón para no hacerlo, ellos no deberían importarme, soy poderosa, mejor que cualquiera de los que están fuera.

Eriol.-La Tomoyo de la que me enamore nunca diría eso, tú no eres Tomoyo, ella es tierna, dulce y buena, siempre ve por los demás, y en sus ojos hay dulzura y amor, muéstrame quien eres.-dijo sacando su báculo y pasándolo frente a ella.

Tomoyo lo tomo por los hombros tirándolo sobre la cama y besándolo profundamente, a lo que la reencarnación del mago contesto sin mucha resistencia, después de algunos minutos la chica se incorporo y dijo-Soy la misma- mientras se acercaba a la ventana por donde apareció Kero y Sakura completamente empapados.

Sakura.-Tomoyo ¿te encuentras bien?

Eriol.-Algo no anda bien en ella Sakura, detenla antes de que provoque algo grave.

Tomoyo.-No puedes Sakurita, soy más fuerte que tu.-dijo mientras salía levitando por la ventana.

Sakura.-No me obligues a lastimarte.

Eriol.-Mis poderes no funcionan contra ella, trata de dormirla.

Sakura.-Pero caerá al vacio.

Eriol.-Yo la sostendré, solo déjala inconsciente.

Sakura.-¡Sueño!.-grito mientras una lucecita salía de su mochila para impactarse con la chica de ojos azules dejándola inconsciente mientras Eriol la hacia flotar y la posaba en sus brazos.

Eriol.-Algo raro le pasa, ella no es así.

Sakura.-Yo solo vi una parte de lo que paso, no sé qué tan grave sea.

Eriol.-depositando a su novia en su cama- Algo le ocurre, y no estoy del todo seguro de lo que es, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno.

Sakura.-Espero que cuando vuelva a despertar ya se sienta bien, por el momento por lo menos ya calmamos la lluvia.

Eriol.-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que despierte, realmente estoy preocupado, no se de que sirve ser la reencarnación del mago Clow si no sabes lo que está ocurriendo.

Sakura.-Tranquilo, Tomoyo estará bien.

Eriol.-Realmente he llegado a amarla demasiado

Sakura.-Siempre creí que lo tuyo con Tomoyo no duraría, por mucho que ella se esforzara.

Eriol.-Al principio yo también lo creí Sakura, claro que me gustaba, pero sentía que no era tan intenso como lo de Kaho, además pensé que la culpa que sentía por haberla tratado tan mal me hacían sentirme así y quererle pagar tanto mal.

Sakura.- ¿Le dabas falsas esperanzas?

Eriol.-La veía feliz Sakura, sé que suena feo pero mientras ella estuviera feliz y esa felicidad se la pudiera dar yo, de alguna manera me hacía sentir bien. Pero eso fue una mentira que solo yo creí, porque no paso mucho para descubrir que si alguien era feliz era yo, la amo Sakura, la amo como no puedes ni imaginarte, amo a Tomoyo, no a Kaname, pero a la vez siento que parte de eso es un amor que sobrevivió a la muerte.

Sakura.-Ella lo sabe Eriol, yo se que Tomoyo sabe sobre tus sentimientos por ella.

Eriol.-Si, no hay día que no se lo haga saber, oye Sakura ¿Y ese dibujo?.-dijo señalando un porta retratos que descansaba en el buró a lado de la cama de la ojiazul.

Sakura.-Ah eso, es el dibujo que Dimitri le hizo ¿verdad que dibuja muy bien?

Eriol.-Si, pero me sorprendió verlo, nunca lo había notado.

Sakura.-Tomoyo lo aprecia mucho.

Eriol.-No se si eso me tranquiliza.

Sakura.-¿Estas celoso?

Eriol.-Claro que no.-dijo Eriol volteando hacia otro lado al notar la mirada curiosa de la card captor.

Sakura.-Pues que bueno porque debes saber que tú eres el único chico que le interesa a Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Es mejor que te marches Sakura, "Espejo" debe estarte esperando ya en casa.

Sakura.-¿Cómo sabes…

Eriol.-Sigo siendo la reencarnación del mago Clow, y aun sé todo lo que haces, Shaoran no lo notara pero yo sí que noto cuando estas ocultando algo.

Sakura.-Si Shaoran se entera…

Eriol.-Se pondrá todo loco, lo se, pero ten cuidado Sakura, quien juega con fuego se quema, no sabemos de lo que Fushigi sea capaz.

Sakura.-Lo tendré, Kero es hora de marcharnos…¿Kero?

El guardián yacía en n cajón de Tomoyo devorando todos los dulces que había dentro.

Eriol.-Lo olvidaba, debo detener esa lluvia.-con un movimiento de su báculo la lluvia y el viento cesaron.

Sakura.-Bueno yo debo irme ¿tú que harás?

Eriol.-Quedarme aquí hasta que mi bonita despierte ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

Sakura.-¿Te quedaras aquí?

Eriol.-Si, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa te aviso.-dijo y se sentó a lado del cuerpo de Tomoyo, tapándola con la mayor ternura posible.

A Sakura no le quedo otro remedio que marcharse con Kero.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en la feria el ambiente era muy distinto, partamos desde que Sakura se había marchado dejando a una carta en su lugar. Fushigi no había parado de maldecir al tiempo y al frio, Jessica por su parte le daba la razón ya que al parecer odiaba la lluvia y Peter solo los veía divertido mientras Espejo trataba de comportarse lo más normal que podía. Para cuando la lluvia comenzaba a querer hacerle competencia al diluvio universal corrieron a la rueda de la fortuna, que era el juego mas vacio, y contra cualquier suposición Fushigi pidió ir en la capsula con Jessica, no dejándole otra alternativa a Peter que ir con Sakura. Para mala suerte de todos, al lluvia averió el sistema del juego y quedaron parados.

Jessica.-No sé lo que te propones Makihara ¿Por qué quisiste subirte conmigo?

Fushigi.- ¿No es obvio?

Jessica.-No, no lo es.

Fushigi.-Me estoy muriendo de frío y tu siempre tienes calor corporal.

Jessica.-¡Oye!

Fushigi.-Es algo baste obvio, posees el poder del fuego, es por eso que jamás tienes frio, y al parecer también logras transmitírselo a otros, es por eso que el torpe aquel siempre esta de empalagoso contigo, aunque eso poco me importa, solo que ya me canse de estar tiritando, y que mejor que aquí para que el calor se encierre.

Jessica.-No soy tu hoguera como para que me uses así, además es raro que no quieras estar con tu Sakura.

Fushigi.- No tiene caso ¿o acaso no has notado que ese ser que aparenta ser Sakura no lo es?

Jessica.-Claro que lo se, es bastante obvio, lo que no tengo idea es quien es.

Fushigi.-La carta "Espejo".

Jessica.-No conozco cada una de sus cartas.

Fushigi.-Vienes a Japón donde vive la dueña de las cartas ¿y ni siquiera conoces esa información tan básica?

Jessica.-Yo no estoy aquí por ella, sino por ti, poco me interesa si la card captor usa un doble o no, sabes que mi asunto es otro.

Fushigi.-No me importan tus razones Jessica, así como no me importa nada mas que tu poder del fuego.

Jessica.-Eres un odioso, debería bajarme de aquí.

Fushigi.-Cuando aprendas a volar de seguro.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sakura llegó a casa y se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

Sakura.-¿Qué Fushigi hizo qué?

* * *

o_o esos dos acaban de confesar!

y Tomoyo cada vez esta peor, ademas que habra echo ese Makihara?

Dejen sus reviews, solo deben clikear las palabras de abajito XD


	11. Despues de la tormenta ¿viene la calma?

Tuve un ratito libre y quise subir un poco mas de Destino 2 para compensarlos por tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando XD, y bueno va dedicado a TNK que anda con eamenes igual que yo, asi puede relajarce un poco este fin de semana XD.

Bueno disfrutenlo.

+Los persinajes aqui usados son propiedad de Clamp.

* * *

Sakura.-¿Qué Fushigi hizo qué?

Espejo.-Me tomo desprevenida cuando me trajo a casa y trato de besarme, logre moverme y solo beso mi mejilla pero me confesó que me quería.

Sakura.-Pero…pero ¿Qué hicieron los demás?

Espejo.-Ellos se regresaron por otro lado, solo Fushigi me acompaño a casa.

Sakura.-Pero él sabe sobre mi relación con Shaoran.

Espejo.-Al parecer eso no le importa, ellos no se llevan bien.

Sakura.-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Espejo.-Las cartas podemos sentir tus sentimientos, sabemos que Li Shaoran es tu persona especial, y que lo amas, por eso también sentimos lo que él siente, y cuando él está en peligro tratamos de protegerlo porque sabemos que si algo le pasa te pondría muy triste. Y él realmente aborrece a ese chico Makihara.

Sakura.-Pero no entiendo por qué, Fushigi es un buen chico, algo huraño, pero el mismo Shaoran lo era en un principio.

Espejo.-Tal vez sienta celos, tratas a ese chico como solías tratarlo a él, además es una especie de odio entre familias.

Sakura.-No lo entiendo del todo, Shaoran no debería dudar del amor que siento por él, además estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo sé.

Espejo.-Yo no sé que pasa por la cabeza del joven Li, solo te digo lo que logro percibir.

Sakura.-Debo aclarar todo esto con Shaoran, mañana en la mañana iré a explicarle todo, no quiero que haya ningún malentendido, y con Fushigi… veremos qué pasa, no quiero que se haga falsas esperanzas, por favor regresa a tu forma de carta.

Una lucecita volvió al bolsillo de la chica mientras Kero la miraba extrañado.

Sakura.-¿Qué sucede Kero?

Kero.- Ese Makihara me preocupa, realmente es muy sospechoso.

Sakura.-¿Por qué?

Kero.-Porque se ha acercado demasiado a la dueña de las cartas.

Sakura.- ¡Kero! Somos amigos y…

Kero.-Cuídate de esa familia Sakura, ni en la época de Clow eran una buena familia, están podridos por dentro, generación tras generación, y si han enviado a alguien a Japón a acercarse a los Card captors no es por algo bueno, eso te lo aseguro.

Sakura.-Estas exagerando Kero, pero está bien, tendré cuidado.

Al otro día una chica llegaba corriendo a un gran edificio departamental y entra corriendo sin ni siquiera registrarse, que más daba, el portero ya la conocía de memoria, era la novia del aquel chico chino del último piso, la cual, siempre aparecía a las horas más extrañas, sus horas de visita eran desde las 5 de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche, e incluso había ocasiones en que no la veía llegar pero si salir. En su opinión era una chica bastante bonita, algo atolondrada, ya que en más de una ocasión había tropezado, pero sobre todo había algo raro en la chica, aunque pensándolo mejor también el chico Li era bastante extraño, cuando estaba solo parecía muy maduro y responsable, siempre era muy propio en su forma de actuar, pero cuando su novia estaba cerca hasta su mirada ámbar cambiaba, se hacía más tierna, más dulce, era como ver a un niño completamente diferente.

Shaoran.-Wei, alguien toca la puerta ¿puedes ver quién es?

Wei.-Claro que si, ahora regreso joven Shaoran.

El hombre se apresuro a abrir la puerta preguntándose quien sería, al abrir se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que le devolvían la mirada.

Wei.-Señorita Sakura hoy realmente madrugo.

Sakura.-Buenos días Wei, etto… perdón por venir tan temprano ¿esta Shaoran despierto?

Wei.-No hay problema, Shaoran está en la cocina, y seguro se alegrara de verla, yo saldré a comprar unas cosas, se lo encargo señorita.

Sakura.-Ah.. ah.. si.-dijo haciendo una gran reverencia antes de entrar y dirijirce a la ya conocida cocina, y haciendo girar a su novio bruscamente al percatarse de su presencia.

Shaoran.-Sakura ¿ocurrió algo? ¿estás bien?

Sakura.-Si, solo quería verte ¿tiene algo de extraño que quiera ver a mi novio por la mañana?

Shaoran.-sonrojado- No… no, yo también…quería verte.-dijo visiblemente sonrojado.

Sakura.-Shaoran ¿te divertiste ayer con las gemelas?

Shaoran.-No mucho, la verdad prefiero estar contigo.-dijo sentandoce en una silla que había cerca.

Sakura.-Yo ayer…fui a la feria.

Shaoran.-Si, me lo comentaste ¿y qué tal estuvo?

Sakura.-Hubiera preferido ir contigo.-dijo sentándose en las piernas del chico inconscientemente, lo cual genero un sonrojo en ambos cuando se dieron cuenta, pero ninguno se movió.

Shaoran.-abrazando a la chica que tenía en sus piernas-Te amo muchísimo "princesa", dime lo que tengas que decir.

Sakura.-¿Cómo sabes que vine a decirte algo?

Shaoran.-No eres buena fingiendo, además tú no te levantas temprano sin razón.-dijo sonriéndole a su Flor de Cerezo.

Sakura.-¡Oye!.-dijo haciéndole pucheros, a lo que el contestó con un corto beso en los labios.

Shaoran.-¿Es algo grave?

Sakura.-No de vida o muerte, ayer que fui a la feria Fushigi se ofreció a llevarme de vuelta, bueno no precisamente a mí, era Espejo, yo fui a ver qué le ocurría a Tomoyo.

Shaoran.-¿Te hizo algo?

Sakura.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Espejo, creyendo que era yo, trató de besarla en los labios, pero se zafó, y le dijo…me dijo… dijo que me quería.

Shaoran guardo silencio mientras desviaba la mirada de Sakura para posarla en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Sakura.-Vine a contártelo porque quiero que todo esté claro, no quiero que te enojes conmigo Shaoran yo…-el llanto le impidió seguir hablando.

Shaoran.-No estoy enojado contigo sino con el idiota de Makihara, ese desgraciado, déjame tenerlo enfrente….como se atrevió…es un…

Sakura.-¡Shaoran! Lo que menos quiero es que ustedes se lleven peor, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Shaoran.-Ese no es el punto, él sabe muy bien que eres mi novia, y sabe que eres demasiado dulce e inocente, trato de aprovecharse de eso al besarte, si hubieras sido tu y no Espejo…

Sakura.-Tampoco hubiera podido, mis besos son solo para ti, Shaoran, nunca he pensado en nadie más que tu, él no me gusta, tengo a mi lado al chico más guapo del planeta, más tierno, dulce y noble. (¬¬ ok Sakura ya entendimos tu lo tienes y nosotras no, no es para restregárnoslo en la cara)

Shaoran.-Estoy celoso.-dijo algo sonrojado y jugando con el cabello de la chica.

Sakura.-Yo también, siempre estas con esas gemelas, Tomoyo dice que le gustas a Georgea, a mi me caen bien pero…

Shaoran.-Solo tengo ojos para ti, lo sabes amor, eres la "princesa" mas encantadora del mundo, nunca, grábatelo en esa cabecita, nunca te dejaría por nadie.

Sakura.-¿Lo prometes?

Shaoran.-Lo prometo, ¿y tú prometes tener más cuidado con ese sujeto?

Sakura.-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

Shaoran.-No andes sola con él, puede que sea peligroso, ¿me haces ese favor?

Sakura.-Si, pero tú hazme otro favor.

Shaoran.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura.-Que me des un beso.

Shaoran.-Los que quieras.-dijo y la beso, al principio despacito, pero conforme pasaba mas el tiempo se hacía cada vez más intenso, realmente las hormonas estaban comenzando a afectarlos, Shaoran trataba de controlarse, pero a veces Sakura no lo ayudaba mucho. Sakura se soltó cuando se quedo sin aire y se acurruco en sus brazos, mientras el chico la abrazaba fuertemente.

Sakura.-Siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿verdad?

Shaoran.-Siempre amor, siempre.

Más tarde en la escuela.

Yamazaki.-Buenos días Li, Sakura.

Sakura.-Buenos días Yamazaki.

Shaoran.-Hola Yamazaki.

Yamazaki.-¿Sabían ustedes que antiguamente las parejas necesitaban un permiso del rey para poder tomarse de las manos? Si eran encontrados en esa posición tan comprometedora sin un permiso se les cortaba la cabeza y…

Chiharu.-jalandolo de la oreja-Déjalos tranquilos Yamazaki.

Sakura.-viendo detenidamente su mano entrelazada con la de Shaoran- Pero yo no le veo nada de malo.

Shaoran.- No creo que sea algo comprometedor.

Naoko.-Era mentira, se ven muy lindos juntitos.-dijo sonriendo al verlos.

Sakura.-Gracias.-dijo jalando a su novio hasta su mesa y abrazándolo en cuanto estuvieron allí, realmente esto del amor y las hormonas podían enloquecer a cualquiera, incluso a ella.

Eriol.-Buenos días chicos.

Shaoran.-con las manos de Sakura alrededor de su cuello- Buenos días Eriol.

Sakura.-Hola Eriol ¿ No vienes con Tomoyo?

Eriol.-Fui por ella pero me dijeron que ya se había ido, tal vez se levanto muy temprano.

Sakura.-Pues…

Freda.-Good morninng guys. (Buenos días chicos)

Georgea.-Hi! (hola!)

Eriol.-Hola chicas, perdón por haberme ido ayer, es que…

Freda.-Tomoyo estaba enferma, lo sabemos, no te preocupes.

Georgea.-Shaoran nos dijo, espero que se encuentre muy bien.

Eriol.-Pues…

Tomoyo.-Buenos días a todos.

Jessica.-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

Eriol.-Hola bonita, me alegra verte mejor, te hubieras quedado a descansar.

Tomoyo.-Gracias por quedarte hasta que desperté, y otra vez perdón, no se que me paso anoche.

Eriol.-Lo importante es que estes bien, además sabes que me hubiera encantado quedarme toda la noche a tu lado para cuidarte.

Tomoyo.-No era necesario, además luego no vas a dejarme de hacer bromas con el asunto.

Eriol.-Es que es tna linda tu cara de enojada.

Tomoyo.-Y tan linda tu cara de travieso.-dijo besándolo tiernmanete.

Freda.-Seguimos aquí, por si no lo habían notado.

Georgea.-¡Que bonito anillo Sakura! No lo había visto.-dijo tomando su mano.

Sakura.-Ah etto… Shaoran me lo regalo.

Georgea.-¡Awesome! (asombroso)

Freda.-¿Por tu cumpleaños?

Sakura.-Amm nop, es un anillo de compromiso.

Freda y Georgea.-¡¿Qué?

Shaoran.-Sakura es mi prometida, y ese anillo solo demuestra que ambos elegimos serlo, es el sello de nuestro amor, tu también escuchalo Makihara.

Fushigi.-A mi no me metas en esas tonterías.-dijo el chico mientras bostezaba.

Tomoyo.-Eriol…

Eriol.-Dime.

Tomoyo.-¡Estas tapando la toma de mi Sakura sonrojada!.-dijo empujándolo y tomando a Sakura que parecía entre apenada, enojada, extrañada y temerosa.

Eriol.-Perdona.-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y su acostumbrada sonrisa.

Profe. Terada.-¡Ese grupito de alla atrás, vayan a sus lugares por favor!

Todos los niños corrieron a sus lugares, Freda se cayó en el camino y se levanto tan rápido como pudo riendoce de si misma.

Profe. Terada.-Bueno chicos, quiero darles una buena noticia, las vacaciones se adelantaran debido a sus compañeros de intercambio, como saben en occidente es muy importante la Navidad, aquí la celebramos un poco pero como cualquier día festivo, pero el director, comprendiendo lo que para ustedes significa les ha concedido a partir del 22 de Diciembre hasta el 28 de Diciembre, de esa manera pueden ir a sus países si así lo desean y regresar, y para que no se atrasen todos sus compañeros gozaran del mismo privilegio.

Nayeli.-Pero en México el 31 de Diciembre es año nuevo.

Profe. Terada.- Lo siento, son ordenes del director.

Nayeli.-Pues ya que.

Profe Terada.-Como les iba diciendo este viernes es su ultimo día de clases, por lo cual, como regalo de Navidad iremos de excursión a una alberca techada que acaban de inaugurar, también les digo a los de intercambio que se les permitiré traer por una semana a alguien de su país, de esa forma no se sentirán solos en año nuevo.

Georgea.-¡¿Alberca techada? ¿Con este frio?

Fushigi.-Que desperdicio de tiempo.

Sakura.-¡Que divertido! Tengo muchísimas ganas de nadar ¿tu no Tomoyo? Tomoyo… Tomoyo…¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Ah…perdona Sakura, pensaba en cosas raras ¿Qué decias?

Eriol.-¿Segura que estas bien?

Tomoyo.-Si, solo me perdi unos momentos.

Fushigi.-Profesor yo tengo una duda.

Profe. Terada.-Dime Makihara.

Fushigi.-¿No habrá nada extraño en la alberca?

Profe. Terada.- ¿A que te refieres con extraño?

Fushigi.- A las competencias tan raras y tontas que siempre nos hacen hacer.

Georgea.-Algo así como nadar con pirañas mientras llevamos carne en nuestros cuerpos.

Freda.-O aguantar la respiración bajo el agua hasta que nuestros pulmones explotan.

Nayeli.-O una competencia contra tiburones.

Profe. Terada.-Que tontería, eso sería muy peligroso, nunca los dejaríamos hacer algo así.

Fushigi.-Si usted lo dice.

Yamazaki.-Antiguamente se hacían competencias en el mar amarrados a un tiburón, el objetivo era lograr domesticar al animal para el final de la carrera, ya que mientras más pronto lo hicieran mas pronto llegarían.

Jessica.-No entiendo el punto.

Yamazaki.-Veras, los tiburones son animales instintivos, la reacción más lógica al traer a un humano amarrado a su lomo, por así decirlo, era tratar de comérselo, lo cual lo llevaba a nadar en círculos, lo que el humano tenía que hacer era lograr convencerlo de seguir adelante, hacia la meta.

Sakura.-¿Y eso como lo hacía?

Eriol.-Se necesitaba de mucha astucia Sakura, los tiburones dependen mucho de su olfato, por lo cual no era difícil engañarlo, así que los concursantes debían tratar de camuflajear su olor, o bien debían hacer que su tiburón se fijara en alguna otra presa, por eso había un señuelo, un banco de peces que…

Fushigi.-¡Dejen de decir idioteces! Quiero que el profesor siga con la clase, no vine a Japón a aprender tonterías de dos idiotas que…

Shaoran.-¡Pues si quieres que la clase empiece comienza por callarte Makihara!

Profe. Terada.-Li y Makihara, no quiero peleas en mi aula, bueno el traje de baño se los otorgara la escuela, al igual que la comida, así que solo traigan lo necesario, como sandalias, su jabon y toalla, ahora comenzaremos la clase.

Todos hicieron ruido al sacar sus utiles, lo cual fue aprovechado por Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-Oye Eriol.

Eriol.-¿Qué ocurre, olvidaste tu libro?

Tomoyo.-No es eso, quería ver si acabando las clases me acompañas a un lugar.

Eriol.-A donde quieras, sabes que voy a donde me digas pero ¿Qué lugar?

* * *

¿A que lugar querra llevarlo Tomoyo?

¿Y sus cambios de humor tan raros?

Descubranlo en el proximo capítulo XD


	12. Código diferente

Hola! La Navidad se acerca y como en Destino dos tambien y hay un capitulo especial qeu quiero subir en navidad me apresurare a subir esto... y a transcribirlo XD

Asi que disfruten este capitulo

*Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de las CLAMP, mis mejores amigas XD

* * *

Eriol.-A donde quieras, sabes que voy a donde me digas pero ¿Qué lugar?

Tomoyo.-Ya lo veras, te gustara.-dijo besándolo rápidamente mientras se apresuraba a sacar sus útiles.

Eriol se quedo estupefacto, era muy extraño que Tomoyo quisiera besarlo en público, y aun más extraño que aceptara besarlo en el salón de clases, donde todos podían verlos, su hermosa novia era muy recatada para esos asuntos, y estaba a punto de cuestionarla cuando noto que las gemelas los observaban con una expresión bastante extraña en el rostro, que él quiso interpretar como molestia.

Eriol.-Etto… jajaja guardemos este secreto entre los cuatro.-dijo a las gemelas, las cuales solo le sacaron la lengua antes de volver a ocuparse en sus asuntos.

Las clases pasaron con la misma monotonía de siempre, Fushigi alego, Jessica le grito, Peter trato de calmarlos, las gemelas le aventaron lo que encontraron más a la mano por quitarles su momento de diversión y Tomoyo estuvo tan callada y sonriente como siempre.

Al finalizar la clase.

Sakura.-Tomoyo ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo los cuatro?

Tomoyo.-No es buena idea Sakura, creo que ustedes deberían tener más intimidad, siempre estamos los cuatro juntos, Shaoran terminara por hartarse.

Sakura.-¿Intimidad para qué?

Shaoran.-completamente rojo-Yo…yo… Daidouji yo no…. Me molesta salir con ustedes, yo…

Eriol.-No seas mala con ellos bonita, sabes que Sakura está a años luz de entender tu comentario.

Sakura.-¿Entender qué?

Fushigi.-Si quieres yo te lo explico.

Shaoran.-Tu no vas a explicarle nada Makihara.-dijo interponiéndose entre ellos.

Fushigi.-Mira Li, deja de provocarme o…

Jessica.-Deja de estar buscando pleito y ayúdame a llevar estas hojas con el profesor, nos toca el servicio esta semana.-dijo la pelirroja llevándose al chico a regañadientes.

Tomoyo.-Vámonos Eriol.-dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo.

Sakura.-Espera Tomoyo, ¿Qué es lo que quisiste decir con…?

Freda.-Nada Sakurita, nada ¿o si Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Exacto, nada.-dijo barriendo a la gemela con la mirada.

Freda.-Bueno chicos debo partir a mi casa, los veo mañana.

Sakura.-Adios.

Shaoran.-Adios.

Georgea.-¿Cómo te he dicho que lo digas?

Shaoran.-Ah si, Bye-bye.

Georgea-Kawaii te ves tan lindo como Teppei Koike (XD).-dijo la gemela abrazándolo ante la molestia del chico.

Freda.-See you tomorrow Eriol (nos vemos mañana Eriol).-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al inglés, quien correspondió por acto reflejo.

Tomoyo.-¡Eriol!

Eriol.-¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-La acabas de… ella te…

Freda.-Solo le di un beso en la mejilla, en nuestro país eso haces cuando te despides o…

Tomoyo.-Estamos en Japón y…

Freda.-Pero Eriol y yo somos de Inglaterra, además solo fue un beso en la mejilla, es una señal de amistad y punto, no entiendo…

Tomoyo.-Eriol es mi novio y…

Nayeli.-No dramatices Tomoyo, solo fue un código de despedida diferente al que se maneja aquí, en realidad no entiendo su reverencia, hace que me duela la espalda ¿Dónde están los "choca esos cinco"? o las palmadas en el hombro o…

Eriol.-Tomoyo esto no fue nada, tu bien sabes que…

Freda.-Si te molesto te ofrezco una disculpa pero no le veo motivo como para que te pongas así.

Tomoyo.-Tú cállate mocosa, entiéndelo bien, Eriol me prefiere a mí y no a una simple niña como…

Georgea.-Mi hermana ya se disculpo, no le veo mayor caso a esta plática, y no sé si lo has notado o algo no funciona bien en tu cabeza pero tenemos la misma edad que tu.-dijo con una sonrisita de autocomplacencia.

Dimitri.-Esa es una buena observación.

Nayeli.-Pero de seguro ahora Tomoyo contra atacará diciendo que en este lado del globo los años se miden por lunas solares o dependiendo a la órbita de Júpiter o algo así.

Tomoyo.-Físicamente tal ves, pero están a años luz de ser tan maduras como yo.-dijo jalando a Eriol sin dejar que nadie le diera replica a su comentario.

Sakura.-Tomoyo ha estado muy rara hoy ¿no crees Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Algo así.

Peter.-dándole un beso en la mejilla a Freda-Adiós nena.

Freda.-golpeándolo-¿Quién te dijo que puedes darme un beso? ¿Qué no vez que aquí es símbolo de atentado a la nación? ¿Acaso quieres que te deporten?-dijo en el tono más serio que fue capaz mientras su hermana se destornillaba de risa junto con Caty.

Dimitri.-Ya vámonos chicos.

Caty.-Pero Jessica y Fushigi…

Nayeli.-Ellos conocen el camino de vuelta.

Shaoran.-Sakura ¿quieres ir a ver una película?.-dijo algo sonrojado.

Sakura.-Si, me encantaría tener intimidad contigo.

Shaoran casi muere de lo rojo que se puso y comenzó a sudar frio.

Georgea.-No deberías decirle cosas así a Shaoran a menos que lo quieras matar, está más rojo que un tomate.

Sakura.-Pero por…ahhh. AHHH….-completamente roja al captar lo que sus palabras y las de Tomoyo se habían significado- ¿¡Tomoyo que te ocurre!

La tarde paso sin muchos contratiempos para la pareja de ojiazules; Tomoyo llevo a Eriol a la plaza a ver ropa, joyas, y esas cosas, hasta que entraron a la zona de los templos, por donde comenzó a caminar lentamente, admirada de la naturaleza que ahora la rodeaba ante la sonrisa de su príncipe.

Eriol.-Eres hermosa Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-¿De verdad lo crees?

Eriol.-Claro que si.

Tomoyo.-Este templo debe de traerte muchos recuerdos ¿no es así?

Eriol.-¿Hablas de cuando le hice la última prueba a Sakura y los dormí a todos? Pues no lo recuerdo muy bien…

Tomoyo.-No hablo de eso sino de Kaho, debiste pasar mucho tiempo con ella,

Eriol.-Ah pues si mas o menos ¿pero por qué sacas a colación eso?

Tomoyo.-Porque fue tu novia, y supongo la quisiste muchísimo.

Eriol.-Si, la ame mucho pero ella no me correspondía.

Tomoyo.-Oh claro, entonces despertó a Levin nada mas porque si.

Eriol.-Eso era un amor enfermizo, si de verdad me hubiera querido se habría dado cuenta que lo que yo sentía por ella era sincero y entre tu y yo… no había nada.

Tomoyo.-Tampoco es cierto del todo Eriol, sino, no estaríamos juntos ahora.

Eriol.-Yo no pensaba en ti cuando estaba con ella, eras una amiga mas, pero con sus celos me fue orillando a enamorarme perdidamente de ti, aunque tal vez, aunque ella no hubiera hecho lo que hizo me hubiera enamorado de ti de todas formas.

Tomoyo.-Aun no entiendo cómo me preferiste a mí sobre ella.

Eriol.-Porque no solo eres hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro, porque me comprendes mejor que nadie, con una sola miradita tuya tengo suficiente para tranquilizarme, aunque no haya palabras de por medio siempre sabes lo que me pasa, y por muchísimas cosas amor, es algo tonto que me preguntes porque te prefiero a ti sobre cualquiera.

Tomoyo.-A veces creo que mientes cuando dices todas esas cosas.

Eriol.-¿A que te refieres?

Tomoyo.-No creo que hayas olvidado a Kaho por completo.

Eriol.-No la he olvidado por completo, seria como olvidar dos años de mi vida, esas cosas por mas que trates no las puedes olvidar, pero por ella ya no siento mas que lastima, a veces un poco de odio pro haber puesto tu vida en peligro, incluso a veces me odio a mi mismo por haberte dicho cosas tan horribles.-mientras decía esto había tomado entre sus brazos a la chica.

Tomoyo.-No lo se Eriol, muchas veces he pensado que todo lo que dices es mentira, no creo que hayas dejado de amarla y a mi solo me usas para tratar de olvidarla.

Eriol.-Nunca haría algo así, yo te amo de verdad, puedes verlo en mis ojos y…

Tomoyo.-He visto… he visto en sueños que aun la amas.

Eriol.-¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-Kaname me ha mostrado lo que hay en tu corazón, y lo único que hay es amor hacia ella.-dijo soltándose del abrazo.

Eriol.-Eso no es cierto Tomoyo ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar que aun siento algo por esa mujer? Ella que trato de matarme no solo a mi sino a mis amigos, la que no se canso de humillarme a mi y a ti…

Tomoyo.-¡Pero la amas! No importa nada de lo que hizo porque a final de cuentas la amas, me lo repetiste un millón de veces, no quieras ahora retractarte de tus palabras.

Eriol.-Eso fue en el pasado, estaba muy confundido, ahora todo es diferente ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Tomoyo.-No tienes que hacer nada, lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que no tiene caso que estemos juntos cuando sigues pensando en otra persona.

Eriol.-¡Solo pienso en ti!

Tomoyo.-Ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes, es muy doloroso estar contigo cuando…cuando solo piensas en Kaho.

Eriol.-Tomoyo es una locura lo que dices es…

Tomoyo.-Es mi decisión, no puedo seguir a tu lado cuando aun piensas en ella.

Eriol.-Tomoyo no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

Tomoyo.-Lo mismo te digo, es todo lo que quería decirte Eriol, no quiero seguir a tu lado.

Eriol.-Pero… pero…

Tomoyo.-Lo siento, y espero que puedas poner orden en tus sentimientos.-dijo mientras se marchaba corriendo, dejando a Eriol completamente paralizado ante la noticia que acababa de recibir.

* * *

O_O acaban de cortar a Eriol! ni yo me la creo, realmente ésta Tomoyo está bastante rara, diciendole esas cositas a Sakura...

Y esas gemelas que casi provocan la apocalipsis XD


	13. La guerra por un abrazo

Hola a todos otra vez, me ando apurando lo mas que puedo, lo juro, tengo como 3 capitulos mas listos, debo apurarme mas porque aun no llego a navidad, por el contrario la navidad casi me alcanza XD

Espero les guste esto, y me dejen un review o algo, ya saben que se aceptan criticas de todo tipo.

Y me apurare antes de que mis dedos se congelen xq tengo frio XD

+Los personajes aki usados son de las grandiosas CLAMP...menos los de intercambio esos son nacidos de mi cabecita, aunk si las CLAMP se los kieren apropiar no me molesta XD

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela.

Sakura.-Ayer Tomoyo estaba un poco rara ¿no lo crees Shaoran?-dijo la ojiverde mientras entraba a la escuela de la mano de su novio.

Shaoran.-No es normal que ella haga ese tipo de comentarios, pero pues es novia de Eriol…

Sakura.-Eres bastante malvado con tu amigo.

Shaoran.-Se lo merece…

Sakura.-Perdón por no haber entendido ayer lo que querían decir, es que esas cosas… tu sabes.-dijo sonrojándose visiblemente.

Shaoran.-No importa, ese es parte de tu encanto.-dijo acorralándola contra una pared y poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella para poder mirar esos grandes ojos.

Sakura.-Shaoran…

Shaoran.-Aunque no me importaría poder estar solo contigo de vez en cuando.-dijo aprisionando los labios de la chica entre los de él, así permanecieron largo rato, cada vez sonrojándose más.

Caty.-¡Oigan! Está bien que se traigan ganas pero no nos lo hagan saber de esa forma.

Sakura.-completamente roja- Yo…yo…es que…

Jessica.-Solo te está molestando Sakura, no le hagas caso.

Peter.-Hermana tienes que entender que los hombres tenemos necesidades y teniendo una novia tan hermosa como Sakura…

Shaoran.-más rojo que un tomate-Claro que no la bese por esa razón, yo la bese porque… pues porque…

Peter.-Pues porque tenías "ganas"

Shaoran.-Si…¡No! Tampoco ese tipo de ganas

Peter.-¿Cuál tipo de ganas?

Shaoran.-¡Ahh! Eres peor que Eriol.

Caty.-Jajajaja es que son tan divertidos e inocentes.

Sakura.-¿Hay dos tipos de ganas?

Jessica.-No les hagas caso, solo los quieren molestar.

Sakura.-Pero…

Jessica.-Si quieres besarlo no tienes de que avergonzarte.

Sakura.-Pero…

Jessica.-Bueno si tanta pena te da no lo beses y punto.

Caty.-Son cosas que no puedes evitar Jessica.

Jessica.-Besar no es una necesidad física, no es como respirar o comer.

Peter.-Jajajaja Jessica ¿acaso nunca te han besado?

Caty.-viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Eso es cierto Jessica?

Jessica.-No es algo que les interese…

Peter.-Entonces nunca te han besado…

Sakura.-Yo creo que eso es algo muy personal y…

Nayeli.-¿De verdad nunca te han besado? Realmente eres patética, más de lo que creía.

Jessica.-Solamente llegaste a molestar ¿verdad?

Nayeli.-Sus gritos se oyen hasta el patio ¿verdad Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Realmente me tiene sin cuidado la patética vida de mis compañeros, me voy al salón.-dijo pasando de largo sin siquiera verlos

Freda.-Realmente es un amargado, mira que perderse de un buen chisme.

Georgea.-Yo creo que no se siente muy bien.

Caty.-No me importa el sino el beso de Jessica.

Freda.-Es cierto ¿nunca te han besado Jessica?

Jessica.-Si tanto les interesa saberlo si me han besado, pero no creo que sea para tanto si les da pena no lo hagan y si no les importa pues bésense y punto.

Caty.-¿Quién te beso? ¿Tu novio? ¿Un amigo?

Jessica.-Yo no tengo amigos y mucho menos novios, me han besado dos veces, uno fue mi primo Sebastián y el otro fue cuando era muy pequeña un niño llamado…

Sakura.-¿¡Eriol! Te ves fatal

Eriol.-Gracias Sakura, a mí también me da gusto verte.

Shaoran.-Es cierto, te ves fatal ¿te encuentras bien?

Eriol.-No, no estoy bien.

-¡Este no es corredor de chismes, vayan ahora mismo a su salón o los reportare con su profesor!

Todos.-¡Si!-gritaron todos mientras corrían hacia su salón antes de que la profesora pudiera ponerles un reporte.

En el salón cada quien se encargaba de sus propios asuntos, así que Shaoran jalo a Eriol y a Sakura a un rincón para poder hablar más en privado.

Shaoran.-¿Qué es lo que paso Eriol?

Eriol.-Tomoyo cortó conmigo.

Sakura.-Eso no puede ser ella te ama, no puede…

Eriol.-Creo que escucho lo que conversamos la otra noche y…

Sakura.-¿Qué te dijo?

Eriol.-Cree que aun pienso en Kaho, que solo la uso como una forma de distracción.

Shaoran.-¿Y es cierto?

Sakura.-Eriol no sería capaz.

Eriol.-Ame a Kaho como no tienes idea, pero ahora no tengo duda amo a Tomoyo más de lo que alguna vez lo hice con Kaho, pero ella no lo entiende… o no se, dice que Kaname le mostro que aun amo a otra.

Sakura.-Si Tomoyo dice eso es que…

Freda.-¿Qué es Kaname?

Eriol.-Ahh Freda no quiero ser grosero pero es una platica privada.

Freda.-con cara de puchero- Ah si entiendo, iré a molestar a alguien mas.-dijo retirándose.

Shaoran.-Tomoyo ha estado rara estos días ¿no será culpa del Makihara?

Eriol.-Yo también creí que la estaban poseyendo pero use un hechizo para sacar al espíritu de su cuerpo y no paso nada… a menos que estén usando un hechizo para controlarla, aun así Tomoyo no es tan débil, no es tan fácil romper la protección que hay a su alrededor, y si fuera así créeme que lo sabría.

Sakura.-¿Entonces que piensas?

Eriol.-No lo sé, de verdad ya no lo sé.

Georgea se acerco bastante enojada al grupito y abrazo a Eriol ante la extrañeza de todos.

Freda.-¡Gemela!

Sakura.-Etto…

Eriol.-Este…Georgea…

Georgea.-Te veías triste y creí que un abrazo te haría sentir mejor.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Eriol.-Gracias pero…

Freda.-Yo también quiero.-dijo abrazándolo a él y a su hermana que no se había separado de él ni un momento.

En ese momento entró Tomoyo seguida por Dimitri, quien no presto atención a la escena y corrió a su lugar para copiarle la tarea a Jessica, sin embrago; la ojiazul se quedo petrificada ante la escena que veía, su Eriol abrazado por dos chicas.

Tomoyo.-¿¡Te diviertes Eriol!

Eriol.-Ahhh no Tomoyo es que ellas…

Tomoyo.-No dejas tu maldita coquetería, no te conformas con una ¿verdad?, necesitas sentirte alabado por las mujeres.

Eriol.-Eso no es cierto Tomoyo y lo sabes bien.

Tomoyo.-Todos sabemos que Freda está loquita por ti, y tu siempre estas con ella, dejas que te bese, que te abrace que te…

Eriol.-Estas mal interpretando todo, ella es mi amiga, y sabe que tu eres… eras mi novia, tampoco voy a tratarla mal solo porque siente algo por mi.

Tomoyo.-Pero si lo hiciste conmigo ¿no es cierto?

Caty.-¿Eriol y Tomoyo cortaron?

Peter.-Pues eso acaban de dar a entender.

Freda.-¿Porqué te molesta tanto que lo abrace si tu ya cortaste con él?

Tomoyo.-No es asunto tuyo mocosa, no te metas donde no te llaman

Freda.-Estas haciendo esto algo personal.

Tomoyo.-Saben que hagan lo que quieran, casence por mi esta bien.

Eriol.-¿Casarme?

Georgea.-Tomoyo está bastante rara.

Tomoyo.-¿No te has visto en un espejo?

Georgea.-No, para eso esta Freda, a fin de cuentas luzco exactamente igual a ella.

Jessica.-¡Cállense ya! No me interesa conocer su maldita vida.

Tomoyo.-¡Tu no te metas! Maldita niña inútil.

Jessica.-corrió hacia ella y le soltó una cachetada- No te metas conmigo o te vas a buscar problemas.

Tomoyo.-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocarme?

Fushigi.-deteniendo el brazo que Tomoyo había estirado hacia la pelirroja con quien sabe que intensiones- No empiecen con peleas en el salón o nos suspenderán las vacaciones a todos, y no pienso perder esos días sin verlos.

Tomoyo.-Me las vas a pagar Jessica, y ustedes también gemelas tontas.-dijo sentandoce en su lugar y poniendoce los audífonos para poder ignorar a todos.

Fushigi.-Solo a ti se te ocurre provocar problemas con todos tus compañeros.

Jessica no respondió, no dejaba de observar a Tomoyo, como intuyendo que algo estaba mal.

Freda.-Perdón Eriol, no pensé que Tomoyo se pusiera así por un simple abrazo, a pesar de que todos tenemos la misma edad y se que todos somos iguales nuestra cultura si es bastante diferente.

Eriol.-No te preocupes Freda, se que no lo hiciste con mala intención, y te iras acostumbrando poco a poco a este país.

Georgea.-O más bien a estas personas, pero sorry Eriol no crei que estuvieras mal por ella.

Eriol.-No te preocupes.

Freda.-Y pues es cierto que me gustas Eriol, pero yo se que solo tienes ojos para ella en ningún momento fue mi intención ser un problema para ustedes.-dijo llendoce a su lugar junto con su hermana.

Sakura.-Esa no es Tomoyo, no se quién o qué sea, pero esa chica no es mi amiga.

Shaoran.-Dale tiempo, si no lo es lo sabremos.

Sakura.-¿Qué otra prueba quieres?

El profesor entro dejando en el aire esa pregunta, la clase estuvo de lo más tranquila aunque Tomoyo evitaba a toda costa tener contacto con Eriol, las gemelas no dejaban de verlos creyendo que en cualquier momento la discusión volveria a surgir, y Jessica estuvo indignada todo el tiempo, hasta comenzó a murmurar algo en holandés que Dimitri fue incapaz de entender.

* * *

Vaya vaya esas gemelas ocasionan y ocasionan más peleas...¿esa sera su intencion?

Y Jessica realmentre reacciono muy mal, pero bueno ella es medio bipolar...¿que pasara de ahora en adelante?


	14. Paseo escolar

Hola! Espero anden bien XD me ando apresurando a subir esto, hago lo que puedo, asi qeu me ire a seguir escribiendo, aki les dejo esto, se cuidan y me dejan reviews XD

+Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

El esperado viernes por fin llego, todos prepararon sus cosas con mucha anticipación, Eriol había dejado el asunto de Tomoyo por la paz, alegando que debía dejar que las cosas se calmasen y después la volvería a conquistar, Jessica y Tomoyo habían comenzado a tener pequeños enfrentamientos cada vez que se encontraban solas, incluso Georgea tuvo que separarlas en el baño en más de una ocasión, en otra Fushigi tuvo que acudir a separarlas ante los gritos de Ricca, sus peleas no pasaban de las palabras y uno que otro rasguño, al parecer Jessica no quería ensuciarse las manos, pero aun así ya habían sido reprendidas hasta el punto en que casi se suspende el viaje escolar, si no es por la oportuna intervención de la madre de Tomoyo, quien desconocía a su hija y alegaba que de seguro era por el dolor de haber cortado con Eriol, aunque la madre parecía más triste por la ruptura que la propia hija.

El autobús estaba estacionado afuera de la secundaria, donde ya estaba el profesor Terada acabando de checar los permisos y dando las últimas indicaciones.

Sakura.-Vamos a divertirnos mucho Shaoran, ya lo veras, te prepare unas croquetas de vegetales para comer.

Shaoran.-Gracias "princesa".

Eriol.-Realmente no estoy de humor de una excursión, pero sé que si los dejo solos harán algo arriesgado o tonto, o ambas cosas.

Shaoran.-Claro que no, nunca hacemos nada tonto o arriesgado.

Eriol.-Perdóname si no creo que aventarse de un extremo a otro, a más de diez metros de altura, sin que haya piso debajo para poder abrazar a una persona pudiendo esperar diez segundos para que el piso volviera, sea lo más razonable del mundo.

Sakura.-Es que no podía esperar más.-dijo Sakura avergonzada al recordar aquel momento.

Shaoran.-Yo tampoco podía, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.-dijo el chico mientras la besaba tiernamente mientras la abrazaba.

Nayeli.-Es demasiado temprano para el derramamiento de miel, compórtense por favor.

Caty.-No seas aguafiestas, si se ven bien lindos juntos.-dijo sonriéndoles mientras arrastraba a su hermano hacia el camión.

Georgea.-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Eriol.- ¿Por qué?

Freda.-Siempre que salimos algo pasa, si no es el Ragnarok es algún reto en el que arriesgaremos nuestra vida.

Nayeli.-Pues a mí no me molesta nadar.

Dimitri.- ¿Aún con tiburones?

Nayeli.-No digas eso en voz alta, el maestro se lo puede tomar literal.

Dimitri.-Jajajaja pues a mí no me gusta nadar.

Nayeli.- ¿No sabes nadar?

Dimitri.-Si se, pero no soy muy bueno andando en tierra mucho menos en el agua.

Nayeli.-Si algún día estamos en un barco y se hunde recuérdame no tratar de huir contigo.

Tomoyo.- ¿Acaso quieres hacer algo como Titanic o qué?

Nayeli.-No fastidies.

Sakura.-Tomoyo… tú eres muy buena nadando.

Tomoyo.-Es obvio Sakurita, pero hoy no tengo intención de mojarme, prefiero…

Jessica.- ¿Asolearte? No sé si entiendes lo que significa una alberca techada.

Tomoyo.-Ya vas a otra vez a…

Dimitri.-Es aburrido verlas pelear todo el tiempo, vamos Tomoyo o no alcanzaremos lugar.

Nayeli y Eriol.- ¡¿Acaso van a sentarse juntos?

Dimitri.-Lo siento Nayeli, pero ella me lo pidió desde ayer, en el próximo paseo me siento contigo.

Nayeli.-No es que me moleste realmente, es solo que es muy extraño que alguien más se arriesgue a estar contigo sabiendo que no puedes mantenerte más de diez minutos sin tropezar, o provocar algún incendio.

Dimitri.-No seas tan mala conmigo.-dijo el chico mientras se marchaba con la pelinegra.

Eriol.-Así que ellos se sentaran juntos…

Freda. -Ohm si no te molesta ¿me puedo sentar yo contigo?

Eriol.-Si, me sentiría encantado de que una chica tan hermosa se sentara a mi lado durante el trayecto.-dijo besando la mano de la chica, quien estaba toda roja.

Shaoran.- ¿Acaso haces eso con todas?

Jessica.-Que manera tan patética de cortejar.

Freda.-Yo creo que es lindo.

Georgea.- ¿Me piensas cambiar por un hombre?

Freda.-Lo siento gemela pero debemos comenzar a separarnos poco a poco.-dijo dejándose llevar por Eriol hacia el autobús para escoger un buen asiento.

Georgea.-Le dedique los mejores años de mi vida ¿y así me paga?

Nayeli.-Puedo sentarme contigo, claro si quieres eh, nadie te está imponiendo mi compañía, eres un ser capaz de decidir y…

Georgea.-Párale con tu discurso y vamos al camión, total de sentarme contigo a sentarme con Fushigi.-dijo caminando con la mexicana que no dejaba de verla.

Sakura.-Es cierto ¿y Fushigi?

Jessica.-No lo sé, no soy su mamá.

Shaoran.-Ya todos están subiendo ¿vas a esperar a Makihara?

Jessica.-No.

Todos subieron al autobús y mientras el profesor acaba de contarlos, veía quienes estaban y revisaba de nuevo los permisos los chicos comenzaron a platicar con el compañero de junto.

Georgea.-Tu solo te llevas bien con Dimitri ¿verdad?

Nayeli.-Pues no soy muy sociable que digamos, y Dimitri es demasiado torpe, creo que es divertido reírse de él.

Georgea.-Dimitri es un chico muy serio, nunca tiene problemas con nadie, ni con Jessica o Fushigi que siempre están en conflicto con alguien.

Jessica.-Estoy sentada delante de ti tarada.

Georgea.- ¿Y ahora quieres tener un conflicto conmigo o qué?

Jessica.-No me provoques.-dijo poniéndose los audífonos del ipod y tarareando algo en alemán.

Nayeli.-Jessica tiene algo que me hace querer golpearla cada que la veo.

Georgea.-Ya lo hiciste ¿no lo recuerdas?

Nayeli.-Pero es algo que… no lo sé, tal vez no seamos compatibles, en cambio tú y tu hermana se llevan bien con todos, son muy sociables, me dan como que miedo, incluso Fushigi habla con ustedes, conmigo a pesar de ser compañeros de banca nunca habla.

Georgea.- ¿De verdad crees que somos sociables?

Nayeli.-Pues siempre están riendo con todos y eso…

Georgea.-Personas como mi hermana y yo no…

Profe. Terada.- ¿Quién de ustedes no tiene compañero? El joven Makihara acaba de llegar.

Georgea.- ¡Jessica está sola profesor!-grito la chica haciendo señas para que vieran el lugar desocupado, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se quitara los audífonos para ver porque de pronto era el centro de atención.

Jessica.- ¿Qué pasa?

Georgea.-Fushigi acaba de llegar.

Naoko.-La parejita se va a sentar junta.

-¡Ya díganse que se aman!-grito un chico de cabello negro que estaba hasta delante.

Jessica.-Mas les vale callarse si en algo aprecian su vida.

Fushigi.-Ya cállate, no lograras nada, solo ignóralos.-dijo sentándose a su lado-y abre la ventana porque si te vomitas no quiero ser ensuciado.

Nayeli.-Ya van a empezar con sus cosas esos dos, oye Georgea ¿tienes más hermanos además de Freda?

Georgea.-No, pero tengo muchos primos, algunos son incluso de mi edad.

Nayeli.-Que bien, tienes una familia muy grande.

Georgea.-Es que mi mamá y mi tía no pueden tener bebes.

Nayeli.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Georgea.-Todos somos adoptados.

Nayeli.-Lo siento no…

Georgea.-No te preocupes, mi hermana y yo si recordamos a nuestros padres, igual que Edward y Anthony.

Nayeli.- ¿Ellos quiénes son?

Georgea.-Nuestros primos, ellos si son familia de sangre, también son gemelos y viven con mi tía, pero no te preocupes queremos mucho a nuestro madre actual.

Nayeli.-Ya veo.

Georgea.- ¿Y tu Nayeli? Casi no hablas de tus padres.

Nayeli.-Yo tengo tres hermanos mayores, pero hace mucho que no los veo.

Georgea.- ¿Por qué?

Nayeli.-Cuando tenía nueve años hubo una gran pelea en casa, todos gritamos cosas muy feas, yo me salí y nunca más regrese.

Georgea.-Perdón no quería…

Nayeli.-No extraño mucho a mis padres, casi nunca estaban en casa, mis hermanos igual, fueron muy buenos juzgando sin comprender.

Caty.-No hablen de cosas feas que me dan ganas de llorar.-grito la chica desde unos asientos más atrás.

Georgea.- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Fushigi? No es algo muy común en ti.

Fushigi.-Estaba hablando por teléfono.

Nayeli.- ¿Con quién?

Fushigi.-No es algo que te importe.

Georgea.-Oye Fushigi tu nunca hablas de tu familia.

Fushigi.- ¿Debería hacerlo?

Jessica.-Como si a alguien le importara.-dijo poniéndose los audífonos de nuevo mientras tarareaba algo que sonaba como a un inglés mal pronunciado.

Georgea.- ¿Vives en China con tus padres?

Fushigi.-Mis padres están muertos.

Georgea.-Los míos también.

Freda.-Eso no se dice en una conversación hermana, es de mala educación.-dijo la gemela dándole un golpe en la cabeza desde el asiento de atrás.

Georgea.- ¿Entonces qué se dice?

Peter.-Con un lo siento es suficiente, aunque como es Fushigi…

Sakura.-Es triste oír eso Fushigi, yo no tenía idea…

Fushigi.-Realmente no me importa, en mi familia la esperanza de vida no es muy alta.

Georgea.- ¿Entonces con quién vives?

Fushigi.-En la casa de mi abuela, y con algunos tíos y primos y esas cosas.

Georgea.- ¿Eres hijo único?

Fushigi.-Tenía una hermana más chica.

Freda.-Realmente no me imagino una mini-tu.

Caty.-Imagínala igual de antipática que él, buscando pelea en todos lados.

Fushigi.-Mi hermana no se parecía en nada a mí.

Georgea.- ¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado?

Fushigi.-Porque está muerta.

Nayeli.-Vaya, realmente has tenido una vida dura.

Fushigi.-Realmente no me importa, ella siempre fue muy enfermiza y casi siempre estaba en cama, así que no convivíamos mucho, era como una extraña para mí.

Georgea.- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Fushigi.-Jade.

Freda.-Vaya si que has perdido a mucha gente ¿tiene mucho que murió?

Fushigi.-Como tres años, aunque te puedo decir que hace menos de un año también perdí a una prima.-dijo casi susurrando.

Georgea.- ¿Y por qué susurras?-dijo hablando en el mismo tono.

Fushigi.-No es de tu incumbencia y ya déjame tranquilo.-dijo quitándole el ipod a Jessica y usándolo sin su permiso.

Jessica.- ¡Dame mi ipod!

Peter.-No puede ser ya van a empezar.

El viaje transcurrió con normalidad, nadie volvió a insultarse, incluso Jessica se tranquilizo después de recuperar su ipod.

La alberca era realmente enorme, incluso había una sección para toboganes, la mayoría se veían realmente emocionados cuando les dieron su traje de baño y se separaron a su respectivo vestidor.

Sakura.-Estoy realmente emocionada ¿tu no Jessica?

Jessica.- ¿Debería?

Sakura.- ¿No te gusta nadar?

Jessica.-Yo no sé nadar, ni siquiera me gusta el agua.

Sakura.- ¡¿De verdad no sabes?

Jessica.- ¿Tiene algo de raro?

Caty.-Pues si, en mi primaria teníamos natación y…

Jessica.-Yo siempre he estudiado en casa.

Sakura.-Ya verás que hoy aprendes, todas trabajaremos duro para enseñarte.

Jessica.-No me gusta el agua, no quiero aprender.

Freda.-Que amargada eres, si el agua es genial ¿verdad que ahora si aprenderás a nadar gemelita?

Georgea.-Ya date por vencida, no se me da nadar, ni siquiera puedo flotar.

Naoko.- ¿Tú no sabes nadar Georgea?

Georgea.-No.

Ricca.-Pero ¿Tu si Freda?

Freda.-Me encanta, soy como una ranita en el agua.

Nayeli.-Si son gemelas ambas deberían poder nadar.

Georgea.-El hecho de ser iguales por fuera no significa que lo seamos por dentro, a ella le gustan muchas cosas que a mí no, a mi me gusta el azul.

Freda.-Y a mí el verde.

Georgea.-Me gusta la leche.

Freda.-Y a mí me da asco.

Georgea.-Odio el jitomate.

Freda.-A mí tampoco me gusta.

Georgea.-Bueno eso lo tenemos en común.

Tomoyo.-Realmente son curiosas niñas, odio este traje de baño, no deja mostrar mis encantos.

Sakura.- ¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo.-Es la verdad, estamos empezando a desarrollarnos, y no nos permiten mostrarlo.

Freda.-Pues la que es linda lo es con lo que se ponga.

Jessica.-Es una plática sin sentido, ¿Qué más da como te ves en traje de baño?

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué no tienes amor propio?

Nayeli.-Pues no importa mucho el exterior, en mi opinión.

Jessica.-Que platica tan tonta.

Tomoyo.- ¿Ningún chico te ha dicho que eres linda?

Jessica.-Yo no dependo de lo que digan los demás.

Sakura.-Pero Nayeli tiene razón el exterior no es lo más importante, sino cómo eres como persona.

Ricca.-Oye Jessica está bien que no dependas de las otras personas, pero yo creo que en realidad eres muy linda.

Jessica.- ¿Yo? Pero si no tengo gracia alguna.

Sakura.-Pero tienes unos hermosos ojos azules.

Tomoyo.-Pero los míos son más hermosos.

Freda.-Y tu cabello es muy bonito Jessica, me gusta como hondea al viento.

Georgea.-Además es tan rojo que parece fuego.

Jessica.-No es cierto.

Sakura.-Claro que lo es, además eres una buena chica, aunque tienes un carácter muy fuerte, eres…

Nayeli.-Es una creída.

Tomoyo.-Y entrometida.

Freda.-Y ustedes unas víboras.

Jessica.-Gracias por decirme eso pero…

Sakura.-No lo decimos por qué si, es la verdad.

Georgea.- ¿Nunca te lo ha dicho alguien más?

Jessica.-No.

Tomoyo.- ¿Alguno de tus novios?

Jessica.-No, nunca he tenido novio.

Sakura.- ¿Aun no encuentras a tu persona especial?

Jessica.-Jajajaja, eso solo te funciona a ti, yo no creo en el amor ni en nada de eso, la verdad no necesito tener a nadie a mi lado para ser feliz, y no es por grosería pero esta plática ya me harto, las veo allá afuera.-dijo tomando su toalla y saliendo del vestidor.

Sakura.-Pero de verdad es bonita.

Tomoyo.-No pierdas el tiempo Sakurita, ella así es.

Sakura.-Tomoyo, por favor ya deja de pelarte con ella, no me gusta verlas pelear.

Tomoyo.-Hare lo que pueda mientras ella me deje tranquila.

Cuando todos estuvieron fuera de los vestidores el profesor dio los últimos avisos sobre la hora de la comida, la hora de la salida y las precauciones que deberían de tener, después de que no hubo dudas el profesor se marcho dejando a los chicos libres de decidir qué hacer.

Shaoran.-Sakura ¿quieres subir conmigo a los toboganes?

Sakura.-Si, me encantaría ¿vienes Eriol?

Eriol.-Gracias pero no me gustaría hacer mal tercio, mejor me quedo aquí organizando un juego de pelota o algo así.

Sakura.-Pero no quiero que estés solo.

Freda.-No te preocupes Sakura, yo lo cuido.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sakura.-Bueno.-dijo yéndose de la mano de su novio.

Peter.-Hermana vamos a la alberca de olas, tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Caty.- ¡Si!-gritaron y echaron a correr.

Fushigi.-Hoy será el día más aburrido de mi vida.

Naoko.-Oye Ricca, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con tus lecciones de natación, Georgea y Jessica también pueden venir.

Jessica.-No gracias.

Georgea.-Yo paso, el agua y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, así como los patines y yo.

Ricca.-Yo si acepto tu ofrecimiento ¿Vienes Chiharu?

Chiharu.-No gracias, prefiero ir a los toboganes con Yamazaki.

Freda.-Ven Eriol, hagamos una carrera.-dijo tirando de él para meterlo a la alberca.

Eriol.-Pero… tú hermana…

Freda.-Ella estará bien mientras no entre al agua, y no creo que lo haga así que no te preocupes.-dijo llevándoselo ante la mirada fúrica de Tomoyo.

Nayeli.- ¿Tu qué dices Dimitri?

Dimitri.- ¿Yo que digo de qué?

Nayeli.-Pues eres un peligro en tierra ¿es lo mismo en el agua?

Dimitri.-Sé nadar a la perfección, en Rusia te meten al agua helada y debes entrar por un hoyo en el hielo y salir por el otro, cualquier error puede ser mortal, así que tengo además de todo buenos pulmones.

Nayeli.-Pues en México…en México… pues no, nada de lo que te diga le gana a nadar bajo el hielo…

Dimitri.-Vaya vaya, al fin te he dejado callada.

Nayeli.-No te acostumbres, pero dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? Los toboganes o…

Tomoyo.- ¿Y por qué crees que hará algo contigo?

Nayeli.-Por qué yo lo digo.

Tomoyo.-Pues eso se acabo.

Dimitri.-Chicas…

Jessica.-Déjalas que se maten y hagan algo bueno por el mundo.

Tomoyo.-Dimitri ya no hará lo que tú digas.

Nayeli.- ¿Y por qué no?

Tomoyo.-Por que en el camión me pidió que fuera su novia.

Georgea y Nayeli.-¡ ¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-Lo que oyeron ¿verdad Dimitri?

Dimitri.-Bueno yo…Tomoyo es linda y… pues ya saben...-dijo rascandoce la nuca y visiblemente incomodo.

Georgea.-Pero es la chica de Eriol.

Dimitri.-Pero ya terminaron y debía aprovechar mi oportunidad…

Nayeli.-Es tu problema, como sea, yo me largo a buscara a alguien más a quien molestar.

Dimitri.-No te enojes Nayeli.

Nayeli.-No estoy molesta, pero espera a que Eriol se entere.-dijo marchándose con un chico de pelo rizado que no había dicho nada desde que todo el problema empezó- Vamos Kaoru, tu puedes ser mi próxima víctima.

Tomoyo.-Andando Dimitri, tenemos poco tiempo y muchas cosas que hacer.-dijo entrando a la alberca con el chico que parecía un poco nervioso.

Georgea.- ¿Es normal que una chica cambie a un chico así de fácil?

Jessica.-Yo que sé

Georgea.- ¿Tu por qué no te metes al agua y nos demuestras tus noventa medallas de oro en las olimpiadas Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Yo tampoco sé nadar.

Georgea.- ¡¿El gran Fushigi tiene una debilidad?

Fushigi.-No me molestes tarada, simplemente creo que es una tontería eso de saber nadar.-dijo marchándose a los vestidores.

Georgea.-Traigo un juego de UNO ¿quieres jugar?

Jessica.-No hay nada mejor que hacer, juguemos pues.-dijo sentándose en unas sillas que había cerca de la barra de comida.

La tarde transcurrió sin muchos contra tiempos, Fushigi termino por salir de los vestidores y empezó a jugar UNO con las chicas, más obligado por Georgea que por que de verdad quisiera, Eriol se deprimió cuando vio a Dimitri y Tomoyo besándose, pero hizo como si nada pasara, Freda le dijo que no dejara que la gente viera que realmente le había afectado. Nayeli termino enseñando a nadar a Ricca, y Sakura no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro algo incomoda.

Shaoran.- ¿Te ocurre algo "princesa"?

Sakura.-Algo anda mal, no sabría explicártelo pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Shaoran.- ¿Sobre qué?

Sakura-No estoy segura, pero algo va a pasar, podría jurártelo.

Shaoran.- ¿Algo malo?

Sakura.-No sé, es algo raro, y no sé si es malo, pero de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar.-dijo abrazando a Shaoran.

Shaoran.- ¿Nos pasara algo malo?

Sakura.-No es algo que nos concierna directamente, pero creo que va a ser algo muy malo.

Shaoran.- ¿Quieres que salgamos de la alberca?

Sakura.-No, aun no, habrá una señal que nos indique cuando salir.

* * *

Grandes revelaciones por parte de Fushigi...demasiadas diria yo ¿hablara de quien creemos que habla?

Tomoyo cada vez esta mas rara, y esos niños raros que no saben nadar...

Georgea.- Aprendiste a nadar hace 6 meses recuerdas? ¬¬

sunako.-Callate no tienen por qeu saberlo...

Georgea.-No tienes porque criticarnos.

Sunako.-No importa desde cuando yo ya se nadar =D

Georgea.- ¬¬ yo voy en la misma escuela que Shaoran... lo veo diario.

Sunako.- ¬¬ me has dejado sin palabras.

* * *

Que sera lo qeu presiente sakura? cual sera la señal?

pasara algo malo de nuevo?

* * *

.


	15. Agua

Sin mucho que decir, disfruten y dejen reviews para aliementar mi ego y ayudarme a seguir escribiendo XD

*Los personajes aki usados son de las CLAMP pero la historia nacio de esta loca cabecita mia.

* * *

En la parte más alta del tobogán.

Freda.- ¿Te encuentras bien Eriol?

Eriol.-Ah sí, perdón, es solo que mi mente se fue a otro lado.

Freda.- ¿Es por lo de Tomoyo?

Eriol.-No, eso no importa de verdad, si ella es feliz yo también lo soy.

Freda.-Eso dice la gente, pero en realidad nadie puede ser tan bueno.

Eriol.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Freda.-Si la persona que yo quiero me dejara para estar con otra yo la verdad no le desearía lo mejor, le desearía penas y lagrimas, porque verlo feliz me molestaría mucho.

Eriol.-Jajaja ahora dices eso pero cuando eso pase veras como cambias de opinión, como las niñas buenas.

Freda.-El problema es que tal vez yo no sea una niña buena.-dijo la chica aventándose por el tobogán con Eriol pisándole los talones.

Mientras en algún lugar seco XD.

Fushigi.- ¡Uno!

Jessica.-Insisto en que haces trampa, nadie puede ganar tantas veces seguidas.

Fushigi.-No seas mala perdedora.

Georgea.-Te apoyo, aquí hay truco.-dijo dándole la mano a la pelirroja en señal de apoyo.

Jessica.-Me quede sin dinero de este mes por el tramposo este.-dijo viendo feo al chico chino.

Fushigi.-No molestes…¿estas bien Georgea?

Georgea.-soltando la mano de Jessica-Si, solo acabo de recordar que es hora de la pastilla que mi hermana y yo tomamos, debo ir a recordárselo, discúlpenme un momento.-dijo levantándose y acercándose a la alberca, haciendo todo lo posible para no estar tan cerca de la orilla, cuando capto la atención de su hermana y esta salió, ambas chicas corrieron a los vestidores.

Fushigi.-Hasta que al fin se fue, es demasiado pesada esa tipa.

Jessica.-Dimitri y Tomoyo… solo lo hace para molestar a Eriol.

Fushigi.-Lo que haga no es tu asunto, no te busques problemas.

Jessica.-Ellos me encuentran sin necesidad de que los busque.

Fushigi.-A Nayeli la provocaste tú y ya ves como te fue, con Tomoyo te puede ir mucho peor ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta?

Jessica.-No soy tan tonta como los card captors para no darme cuenta, a veces creo que más bien Sakura no quiere darse cuenta de que su amiga…

Fushigi.-No insultes a mi futura novia, si aun no lo nota es por algo, tal vez alguien está bloqueando su poder para que no lo note.

Jessica.-Tal vez… pero si esa chica sigue buscándome me va a encontrar.

Fushigi.-Sabes que es un poder al que ni yo podría enfrentarme y…

Eriol.- ¿Por qué no entran a la alberca? Aquella parte no es muy honda, les llegara como máximo a los hombros.

Jessica.-Esa es más agua de la que puedo soportar.

Eriol.- ¿Te da miedo el agua?

Jessica.-No, me da terror.

Eriol.-Si te metes te puedo ayudar a quitarte el miedo, prometo estar a tu lado y no dejar que te pase nada.

Jessica.-No, de verdad soy incapaz de soportar estar en una alberca.

Eriol.- ¿Y tu Fushigi?

Fushigi.-A mi no me da miedo, simplemente no sé nadar y no tengo ganas de aprender, tal vez en un rato me meta, por ahora no es lo más conveniente, hay mucha gente.

Eriol.-Así es más divertido ¿saben a dónde fueron las gemelas?

Fushigi.-A tomar medicina o algo así, no soy su niñera.

En ese momento Tomoyo salió de la alberca y se acerco muy decidida hacia ellos.

Jessica.-Tu ex noviecita viene por ti, al parecer no le parece que hables con nosotros.

Eriol.- ¿Qué se te ofrece Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Nada, de ti nada Eriol, al parecer estas muy entretenido con esta niña.

Jessica.- ¿Y si así fuera qué?

Tomoyo.-Ese carácter te traerá muchos problemas con los chicos niña, nadie te soportaría así.

Eriol.-No seas grocera Tomoyo, Jessica no te está haciendo nada.

Tomoyo.-Esto es entre chicas, no te metas.

Freda.- Eriol no te metas en problemas.-dijo apareciendo de pronto junto con su hermana que no se veía muy feliz de ver a tanta gente.

Eriol.-Pero no voy a permitir…

Jessica.-Tranquilo Eriol ya llevo rato aguantándome las ganas de pegarle a esta niña.

Eriol.-Tampoco voy a permitir eso.

Freda.-Hay gente que solo entiende a golpes.

Georgea.-Callate Freda.-dijo la niña escondiéndose tras ella.

Jessica.-Yo si te voy a poner un alto niñita.

Fushigi.-Acuérdate de lo que te dije.

Jessica.-No necesito tus consejos, se cuidarme sola.

Fushigi.-Haz lo que quieras entonces.

Tomoyo.- ¿Aun no aprendes a respetarme? Eres tan patética.

Jessica no pudo contenerse y se le fue encima, ambas chicas comenzaron a forcejear, a jalarse del cabello, Jessica le daba rodillazos mientras la otra chica chillaba como poseída.

Eriol.- ¡Tomoyo!

Fushigi.-Dejalas que aclaren sus problemas.

Eriol.-No hare algo así, se van a lastimar.-dijo tratando de separarlas, pero una fuerza sobrehumana lo arrojo hacia atrás, y aunque trato de levantarse una gran fuerza invisible lo mantenía pegado a la pared, sin dejarlo incorporarse.

Shaoran.-Siento una presencia…creo que la he sentido antes… no se…

Sakura.-Esa es la señal, salgamos de la alberca, las cosas se pondrán feas.

Ricca.- ¡SAKURA! Tomoyo y Jessica se están agarrando a golpes cerca de los vestidores, parece que esta vez sí se están dando duro, los demás ya esta llendo para allá.

Shaoran.- ¡¿Golpes?

Sakura.-Tomoyo no haría eso… ella…ella…

Los tres chicos corrieron lo más rápido que el agua se los permitía hasta llegar a la orilla de la alberca, hasta donde ya se había extendido el tumulto, todo el grupo estaba allí.

Naoko.-Se van a matar…

Nayeli.-Tomoyo no puede seguirle el paso.

Sakura.-Tomoyo…

Tomoyo.-levantándose del suelo mientras la pelirroja era sujetada por Peter y Caty- ¿¡Como te atreviste a rasguñarme la cara! Lo vas a pagar muy caro…

Georgea.-Me dan miedo los ojos de Tomoyo hermana.-dijo abrazándose a su gemela lo más fuerte que podía.

Sakura.-Ya basta Tomoyo ¡Haz algo Eriol!

Shaoran.-Eriol está bajo un hechizo.-dijo susurrándoselo a su novia al oído, señalando el lugar donde el inglés estaba inmovilizado.

Jessica.- ¡Tu eres la que me ha estado molestando! Yo no tenía problemas contigo Daidouji.

Tomoyo.- ¡Pero yo si los tengo contigo!-dijo mientras empezó a girar su muñeca.

Sakura.,-¡No lo hagas Tomoyo!

La pelinegra quitó de un empujón a la card captor y jaloneo a Jessica hasta que logro apartar a los mellizos de ella, una vez libre, la pelirroja comenzó a forcejear para soltarse, pero Tomoyo coloco su mano sobre la garganta de la holandesa, quien de un momento a otro comenzó a escupir agua y luchaba por soltarse del amarre.

Naoko.- ¿Qué está pasando?

Ricca.-No lo sé.

Chiharu.-Tengo miedo Yamazaki.-dijo abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

Fushigi.-Se lo advertí.

Tomoyo.-Esto te enseñara a no meterte conmigo.-dijo mientras la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas hacia la piscina, donde la pelirroja cayó sin oponer resistencia.

Ricca.- ¡Déjala tranquila Tomoyo!

Nayeli.-Por muy mal que te caiga no te puedes poner así.

Sakura.- ¡No te reconozco Tomoyo! Usaste…usaste…

Tomoyo le soltó una bofetada a la niña y echo a correr hacia los vestidores.

Sakura.- ¡Tomoyo!-gritó la ojiverde mientras estallaba en llanto y se sobaba la mejilla hinchada.

Shaoran.- ¿Estás bien?-dijo abrazando a su princesa sabiendo que el dolor del golpe no era nada comparado con lo que su corazón debía de estar sufriendo.

Caty.-Oigan Jessica no sale a flote.

Dimitri.-Nadie aguanta tanto el aire.

Fushigi.-Ella no sabe nadar.

Freda.-Creí que era broma.

Georgea.-Es cierto, le da pavor el agua.

Peter.-Hay que hacer algo, debemos…

Sakura.-Voy por ella…

Shaoran.-deteniéndola a tiempo-No, Tomoyo dejó un hechizo sobre el agua, si lo intentas no estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar.

Sakura.- ¿Qué clase de hechizo será?

Ellos no podían verlo, pero abajo del agua un pequeño remolino sujetaba a Jessica del tobillo, mientras más trataba de liberarse más aire le faltaba, y una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, sentía que se quedaba sin aire, que sus pulmones estaban por estallar, la presión la molestaba cada vez más, necesitaba oxigeno y rápido, sus poderes no servían de nada bajo el agua. Varios remolinos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo, mientras más forcejeaba más grandes se hacían, oía gritos que venían de arriba, pero nadie bajaba a ayudarla, la presión llegaba a su cerebro, la superficie y todo en general se veían tan lejanos, varios recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, una imagen de su familia fue lo último que vio antes de quedar inconsciente.

En la superficie Eriol había sido liberado por su agresor, ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido porque Sakura lo puso rápidamente al corriente de todo lo que había pasado.

Yamazaki.-Hay algo que la está jalando, la verdad me da mucho miedo meterme, y no sé nadar del todo bien.

Naoko.-De seguro es algún fantasma que la quiere llevar con ella al más allá.

Caty.-Eso no es de mucha ayuda.

Dimitri.-Está en la parte más profunda de la alberca.

Georgea.-Ve tu hermana, eres muy buena nadando.

Freda.- ¿yo?

Peter.-Si, tu.

Georgea.-Pues en vista que nadie se apunta, yo la salvare.-dijo corriendo y lanzándose al agua ante la mirada atónita de los card captors y la reencarnación del mago Clow.

Sakura.-Dijiste que…

Shaoran.-Ella es una chica normal, por eso no le hizo nada el hechizo…creo.

La inglesa salió a la superficie tan rápido como había entrado cargando un bulto, apenas y podía jalar el cuerpo, ya que la holandesa estaba inconsciente.

Freda.-Ayudenme a sacarla, soy incapaz de cargarla.

Peter Y Dimitri se lanzaron a ayudarla a terminarla de sacar, mientras en la superficie Eriol, Shaoran y Yamazaki la jalaban para poderla en un lugar seguro.

Ricca.-Esta inconsciente.

Naoko.- ¿Alguien sabe primeros auxilios?

Chiharu.-Ire por el profesor.

Peter.-Yo sé un poco de primeros auxilios.-dijo poniendo sus labios sobre los de la pelirroja y dándole aire a sus pulmones mientras con una mano le daba un masaje cardiaco (aquí imagínense los primeros auxilios)

Caty.-No está funcionando hermano, tomo mucha agua.

Dimitri.-El aire no está llegando a sus pulmones.-dijo sentado junto a ella mientras trataba de hallarle el pulso.

Sakura.-Esta…esta…-y sin poder contener el llanto abrazo fuertemente a Shaoran y se puso a llorar mientras otros chicos del salón hacían lo mismo.

Nayeli.-A Tomoyo se le paso la mano.

Georgea.-No puede… no puede estar muerta ¿o sí?


	16. Se fueron

*Los personajes aki usados le pertenecen a las CLAMP

* * *

Freda.- ¡No respira! Creo que esta vez…

Georgea.-No, no está muerta…es demasiado antipática para morir así de fácil ¡Despierta Jessica, abre los ojos!

Eriol.-Siguele dando respiración Peter ¡no te detengas!

De la nada una fuerte presencia se dejo sentir, tan grande que no sabían de donde provenía, era la misma que había atacado a Eriol, pero esta vez embistió directamente a la chica haciéndola contorsionarse al entrar en ella, su pecho se inflamo y un gran chorro de agua comenzó a salir por su boca mientras sus pulmones jalaban aire con un fuerte ruido, la chica empezó a temblar y a toser mientras poco a poco se iba abriendo sus ojos, aun con cierta dificultad para respirar, y con ayuda de Dimitri logro sentarse sin dejar de temblar.

Caty corrió por una toalla y la envolvió en ella, mientras Sakura hacía lo mismo.

Sakura.-El profesor no debe de tardar ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo?

Jessica.-Me duele el pecho y tengo mucho frio.

Georgea le puso otra toalla encima y corrió a la cafetería por un poco de agua fresca.

Peter.-De verdad nos diste un buen susto, pero esta vez Tomoyo se paso, perdón que te lo diga Eriol y a ti Dimitri, pero esta vez Tomoyo no se midió en sus actos.

Eriol.-Lo sé, ella no debió atentar contra la vida de Jessica.

Dimitri.-Hablare con ella.

Sakura.-Debiste haber tenido mucho miedo, pobrecita.

Jessica.-Ya arreglare cuentas con esa chica luego.

Caty.- ¡Deja de hacer cosas arriesgadas!

Freda.-Primero recupérate y luego busca venganza.

Jessica.- ¿Quién de ustedes me saco?

Nayeli.-Freda, es a la única que le caes bien.

Sakura.-Eso no es cierto Nayeli, todos queremos mucho a Jessica.

Fushigi.-Me excluyo de eso.

Georgea.-Aquí está el agua Jessica, me encontré a Yamazaki, parece que el profesor tuvo que volver a la escuela por una emergencia, pero Ricca está tratando de localizarlo desde un teléfono público para que nos diga que hacer contigo.

Jessica.-Quiero ir a casa.

Eriol.-Deberias ir a un medico

Freda.-YO digo que te vayas a ver a un doctor, nosotros le explicaremos la situación al profesor cuando llegue.

Jessica.-Creo que eso haré, me voy a casa.

Sakura.-No te vayas tu sola aun te ves bastante mal.

Peter.-Si quieres yo…

Fushigi.-Yo te acompaño a casa, de todas formas esto es muy aburrido.

Jessica.-mirandolo fijamente-¿Por que harías algo bueno por mí?

Fushigi.-Por que se me da la gana, ahora ve a cambiarte.

Sakura.-Pero en el vestidor está…

Georgea.-Yo la acompaño y le ayudo a vestirse.

Freda.-Yo también.

Caty.-Y yo.

Sakura.-Entonces yo también ayudo.-dijo ayudando a la pelirroja a ponerse de pie y encaminándose a los vestidores.

Más tarde en el departamento de Jessica.

Fushigi.-Has estado muy callada todo el camino, eso es raro en ti.

Jessica.-Me estoy muriendo de frío, maldito invierno.-dijo entrando a su apartamento y dejando su mochila a un lado.

Fushigi.-Georgea te presto su chamarra porque tu no parabas de temblar pero es raro que no hayas entrado ya en calor, sabes, estas algo diferente, no sabría decirte en qué pero hay algo inusual.- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de la chica.

Jessica.-apartándose rápidamente- Estoy bien, es solo que acaban de tratar de matarme, y tu sabes, uno no puede encontrase muy bien después de eso.

Fushigi.-No creo que sea solo eso, incluso tu olor es diferente.

Jessica.- ¿Acaso eres perro? Deja de olerme, no es de tu incumbencia…achu…

Fushigi.-Haz aparecer una llama de fuego.

Jessica.- ¿Para qué?

Fushigi.-Solo hazlo.

Jessica levanto su mano y con la palma abierta hacia el chico comenzó a mover los dedos, al ver que nada pasaba comenzó a soplar, pero nada; unió sus dos manos y al separarlas no paso nada, la chica comenzó a desesperarse y cerró los ojos, como esperando que algo pasara, pero no paso.

Jessica.-Mi magia…se ha ido…

Fushigi.-Nunca te has caracterizado por tener mucha, tal vez solo estés entumida-tomo un encendedor de la cocina- trata de hacer la llama más grande.-dijo poniéndoselo frente a ella.

Jessica se concentro lo más que pudo en la flama, pero lo único que logro fue marearse.

Jessica.-Es inútil, hasta yo siento que algo falta.

Fushigi.-Te dije que te anduvieras con cuidado, Tomoyo robo tus poderes, trató de matarte pero alguien rompió su hechizo a tiempo y Freda te rescato.

Jessica.-Nadie puede quitarme mis poderes, eso es ridículo, y nací con ellos solo pueden separarnos con la muerte.

Fushigi.-Hay una forma, pero es magia muy avanzada, eres parte humana, solo dividieron la parte mágica.

Jessica.- ¡Eso es imposible! Estas mintiendo… Tomoyo no puede…

Fushigi.-Jajajaja ¿no puede hacerlo? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera, sabes que es la reencarnación de Kaname ¿o tampoco sabes quién es?

Jessica.-Claro que lo sé… es algo básico.

Fushigi.-Pues como no conocías las cartas…

Jessica.- ¡Este no es el momento de hablar de las cartas de Sakura! Haz algo… revierte el hechizo ¡Eres un Makihara! Conoces la magia negra y todo ese tipo de poder oscuro se que…

Fushigi.-No sé como revertir el hechizo, creo que solo puede la persona que lo hizo, además ¿Por qué haría algo bueno por ti? No te sientas la gran cosa.

Jessica.-Acabo de perder mis poderes… mi tía se enojara… oh no cuando se entere…-la chica comenzó a hablar en alemán muy rápido mientras se sentaba y lucia la mirada perdida, como si hubiera olvidado que el chico estaba allí.

Fushigi.-Si me cayeras bien me darías pena, pero sé perfectamente que lo único que quieres es matarme, y eres tu o soy yo, por lo menos así, dejaras de fastidiar un buen rato.-dijo el chico saliendo del departamento dejando a la chica temblando, no se sabe si de frio o del temor que le producía la reacción de su tía.

Más tarde en casa de Eriol.

Eriol.- ¡Pusiste una vida en peligro! Casi muere de verdad, esto no fue un simple capricho o una broma, de verdad estuvo a punto de morir.

Sakura.- ¿Qué te está pasando Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-Solo era una broma, además esa chica tiene problemas con todos, ya lo vieron ustedes mismos como se peleo la otra vez con Nayeli, solo le gusta estar provocando gente, y a mí me colmo la paciencia.

Shaoran.-La diferencia es que tú no te agarraste solo a golpes, usaste tu magia contra ella, y eso es algo muy peligroso.

Eriol.-No puedes usar tus poderes contra los humanos normales, eso es algo…pues malo, no tienen como defenderse.

Spinel.-Ademas los poderes no son para que hagas bromas de ese tipo, no debes de estar pavoneándote por la calle molestando a los humanos, son una responsabilidad muy grande ¿o ya olvidaste cuando tenías tus poderes dormidos y eras una humana común?

Tomoyo.-Era diferente.

Kero.- ¿Diferente en qué?

Tomoyo.-En muchas cosas y ya, no tienen por qué ponerse así, al final la tipa esa está con vida, y no creo que sea tan normal como creemos, todos sospechaban de ella, no lo nieguen ahora.

Sakura.-Pero nunca la hemos atacado frontalmente, sería algo absurdo primero atacar y después averiguar.

Spinel.-No puedes seguir haciendo cosas como esas Tomoyo, no es lo que Kaname querría.

Tomoyo.-No sabemos lo que ella querría porque está muerta.

Kero.-Pero Kaname…

Tomoyo.-Esta muerta, grábenselo bien yo no soy ella, así de simple y no pueden esperar de mi lo que esperarían de ella, además quien dice que no puedo usar mis poderes, Shaoran lo puede hacer así como así en China, Yuriki también lo hacía, para todos es muy normal hacerlo porque debo ser la excepción.

Shaoran.-Porque en mi casa todos poseen magia, enfrente de alguien que no la posee las cosas cambian, nadie te dice que no la uses, puedes hacerlo cuando estas con nosotros, pero con Jessica es diferente, aunque ella poseyera magia seria darle pistas al enemigo.

Tomoyo.-Dejen de darme sermones, a partir de ahora hare lo que me plazca, ustedes preocúpense por Fushigi Makihara o por quien quieran, porque a mí me tiene sin cuidado si su prima es Yuriki o el propio anticristo, y si viene por Sakura pues mátenlo y listo, además ella puede defenderse, que madure y listo y si no allí esta Shaoran para cuidarla, así que a mi dejen de meterme en sus asuntos.

Sakura.-Tomoyo…

Tomoyo.-Es en serio Sakura, estoy harta de que me digan que debo o no hacer, experimentare con mis poderes cuanto me plazca, con o sin su permiso.

Eriol.-Si esa es tu decisión de una vez te advierto que no permitiré que lastimes a nadie.

Tomoyo.-Pues trata de detenerme.-dijo saliendo de la casa dando un fuerte portazo.

Shaoran.-Eriol…ella…

Eriol.-Hablo en serio, no me importa lo que siento por ella, si vuelve a poner la vida alguien en peligro la voy a detener.

Sakura.-Algo le pasa, yo lo sé.

Eriol.-De aquí en lo que lo averiguamos ten cuidado de ella.

Esa noche en casa de Jessica.

Fushigi.-Dice Nayeli que necesita vernos es su departamento para ver quienes irán de vacaciones y como estará eso del viaje.

Jessica.-Que me importa el viaje ahora, de todas formas no puedo ir con mi tía en estas condiciones.-dijo lanzando la taza que traía en las manos a la pared.

Fushigi.-No me digas que debo aguantarte hasta en vacaciones.

Jessica.-Llame a mi abuela… ella conoce más de magia negra que cualquier persona en este planeta.

Fushigi.- ¿Y qué te dijo?

Jessica.- ¿Antes o después de insultarme?

Fushigi.- ¿Sabes que hacer o no para volver a tener tus poderes?

Jessica.-Oh claro que lo sé.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Fushigi.- ¿Cómo lo harás?

Jessica.-Le pediré ayuda a la card captor, y para eso debo contarle la verdad sobre algunas cosillas, como tu familia y tu primita muerta.

Fushigi.-No te atrevas ¡he logrado acercarme a ella! ¡Arruinaras todo!

Jessica.-Cada quien ve por su propio bienestar.

Fushigi.-Sakura me gusta, es demasiado poderosa, realmente estoy disfrutando esta misión.

Jessica.-Que bueno que puedo arruinarla.

Fushigi.- ¿Y crees que ahora que se lo que tramas te dejare con vida niña?-el chico soltó una carcajada ante la idea que le producía ver a Jessica así de indefensa, no es que hubiera sido muy fuerte pero al menos podía entretenerlo un rato.

Jessica.-No te tengo miedo Makihara.

Fushigi.-Pues deberías.-dijo mientras los focos de la casa comenzaban a tronar y las cosas a moverse, algunas de un lado a otro, otras estallaban, otras saltaban y algunas caían de su sitio como si de un temblor se tratara, de la nada Fushigi se arrojo sobre la chica, quien cayó bajo el peso del chico, quien una vez sobre ella la sujeto por las muñecas para que no pudiera golpearlo y la miro directamente a los ojos mientras la chica comenzaba a jadear, el aire le faltaba, y como si una mano invisible la estuviera estrangulando en su cuello se empezó a amorotonar el cuello, trato de levantarse pero era inútil, la tenía inmovilizada, la chica había olvidado que entre los poderes del chico se encontraba la telequinesis, con la cual no solo podía mover objetos con su mente, sino también usarlos directamente contra el enemigo como si de otro brazo se tratara.

Jessica.-Su…el…ta…me…


	17. Hong Kong

Me ando apurando lo juro xd, yo se que si actualizo hoy como otras tres veces lograre subir el capitulo a tiempo XD

*Los personajes aki usados son obra de las CLAMP, incluyendo mi materia gris XD

* * *

Fushigi.-Es tu culpa por meterte con un Makihara, ahora pagaras tu osadía.

La chica volvía a sentir la sensación de ahogamiento por segunda vez en el día, sus de por si lastimados pulmones le ardían cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Peter.-Jessica, Nayeli quiere vernos en su casa., mandamos al inútil de Fushigi por ti pero quien sabe donde está… ¿Jessica?

Fushigi.-Tendre que matarlo también.

Jessica logro liberar una de sus muñecas del amarre y tirar un florero que estaba en una mesa cerca de donde estaba acostada, provocando un gran estruendo.

Caty.- ¿¡Estas bien Jessica!

Fushigi se incorporo rápidamente y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

Peter.-Jessi… ¿estabas aquí?

Caty.- ¿Por qué no abrían? ¿Qué hace Jessica tirada en el suelo? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Fushigi.-Nada, dile que se apure.-dijo saliendo del departamento.

Peter.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese tonto te hizo algo?

Jessica se incorporo un poco y se sobo las muñecas, realmente ese chico hablaba en serio, la había lastimado, aun sentía la presión en su cuello y unas ganas de vomitar tremendas, pero aun así ella no se iba a dejar intimidar, y las cosas no se quedarían así.

Momentos después en el departamento de Nayeli.

Caty.- ¿Para qué nos citaste a todos?

Nayeli.-El profesor Terada me pidió que hiciera una lista de quienes vamos a regresar y cuantos se van a quedar, me dijo que me llamaba en una hora para que le diera los datos y él poder hacer las reservaciones de los vuelos para mañana.

Peter.-Ya quiero respirar el aire de mi querido Portugal.

Nayeli.-Si, este veamos Dimitri ¿regresaras?

Dimitri.-No, la navidad en Rusia se festeja el 6 de enero, así que da igual si vuelvo o no, prefiero quedarme aquí.

Freda.- ¿Cómo que la Navidad se festeja el 6 de enero?

Dimitri.-En mi país utilizamos el calendario Juliano y los países de occidente utilizan el Gregoriano, aunque en algunas zonas lo festejan el 24 pero no es muy común.

Nayeli.-En México el 6 de enero es el día de reyes.

Jessica.- ¿México se rige por una monarquía?

Nayeli.-No, los reyes magos son como Santa Claus, les traen regalos a los niños que se portan bien, pero ya como sea ¿volverás a Holanda?

Jessica.-No me gustan los aviones, así que mientras menos contacto tenga con ellos mejor.

Nayeli.- ¿Y tu Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Me quedo aquí.

Nayeli.- ¿Ustedes gemelas?

Freda.-Nosotras regresamos a Londres, extraño mucho a mi madre, incluso a nuestros primos.

Nayeli.-Es cierto, ustedes son adoptadas, de pronto me acorde.

Georgea.- ¿No es de mala educación hacer eso gemela?

Freda.-No, bueno si pero como es Nayeli se le perdona.

Georgea.-Además la que es nuestra madre ahora es una prima lejana de mi verdadero padre, por eso fue muy fácil la adopción, y lo creas o no la queremos mucho.

Nayeli.-Solo decía, no es para que me ataquen en conjunto ¿ustedes mellizos?

Peter.-Nos vamos a Portugal, necesitamos un poco de paz y cariño, porque es bastante estresante aguantar al Makihara.

Nayeli.-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. En dos horas voy a sus departamentos para decirles la hora de su vuelo, pero es seguro que se van, bueno nos vamos mañana así que vayan a empacar, a los demás no los veré en un buen tiempo así que empecemos desde ya y váyanse.

Jessica.- ¿Te ayudo a empacar Caty?

Caty.-Si, si quieres.

Al otro día en casa de Sakura.

Shaoran.- ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Sakura.-Fue con Yukito a comprar los regalos de navidad.

Shaoran.- ¿Tú ya los tienes?

Sakura.-Algunos, pero quede de ir con Tomoyo…había quedado con ella en ir a ver las ofertas.

Shaoran.-No es normal que se comporte así, no importa lo que diga Eriol, ella está siendo controlada por Makihara.

Sakura.-Lo de la posesión puede ser cierto pero no estoy segura que sea Fushigi.

Shaoran.-Yo estoy seguro que él es culpable de todos nuestros males.

Sakura.-Jajaja Shaoran eres tan lindo cuando te enojas.-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho en el sillón mientras el chico le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

Shaoran.-No hablemos de él "princesa" ¿Dónde está la bola amarilla?

Sakura.-En casa de Eriol viendo un catalogo de videojuegos con Spinel, ya terminaron todos los que tenía.

Shaoran.-Pues yo ya sé que te voy a regalar, pero será una sorpresa.

Sakura.-Mientras estés a mi lado no me hace falta nada.

Shaoran.-Ay Sakura de verdad te amo, cada vez que te tengo abrazada quisiera no separarme nunca más de ti, no veo el día en que estemos juntos y ya nada nos separe.

Sakura.-Comienzo a creer que nunca podremos estar tranquilos, pero sé que juntos todo va a estar bien, y a partir de ahora como ya son vacaciones no nos separaremos y…

Shaoran.-De eso venía a hablar contigo… no te alegraras al oír esto.

Sakura.- ¿Qué paso? Dímelo.

Shaoran.-Debo volver a Hong Kong, y mi vuelo sale hoy en la noche.

Sakura.- ¡¿Por qué? Dijiste que ya no tenías asuntos en China.

Shaoran.-Mamá llamó esta mañana y me dijo que Mei Lin está un poco mejor, comienza a recordar y quiere verme.

Sakura.-Me alegra escuchar eso, se que-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos- y sé que no debo llorar, ella te necesita ahora pero es que…

Shaoran.-Creeme que si pudiera no iba pero Mei Lin ha estado pidiendo verme.

Sakura.-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero aun así no dejo de pensar en que vas a estar lejos de mí y…

Shaoran.-Yo también t extrañare, pero prometo llamarte cada noche, me preocupa dejarte sola pero si te llevo conmigo puede afectarle a mi prima, no se exactamente que fue lo que recordó.

Sakura.- ¿Y si solo recuerda que era tu prometida?

Shaoran.-Me tocara contarle lo que paso después de eso, no te preocupes si es así lo aclarare todo, tu eres mi única prometida, la única mujer a la que quiero.

Sakura.-Shaoran…

Shaoran.-Eres la única y nadie va a ocupar tu lugar nunca, te amo a ti Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura.-Y yo a ti Li Shaoran.-dijo besándolo tiernamente.

Shaoran.-Prometo volver antes de Navidad, aun así Eriol te cuidara por si algo pasa.

Sakura.-No soy una bebe, puedo defenderme sola.-dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lagrimas.

Shaoran.-Ya sé que eres una chica fuerte, pero aun así no quiero dejarte sola con las cosas tan raras que han estado pasando y Eriol se ofreció a cuidarte si algo pasaba, así me quedare más tranquila.

Sakura.-Esta bien, pero tú también cuídate.

Shaoran.-Y aléjate de Makihara, yo mientras investigare un poco sobre esa familia, si es o no un miembro de ella.

Sakura.-Yo me portare bien, prometo no quedarme sola con él, y averiguar que le sucede a Tomoyo, así te irás tranquilo.

Shaoran.-Me parece bien, pero entonces quiero que me adelantes los besos que no me darás estos días.-dijo atrayéndola hacia él y juntando sus labios, al principio despacio pero después cada vez más apasionados hasta que…

Touya.- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana "mocoso!-grito el hombre al entrar y ver la escena antes descrita.

Shaoran.-Creo que estoy en problemas.

* * *

o_o pobre Shaoran esta en mas problemas que antes XD y mas terrorificos aun


	18. Problemas

Lo logre XD esperen en unas horas el especial de Navidad, mientras disfruten esto XD y dejen reviews para alimetnar mi ego XD

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Esa noche Sakura se fue a despedir de Shaoran en el aeropuerto, hubo más lagrimas en aquella despedida, Sakura realmente no quería separarse de su amado, no quería ni pensar en estar lejos de él, no otra vez, pero sabía que era algo muy importante, así que después de decirle cuanto lo amaba lo vio marchar rumbo a Hong Kong en el avión, la chica salió del aeropuerto y trataba de detener el llanto cuando…

Georgea.-Hola Sakura ¿te sucede algo?

Sakura.-limpiándose las lagrimas-Hola Georgea, es que Shaoran…fue a Hong Kong y…

Georgea.-El va a volver, no te preocupes, jamás te abandonaría, vamos el no querría verte triste.-dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

Sakura.-Tienes razón, estaba tan triste que deje a Eriol allá adentro, debo…

Georgea.-No te preocupes, se encontró con mi hermana allá adentro, y están tomando un refresco, yo estoy un poco harta de estar en el aeropuerto así que decidí adelantarme a casa.

Sakura.-Es cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

Georgea.-Hoy volvíamos a Londres, pero hay una terrible tormenta así que nuestro vuelo se pospuso, pero debemos quedarnos aquí porque no tenemos fecha para irnos, al parecer saldrá a las doce de la noche, pero también puede salir mañana por la mañana, por eso no podemos irnos del aeropuerto, pero yo ya me canse de estar aquí, por eso pensaba ir un rato a molestar a Fushigi o algo así.

Sakura.- ¿Caty y los demás si se fueron?

Georgea.-El vuelo de los mellizos salió hoy por la mañana como a las once, el de Nayeli salió a eso de las tres de la tarde y el nuestro salía a las cinco, pero la tormenta lo retraso, Fushigi, Dimitri y Jessica no van a irse del país.

Sakura.-Bueno, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, nos vemos.

Georgea.- ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas?

Sakura.-A casa de Tomoyo, quiero hablar con ella.

Georgea.- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Estoy harta de estar en el aeropuerto

Sakura.-Si, no hay problema.-dijo sonriéndole sinceramente a la chica, quien le regreso la sonrisa.

Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, la escuela, las matemáticas, Shaoran, Tomoyo, las matemáticas XD, hasta que llegaron a una gran mansión donde fueron recibidas por una amable señora, quien las hizo pasar al cuarto de la señorita Daidouji, mientras iba a buscarla, después de unos minutos la chica apareció, vestía unos mallones negros con una blusa larga color azul, igual a sus ojos, y unos tenis negros decorados con muchas estrellas, el cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta alta y su expresión mostraba que no estaba feliz de verlas.

Sakura.-Hola Tomoyo yo venía a…

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué haces aquí y con ella?

Sakura.-No seas grocera Tomoyo, ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

Georgea.-Iré por un poco de agua mientras ustedes platican.-dijo saliendo del cuarto, sin dejar de mirar todo el cuarto de la ojiazul.

Sakura.-No te entiendo Tomoyo, me juraste tantas veces que amabas a Eriol no entiendo porque ahora te comportas así.

Tomoyo.-El no me ama Sakura, simplemente me utiliza para olvidar a otra mujer, y tengo suficiente amor propio para seguir con alguien que solo piensa en otra.

Sakura.-Eriol te ama solo a ti, lo sabes, y si Kaname te ha mostrado lo contrario entonces ella se equivoca.

Tomoyo.-Sakura la vida no es un cuento de hadas donde encuentras a tu persona especial y vives por siempre feliz, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Sakura.-No lo hare Tomoyo, eres mi amiga y me preocupas mucho, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que algo te sucede, eso si es que eres la verdadera Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-Vete de mi casa.

Sakura.-No, no hasta descubrir que pasa, y si para eso debo usar mi magia contra ti…lo haré.-dijo la chica mientras hacía salir su báculo.

Tomoyo.-Con que esas tenemos.-dijo la chica mientras hacía salir varios vendajes de su mano, mismos que le quitaron el báculo a la card captor y arrojaron a la misma contra la pared, haciéndola gritar de dolor al sentir tal impacto contra su espalda.

Sakura.-To…moyo.-dijo mientras trataba de zafarse de los jirones de ropa que la mantenían sujetada por el cuello.

Tomoyo.-No vacilare en defenderme, estoy harta de hacer lo que ustedes quieren, y no pienso dejarme de nadie, ni siquiera de ti.-dijo mientras un chorro de agua se dirigía hacia la ojos esmeralda.

Sakura.- ¡Escudo!-grito antes de que el chorro se impactara contra ella, ante tal impacto ambas chicas salieron despedidas hacia lados contrarios.

Tomoyo.-incorporandose-¡Lárgate de mi casa! No quiero verme envuelta en ningún asunto de ustedes otra vez.

Sakura.-Tú no eres Tomoyo, y recuperare a mi amiga cueste lo que cueste.

Tomoyo.-Ni siquiera puedes cuidar de tu misma.

Sakura.-Tal vez tengas razón, pero siempre he estado allí para Tomoyo, y nunca le fallare, no importa contra que deba pelear, averiguare quien eres y traeré a Tomoyo de vuelta.-dijo la chica mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación llamando con la mente a su báculo y a la carta, quienes volvieron a su mano.

Cuando llego al jardín la chica vio que por una ventana trataba de salir su acompañante, a quien había olvidado completamente, enseguida corrió a ayudarla a salir.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Georgea.-Me perdí, y como no encontré la cocina decidí salir por una ventana y volver a entrar, perdón es que mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno y esta casa es realmente enorme, me recuerda a mi hogar.

Sakura.- ¿Tu casa es muy grande?

Georgea.-Lo normal, vivimos mi mama, mi hermana, mi tía y mis primos en ella.

Sakura.-Vamonos Georgea.

Georgea.-Vamonos, debo volver al aeropuerto Freda dice que nuestro vuelo sale a las once de la noche, acabo de recibir una llamada de ella.

Sakura.-Te queda menos de una hora, es bastante tarde, es mejor que me vaya a casa yo también, ha sido un día pesado.

Georgea.-Animo Sakura, al mal tiempo bueno caro.

Sakura.-Gracias ¿sabes ir al aeropuerto?

Georgea.-Tomare un taxi, no te preocupes.

Esa noche Sakura no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido durante el día, antes de poder ayudar a Tomoyo debía averiguar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo haría, no solo porque era su deber, sino porque Tomoyo era su amiga y siempre, sin importar que, la ayudaría.

A la mañana siguiente.

Touya.-Más le vale al "mocoso" que se quede en China si no quiere morir.

Sakura.- ¡Hermano! El es mi novio y espero que regrese pronto.

Touya.- ¿Qué se podía esperar de un "monstruo" como tú? Tienes unos gustos que deja mucho que desear, ese tipo no me agrada.

Sakura.-Es demasiado aguantarte, me voy antes de que lisa tiendas se queden vacías.

Touya.- ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura.-A comprar regalos para navidad, te deje en el pizarrón los ingredientes para la cena de Navidad y papa dejo dinero sobre el refrigerador, llame a Eriol esta mañana y vendrá a cenar con Rubí Moon y Spinel, también estará Shaoran.

Touya.- ¡¿Ese tipo?

Sakura.-Papa ya dio su consentimiento.-dijo la chica mientras salía de su casa.

Sakura caminaba por el barrio comercial asombrándose de toda la gente que corría con tantos bultos y sin tropezarse, el regalo de Shaoran estaba listo, el de Eriol ya lo había comprado, los de su familia los había apartado y solo faltaba ir a recogerlos, pero aun faltaban los regalos para Ricca, Yamazaki y los demás, a eso sumados los de los chicos de intercambio y los guardianes, realmente seria un día muy pesado, decidió darse tiempo para un refresco cuando encontró un espectáculo de arquería en la calle, y recordó una vez en que Yukito y Kaho Mizuki habían competido en uno oficial. Los chicos de este espectáculo eran bastante buenos, el publico podía retarlos si querían, pero ellos siempre ganaban, tal vez el juego estaba arreglado, justo cuando la gente comenzaba a dispersarse cansada de verlos ganar apareció una chica pelirroja que los reto, a Sakura se le hizo conocida, y cuando la miro atentamente noto que era Jessica, la ojiverde se sorprendió al verla retarlos, los jóvenes se rieron de ella mientras los mayores negaban con la cabeza, pero los chicos aceptaron el reto riéndose, algo que molesto un poco a la holandesa.

Jessica.- ¡¿Que me darán si gano?-dijo la chica agarrando un arco y flechas.

-Vaya preciosidad eso nunca pasara, no importa qué buena seas, nosotros llevamos mas años que tu practicando esto.

Jessica.-Hice una pregunta y espero mi respuesta.

-Bueno nena si ganas te daremos todo el dinero que hemos recolectado, que son muchos yenes (no se cuanto equivalen en pesos, así que digamos que es mucho dinero XD), pero si pierdes tendrás que salir de fiesta con nosotros.

Sakura.-Eso es algo abusivo, ustedes tienen como 20 años, ella es bastante joven y…

Jessica.-Esta bien Sakura, no perderé.

-Jajaja ese exceso de confianza se acabara en poco tiempo nena.

Jessica.-Si vuelves a decirme nena te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

La apuesta comenzó, debían de darle a varios objetos justo en el centro, dependiendo de donde fuera el disparo valían más o menos puntos, dos de los chavos se encargarían e colocar los objetos, mientras otros dos competirían contra Jessica, a Sakura se le hizo un poco injusto pero la pelirroja no parecía indignada, al contrario solo rio cuando le dijeron que si cualquiera de los dos ganaba tendría que salir con los cuatro.

El torneo comenzó, al principio Jessica pasaba rozando los blancos pero sin lograr darles, mientras los chicos se reían de ella, pero la holandesa no se inmuto, parecía bastante concentrada, después de la cuarta ronda las cosas cambiaron, Jessica le dio justo en el centro al blanco atravesándolo completamente, los chicos le dijeron que eso era suerte de principiante, pero las cuatro rondas siguientes fue lo mismo, por más que los chicos se concentraban nunca lograban darle en el mero centro, cosa que para la chica era muy fácil, por más que los objetos estuvieran lejos, ella les daba sin ningún problema, incluso parecía fácil, sus manos se movían rápidamente, no dudaba en disparar, era como si fuera algo muy natural; al final gano por muchos puntos a los otros dos muchachos, quienes la vieron con odio pero le entregaron el dinero prometido ya que la gente se había arremolinado alrededor para ver la competencia, y ahora le aplaudía a la jovencita que había ganado con todas las de la ley, Jessica lleno su mochila con el dinero y estaba por marcharse cuando Sakura la intercepto.

Sakura.-Eso fue genial Jessica.

Jessica.-Lo sé.

Sakura.-No sabía que supieras usar el arco.

Jessica.-Siempre me ha gustado la arquería, es de las pocas cosas que se me dan bien.

Sakura.-Deberias participar en algún torneo o algo así.

Jessica.-Practico la arquería porque es divertido, no porque me guste probarme con otros, ahora lo hice porque esos tipos se estaban luciendo mucho y no eran muy buenos, además me dieron dinero que es lo mejor.

Sakura.- ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

Jessica.-No, solo vine a comprar leche y huevo, ya me iba a mi casa.

Sakura.- ¿Te importaría acompañarme de compras? Por favor.-dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.

Jessica.- ¡¿Yo?

Sakura.-Por favor.

Jessica.-Pues si…creo que no estaría mal.

Sakura.- ¡Que bien! Veras que nos divertiremos muchísimo, y perdón otra vez por lo del otro día, Tomoyo no…

Jessica.-Ni me la menciones, mejor dime ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

Sakura.-En China.

Jessica.-Ya veo, ¿y qué vamos a comprar?

Sakura.-Ya lo veras, te divertirás mucho, mañana es 24 de Diciembre así que debo comprar algunos obsequios, y mi padre me dio para que comprara ropa nueva, así que también debemos de pasar a las tiendas de ropa ¿tu que te podrás Jessica?

Jessica.- ¿Ponerme para qué?

Sakura.- ¿No pasaras con Dimitri y Fushigi la Noche buena?

Jessica.-No, Dimitri ira con Tomoyo según tengo entendido, y Fushigi pues tiene casa.

Sakura.-Aun así debes verte bonita, eso decía Tomoyo, no importa la ocasión, siempre debes lucir hermosa, aunque la verdad a veces ella se pasaba de extravagante.

Jessica.-No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que dices.

Sakura.-Vayamos a comprar o se llevaran lo mejor.-dijo tomando a la ojiazul de la mano y arrastrándola hacia las tiendas.

La tarde paso rápido, Sakura logro conseguir regalos para todos, pero Jessica se negó a comprar regalos para nadie alegando que ella en realidad no se llevaba bien con nadie y sería algo tonto regalarles algo solo por compromiso.

Después de recuperar fuerzas en una cafetería muy colorida, con cortinas de encaje y muñecas en todos los estantes las chicas estaban listas para ir a comprar ropa, Sakura había convencido a su amiga de comprarse algo lindo con todo el dinero que había ganado, la chica había aceptado mas para complacer a la castaña que por otra cosa, realmente se veía poco interesada en su aspecto.

Sakura.-No soy muy buena escogiendo ropa, generalmente Tomoyo me escoge la ropa o me la diseña pero hare lo mejor que pueda, así que por favor ayúdame y se sincera sobre cómo se me ve.

Jessica.- ¿Qué te hace creer que se de estas cosas?

Sakura.-Pues…

Jessica.-Te daré mi punto de vista si eso te hace feliz, estas muy apegada a Tomoyo ¿verdad?

Sakura.-Ella es mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas, además somos primas, ahora está pasando por una mala racha pero en el fondo ella es una buena chica.

Jessica.-Debe ser bonito tener una amiga que te conozca tan bien.

Sakura.- ¿No tienes algo así en Holanda?

Jessica.-No, mi tía siempre dice que tener amigos solamente es perder el tiempo, y nunca me permitió relacionarme con alguien más que no fueran mis primos, ellos son igual de egoístas que ella pero supongo que podría decir que me conocen muy bien, pero de ninguna manera son mis amigos.

Sakura.- ¿Y Fushigi?

Jessica.-Ese tipo me da escalofríos.

Sakura.- ¿Y Caty?

Jessica.-No hay palabra para catalogarla.

Sakura.- ¿Las gemelas?

Jessica.-Ellas simplemente se llevan bien con todos, pero tampoco creo que conozcan el significado de la palabra amistad.

Sakura.-Eres muy fría a veces Jessica, y otra muy madura, pero no sé, siento que en realidad eres adorable y todo eso solo es un escudo para que no te lastimen.

Jessica,-Nada puede lastimar a una persona que ha sufrido tanto como yo.

Sakura.-Había olvidado que tus padres murieron, mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años ¿puedo preguntar como perdiste a tus padres?

Jessica.-Yo tenía siete años cuando la casa se incendio.

Sakura.-¡Que horror! ¿A ti no te paso nada?

Jessica.-Yo no estaba en la casa, había estado jugando fuera, y cuando volví el incendio ya iba muy avanzado…de verdad no me gusta hablar de esto.

Sakura.-Ah sí, lo entiendo, perdón, vamos a probarnos ropa.

Sakura se probo varios modelitos, una blusa blanca que en su opinión era muy reveladora, una chamarra negra que estaba bastante calientita pero el precio era exagerado, al final termino comprando un short de mezclilla con estrellas bordadas en la parte delantera y una camisa color rojo con botones negros y una flor negra estampada del lado derecho, al igual que unos zapatos de piso color rojo y unos aretes que hacían juego con el anillo que Shaoran le había dado. La pelirroja fue obligada a probarse varias prendas hasta que tomo una blusa de tirantes larga y de color morado que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo, tenía un listón a modo de flor en un costado debajo del busto y holanes que se extendían hasta debajo del ombligo de la chica, además encontraron unos mallones color negro y decorados en dorado que le combinaban perfecto, esto lo remato con unos tenis color morado y termino comprando agujetas negras para darle el toque final, bastante satisfechas las chicas celebraban con un helado mientras veían encenderse el árbol de navidad de la plaza.

Jessica.-Ese árbol es gigante.

Sakura.-Si ¿en tu ciudad no decoran así las plazas?

Jessica.-No lo sé, la verdad no salgo mucho.

Sakura.-Te doy tu regalo pro adelantado Jessica, gracias por acompañarme de compras.-dijo dándole un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel brillante.

Jessica.- ¿Lo puedo abrir?

Sakura.-Si, espero te guste, el dinero que ahorre todo el año no fue suficiente para comprar regalos muy grandes.

Jessica.-Gracias.-dijo desenvolviendo el regalo, al ceder el papel dejo al descubierto un enorme prendedor en forma de mariposa color morado con pequeñas piedritas de colores en las alas que la hacían brillar cuando la luz le daba de frente- Es hermoso Sakura, gracias.

Sakura.-Que bueno que te gusto.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Jessica.-Yo no tengo nada para ti ¿Qué te gustaría recibir?

Sakura.-No importa si me das algo o no, no te preocupes.

Jessica.-Pero…-la chica fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión que tuvo lugar frente a ellas, sin previo aviso el árbol se incendio e hizo correr a la multitud despavorida.

Sakura.-Oh no… ¡Salgamos de aquí Jessica!

Jessica.-Ah sí.-dijo echando a correr sin percatarse de que Sakura se había escabullido de ella y trataba de llegar a la otra parte de la plaza, donde nadie pudiera verla usar su magia.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba por llegar al otro extremo de la plaza una ráfaga de fuego la hizo detenerse y caerse de la impresión, una gran grieta comenzó a abrirse en el suelo mientras Sakura trataba de ponerse de pie.

Sakura.- ¡Espada!-grito la chica mientras traba de descifrar de donde provenía la presencia, de la nada bolas de fuego comenzaron a caer sobre ella-¡Escudo!-grito mientras notaba como la gente se cubría mientras corría por salir de allí, nadie le prestaba atención a la chica, debía hacer desaparecer aquellas bolas, además noto donde se concentraba la presencia, pero no había nadie, o por lo menos no podía verlo, pero tenia un plan, Jessica le había dado una idea.

Sakura.-¡Desaparece todo el fuego que hay alrededor de mi, Borrar!-grito mientras su báculo temblaba ante el poder que estaba usando para absorber tal cantidad de magia, la chica cayó sobre sus rodillas ante el impacto de tanto poder-Ataca al ser que soy incapaz de ver ¡Flecha!-ante la orden una chica apareció frente a ella lanzando flechas hacia un punto en lo alto del centro comercial, su flecha se dividió en diez y al chocar contra la aparente nada hubo una pequeña explosión.

Jessica.- ¡Sakura!

La card captor regreso a su estado normal a la carta y oculto su báculo sin dejar de voltear hacia el lugar de lo sucedido, no había nada, y sin embargo hasta hace unos momentos lo había ¿Quién era tan poderoso como para poder desaparecer de la nada? Pero esta vez lo había herido, de eso estaba segura.

Jessica.- ¿Estás bien?

Sakura.-Si, muy bien, vámonos Jessica.

Más tarde en casa de Eriol.

Sakura.-Te juro que allí había algo, y le di, por eso se desapareció.

Eriol.-La gente no se desaparece así como así.

Sakura.-El problema es que no estoy segura que sea gente a lo que le di.

Eriol.-Yo no sentí nada, sino hubiera ido en tu auxilio.

Sakura.-Estoy bien, te lo aseguro, pero me he dado cuenta de algo.

Eriol.- ¿De qué?

Sakura.-Mi báculo es incapaz de soportar todo el poder de las cartas, yo lo cree, es cierto pero no tiene el poder del báculo que hizo Clow.

Eriol.-Debes empezar a usar las cartas por medio de tus poderes, habrá un momento en que el báculo se vuelva inservible.

Sakura.-Eso no me da animo, esto cada vez esta mas enredado, ya no se dé quien sospechar, ya no sé nada.

Eriol.-Mañana en la tarde llega Shaoran, cuando el llegue y nos diga que descubrió de Fushigi tal vez muchas cosas se arreglen.

Sakura.-O empeoren, no se sabe exactamente que pasara.

En casa de Jessica.

Fushigi.- ¡¿Qué le dijiste?

Jessica.-tratando de soltarse del amarre invisible en el que la mantenía el chino-Nada, solo compramos cosas.

Fushigi.-Dime la verdad.

Jessica.-Te la estoy diciendo.

Fushigi.-Si descubro que miente.-la frase quedó en el aire cuando la chica se vio libre del agarre y se sentó en un sillón del chico.

.Jessica.-Deberías ir a terapias de neuróticos anónimos, oye ¿se te quema algo?

Los chicos corrieron a la puerta del departamento y al abrirla vieron como todo el pasillo estaba en llamas.

Fushigi.- ¡Haz algo!

Jessica.-Si me pasas el extintor con mucho gusto.-dijo la chica con una mueca de burla-Te recuerdo que soy una humana sin poderes y hundida en la miseria.

Fushigi.-Yo me encargaré.-dijo y con una mirada suya todos los extintores se accionaron y apagaron el incendio.

Jessica.- ¿Quién lo hizo?

Fushigi.-Había olvidado que ya no puedes sentir nada, hace unos instantes se sintió la presencia de…

En casa de Eriol.

Sakura.-No tengo duda Eriol, esa era la presencia de…

Eriol.-De Levin, lo sé, yo tampoco tengo duda.

Sakura.-Pero el está muerto, no puede estar aquí.

Eriol.- ¿Segura que murió?

Sakura.-Tu lo viste Eriol, todos lo vimos…

Eriol.-O solo creímos verlo.-dijo el chico con la cabeza entre las manos pensando en las posibilidades de que él hubiera regresado.

* * *

¿sERA Levin? ¿o solo es un impostor?

kien ataco a Sakurita?

jajaja hagan sus hipoteis XD


	19. Navidad

Espero de todo corazon que se la pasen muy bien FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! y que no esten ardiento en fiebre como yo ¬¬, si, tengo gripa y fiebre, pero bueno espero ustedes si esten sanos y que se la pasen muy bien con todos sus seres queridos, ademas de que reciban muchso regalos.

*Los personajes aki usados son de las CLAMP, pero como es Navidad me los van a regalar XD

* * *

Al otro día en casa de Sakura.

Touya.- ¿Cómo olvidaste comprar el postre?

Sakura.-Eso te tocaba a ti, te lo escribí en la lista.

Touya.-Pues no entendí tus monstruosos garabatos ¿cómo iba a saber que allí decía tarta de fresa?

Sakura.-Ya voy por él, mientras encárgate de las cosas que tengo en el horno.-dijo la chica tomando sus llaves y saliendo de la casa rumbo a la panadería más cercana, la chica iba bastante alegre cuando lo sintió, y logro saltar hacia atrás antes de que uno de los arboles del camino cayera en el lugar donde antes estaba su persona.

Sakura.- ¡¿Qué rayos paso?

El ruido de los truenos era insoportable, en el cielo se dibujaban telarañas con las descargas de los rayos, no había una sola nube en el firmamento, ni rastros de agua, solo la electricidad generada por los truenos.

Sakura.-Esto no está nada bien ¡Salto!-grito la chica en el instante en que una descarga le pasaba rozando.

La chica saltaba de árbol en árbol justo a tiempo antes de recibir la descarga, pero los truenos no paraban, seguían a Sakura por más que corría y brincaba, si utilizaba la carta vuelo seria un blanco fácil, si corría lo mismo, pensó en usar trueno pero ¿en contra de qué? Sentía una presencia, era cierto, pero no podía distinguir de donde provenía, estaba en estas meditaciones cuando la rama donde estaba parada se cayó, haciéndola caer también y siendo alcanzada por uno de los rayos.

Sakura.-¡AHHHH!-grito la chica de dolor al recibir directamente la descarga-¡Disparo!-grito la chica cuando varios truenos se dirigían hacia ella con la intención de chocar en su cuerpo-¡Escudo!-grito la chica antes de que la alcanzaran, pero contra cualquier expectativa los rayos atravesaron el escudo y estaban por darle cuando…

Shaoran.- ¡Dios del trueno ven!-grito impidiendo que los truenos llegaran a su objetivo provocando una explosión, pero sin llegar a lastimar a la chica.

El chino corrió hacia su novia y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras la cargaba y seguía esquivando los rayos.

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Sakura.-Shaoran… ¡volviste!

Shaoran.-Voy llegando a casa y siento el poder de tus cartas y esta extraña presencia, me di un susto de muerte, llegue lo más rápido que pude.

Sakura.-Atraveso a Escudo, no sé que mas hacer, nada puede…

Shaoran.- ¿Qué hace Jessica parada allí?

La pelirroja estaba parada en medio de todas las descargas eléctricas, le pasaban rozando pero ninguna le daba, ella no parecía haber notado a los card captors hasta que estuvieron a su lado.

Jessica.-Que bueno que llegaste Sakura.

Sakura.- ¿De qué hablas?

Jessica.-Usa a Flecha, dile que dispare justo a ese punto, y tu Shaoran usa tu ataque de trueno en el mismo punto.

Shaoran.- ¡¿Cómo sabes…

Jessica.-Se los diré cuando sea tiempo, ahora háganlo.

Los chicos obedecieron y en el acto el cielo volvió a la normalidad.

Sakura.-¡ ¿Tú posees magia?

Jessica.-Se los diré después, cuando yo misma tenga respuestas.

Shaoran.-Posees…

Jessica.-No Shaoran, si tuviera magia lo hubiera detenido yo misma.

Sakura.- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

Jessica.-Eso es un secreto, debo irme Card captors, todo a su tiempo.-dijo echando a correr.

Shaoran.-No podemos dejarla…

Sakura.- ¡Basta! Estoy harta de estas cosas, ayer fue lo mismo, hoy es día neutral no quiero saber nada mas de magia por hoy, solo quiero cenar con toda la gente a la que amo y punto.

Shaoran.-Sakura…

Sakura.-Vamos a mi casa, el pastel, postre o lo que sea puede esperar.-dijo jalando a su novio tras ella.

En casa de Sakura se vivía un ambiente de lo más familiar, los cuatro guardianes ayudaban a sus amos a decorar la casa y la mesa, incluso Nakuru y Yukito estaban preparando un pastel ante la mirada furiosa de Touya, quien estaba así desde que había visto a Li Shaoran cruzar por el umbral de la puerta y su humor empeoro cuando el chico de lentes apareció, con un anormal en su casa era suficiente, además ese chico le daba un poco de miedo, le recordaba demasiado a su padre por alguna extraña razón, eso sin contar que era el ex de Kaho.

Nakuru.-Alegrate Touya hoy es Noche Buena y vamos a estar todos juntos.

Touya.-No me alegra para nada tener a tanta gente en mi casa de gorrona.

Yukito.-Pero Sakura se ve de lo más feliz.

Touya.-No lo digo por ti sino por otras personas.

Mientras tanto Kero y Spinel trataban de acabar de decorar el árbol, pero Kero se estaba comiendo todos los bastones de caramelo en vez de ponerlos.

Kero.-Esto es demasiado triste Suppy.

Spinel.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kero.-Toda esta rica comida, ese pastel que están haciendo Yue y la chica, la tarta de fresas que trajo Eriol, hasta el pan al vapor que trajo el "chamaco" chico…nada de eso vamos a poder probar, solo las sobras, pero conociendo al "conejo de nieve" (Yukito) no va a sobrar nada.

Spinel.-Esa es nuestra vida como guardián, no debes quejarte, nuestro deber es proteger a nuestro amo y…

Kero.-No me deprimas mas, a ti porque te toco Eriol de amo pero cuando uno tiene como dueña a la tonta de Sakura que cada dos días te despierta con sus gritos porque se le hizo tarde o quema la comida lo único que quieres para tener una vida decente es algo rico de comer.

Sakura.-Eres un grosero Kero, ahora menos te guardare postre.

Kero.-con una gotita en la frente- No lo decía en serio Sakura, ya sabes que bromista soy jejeje.

Sakura.-Nada que, siempre me estas molestando y…

Shaoran.-Creo que es hora de darte tu regalo de Navidad, sé que es un poco temprano pero es mejor usarlo ahora.

Sakura.- ¿Usarlo?

Shaoran saco de su chamarra una botellita con una poción de aspecto dulzón y con algo parecido a flores muy pequeñas flotando en ella.

Sakura.- ¿Qué es eso?

Shaoran.-Es una poción del sueño.

Kero.-Vaya "mocoso" hasta que haces algo bueno.

Sakura.- ¿Una poción de qué?

Shaoran.-Yo se que te gusta mucho tener a tu familia reunida, y más si pudieras tener a Kero y a tu padre juntos.

Sakura.-Si, pero aun no me atrevo a revelarle que tengo magia.

Shaoran.-Esta poción hará que todo esto lo vea como un sueño, y en un sueño…

Sakura.-Todo puede pasar.

Shaoran.-Veras cómo reacciona, yo estoy seguro que bien pero tal vez esto te anime a decírselo, el efecto desaparecerá una vez se duerma y despierte, todo lo que pase hoy lo verá como un sueño y mañana tendrá recuerdos falsos de lo que ocurrió hoy, bueno no serán recuerdos falsos, solo le omitirá las cosas más fantasiosas.

Sakura.- ¡¿Enserio?

Shaoran.-Si ¿quieres usarlo para que los guardianes puedan cenar con nosotros?

Sakura.-Claro que sí.

Spinel esa opción es muy rara y difícil de conseguir, dicen que está hecha por las propias hadas.

Kero.-Un ser mágico que al parecer existe ¿alguna vez has visto una?

Spinel.-Yo no, pero Clow si lo hizo, puedes preguntarle a Eriol.

Sakura.- ¿Cómo se la doy?

Shaoran.-acercando un vaso de jugo de naranja y revolviéndole el contenido de la botella-Solo dale que beba esto hasta el fondo.

En el preciso momento en que el chico decía estas palabras el señor Fujitaka apareció, cansado y lleno de nieve pero visiblemente feliz, con varios paquetes bajo el brazo.

Touya.-Hola papá déjame ayudarte con los paquetes.-dijo mientras le desocupaba las manos.

Sakura.-Papa bebe esto.-dijo mientras veía el lugar donde los guardianes se habían escondido.

Fujitaka.-Gracias hija, estoy realmente sediento.-en cuanto la bebida toco sus labios un extraño resplandor ilumino al hombre, y cuando la última gota estuvo dentro de él varias estrellitas lo rodearon.

Sakura.- ¿Estaba rico papá? ¿Estás bien?

Fujitaka.-Si hija, gracias estaba sabroso.

Shaoran.-Lo hicieron los duendes de la fría Antártida-dijo como probando si había surtido efecto.

Fujitaka.-Vaya con razón estaba tan fresco.

Eriol.-Buenas noches señor ¿no le toco pelear con una manada de lobos hambrientos en el camino?

Fujitaka.-No, aunque si hubiera sido así no se que habría hecho.

Shaoran.-Hazlo Sakura, la poción surtió efecto.

Sakura.-Papá, yo tengo poderes mágicos.

Fujitaka.- ¡¿Cómo?

Sakura.-Cuando tenía diez años abrí sin querer un libro que contenía cartas mágicas y las deje en libertad por accidente, el guardián de ese libro me concedió poderes para capturarlas. Shaoran también posee poderes y Eriol es…la reencarnación del mago que creo aquel libro.

Fujitaka.-Sabes pequeña siempre pensé que había algo mágico en ti, siempre supe que eras especial como lo era mi querida Nadeshico.

Sakura.-Yukito es uno de mis guardianes, puede convertirse en un hermoso ángel con ojos plateados, y el guardián de las cartas es…

Kero.-saliendo de su escondite-Soy yo, hola mucho gusto señor, me llamo Kerberus, soy un guardián de esta chamaca, quiero decirle que me honra conocerle al fin, y quiero que sepa que cocina exquisitamente.-dijo dándole la manita en señal de amistad.

Fujitaka.-respondiendo al gesto-Que cosa tan curiosa ¿usa pilas?

Kero.-con venas en la frente-¡Estoy vivo!

Spinel salió para mostrarse ante Fujitaka, ambos guardianes mostraron su verdadera forma mientras el padre de Sakura aplaudía impresionado, y Sakura sonreía a más no poder al poder tener a todos sus seres queridos bajo el mismo techo, abrazo fuertemente a Shaoran por el regalo y junto con Eriol entraron a la cocina para darle los últimos toques a la cena.

En casa de Jessica.

Fushigi.-dejandoce curar por la pelirroja-Primero me atacas y luego me curas, eres un ser bastante extraño.

Jessica.-lucia la ropa que había comprado con Sakura-Yo solo te detuve, lastimaste a Sakura y la necesito con vida para que me ayude a recuperar lo que es mío.

Fushigi.-Ese maldito Li realmente tiene mucho poder ¿y este prendedor?-dijo tocando con la mano buena la mariposa que la holandesa tenía en la cabeza.

Jessica.-Me lo dio Sakura, como regalo de Navidad y yo le salve la vida a cambio hoy, así que supongo que ya estamos a mano. Creí que pasarías la Navidad con ella.

Fushigi.-Dijo que quería que hoy no se hablara mas de magia y…

Jessica.-No te invito, yo estoy feliz de estar sola, nadie gritándome o…

Fushigi.-Entonces pasare la Navidad aquí.

Jessica.-Y es así como una frase mata al silencio y mutila la paz.-dijo la chica suspirando resignada.

Fushigi.- ¿No piensas pelear conmigo?

Jessica.-No, de hecho hasta me das un poco de lastima, tu sabes, esto de ser humano me abre nuevos horizontes pero una cosa mas ¿Por qué atacaste a Sakura?

Fushigi.-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ve y prepara algo de comer.

Jessica.-Te advierto que no hay mucho en mi nevera-dijo entrando a la cocina mientras veía al chico herido recostado en su sillón.

En casa de Tomoyo.

Sonomi.- ¿Quién es este jovencito?

Tomoyo.-Es mi nuevo novio.

Sonomi.- ¿Y Eriol?

Tomoyo.-Es cosa del pasado, el presente es Dimitri.

Dimitri.-Mucho gusto señora soy originario de Rusia y…-el chico no completo la frase porque se tropezó tirando la mesa al tratar de sostenerse del mantel y rompiendo varios platos y copas.

Sonomi.-Eres un torpe.

Dimitri.-completamente rojo-Perdón señora yo…

Sonomi.-Da igual, traeré a alguien para que recoja esto, mientras siéntense en la parte que se salvo.-dijo la mujer mientras salía del comedor.

Las horas pasaron y la tensión dejo de sentirse en todas las casas de Tomoeda, algunos aun hablaban de la lluvia de truenos.

En casa de Sakura todo fue muy divertido, Yukito comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en tres años; Fujitaka no dejaba de sorprenderse por las aventuras que le contaban los guardianes, cada vez mas ebrios debido al sake y a los dulces que Kero había introducido en la boca de Spinel, ya entrados en confianza terminaron cantando canciones navideñas en diversos idiomas hasta que terminaron dormidos junto a los restos del pavo.

En casa de Jessica los gritos no se hicieron esperar pero al final Fushigi se comió lo que Jessica le puso enfrente, pero el chico se ofreció a poner un árbol de navidad, algo que no había hecho nunca, y casi provoca el solo un corto circuito en media ciudad, además de romper todas las esferas, pero la pelirroja lejos de enfadarse se comenzó a reír como loca, después de todo era un día para estar feliz, ya tendría después tiempo para amenazarlo de muerte.

En casa de Tomoyo las cosas se calmaron un poco cuando Sonomi se embriago y dejo de mandarle miradas furiosas al rubio que no dejaba de disculparse por el accidente, hasta a Tomoyo se le bajo un poco el enojo después de ver el hermoso vestido que su madre la había regalado.


	20. La leyenda de los Makihara

Feliz año a todos! espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

*Los personajes aki usados son de las CLAMP

* * *

Al otro día en casa de Eriol.

Eriol.-Las cosas cada vez marchan peor, ayer que Shaoran me llamo para contarme que Sakura casi muere electrocutada realmente me sorprendió, yo no pude sentir esa presencia.

Shaoran.-Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacia Jessica allí? Te juro que ningún rayo la tocaba, era como si fuera inmune o yo que sé, por más que diga que no tiene poderes es demasiada coincidencia.

Eriol.-No existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.

Sakura.-Mejor pongamos los puntos claros, no podemos reclamarle nada si no estamos seguros de algo ¿de quién sospechamos en realidad.

Shaoran.-De Fushigi, ellos son algo así como amigos, de seguro…

Eriol.-Primero que nada aparte del hecho de que es un Makihara ¿por qué más sospechamos?

Sakura.-¿Qué descubriste en China Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Fushigi es un Makihara, y era primo de Yuriki.

Eriol.- ¿Entraste a esa casa?

Shaoran.-Si, era la única forma de estar seguro, me entreviste con la matriarca Makihara.

Sakura.- ¿Te reprocho la muerte de Yuriki?

Shaoran.-No, realmente no le importo, le pregunte sobre Fushigi, que no es de Beijín sino de Hong Kong, y me dijo que el de pronto decidió venir a Japón a estudiar, y ellos le dieron dinero y permiso, no saben que trama ni porque busca a Sakura y realmente no les importa, según ellos Sakura no merece las cartas que posee y tienen fe en que muera pronto a manos de Fushigi o de quien sea.

Sakura.-Pero entonces Fushigi ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shaoran.-Ni ellos lo saben o no quisieron decirme, tal vez vengar a su prima muerta, no lo sé, en esa familia son demasiado fríos, ni siquiera creo que les importe mucho si alguien vive o muere.

Sakura.- ¿Averiguaste algo más?

Shaoran.-Si, me entreviste con los más ancianos del consejo Li para saber si conocían algún dato de la familia Makihara ya que ellos no me iban a decir nada, Li Quong, mi tío, me conto algo bastante interesante.

Eriol.-No te lo guardes Shaoran, cuéntanos todo.

Shaoran.-Levin era una especie de entidad protectora de esa familia, pero desde que Kaname lo encerró no habían podido contactar con él, digamos que la familia estaba en espera de algo, cuando Kaho lo despertó Yuriki fue la primera en sentirlo, por ser la más fuerte de la familia, se volvió su recipiente, le daba energía a Levin para poder estar en este plano y a su vez Levin debía de enseñarle los secretos de la magia oscura, bueno pues se supone que nosotros lo matamos, pero oh gran error, no puedes matar algo que no tiene cuerpo, por mucho corazón que tenga, si un Makihara lo llama él vendrá de nuevo, eso claro si el Makihara tiene el poder suficiente, como Yuriki, pues si alguien…

Eriol.-Ya despertó Shaoran, lo han llamado.

Shaoran.- ¡¿Qué?

Sakura.-Mientras estuviste en Hong Kong se dejo sentir su presencia, más fuerte que nunca, ha regresado no hay duda.

Shaoran.-Entonces Fushigi…

Eriol.-Si, lo ha despertado.

Sakura.-Pero yo no me siento insegura cuando estoy con él, no creo que él sea culpable.

Shaoran.-Por lo general a ti te cae bien la gente peligrosa, está en tu naturaleza.

Sakura.- ¿Gente peligrosa?

Shaoran.-Mizuki, Eriol hasta yo.

Sakura.-Pero tú eres un buen chico, y Eriol también.

Eriol.-Ese no es el punto ahora, el problema es que Fushigi despertó a Levin, quien de seguro quiere vengarse de nosotros, y por eso le hizo algo a Tomoyo.

Sakura.- ¿Y si Fushigi no lo hizo?

Shaoran.-No puedes seguir defendiéndolo después de todo…

Sakura.-Pero si fuera a llamar a Levin su familia lo sabría, tal vez fue algún otro Makihara, hay muchísimos ¿o no?

Shaoran.-Pero no hay ningún otro en Japón, además su familia no me diría la verdad, solo toma lo que dijo a medias.

Sakura.- ¿Y si él solo fue utilizado? No creo que haya sido él, por más que lo intento no hay ninguna respuesta, con los poderes que tiene pudo haberse enfrentado él solo contra nosotros.

Eriol.-Ok no hagamos juicios pero hasta donde yo sé el principal sospechoso es él, pero seguiremos averiguando el por qué y sobre todo que le hizo a mi Tomoyo, mientras tanto mucho cuidado con él Sakura.

Sakura.-El no es malo solo está confundido, yo lo sé.

Eriol.- ¿Qué mas averiguaste Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Algunos datos sobre esa familia ¿recuerdan la marca de nacimiento de Yuriki?

Sakura.-El dragón del tobillo ¿no?

Shaoran.-Si, todos los Makihara tienen esa marca de nacimiento en distintas parte del cuerpo, es lo que los distingue de otras familias mágicas.

Eriol.- ¿Y por qué un dragón?

Shaoran.-Esa es la parte más escalofriante del asunto ¿quieren oír la leyenda detrás de esa familia?

Sakura.- ¿Es de fa…fa…fantasmas?-dijo la chica aferrándose a Eriol.

Shaoran.-Mucho peor, tomen asiento y esperemos a que Yukito llegue con los demás guardianes, ellos deberían de saberlo también.

Sakura.-Dijo que acompañaría a mi hermano a su trabajo y luego vendría con Nakuru y los demás, ya no deben de…-en ese momento apareció Nakuru seguida por Yukito.

Nakuru.-Perdona Eriol, pero nos quedamos viendo cosas y…

Yukito.- ¿Algo grave verdad?

Kero.-Suéltalo "mocoso" ¿Qué pasa?

Eriol.-Nos está por contar la leyenda de los Makihara.

Todos tomaron asiento, Sakura abrazaba a Kero y Spinel, quien se sentía un poco incomodo por la atención de la chica pero no dijo nada porque la situación era seria.

Shaoran.-La familia de los Makihara proviene de los dragones, o por lo menos eso dicen.

Sakura.-Pero los dragones no…

Eriol.-Ahora tal vez no, pero hubo una época donde cubrían la mayor parte de la tierra, convivieron incluso con los dinosaurios, no es casualidad que en todas las culturas se hable de ellos.

Shaoran.-En la época en que los dragones poblaban todo el mundo las brujas y magos tienen su origen, había dragones de muchas clases, grandes y pequeños, que volaban o que podían vivir en los mares, buenos y malos, que escupían fuego o agua, pero eso sí, todos eran muy sabios.

Sakura.-Pero los dragones son bondadosos ¿o no?

Eriol.-Aquí en oriente sí, pero en occidente los vemos más bien como seres realmente malvados y peligrosos, simbolizan lo malo.

Shaoran.-No importa como se les vea en las distintas culturas, eran buenos y malos, así como las personas, aunque fueran muy sabios no podían dejar atrás los instintos. Lo importa aquí es que eran muy temidos, su piel era tan resiste que no podía ser atravesada por nada que no fueran los colmillos de los de su especie, contra ellos ni la magia funcionaba, fue así como comenzaron a temerles, por su poder destructivo y por su conocimiento, ya sabes el hombre teme a lo que no comprende, así que muchos comenzaron a darle caza a los dragones, hasta que quedaron casi extintos; los pocos que quedaban se escondían en cuevas de muy difícil localización, es allí donde se vuelven leyenda porque muy pocos lograban verlos, ya nadie creía que realmente existiera, solo algunos magos lograban entablar contacto con ellos para que les transmitieran sabiduría, aun así había muy pocos que aun quisieran tener algo con un humano, es entonces donde aparece una chica cuyo nombre se ha perdido con el tiempo, ella tenía contacto con una hembra bastante sabia, quién la enseñaba a usar su magia para curar a los demás, pronto los dragones comenzaron a escasear aun más, hasta que esta hembra fue la última, ella lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, sabía que si se ocultaba seria cuestión de tiempo para morir, pero entonces descubrió que estaba preñada de un dragón que tenía poco de haber muerto, tratando de salvar a su futura cría trato de huir, pero los hombres hirieron a la chica por tratar de salvarla, que aunque tenía magia no era tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a un ejército, herida de gravedad logro llegar hacia el dragón, quien le dio un poco de su sangre para curarla, recuerden que su sangre tenía muchas propiedades mágicas, entre ellas el sanar cualquier herida, a cambio de eso le pidió un favor, que salvara a su cría.

Sakura.- ¿Y lo hizo?

Shaoran.-Si amor, claro que lo hizo.

Sakura.-Pero los dragones ya no existen ¿o sí?

Shaoran.-Aquí esta lo interesante Sakura, la chica le dijo que si la ayudaría, pero no sabía cómo, entonces el dragón paso su cría al vientre de la chica, después de eso ambas se separaron, el dragón murió al poco tiempo, y la chica dio a luz a un niño, con forma humana, con un gran poder mágico, pero con la habilidad de convertirse en dragón.

Eriol.- ¡¿Qué?

Shaoran.-La chica tuvo más hijos después de eso, y nacían con el mismo poder, como si ella fuera la portadora del gen del dragón, cada niño poseía una cicatriz en forma de dragón en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como recordatorio de su origen, pero algo salió mal, para la segunda generación solo algunos niños lograban volverse dragón, y así fue disminuyendo la cantidad hasta que eso se volvió solo un mito, ese es el origen de los Makihara.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué ya no pudieron volverse dragón?

Shaoran.-Porque comenzaron a confiarse, se cree que es un castigo, ellos deben probar ser lo suficientemente fuertes para volverse dragón, nadie lo ha logrado por lo menos en 200 años, se elige a uno de cada generación para que lo intente y la familia entera le da todo su apoyo, los hacen enfrentarse entre ellos para que solo el más fuerte sea el vencedor, Yuriki era la candidata de su generación, por eso querían la ayuda de Levin, para volverla más fuerte y que lograra convertirse en dragón.

Eriol.-Ahora está muerta ¿Qué pasa en ese caso?

Shaoran.-Supongo que queda el segundo más fuerte, que al parecer por las edades el candidato es Fushigi.

Sakura.-No tendría porque odiarnos, le hicimos un favor con…

Kero.-Tal vez solo quiere hacerse más fuerte sin importar a quien se lleve entre las patas.

Spinel.-Yo leí algo parecido en uno de los libros de Clow.

Eriol.- ¿Qué?

Spinel.-Pero dice que cuando se convierten dragón son incapaces de razonar como humano, se dejan llevar por sus instintos y olvidan lo que realmente son.

Shaoran.-Esto es aun más grave que antes, ahora sabemos que el Makihara quiere volverse un dragón.

Sakura.-Para probarlo debemos encontrar el tatuaje.

Shaoran.-Es un Makihara, ya no hay forma de dudarlo.

Sakura.-Entonces busquemos pistas sobre él, observémoslo un rato y…

Eriol.-Hay que andarnos con cuidado, investiguemos sí, pero con mucho cuidado, ahora es más peligroso que antes, debemos saber sus motivos.

Nakuru.-Ese chico resulto ser peor que su prima, aun más macabro al ocultar sus planes.

Yukito.-Va contra Sakura, eso es obvio.

Todos los chicos se miraron seriamente, las cosas no estarían fáciles a partir de ahora, las cosas habían llegado a un grado de peligrosidad extrema.


	21. Regreso a Japón

Hola! Espero sigan picados en esta historia =D, que cada vez se pone mas interesante y macabra jajajaja, realmente disfruto escribiendo esto, asi qeu espero sigan enchufados en esta historia y me manden sus comentarios, lo que sea, se acepta de todo, es muy importante para mi su opinion.

Bueno Este capítulo va dedicado a Lalo =D ea primo eres famoso! XD mas informacion al final del capitulo.

*Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de las Clamp, a excepcion de los de intercambio y sus parientes, y eso incluye a Lalo que es propiedad de Janice y de su mama XD.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días sin nuevos incidentes, pusieron al corriente a Shaoran respecto a todas las cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia; todas las veces que habían ido a buscar a Jessica para hablar de lo sucedido habían sido en balde, la pelirroja no había abierto la puerta y no podían localizarla por ningún lado.

Sakura.-Shaoran lo siento.

Shaoran.-¿Por qué te disculpas?

Sakura.-No recordaba que viajaste a Hong Kong para ver lo de Mei Lin ¿cómo sigue?

Shaoran.-Aun no puede dejar el hospital, tiene momentos de lucidez y de pronto parece como si tuviera ocho años, a veces menciona las cartas Clow.

Sakura.-Entonces no comprende que ustedes rompieron su compromiso ¿no es así?

Shaoran.-A veces menciona a Yuriki, la verdad no lo sé, estuve con ella pero no hizo ninguna insinuación sobre lo que recordaba, solamente hablo, la mayoría eran cosas sin sentido pero el doctor dice que poco a poco debe poner orden en su cerebro.

Eriol.-Ella era muy amiga de Yuriki ¿no es así?

Shaoran.-Con todo lo que pasó ¿te queda alguna duda?

Eriol.-Quiero decir ¿ella visito la casa de los Makihara?

Shaoran.-Si, cuando era niña fue varias veces ¿Por qué?

Eriol.-Porque entonces ella conoce a Fushigi ¿o no?

Shaoran.-No lo había pensado, tienes razón, tal vez ella sabe cosas que nosotros desconocemos de esa familia.

Sakura.-Pero aun está muy afectada como para decirnos lo que recuerda.

Eriol.-Pero se está recuperando lo cual me da muchas esperanzas, cuando esté bien tal vez pueda decirnos.

Shaoran.-Hasta entonces debemos investigar por nuestra cuenta.

Eriol.-Bueno Sakura es aquí donde entras tú.

Sakura.-¿Yo por qué?-dijo viendo al chico peli azul sin soltar a su novio de la mano.

Eriol.-Porque es bastante obvio que le gustas.

Sakura.-Crei que quería matarme.

Eriol.-Tal vez en un principio, pero ahora creo que siente algo por ti, o por lo menos es lo que quiere hacerte creer, vamos un paso adelante, él no sabe que sabemos lo de Levin y eso.

Shaoran.-No dejare que ese sujeto se acerca a mi "princesa", es como dejarla en las garras del lobo.

Sakura.-Eso suena a que soy presa fácil y no lo soy, puedo cuidarme solita.

Shaoran.-Aun así no me gusta que estés cerca de ese sujeto, me pone terriblemente ce…me pone mal.

Sakura.-Shaoran…

Eriol.-A nadie le gustaría que le robaran a su novia, te lo digo por experiencia.

Shaoran.-No tiene oportunidad, ese maldito Makihara morirá si se atreve a poner un dedo sobre mi Sakura.

Sakura.-No entiendo muy bien lo que dicen pero aun así tengo una mejor idea.

Eriol.-Dinos tu plan.

Sakura.-Preguntarle a Jessica.

Shaoran.-Esa chica no quiere ni abrirnos la puerta mucho menos nos hablara de…

Nayeli.-Hola chicos.

La castaña había parecido de repente frente a ellos haciéndolos saltar ante la sorpresa de verla tan de repente.

Sakura.-Hola Nayeli, no sabía que ya habías vuelto.-dijo la ojiverde dándose cuenta de la fecha y que al otro día debía ir a clases.

Nayeli.-Por la diferencia de horarios llegue hoy a las siete de la mañana.

Eriol.-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?

Nayeli.-Bien, descansar de la gente le hace bien a cualquiera, me relaje bastante en mi país.

Shaoran.-¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo señalando a dos chicas y un chico que estaban a unos metros de ella cuchicheando y viéndolos.

Nayeli.-Mis amigos, bueno algo así, vinieron a pasar unos días aquí en Japón para que no me dé el bajón y quiera largarme de aquí lo antes posible, se los presentare dijo haciéndole señas a los chicos para que se acercaran, el es Balan-señalo a un chico bastante alto y de cabello negro, ojos grandes y cafés, lucía un suéter verde y pantalón de mezclilla, al escuchar su nombre hizo una seña con la mano poso la vista en el horizonte-así es siempre, no le hagan caso, ella es Karla-dijo señalando a una chica alta y de cabello negro con destellos café, enormes ojos marrones que recordaban a los de algún felino, lucía un pequeño flequillo y varios collares, una blusa roja de mangas y una falda negra hasta la rodilla, acompañada de unas botas de tacón medio, al escuchar su nombre la aludida hizo una reverencia e inspecciono a los chicos con la mirada-y esta es Xochiquetzalli (flor preciosa si no mal recuerdo), se que les costara pronunciarlo así que solo díganle Xochi-dijo señalando a una chica un poco más alta que ella, pero sin duda más baja que Balam y Karla, lucía un cabello negro hasta media espalda que traía recogido en dos trenzas, se podía apreciar que su cabello era chino ya que algunos pequeños risos se le lograban ver en la amplia frente, llevaba puesta una chamarra negra con botones en forma de flores doradas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y tenis rosas, la chica se limito a alzar una ceja mientras comía una paleta.

Sakura.-Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, el es Li Shaoran y este es Eriol Hiragizawa.

Balam.-Un placer, hemos oído hablar mucho de ustedes.

Karla.-No se imaginan cuanto.

Sakura.-Etto…¿y a dónde te diriges?

Nayeli.-¿No lo saben?

Eriol.-¿El qué?

Nayeli.-Las gemelas están por llegar, voy al aeropuerto para recibirlas.

Sakura.-No tenía idea, no había vuelto a pensar en ellas desde que se marcharon y ocurrió el percance en casa de Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Que mala eres Sakurita.

Nayeli.-No nos molesta que nos acompañen, de seguro se pondrán felices de verlo allí.

Eriol.-A mí si me gustaría ver a Freda, las cosas están muy tranquilas sin ellas.

Sakura.-Pues vamos a recibirlas, no teníamos planes de todas formas, que buena eres Nayeli, te estás llevando muy bien con ellas.

Nayeli.-En realidad van a traerme regalos es por eso que voy, bueno andando que el avión está por llegar.

Los chicos caminaron hablando sobre el viaje de Nayeli, aunque sus compatriotas no parecían muy dispuestos a hablar, solo miraban a los demás chicos como tratando de catalogarlos entre "me caen bien" o "lo detesto".

Al final llegaron al aeropuerto, el avión lego con un retraso de quince minutos, así que llegaron justo a tiempo para recibir a sus amigas.

Sakura.-¿Logran verlas?

Shaoran.-No, tal vez ya pasaron y ni nos dimos cuenta.

En ese momento una mancha verde paso enfrente de ellos y derribo a Eriol dejando un gran escándalo a su paso.

Eriol.-Que…

Sakura.-Eriol.

Freda.-¡Te extrañe mucho Eriol!-grito la niña que lucía una chamarra color verde lima y una mini falda negra , así como unas mallas negras y unos tenis del mismo color de su chamarra.

Sakura.-Hola Freda.

Eriol.-Hola.-dijo tratando de levantarse pero sin éxito.

Nayeli.-¿Y tu hermana?

Freda.-Venia atrás de mí.

Shaoran.-Alla viene, esos chongos son inconfundibles.

La otra gemela lucia idéntica a su hermana, pero el color de los tenis y la chamarra era azul, y claro ella solo llevaba medios chongos, pero al ver al chico de ojos café se le ilumino el rostro y corrió a su encuentro, seguida por otros chicos, su familia al parecer.

Georgea.-HI!

Nayeli.-Hola Georgea ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Georgea.-Estuvo bastante bien, hermana Eriol está dejando de respirar por favor quítatele de encima.

Freda.-Lo siento.-dijo ayudando al chico de lentes a ponerse de pie.

Sakura.-Hola chicas…etto ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo señalando a un grupito que estaba atrás de ella bastante divertidos al ver lo ocurrido.

Freda.-Son nuestros primos, ella es Samanta-señalo a una chica bajita de cabello corto y negro adornado por un prendedor morado, tenia ojos pequeños y de color café, vestía un suéter gris y un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis grises, al escuchar su nombre les dedico una sonrisa y saludo con la mano.

Georgea.-El es Irving, su hermano-dijo señalando a un chico alto y delgado con el cabello muy chino, formando un afro, ojo café y cara de travieso, usaba una chamarra roja y unos jeans gastados.

Freda.-Ellos son nuestros súper primos gemelos.-dijo señalando a unos niños de aproximadamente once años, eran exactamente idénticos, tenían el cabello negro y peinado hacia arriba, formando pequeños picos, ojos café igual al de las gemelas, de hecho en su rostro había cierto aire de familia, tenían cara de superioridad y ambos sonrieron con maldad al escuchar que se referían a ellos, vestían pantalones de mezclilla y tenis, con una playera en la cual se leía"bad boy".

Georgea.-Edward y Anthony.-dijo señalando a cada uno.

Edward.-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Freda.-Saben que a nosotras no pueden engañarnos.

Nayeli.-¿Ellos si son familia de sangre o me equivoco?

Freda.-Estas en lo cierto.

Nayeli.-Sus nombres son muy largos, ahora son Lalo y Toño.

Lalo.-Tu eres la chica mexicana ¿no?

Toño.-Dinos como te plazca, no hace gran diferencia, pero si nos confundes pagaras caro.

Samantha.-soltandoles un coscorrón- No sean groseros…etto…¿Quién es el chico guapo?

Freda.-¿Cuál de los dos?

Georgea.-Si te refieres l castaño es aquel que no debes tocar ¿recuerdas?

Eriol.-Se llama Li Shaoran, yo soy Eriol…

Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, también los amigos de la mexicana se unieron a este ritual, al parecer las visitas eran capaces de hablar japonés, Nayeli les había enseñado por Messenger, mientras que las gemelas habían logrado milagros en estos días de vacaciones, cuando les preguntaron sobre su método solo rieron maliciosamente mientras que a sus primos se les formaba una gotita en la cabeza y sudaban frio, ninguno quiso hablar del tema.

Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol terminaron acompañando a los chicos a sus departamentos para ayudarlos a desempacar, por lo menos eso los mantendría ocupados el tiempo suficiente, pensar en Makihara convirtiéndose en dragón no era precisamente relajante, y el saber que Levin estaba con él tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Ya en el departamento de Nayeli Shaoran y Eriol ayudaron a improvisar un lugar para las chicas, Balam se quedaría en el sillón, pero la cama de Nayeli no era lo suficientemente grande como para caber tres chicas, así que junto con otro sillón, algunas mantas y cojines lograron hacerla más grande; Sakura por su parte fue a ayudar a las gemelas, si no estaban los chicos las hermanas se concentraban mas en lo que estaban haciendo y provocaban menos desastres.

Sakura.-Etto Freda…

Freda.-Dime Sakura.-dijo la chica mientras con ayuda de Irving trataba de hacer funcionar el sofá cama.

Sakura.-¿Dónde van a caber tantos?

Freda.-Mi hermana y yo dormimos en la misma cama así que la otra nunca la ocupamos, allí puede dormir Samanta, de hecho ella y mi hermana se están ocupando de ponerle sabanas y eso, los gemelos e Irving usaran el sofá cama, en cuanto logremos abrirlo, diablos esto debería traer instrucciones ¿vendrán en internet?

Sakura.-quien acomodaba los regalos que habían traído desde Inglaterra en pequeños montoncitos, lo mismo que había hecho al guardar la ropa en los cajones-Oye Freda…

Freda.-Dime.

Sakura.-¿Qué están haciendo tus primos?-dijo señalando a los niños.

Freda.-Supongo que tratando de conquistar al mundo.-dijo sin mucho interés, pero al voltear a verlos noto que estaban sentados uno frente al otro con las piernas cruzadas bajo ellos, no se quitaban la vista de encima y parecían muy concentrados.

Irving.-No les hagas caso Sakura, es a gane (es un juego).

Sakura.-¿Eh?

Freda.-Es un juego que ellos tienen, no lo entendemos del todo, solo déjalos ya se les pasara.

Georgea.-Dejen de asustar a las visitas.-dijo la gemela asomándose desde su habitación con una almohada en la mano que rápidamente termino en la cabeza de Lalo.

Toño.-Auch dijo sobándose donde Lalo había recibido el golpe.

Lalo.-Esto es de lo más aburrido ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta?

Freda.-Mejor ayúdanos a desarmar esto.-dijo jalando con todas sus fuerzas mientras Sakura e Irving empujaban de un lado.

Lalo.-¿Y dejarte las cosas tan fáciles?

Toño.-Ni loco.

Georgea.-Déjalos que se vayan, así no estorbaran.

Freda.-Pero no conocen Japón, se van a perder.

Lalo.-No somos Georgea.-dijo con una risita ganándose que esta vez fuera una maleta la que terminara en su cabeza.

Freda.-Vayan pues, pero no se alejen mucho ¿entendidos?

Lalo y Toño.-¡Si!

Los niños salieron rápidamente del apartamento mientras Georgea y Samanta compartían una mirada de preocupación como sabiendo que algo se avecinaba.

Ambos niños veían a su alrededor con curiosidad, el cielo era del mismo azul que en su país, las nubes igual de esponjosas, incluso la gente igual de curiosa al ver a dos niños idénticos caminando por la calle, si bueno es a lo que uno se expone al tener a una replica a lado; caminaron un par de calles antes de que recordaran que no conocían ese lugar y les habían advertido el no alejarse mucho.

Lalo.-Este hermano…¿sabes dónde estamos?

Toño.-No, ya ni siquiera veo el edificio.

Lalo.-Estamos en problemas ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa de lado se les dibujo en el rostro mientras echaban a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Lalo y Toño.-Ya se las arreglaran para encontrarnos.

En casa de Sakura Spinel-San y Kerberus se habían dado cita para un torneo de Mortal Uombat hasta morir, ambos eran muy buenos y competitivos, no se habían rendido en ningún instante, hasta ahora, que el rugido de su estomago los estaba desconcentrando.

Spinel.-Creo que deberíamos comer algo Kerberus.

Kero.-El problema es que no hay comida, la chamaca salió muy temprano, su hermano se ha estado quedando en casa de Yukito y el papa se fue a una excavación en Perú, no hay absolutamente nada de comer.

Spinel.-Si vamos a la mansión de Eriol, Nakuru no nos dejara marchar fácilmente.

Kero.-Sakura tiene algo de dinero guardado para las emergencias, y esto es una emergencia, compremos algo de comer.

Spinel.-Pero…pero ¿Cómo planeas salir?

Kero.-Pues por la ventana.-dijo señalando con su patita hacia allí.

Spinel.-No es gracioso, sabes que no nos podemos mostrar ante los humanos.

Kero.-Usaremos nuestras habilidades ocultas, tomaremos unas cuantas albóndigas de pulpo y nos las apañaremos para dejar el dinero en algún lugar visible.

Spinel.-¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo siento que las cosas van a terminar mal?

Kero.-Es por tu pesimismo, anda vamos.-dijo volando hacia afuera dejando al otro guardián negando con la cabeza.

Spinel.-Si no voy contigo harás una locura-echo a volar tras él-¡Yo también tengo hambre espérame!

Los guardianes se apresuraron a llegar a un puesto de albóndigas de pulpo y comieron hasta hartarse, depositaron el dinero en la caja en un descuido del sueño y volaron rápidamente haciendo carreras entre ellos, pero iban tan rápido que no vieron un gran tráiler que venía igual de rápido, el impacto fue tremendo, las criaturas salieron disparadas a lado contrario, hubieran muerto si no es porque poseían magia.

Kero.-con los ojos dándole vueltas-¿Alguien anoto la matricula?... ¿Suppy?-en ese momento sintió un piquete en la panza, al recobrar la conciencia vio a un niño que lo picaba con una rama.

Lalo.- ¿Eres un alíen?

Kero.- ¡Claro que no! Yo soy mucho más guapo.

Lalo.- ¡Awesome! (asombroso) puedes hablar, sabía que en Japón había muchos adelantos tecnológicos y eso, pero nunca creí que hubiera una cosa tan graciosa como tú, además estas suavecito.-dijo el niño mientras le jalaba las orejas a Kero y lo empezaba a estirar.

Kero.- ¡No soy una cosa! Soy el gran gua…-al percatarse de lo que estaba a punto de decir se llevo las manos a la boca y empezó a sudar.

Lalo.- ¿Qué eres? Lo siento no te entendí, mi japonés aun tiene fallas.

Kero.-Soy un…un león mecánico, sí, eso soy, un protocolo de la mascota moderna, Jajajajaja.

Lalo.- ¿Y también comes?-dijo mostrándole una bolsa de frituras que traía en la bolsa.

Kero.-Este… ¡Si!-dijo mientras devoraba las frituras con todo y bolsa de un solo bocado.

Lalo.- ¡Te lo comiste todo! Eres genial, te llamare Chewbacca, ven te presentare a mi hermano, bueno eso si lo encontramos, porque se me perdió.-en ese momento llego Anthony corriendo.

Toño.-Mira esta cosa que me encontré, es un gato de lo más raro, tiene alitas de mariposa.-dijo mostrándole a Spinel, quien aun estaba inconsciente debido al golpe.

Kero.-¡Suppy!-dijo mientras cacheteaba al pobre guardian para hacerlo depertar.

Spinel.-¿Qué paso?

Toño.-¡Pueden hablar!

Kero.-Somos protocolos de la nueva mascota, es por eso que hablamos y comemos.

Spinel.-captando la mentira-Si, yo me llamo Suppy.

Kero.-A mi llámenme Kero jejeje.

Toño.-¿Podemos llevarlos a nuestra casa?

Kero.-No, solo venimos a dar una vuelta para reconocer el perímetro, estamos asegurados via satélite, es por eso que nos debemos ir.

Lalo.-¿Algun día los volveremos a ver?

Kero.-Bueno pues…

Toño.-Cuando salgan a la venta le die a mis primas que nos compren uno.

Spinel.-Pues si, ahora debemos irnos, adiós niños.

Lalo.-Somos Edward y Anthony.-gritaron mientras veían a los guardianes marcharse volando.

Spinel.- ¿Cómo que somos la mascota del mañana?

Kero.-Agradece que se me ocurrió, nunca crei que ver tanto anime me ayudara.

Spinel.-Si nuestros amos se enteran se enojaran muchísimo, que bueno que no los vimos por ningún lado.-dijo antes de desaparecer por completo a la distancia.

Los chicos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron corriendo, a unas pocas calles de allí.

Sakura.- ¿Los ves Shaoran?

Shaoran.-bajando de un salto del árbol donde estaba subido- No, no logro verlos.

Samantha.-¿Y si alguien se los robo?

Irving.- ¿Quién va a querer a dos clones?

Freda y Georgea.-¡No son clones!

Eriol.-Los buscaremos hasta encontrarlos, no se preocupen.

Freda.-Gracias por ayudarnos, ellos nunca se portan bien, no se porque los dejamos salir de la casa en un país que no conocen.

Sakura.-Son solo niños, no te preocupes, yo se que estarán bien.

Irving.-No quiero volver a casa sin encontrarlos ¿Qué cuentas le entregare a mi madre?

Sakura.-¿Volver?

Samantha.-Solo estaremos aquí unos días.

Irving.-Yo regreso mañana.

Eriol.- ¿Mañana?

Irving.-Si, tengo unos cursos en la escuela y no puedo faltar, solo vine a pasear un rato.

Georgea.-Volviendo al punto es cuestión ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

Freda.-Eso dímelo tú.

Georgea.- ¿Y yo por qué?

Freda.-Tu les diste permiso, es tu responsabilidad.

Sakura.-Tranquilas los vamos a encontrar.

En ese momento aparecieron los gemelos corriendo, al verlos todos comenzaron a hacerle señas hasta tenerlos a su lado.

Lalo.-Felicidades.

Samantha.-¿Por qué?

Toño.-Si lograron encontrarnos, comenzábamos a tener hambre.

Sakura.-Que bueno que están bien.-dijo sonriéndoles.

Los niños la miraron fijamente y luego sonrieron y cada uno la tomo de la mano.

Lalo y Toño.-Vamos a cenar todos juntos.

Sakura.-¿Qué?

Toño.-¿No quieres cenar con nosotros?

Freda.-En la casa no hay comida.

Sakura.-Etto…

Shaoran los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras todos se miraban entre ellos.

Eriol.-Vamos a cenar a un restaurante.

Irving.-Mama me dio dinero, vamos a cenar.

Georgea.-Entonces voy por Nayeli y sus amigos, así cenamos todos juntos.

Sakura.-Si, avísales.

Freda.-¿Ya habrán regresado los mellizos?

Georgea.-¿Jessica y Fushigi estarán de humor?

Sakura.-Etto…

Shaoran.-Verán Jessica…

Freda.-Ok, solo vamos por Nayeli y sus amigos.

* * *

¿Qué les parecio? mas menos? jajajaja

Bueno en este capítulo aparecio Lalo, quien existe en realidad y es mi primo.

Primo! hice tu sueño realidad, como 3 años despues XD saliste en Destino...bueno en Destino 2 xq en Destino 1 no tenias porque aparecer XD, pero al fin estas en esta historia y conociste a Kero, tu maximo sueño, espero te haya gustado como ocurrio todo XD espero tu comentario eh!

y tambien los de ustedes! hasta la proxima!


	22. ¿Aliados?

Perdonen por no contestar reviews, andaba algo atareada, por unica ocasion los contestare abajo...bueno dos personitas me ayudaran un poco.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP menos los de intercambio que sufren problemas mentales por lo cuals on obra mia XD

* * *

Todos terminaron en un restaurante del barrio comercial, reían y contaban sus experiencias de vacaciones, los gemelos acapararon la atención poniendo en evidencia a las gemelas, Karla y Balam hicieron muy buena amistad con Samantha e Irving, todos estaban muy divertidos y contentos de volverse a ver.

Freda.-No sé cómo puedes comer el sushi, a mi la verdad no me gusta.

Eriol.-Pero es muy rico.

Freda.-A mí el sabor del arroz y el alga la verdad me da como asco.

Georgea.-Hoy pronosticaron una lluvia de estrellas.

Sakura.-¡Es cierto! Salgamos a pedir un deseo.

Todos salieron a la terraza del restaurante y se maravillaron al ver que habían llegado a tiempo, todos estaban muy emocionados y tomaban fotos con el celular.

Eriol.-Pide un deseo.-le dijo a Freda en el oído.

Freda.-Mis deseos son imposibles de cumplir.

Eriol.-¿Por qué?

Freda.-Desearía que tu me quisieras de la manera en que yo lo hago, pero se que tu quieres a Tomoyo.

Eriol.-Freda no hablemos de eso por favor.

Freda.-¿Me estas rechazando no?

Eriol.-Solo dame tiempo de pensar, esto es muy rápido.

Freda.-Tárdate lo que quieras, lo que siento por ti no va a alterarse en lo más mínimo.-dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Eriol solo sonrio ante el acto de la chica, era cierto que le caia muy bien, y la quería muchísimo, incluso podía decir que le gustaba un poco, pero cielos, nadie podía compararse con Tomoyo, esa chica si que lo volvía loco.

Lalo.-Esta vista es muy bonita ¿verdad?

Toño.-Si, mucho, este país es genial, no solo hay criaturas protocolo de mascota paseando por la calle…

Sakura.-Criaturas…

Georgea.-¿Protocolo? ¿De que hablan?

Lalo.-En nuestro recorrido encontramos unas criaturas de lo mas raras, una era amarilla y con alas, como un peluche, y tenia puntos en vez de ojos.

Toño.-La otra era como negra y con alas de mariposa, con ojos azules o algo así, eran realmente extraños.

Sakura.-Kero…-dijo llevándose las manos a la boca al percatarse que había sido visto por personas sin magia.

Lalo.-Uno dijo que así se llamaba ¿los conoces?

Samantha.-¿Kero? Que extraña palabra

Sakura.-Es es… un juguete…jajajaja no hablemos de eso.-dijo cambiando el tema mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

En otra parte de la ciudad dos chicos, lejos de apreciar la lluvia de estrellas discutían acaloradamente, uno gritaba y amenzaba mientras los ojos azules de su compañera lo seguían por la habitación.

Jessica.-De verdad no se que ganas con venir a gritarme.

Fushigi.-Eres el ser mas raro y patético que conozco, le dijiste a esos card captors como hacerme parar mi ataque, después te arrepentiste por algún extraño sentimiento humano de los cuales ahora tienes bastante, y después huyes de los card captors ¡No lo entiendo! Conmigo no vas a jugar porque…

Jessica.-Si lo se, vas a matarme, apuñalarme o algo así, pudiste hacerlo ese día, pero tus flechas me pasaban rozando, no tengo poderes era presa fácil para ti, y no me salgas con que sentiste pena de matarme desarmada porque se que no eres de esos ¿Por qué no me mataste?

Fushigi.-No eras mi presa en ese momento, no lo entenderías Jessica, es algo demasiado perverso para tu pobre mentecita.-dijo mientras la acorralaba contra el sillón.

Jessica.-Deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo y concentrarte en tu Sakurita, yo no veo que ella te haga el mas mínimo caso..

Fushigi.-Ella caerá, eso te lo aseguro.

En ese momento una flecha de fuego entro por la ventana, la pelirroja lanzo de una patada al chico hacia un extremo y ella logro saltar hacia atrás antes de que el artefacto se clavara en donde antes estaban sus cabezas.

Fushigi.- ¿Qué rayos…?

Jessica.- ¿Tu?

Tomoyo apareció flotando por la ventana con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro.

Jessica.-¡¿Esos son mis poderes? Tu no puedes…

Tomoyo.-Cállate niña.-dijo mientras con un movimiento de su mano la lanzaba lejos y una tira de tela se enroscaba en su cuello.

Fushigi.-Eres valiente para estar aquí ¿él te mando?

Tomoyo.-Así que lo sabes Makihara.

Fushigi.-Hasta la tonta esa sabe quien eres, o por lo menos sabe que usas el cuerpo de Tomoyo pero no eres ella.

Tomoyo.- Jajajaja, entonces debo matarlos.-dijo mientras de la nada una burbuja de agua rodeaba a Fushigi, quien luchaba por salir.

Jessica.-¿Qué te propones?.-dijo aun luchando por zafarse del amarre.

Tomoyo.-Acabar con ustedes.

Jessica.-Entiendo el por qué quieres deshacerte de mí ¿pero por qué de él?

Tomoyo.-Te hago un favor, morirás viéndolo morir, esa es tu misión ¿o no?

Jessica.-Pero debo ser yo la que lo mate con mis propias manos, sino no serviría de nada.-dijo logrando por fin soltarse y corriendo a la cocina, pero antes de que llegara una bola de fuego la hizo caer quemándole terriblemente el hombro.

Jessica.-¡Ahhhh!-grito la chica mientras caía al suelo al no soportar el dolor.

Tomoyo.-Eres una humana insignificante ahora, esto es lo que hacia la diferencia.-dijo haciendo aparecer dos burbujas en sus manos, una era color rojo y la otra era un plateado extraño con varias chispas de colores y cosas flotando en ella.

Jessica.-¿Esos son…?

Tomoyo.-Exactamente, y ahora…

Un fuerte rayo de luz le impidió acabar la frase, el mismo que le dio directamente en el estomago haciéndola volar y estrellarse contra varias macetas que había en la entrada.

Tomoyo.-¿Qué paso?.-dijo la chica bastante asustada.

De la nada una docena de espinas entraron por toda la habitación, rompiendo la burbuja que encerraba a un casi inconsciente Fushigi y haciendo que la pelinegra saliera corriendo aventándole una última mirada de furia.

Jessica se levanto y se asomo a la ventana, pero no había nadie, entonces recordó que el chico estaba tirado en la alfombra y pacientemente espero a que despertara, ni siquiera estaba molesta, al contrario, acababa de descubrir donde estaban sus poderes y tenia una muy buena idea de cómo recuperarlos.

Esa noche, más tarde, las gemelas no podían dormir, al otro día debían de ir a la escuela y estaban preparando los últimos detalles, en silencio para no despertar a sus primos, quienes habían caído rendidos después de toda la emoción de la tarde.

Freda.-Ay gemela creo que este juego comienza a dejar de ser divertido.-dijo la chica, con una pijama azul con muchas ranas, quien estaba recargada en el refrigerados bastante pensativa

Georgea.-¿A que juego te refieres?-dijo la chica mientras terminaba de lavar los platos, ella lucia una pijama azul con ositos de felpa.

Freda.-Ya lo sabes.

Georgea.-Ah ya ¿Por qué esta dejando de ser divertido?

Freda.-Porque me estoy enamorando.

Georgea.-Jajajaja ¿amor? Esa palabra no existe hermana.

Freda.-¿Tu no sientes nada por Shaoran?

Georgea.-Me gusta, eso es todo.

Freda.-Casi nunca pasas tiempo con él, en cambio yo…realmente lo quiero.

Georgea.-Hermana ¿Cómo estas tan segura?

Freda.-No lo se, simplemente lo sé.

Georgea.-Sabes bien que no…

Freda.-Lo se, será bastante doloroso de ahora en adelante pero tengo claro que tu y yo no podemos…

Lalo.-¿Tienen leche?-dijo apareciendo de pronto-No puedo dormir.

Las chicas se miraron y luego suspiraron resignadas, tenían cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse que por líos del corazón.

Al otro día en el salón de clases.

Chiharu.-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?

Sakura.-Mientras Shaoran este conmigo todo va a estar bien.-dijo sonriéndole al chico que estaba a su lado, que se había sonrojado ante tal comentario.

Lalo.-¡Hola a todos!-dijo el niño entrando y sorprendiendo a todos, quienes lo saludaron por acto reflejo.

Naoko.-¿Tu quien eres? ¿estás perdido?

Shaoran.-Es primo de Freda y Georgea.

Ricca.-Oh es cierto, sus familiares vendrán a clases unos días, eso dijo el profesor Terada.

Eriol.-¿Dónde está tu gemelo?

Lalo.-Jugando en el barandal de las escaleras.

Sakura.-Eso es peligroso.

Yamazaki.-¿Sabían que antes los barandales eran una protección para no entrar al mundo de los muertos? Hace mucho…

Chiharu.-Si aja.-dijo tomándolo de la oreja y arrastrándolo hasta su asiento.

En ese momento entro Caty con una sonrisa en el rostro y saludando a todo mundo.

Sakura.-Buenos días Caty ¿Y Peter?

Caty.-Ya no debe de tardar, es que nuestra prima se levanto bastante tarde y mi hermano se quedo a esperarla para traerla a clases.

Lalo.-Hola ¿Tu tienes un mellizo no?

Caty.-Si, tu te pareces a…

Shaoran.-Ay no, la felicidad de mis vacaciones se acaba de esfumar.

Fushigi y Jessica entraron al salón, la ultima saludaba a algunos mientras el primero se dirigió derecho a su asiento.

Ricca.-Jessica no te ves muy bien ¿te sucedió algo?

Jessica.-No es nada, gracias por preguntar ¿y este niño?

Lalo.-Soy primo de las gemelas, mi nombre es Edward Grint.

Jessica.-Realmente no me importa quien seas.-dijo llendoce a sentar cojeando un poco.

Shaoran.-Debemos hablar con ella.

Sakura.-Si, pero cuando no haya tanta gente.

El resto de la familia Grint, ya sin Irving, entró rápidamente al salón, el niño que iba con ellos traía un gran curita en la cabeza mientras su hermana lo reprendía por algo; detrás de ellos llego Nayeli con sus amigos, a quienes presento a todo el mundo, ellos sonrieron amablemente a todos mientras hacían lo posible por entablar una conversación

Cuando ya todos se habían conocido llego Peter seguido por una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y grandes lentes, sus ojos eran café, llevaba puesto un pantalon de mezclilla con zapatos rojos y una sudadera roja y con el dibujo de una casa, al ver a todo el mundo observándola levanto la mano en señal de saludo y camino hacia Caty.

Peter.-Ella es mi prima Gabriela.-dijo a sus amigos.

Nayeli.-Hola Gaby.

Gabriela.-Hola, tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos.

Toño.-Mellizos.-dijo más para si que para la gente.

Caty.-Así es ¿tienes algún problema?

Lalo.-No ¿y ustedes?

En ese momento entro el profesor Terada haciéndoles señas a todos para que se sentaran, el resto del día se la pasaron presentando a los familiares de los chicos de intercambio, a la salida Shaoran, Eriol y Sakura permanecieron más rato en el salón, esperando a que cierta chica terminara de entregar unos papeles en la dirección, en cuanto la vieron salir, todos corrieron hacia la salida para interceptarla antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos.

Shaoran.-apareciendo frente a la pelirroja con los brazos abiertos- Detente, necesitamos hablar contigo.

Jessica.-Lo sé, no pienso irme esta vez, pero estarán de acuerdo en que este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Eriol.-Acompáñame a mi casa.

La chica los acompaño hasta la vieja casa, sin dejar de mirar de un lado a otro en cuanto puso un pie dentro, como esperando que algo apareciera.

Eriol.-Explícate.

Jessica.-¿Sobre que?

Shaoran.-¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros?

Jessica.-En realidad solo sé lo básico, no es nada personal pero lo que hagan me tiene sin cuidado, yo no aspiro a poseer las cartas de Sakura ni mucho menos, es más mi asunto aquí no es con ustedes.

Eriol.-¿Y cual es tu asunto?

Jessica.-Eso es mi asunto y como no tiene nada que ver con ustedes no se los diré.

Sakura.-Pero…

Eriol.-Bueno entonces eso significa que posees magia.

Jessica.-La poseía, porque tu hermosa ex-noviecita uso magia negra para robármela.

Eriol.-¿Qué? Tomoyo no…

Sakura.-Ella no es Tomoyo, lo sé, algo le está pasando.

Jessica.-Muy bien Sakura, no eres tan patética como creía.

Shaoran.- ¡Oye! No te voy a permitir…

Jessica.-haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción y paseándose por los estantes de la biblioteca de Eriol-Primera pista Tomoyo esta poseída, y es algo bastante obvio.

Sakura.- ¡¿Quién le hizo eso? ¡Dímelo!

Jessica.-No lo sé, realmente tampoco es de mi incumbencia lo que le pase a la reencarnación de Kaname, averiguenlo ustedes mismos.

Shaoran.-¿Fushigi y Yuriki son primos?

Jessica.-Si Shaoran, son primos y él mintió al decir que es de Beijín, en realidad vive en Hong Kong, en la casa Makihara.

Sakura.- ¿Por qué mintió?

Jessica.-Para despistarlos, no quería que supieran su identidad tan fácil.

Shaoran.-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pretende?

Jessica.-viendo fijamente a Shaoran, quien se había levantado del sillón y ahora estaba frente a la pelirroja- Vengar la muerte de su prima y probar que él es el mejor, es algo obvio ¿o no?-dijo la chica mientras sonreí malvadamente.

Sakura.-Pero si el no quería…

Jessica.-Ay Sakurita te equivocas, el hecho de que los Makihara sean una familia de serpientes que lo único que ansían es poder no significa que no logren sentir cierto cariño por el prójimo, y más si es de su propia estirpe, él viene a vengar la muerte de Yuriki.

Eriol.-¿Cómo lo hará?

Sakura.-No puede ser.

Jessica.-Eso no lo sé.

Shaoran.-Entonces él es quien nos ha estado atacando.

Jessica.-No sé, tampoco es que me la pase vigilándolo las 24 horas del día, aunque casi.

Sakura.- ¿El es malo?

Jessica.-Todos los Makihara lo son, deberías de saberlo, de hecho él fue quien te ataco con rayos el otro día.

Shaoran.-¿Qué poderes posee?

Jessica.-Pista dos posee el poder del trueno, telequinesis y golpes de energía, esos son los que yo conozco, no podría asegurarte si tiene más.

Sakura.-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué a ti no te daba? Dices que en estos momentos no posees magia, eras presa fácil para él.

Jessica.-No lo sé, sinceramente no tengo idea, un capricho tal vez.

Eriol.-Tal vez es cierto que ustedes se quieren.

Jessica.-El no es capaz de querer a alguien y yo no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, además ni si quiera nos soportamos.

Sakura.-¿Entonces por qué pasas tanto tiempo con él?

Jessica.-A los amigos hay que tenerlos cerca y a los enemigos aun más, y él lo sabe, es por eso que hace exactamente lo mismo.

Eriol.-¿Por qué no se llevan bien? ¿Se conocían desde antes?

Jessica.-El porqué no es de tu incumbencia, es mi misión y no tienen porque intervenir, pero la última pista es que no confíen en él, diga lo que les diga.

Shaoran.-Lo que sucedió en la excursión ¿también fue mentira?

Jessica.-No, de verdad no tuvimos nada que ver en eso.

Eriol.-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte?

Jessica.-Jajaja porque no tienen opción, pero tienes razón, nada les garantiza que hablo con la verdad.-dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras jugaba con los mechones de su cabello.

Shaoran.-Esto no es de a gratis ¿o si?

Jessica.-Quiero mis poderes de vuelta, es lo que pido a cambio de información.

Shaoran.-Ya nos has dicho todo.

Jessica.-Nadie conoce a Fushigi como yo, por algo es mi presa, es un trato que nos conviene a ambas partes.

Sakura.-Si te ayudaremos ¿pero cómo?

Eriol.-Yo investigare sobre eso, pero ¿es Fushigi el causante de lo que le pasa a mi Tomoyo?

Jessica.-No, el otro día ella nos ataco a Fushigi y a mi, así que no creo que tengan nada que ver, o por lo menos eso creo, no me consta nada, incluso desconozco el motivo exacto de porque atacar a Tomoyo.

Shaoran.-¿Esto es una alianza?

Jessica.-Si, puedo parecerles una niña tonta pero se mas de magia occidental de lo que ustedes saben, y temo decirles que en lo que sea que está pasando no solo la magia oriental está envuelta.

Eriol.-Pero yo se…

Jessica.-Clow murió hace mucho tiempo, así que eso no vale, además dudo mucho que nadie sepa mas sobre Fushigi o los Makihara que yo…ni tu familia Li Shaoran, porque debo decirte que yo estoy aquí para matar a ese Makihara, y por lo tanto me sé todo lo que tenga que ver con él y su maldita familia.

Shaoran.-Entonces conoces la existencia de Levin.

Jessica.-Si, le escuche decir que despertó.

Eriol.-¿El lo despertó?

Jessica.-Supongo, ahora que Yuriki ha muerto a él le corresponde ese derecho.

Shaoran.-Bueno, ahora somos aliados en esto, por lo menos mientras recuperas tus poderes.

Jessica.-estrechando la mano que el chico le ofrecía-Si, algo así.-dijo sonriendo.

Eriol.-¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?

Jessica.-Lo pensare, y luego les diré, cuando los guardianes estén presentes.-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la casa, mientras los demás chicos se miraban uno a otro, aun asimilando lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS**

*Jessica.-Perdonen a Sunako-koike por no haber contestado reviews esta semana, en mi opinión no tiene excusa, pero ya ven, me mandó a contestarlos por ella, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Fushigi.-Lo único que estarías haciendo es planear como matarme, eres demasiado predecible.

Jessica.-Cállate ¿ a ti quien te invito?

Fushigi.-Me estoy asegurando que no reveles nada de la historia, ya me di cuenta que te encanta andar de chismosa.

Jessica.-Si tuviera mis poderes serias hombre muerto.

Fushigi.-Ya deja de parlotear idiota, venias a hacerle de esclava a Suanko ¿o no?

Jessica.-No soy su esclava, es que ha estado ocupada esta semana.

Fushigi.-Uy si, viendo anime y leyendo fics ajenos, pero que duro trabajo.

Jessica.-¡Ya cállate! Soy yo la que voy a contestar los reviews, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

Fushigi.-Voy a intervenir cuando me dé la gana, tengo el mismo derecho que tu, además ¿Por qué solo tu puedes contestar?

Jessica.-Porque soy más simpática que tu, solo por eso, ahora ¡Comencemos!

Fushigi.-Patética.

Jessica.- A VaaleePuki, ¿esta vez no tardo tanto el capitulo o si? Bueno eso digo yo, pero creo que nos tienen que pagar horas extras o algo así.

Fushigi.-No nos pagan ni horas normales ¿crees que es fácil aguantarte a diario sin una paga?

Jessica.-¡La victima soy yo! Como sea, VaaleePuki esta interesante tu Nick, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo y nos sigas leyendo…

Fushigi.-No le agrado que te fueras de chismosa, nada más por eso ya no va a volver a leer nunca este fic.

Jessica.-¡Que te calles! Mira que si no vuelve a leer este fic te morirás de hambre.

Fushigi.-Ok capte el punto, espero leas el próximo capitulo, te prometo más acción y menos romance entre MI Sakura y Shaoran.

Jessica.-¡No digas esas cosas mientras tratas de ser lindo! Bueno hasta la próxima y no le hagas caso, esta en su mundo feliz donde todas lo aman.

* * *

*Fushigi.-Eres una tonta bipolar, no trates de llevarte bien con el publico, yo me encargo del siguiente, veamos Tnk 3434, ¿¡Shaoran tierno! ¿¡Que pasa contigo! Lo que me faltaba otra admiradora de Li, no se que le ven si es un tonto engreído y nada agraciado físicamente.

Jessica.-Esta vez no te diré nada, sus fans se encargaran por si mismas de sacarte los ojos, es mas me harán un favor ¡Mátenlo por favor!

Fushigi.-Esos guardianes lo único que saben dar es risa, y ¿de verdad crees que las cosas se van a aclarar? Jajajaja por Dios, a la loca de Sunako nada le gusta más que enredar las cosas cuando todo parece feliz ¿no te basto con destino? ¡Mato a m prima! No sabia como darle un final a su historia y va y mata a su mejor personaje.

Jessica.-¡Si vuelves a atacar a Sunako te matare!

Fushigi.-No tienes ni poderes ¿Cómo lo haras?

Jessica.-Ya se las ingeniara ella para regresarme mi magia y poder matarte y partirte en cachitos.

Fushigi.-Ya te habías tardado en sacar tu instinto sádico.

Jessica.-¡Solamente cállate y déjame hablar! Habiendo tanta gente que me pudo acompañar tenias que ser tu.

Fushigi.-Claro.

Jessica.-Olvida todo lo que has leído hasta ahorita Tnk3434-chan n.n, escuche por allí que te simpatizo, y es normal, porque realmente soy genial, y aun no termina mi momento cumbre.

Fushigi.-¿Quién te dijo que eras genial? Le debes dar risa que es otra cosa.

Jessica.-¡Cómprate una vida! Como te iba diciendo Tnk3434-chan ¿te puedo decir así? Yo se que si, vamos a jugar un poco con los card captors ¿Qué te parece? Dices que esto esta cada vez mejor, y es porque cada vez tomo mas protagónico, así que no dejes de leer esto, te prometo no defraudarte y matar al tarado que me acompaña lo antes posible.

Fushigi.-Si, aja como digas loquita.

Jessica.-Si ves sangre salir de tu pantalla es porque apresure ese asesinato.

* * *

*Fushigi.-La siguiente carta es de daianitahh, quien esperaba el capitulo con ansias.

Jessica.-Ella no dijo ansias.

Fushigi.-Pero las tenia, yo se que estaba deseosa de saber que me pasaba porque en el capitulo pasado no salí.

Jessica.-Deberías dejar de salir en la historia.

Fushigi.-Tu tampoco tendrías razón de estar.

Jessica.-Te volveré a ignorar, daianitahh espero sigas leyendo esto, esperamos tus demás cartas y te prometo no volver a dejarlas en manos de este tipo.

Fushigi.-Ni que te pidiera permiso tonta.

* * *

*Jessica.-Ahmm la siguiente carta me da un poco de miedo…una tal Sakura Kamenashi…

Fushigi.-Se dice Kamenachi…y a mi también me intriga un poco…

Jessica.-Dice que le gusta la historia y que cada vez va mejor pero que faltan ¡¿70 capítulos? Yo no pienso aguantar tanto en este lugar de locos, con gemelos por todos lados, es realemente macabro, ustedes porque no lo viven ¡Pero saber que el psicópata éste vive a lado de mi departamento es perturbador!

Fushigi.-Y saber que andas de chismosa contando mi vida por todos lados no se queda atrás.

Jessica.-Como sea…no se que sea Destino 3, mi contrato no decía nada, es mas ni siquiera aseguraba que saliera con vida de esto…pero allí nos vemos…dices ser hermana de Sunako pero creo que ella es hija única…o mato a su familia o algo así…para crear a un tipo como Fushigi no creo que este muy bien mentalmente pero si dices que eres su hermana lo eres…¡Cambio y fuera!

Fushigi.-¿Y eso que significa?

Jessica.-No sabia que responderle a su Fighto-oh.

* * *

*Fushigi.-Aquí debe haber un error, dice que la carta es de Lalo.

Jessica.-Lalo ¿el primo de las gemelas?

Fushigi.-Creo.

Jessica.-Que miedo, creo que los únicos que leen esto son su familia.

Fushigi.-¿Apenas te das cuenta?

Jessica.-Bueno Lalo pues hicimos realidad tu sueño…creo…conocer a Kero que al parecer es Kerberus la gran bestia guardiana de la que tanto se habla.

Fushigi.-Hasta yo le tengo algo de respeto.

Jessica.-Y pues si escribió esto cuando tu tenias realmente 11 años esto es preocupante porque ahora tienes 17, pero descuida según yo escribió Destino como a los 12 y Destino dos lo empezó cuando ella tenia 16, en una aburrida clase de matemáticas mientras trataba de entender que era un conjunto y por lo tanto tu tenias como 13, lo hace menos preocupante.

Fushigi.-Eres patética, te sabes la vida de la tipa loca que nos da vida como si fuera la tuya ¿la espías o algo?

Jessica.-No, solo trato de ganarme su amistad para no morir cuando acabe esta historia, uno nunca sabe.

Fushigi.-Estar contigo es malo para mi salud mental, ya me voy, a fin de cuentas ya acabamos.

Jessica.-Bueno chicos, gracias por leer esto y espero verlos pronto por aquí.

Fushigi.-O Levin les hará una visita.

Jessica.-O Tomoyo, últimamente también es bastante aterradora.

Fushigi.-Hasta nunca.

Jessica.-¡No seas grosero! Espero no hayamos sido tan malos contestando reviews...si si lo fuimos moriremos en el proximo capitulo, Bye


	23. Esto es una pelicula de horror

Lo sé, lo sé no tengo perdon T.T excusas tengo muchas, la mas grande es la escuela con eso de que ahora paso 12 horas lejos de mi casa pues digamso qeu solo tengo tiempo para hacer tarea, de verdad trate de avanzar en cualkier descuido pero lamentablemente nunca tuve tiempo, lo peor es que no puedo prometer que no volvera a pasar porque esta fuera de msi manos, yo tratare pero lo mas seguro es que el proximo capitulo tarde igual, he estado tan ocupada qeu ni tiempod e congtestar reviews, a algunos les conteste si es que tenia cinco minutos libres pero ya ni recuerdo a kienes fueron T.T lo siento, mi cerebro ha colapsado asi qeu alla abajo contestaran sus reviews, asi los haya contestado yo o no, perdon, bueno disfruten esto y otra vez PERDON

+Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Días después en la escuela.

Nayeli.-Hoy es año nuevo ¿o no?

Xochi.-No estoy al corriente de los cambios horarios.

Freda.-Pero tomando la hora de Japón, aquí hoy es 31 de Diciembre.

Dimitri.-¿Y eso qué?

Balam.-¿En tu país no es año nuevo?

Dimitri.-En mi país es el 6 de Enero en la mayor parte del territorio.

Georgea.-Tu país es realmente raro.

Eriol.-¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta por año nuevo?

Shaoran.-El año nuevo chino es…

Eriol.-Si, se que todos tenemos distintas tradiciones, pero podemos verlo como una fiesta con el pretexto de año nuevo ¿no les gusta la idea?

Lalo.-¡Si! Yo quiero una fiesta.

Peter.-Cada quien puede llevar un platillo diferente, así todos probaríamos de muchas cosas de nuestros distintos países.

Caty.-golpeándole el hombro-Tu solo quieres tener un pretexto para comer.

Sakura.-A mi me gusta esa idea, además podemos pasar un rato agradable todos juntos.

Fushigi.-Entonces esta decidido, pero yo no cocino, para eso está Li, de todas formas ambos somos de China.

Jessica.-A ti nadie te invito.

Sakura.-Pero pueden ir todos ¿verdad Eriol?

Eriol.-Si, eso incluye a todos-dijo viendo de reojo a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo.-captando la indirecta-Iré, porque sé que Dimitri quiere pasar un rato agradable con sus amigos.

En ese momento apareció el profesor Terada que los mando a sentarse a todos, se puso a explicar las divisiones con polinomios mientras algunos aun cuchicheaban sobre la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en casa de Eriol esa noche.

Esa tarde en casa de Eriol, Sakura y Shaoran se esforzaban por arreglar el salón para hacerlo más acogedor para la fiesta, los guardianes se habían auto-exiliado a casa de Yukito; sin embargo, Shaoran aun no estaba muy convencido que eso fuera una buena idea.

Shaoran.-Insisto en que no es buena idea reunir aquí a tanta gente ¿Qué tal si hacen algo?

Sakura.-No lo creo, Fushigi es un buen chico aunque les cueste creerlo, yo lo sé.

Eriol.-Jessica nos ha dicho lo contrario.

Shaoran.-Tampoco es que me fie mucho de ella.

Eriol.-No nos queda otra Shaoran, de verdad estamos en una encrucijada bastante difícil, ya no sé nada, así de simple, hipótesis que hago, hipótesis que se derrumba, en lo que a mí concierne todo mundo es culpable, hasta nosotros.

Sakura.-No te des por vencido, solo es cuestión de esperar.

Shaoran.-Eso es lo peligroso ¿Esperar qué?

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta les aviso que los invitados comenzaban a llegar, tal vez eso contestaba a la pregunta de Shaoran.

Nayeli.-Ya llegamos, traje un poco de comida, pero algo me dice que les hará daño.

Sakura.-Ayudándola con las ollas y moldes que traía mientras Karla, Balam y Xochi eran guiados a la cocina por Eriol-¿Por qué crees eso?

Nayeli.-Porque la comida de mi país cae pesada ¿sabes cuánto me costó encontrar granos de maíz para el pozole?

Sakura.- ¿Pozole?

Nayeli.-Te enteraras cuando lo pruebes.

Sakura.-Si tú lo cocinaste de seguro te quedo muy rico.

Nayeli.-¿Eriol tiene horno?

Sakura.-Si ¿por qué?

Nayeli.-Necesito cocinar un pastel de emergencia, hoy es cumpleaños de Karla y digamos que por los cambios horarios y eso lo había olvidado.-dijo desviando la mirada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

Sakura.-Te ayudare a prepararlo, déjamelo todo a mi.-dijo jalándola hacia la cocina

Eriol.-en un susurro a Shaoran-Deja que Sakura crea lo que quiera, sabemos que ella es incapaz de sentir antipatía por alguien, por muchas pruebas que tenga, no la preocupemos más, pero nosotros debemos estar alerta.-dijo mientras se escuchaba de nuevo el sonido del timbre; esta vez eran las gemelas y sus primos, que estaban cargados a más no poder de cosas que parecían galletas y pan.

Freda.-Me dio flojera eso de cocinar y prepare un poco de spaguetti.

Samy.-Yo hice gelatina y Georgea y mis hermanos prepararon galletas y pan.

Lalo.-Si encuentran un dedo es mío.

Georgea.-soltándole un coscorrón-¡No digas esas cosas!

Eriol.-Esta bien Georgea, no importa.

Georgea.-Yo solo quiero un pretexto para golpearlo.

Toño.-Esa es tu única meta en la vida.

Shaoran.-¿Los demás también van a venir?

Freda.-Si, se retrasaron un poco pero ya no deben de tardar.-dijo mientras se escuchaba por tercera vez el timbre.

Toño.-Yo abro.-dijo echando a correr hacia la puerta.

Shaoran.-De seguro es Fushigi.

Efectivamente por la puerta entraron los mellizos con su prima, Fushigi y Jessica que no parecía muy feliz de estar allí con esa compañía.

Caty.-¡Hola! ¿no llegamos muy temprano?

Eriol.-No, adelante…este ¿Y Tomoyo?

Jessica.-Dimitri fue a recogerla, de verdad ten un poco de orgullo.-dijo la chica mientras se quitaba la chamarra azul que traía para dejarse solamente un blusón blanco que tenía una flor desojándose.

Fushigi.-Mira quien lo dice.

Peter.-Cállense, no quiero aguantarlos más tiempo.

Caty.-¿Puedo pasar a tu cocina Eriol? Traje un poco de flan napolitano.

Shaoran.-ayudándole a ella y su prima con los moldes que traían- Yo las llevo Eriol.

Eriol.-Si gracias-dirigiédose a su compañera pelirroja-¿Tu qué hiciste de comer?

Jessica.-¿Qué te hace pensar que se cocinar?

Eriol.-Bueno yo solo…

Fushigi.-Yo no cocino, así que ni me veas.

Eriol.-Hay comida suficiente, no se preocupen.

Jessica.-No estábamos preocupados.

En ese momento el timbre volvió a interrumpir los pensamientos de la reencarnación de Clow.

Peter.-Yo abro Eriol, no te molestes.

El chico salió y cuando regreso Dimitri y Tomoyo venían detrás de él.

Dimitri.-Traje un poco de pescado al vapor chicos, perdonen pero soy algo torpe y casi incendio mi casa al tratar de cocinar algo más en forma.

Tomoyo.-Estoy segura que es delicioso.-dijo sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Jessica.-Es demasiado asqueroso verlos, iré a molestar a alguien.-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Tomoyo.-No entiendo por qué está ella aquí.

Dimitri.-Déjala en paz, pórtate bien ¿de acuerdo?-dijo aprisionando sus labios en un beso.

Fushigi.-Esto es más de lo que puedo resistir.-dijo marchándose del recibidor.

Freda.-¿Podemos pasar a la sala? Es un poco incomodo verlos.

Dimitri.-Si, lo lamento.-dijo tomando a su novia de la mano y siguiendo a los demás presentes hacia la sala.

Eriol.-en un susurro a la inglesa-Gracias Freda.

Freda.-No lo hice por ti, en realidad si es bastante incomodo.

Toño.-Mi prima nunca hace cosas buenas por los demás, no eres la gran cosa.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de las tradiciones de cada país, mientras probaban un poco de todo lo que había, Jessica y Tomoyo se lanzaban ataques cada vez que podían, pero nada que mereciera la intervención de una ambulancia.

Todos estaban bastante divertidos mientras felicitaban a Karla por su cumpleaños, incluso Jessica y Dimitri estaban conviviendo como gente civilizada cuando se escucho como algo tronaba y de repente la luz se fue.

Caty.-¡¿Qué pasó?

Sakura.-abrazando a Shaoran instintivamente-Tengo mie-miedo.

Karla.-Esta lloviendo.

Todos prestaron atención a la ventana, y efectivamente u aguacero estaba cayendo afuera, pero ninguno se había percatado debido a la música tan fuerte que tenían.

Eriol.-Es cierto.

Karla.-Se debió de haber ido la luz debido a la tormenta, o se fundió algún fusible.

Gabriela.-No me gusta mucho la oscuridad.

Samy.-A nadie.

Lalo.-Sakura ¿estas bien?

Sakura estaba llorando silenciosamente entre los brazos de Shaoran, no era solamente la oscuridad, había algo en el ambiente que le provocaba pánico, no estaba segura que era esa sensación que le oprimía el pecho, pero sabía que no era normal, aunque, muy pocas cosas en su vida lo eran.

Georgea.-¿Tienes velas Eriol?

Eriol.-Si, en la cocina.

Georgea.- Iré a buscarlas, no me gusta ver llorar a la gente.

Freda.-Te acompaño, sino te vas a perder.

Ambas chicas salieron de la sala dejando a todos en un incomodo silencio solo interrumpido por algunos sollozos de Sakura.

Peter.-¿Dónde están los fusibles?

Eriol.-En el sótano.

Toño.-Pues alguien debería de ir a cambiarlos.

Balam.-Pero con esta oscuridad va a ser muy difícil llegar a él, con trabajos y puedo saber donde están ustedes.

Eriol.-Cuando las gemelas regresen con las velas voy y los cambio

Nayeli.-Claro y entonces el asesino te mata.

Sakura.-¿Cuál asesino?-dijo la ojiverde mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Shaoran

Gabriela.-Esto parece una pelicula de terror ¿o no?

Xochi.-Claro, es bastante parecido, chicos reunidos, de pronto por alguna extraña causa la luz se va, las cosas empiezan a empeorar, los chicos van desapareciendo de uno en uno, alguien trata de ir por ayuda y jamás vuelve; es entonces, cuando el asesino aparece ¿será alguno de nosotros o alguien de fuera?-dijo la chica con la voz más terrorífica que pudo.

Samy.-Eso significa que las gemelas nunca volverán ¿no es así?

Shaoran.-Es una tontería, esas cosas no pasan en la vida real.-dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a su novia que no dejaba de temblar.

En eso un fuerte trueno retumbo por toda la habitación, iluminándola y haciendo que todas las niñas y Balam gritaran, hasta Jessica tomo la mano de Fushigi, pero este la quito enseguida, mirándola furioso.

Caty.-Las cosas se están poniendo feas.

Lalo.-Creo que no volveremos a ver a las gemelas con vida.

En ese momento las ventanas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse solas mientras un fuerte viento se estrellaba contra los cristales, también mecía los arboles, algo que provocaba que con la poca luz que se filtraba gracias a la luna se vieran sombras por todos lados, además de un feo zumbido que les ponía los pelos de punta.

Karla.-Algo raro está pasando aquí.-dijo asomándose desde detrás de Balam, donde había estado acurrucada desde el principio.

Peter.-Deberíamos tratar de salir.-dijo llendo hacia la puerta entre tropiezos con todos detrás de él.

Caty.-Pero no puedo abrir la puerta.-dijo mientras forcejeaba junto con Gabriela por tratar de girar la perilla.

Dimitri.-Las ventanas tampoco se abren.-dijo mientras él y Balam trataban sin éxitos de abrir una.

Tomoyo.-Genial, estamos encerrados, bravo Eriol, solo tu tienes tanta suerte como para que estas cosas ocurran.

Jessica.-No creo que Eriol haya planeado que esto ocurriera, pero ¿no creen que ya tardaron las gemelas? La cocina no esta tan lejos.

Lalo.-Si hubiera ido Georgea sola no me extrañaría, pero fue con Freda.

Toño.-Ella no se pierde…muy seguido.

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de pánico que los paralizo a todos, Sakura grito mientras volvía a llorar con mas intensidad, incluso Tomoyo se acurruco con Dimitri.

Toño.-No hay duda, fue una de nuestras primas.

Lalo.-Ese grito fue inconfundible.

Toño.-¿Y entonces que paso con la otra?

Eriol.-¿Habrán visto algo?

Sakura.-¡¿Un fantasma?-dijo completamente aterrada, sin poder esconderse mas en los brazos de Shaoran.

Samy.-Podría ser, no hay que descartar esa idea.

Shaoran.-En vez de especular sobre lo sucedido vayamos a buscarlas, así nos diran que paso.

Eriol.-No te preocupes Sakurita, en esta casa no hay fantasmas, así que no creo que hayan visto uno.

Sakura.-¿Seguro?

Eriol.-Si, no te preocupes.

Tomoyo.-Yo no pienso ir a buscarlas, que pérdida de tiempo, de seguro solo quieren hacerse las interesantes, yo me sentare en el sillón a esperar que regrese al luz.-dijo tomando asiento junto con Dimitri.

Jessica.-Que te maten entonces.

Los demás chicos se dirigieron a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie.

Nayeli.-¿Dónde estarán?

Eriol.-abriendo un cajón-Ni siquiera tomaron las velas, tengan.-dijo repartiéndole una a cada uno y pasándoles el encendedor, una vez que todas estuvieron encendidas y pudo verse con claridad, notaron que en el rostro de todos se reflejaba la preocupación, no solo por la desaparición de las chicas, sino también porque nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal.

Jessica.-¿Y cuál es el plan?

Caty.-¿Encontrar a las gemelas?

Eriol.-Si, pero no solo encontrarlas, sino llegar a los fusibles, tal vez solo estén asustadas por la oscuridad, y si la luz regresa ellas volverán.

Karla.-Pero…yo creo que es peligroso que nos separemos.

Gabriela.-Pero si nos movemos todos juntos nos tardaremos más.

Eriol.-Ok divídanse en equipos de dos o tres personas y por nada del mundo se separen, quien encuentre a las gemelas o los fusibles trate de encontrarse con los demás.

Peter.-Nos vemos aquí, bueno los que sobrevivamos, cuando las encuentren a ellas o a los fusibles.

Samy.-¡Kya! Que emocionante es este país.

Eriol.-Yo iré con Sakura y Shaoran, recuerden que esta casa es muy grande, así que será fácil que se pierdan, hay demasiados corredores y puertas.

Samy.-Yo voy con mis hermanos.

Caty.-Con mi hermano y con mi prima.

Xochi.-Con Balam

Nayeli.-Con Karla.

Jessica.-Algo me dice que no sobreviviré, con el compañero que me toco les aseguro que no volverán a verme.

Sin mas palabras todos se separaron, llevaban rato tratando de encontrar a las gemelas o el sotano, chocando varias veces con los demás, o regresando a lugares que ya habían pasado, realmente la casa de Eriol era demasiado grande.

Fushigi.-¿Cuanto llevamos caminando?

Jessica.-Ni idea, pero por lo menos ya no nos hemos encontrado a nadie.

Fushigi.-Que aburrido es esto.

Jessica.-¿Es cierto?

Fushigi.-¿Que cosa?

Jessica.-Que Levin despertó.

Fushigi.-Jajajaja claro que si.

Jessica.- ¿Tu lo llamaste?

Fushigi.-No tengo por qué contestarte.

Jessica.-Nunca lo he visto frente a frente.

Fushigi.-¿Le temes?

Jessica.-Todos le tememos a lo desconocido, y ahora que soy una simple humana con más razón.

En ese momento vieron como una sombra paso rápidamente junto a ellos, haciendo que Jessica tirara la vela de la impresión.

Jessica.-recogiéndola rápidamente y volviéndola a encender con la de Fushigi-¿Era un fantasma?

Fushigi.-No sentí ninguna presencia pero tampoco es muy normal lo que vimos.

Un trueno se dejo escuchar por toda la casa, lo que hizo que la vela de la pelirroja volviera a caer.

Fushigi.-Deja de tirar las cosas.

Jessica.-Un incendio.

Fushigi.-¿Qué?

Jessica.-El fuego nos esta rodeando.

Fushigi.-¿De que hablas?

Jessica.-replegándose contra la pared-No…yo no quiero morir quemada…no…no otra vez.-dijo mientras su mirada quedaba fija en la nada.

Fushigi.-No hay fuego Jessica.

Jessica.-¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR QUEMADA! NO COMO ELLOS.-grito mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Fushigi.-Algo está en tu mente, no hay fuego.-dijo sin saber que hacer al ver a la chica en un ataque de histeria.

Jessica.-¡ME QUEMA! El oxigeno se acaba…¡Mamá!-grito la chica mientras se tiraba al suelo y empezaba a gritar y temblar frenéticamente.

Fushigi.-acercándose lo mas que podía tratando de calmarla-Escúchame Jessica, sea lo que sea solo está en tu cabeza, no hay fuego.

Jessica.-¡Todo es muy real! ¡Haz que pare!-dijo la chica sollozando mientras aun temblaba.

Fushigi puso sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Jessica mientras la chica trataba de contener los gritos y el llanto, poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que pudo volver a hablar, aun bastante asustada.

Fushigi.-¿Qué te ocurrió?-dijo aun con una mano en la cabeza de Jessica.

Jessica.-De pronto todo comenzó a llenarse de fuego, te juro que fue tan real, el calor, esa sensación de opresión en el pecho, todo fue tan real.

Fushigi.-Estas temblando.

Jessica.-Escuche los gritos de mis padres.

Fushigi.-Están muertos Jessica, y no hay magia que pueda traerlos de vuelta.

Jessica.-Se que están muertos, pero escuche tan claros los gritos, tan claros como aquella noche.

Fushigi.-¿Pero por que te da tanto miedo el fuego?

Jessica.-Siempre me ha dado mucho miedo, el saber que ejercía control sobre el me tranquilizaba pero ahora…

Fushigi.-Sigue caminando, ya perdimos mucho tiempo.-dijo levnatandola del suelo y haciéndola caminar.

En ese momento las luces se encendieron, molestándoles un poco la vista.

Jessica.-Al parecer alguien llego a los fusibles.-dijo la chica apagando la vela de su amigo de un soplido.

Fushigi.-Vayamos a la cocina, así sabremos que fue lo que paso.

* * *

**Contestando Reviews**

**Freda.-**Hola chicos y chicas a esta su seccion...

Georgea.-Carteandote con las locas pero hermosas gemelas.

Freda.-Jessica no quiso venir, dijo que con una vez de hacer esta tonteria en su vida es suficiente.

Georgea.-Y el psicopata de Fushigi debe estar ahora mismo encerrado en algun armario tratando de desatarse, pero comprendan que ellos ya tuvieron su momento de gloria asi qeu ahora lo intenatremos nosotras.

Freda.-Aunque de seguro sera un fiasco.

Georgea.-¿Donde está ese positivismo gemela? ¿Para eso te he educado arduamente?

Freda.-No, me has educado par aque si algun dia tienes un accidente te pueda donar todos mis organos ¬¬.

Georgea.-Pues mis futuros organos no son los de una conformista, asi qeu levanta la frente, saca el pecho y contesta la priemra carta.

Freda OK...ok a Eleniux96 pues temo decirte que este capitulo tardo siglos, yo creo qeu la floja de Koike se lo tomo personal hasta que se harto y se puso a escribir.

Georgea.-¿Floja? ¿que no estaba estudiando?

Freda.-Como si no la conocieras...Bueno y que bueno qeu te gusto que Jessica y Fushigi contestraran cartas porque ellos lo detestaron, aucnque creo qeu fue por haberse tenido que soportar, esos dos son todo un lio.

Georgea.-Por eso debemos controlarlos XD con metodos no muy eticos.

Freda.-Y esta bien qeu admires a Koike pero no le digas esas cosas porque se le infla el ego y luego no hay forma de bajarla del techo.

Georgea.-Y alli flotando menos se pondra a trabajar en el proximo numero, y no s etu pero yo kiero saber que nos paso...nada bueno supongo.

Freda.-Bye Eleniux96, gracias por escribir, nosotras nos encargamso de apresurar a la jefa, no te preocupes.

* * *

Georgea.-Hola VaaleePuki este capitulo tardo como el triple...creo que tu le diste ideas o algo, y que bueno qeu te guste este fic, escuchar tus palabras me hacen sentir que aguantar a tanto loco a mi alrededor vale la pena...¡No puego contener mas las lagrimas!

Freda.-Hermana si vas a llorar deja de limpiarte las lagrimas con las cartas de los fans...

Georgea.-El show debe continuar gemela, tu encargate.

Freda.-Como quieras...bueno lo qeu dices de las horas extras...pues no nos pagan ni horas normales, es mas ni las gracias nos dan, somos explotadas y maltratadas en esta hsiktoria, me dan ganas de ir a hacer una huelga o algo.

Georgea.-Ya me recupere, gracias por tu carta, prometemos golpear a Koike hasta que escriba el proximo capitulo, chao.

* * *

Freda.-Tnk3434 que bueno qeu te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero y tambien te guste este, donde salimos mi super gemela y yo =), y Jessica ¬¬, me da un poco de miedo qeu la dmires...en realidad ella me da miedo en todas sus formas, pero en fin, creo qeu tu tambien le simpatizas asi que pues esta bien...

Georgea.-Tu tambien le estas inflando mucho el ego a Koike, la voy a tener qeu picar con una rama o algo para bajarla y que haga algo productivo.

Freda.-Derrotar a Fushigi...yo sinceramente no creo que lo haga, ha tenido varias oportunidades de hacerlo ¿no crees?

Georgea.-Ey dar spoilers es mi trabajo, y ni sikiera los das bien, ya menjor pasa a la otra carta, tu olvida lo que acabas de leer ¿ok?

Freda.-Bye Tnk3434, espero y sigas leyendo esto.

* * *

Georgea.-DreamingSweet51 ¿que fue lo que te confundio? ¿el odio entre Jessica y Fushigi, elloos asi son, sienten que su dia no esta completo si no se han insultado lo suficiente.

Freda.-Pues a mi tambien me confunde lo que Jessica hizo, osea ya no entendi ¿de que lado quedo?

Georgea.-Jessica no esta de ningun lado, es demasiado inteligente como para serlo, yo creo qeu su plan es otro.

Freda.-¿Ya vas a empezar con los spoilers? Pero si tienes muchas dudas no dudas en mandarlas, nosotros le sacaremos la verdad a quien sea.

Georgea.-Ojojojojo, gracias por tu comentario, espero y sigas leyendo esta locura que se llama Destino 2.

* * *

Georgea.-Hola Kamenachi, un gusto saber de ti.

Freda.-Si te gusto la seccion de Fushigi y Jessica nosotros te encantaremos.

Georgea.-Y si, yo tambien creo qeu das un poco de miedo, igual o mas que el de Koike pero pues tenian que ser hermanas.

Freda.-Que no es su hermana, Koike es hija unica.

Georgea.-Eso si quien sabe, a mi no me consta.

Freda.-Sigue leyendo esto por favor FIGHTO-OH

* * *

Freda.-Como que a muchos les simpatizan la pelirroja y el sociopata.

Georgea.-A mi no me caen mal del todo, a veces son demasiado graciosos ¿verdad Val-chan-Hime ?

Freda.-Tu dile loco o como kieras, total ¿quein se va a enterar?

Georgea.-Nosotros no se lo diremos a nadie.

Freda.-Valla otra vez ese rumor de Destino 3 ¿sera cierto?

Georgea.-No lo se, pero ¿no se cansan? Digo ya escribio Destino 1 que no esta tan cortita, va con esta que esta mas grande que la Biblia, Destino tres ha de estar como La Divina comedia o algo asi, pero bueno si me contratan y me dejan estar con mi Shaoran otra vez yo si acepto.

Freda.-Pero a lso primos los dejamos en Londres, aqui dan mucha lata.

Georgea.-Bueno Val, no tenemos idea de que onda con Destino 3, pero te investigaremos el dato, cuidate y lee esto por favor.

* * *

Freda.-Hola SunnySak Li, que bonito Nick tienes, y pues si Koike escribe desde los doce años, y ahace bastantito la verdad, pero si te fijas se puede distinguir un poco el cambio de su pensamiento, en Destino todo es mas rosa y bonito, y ahora...ahora...

Georgea.-Ahora tenemos personajes tan sociopatas como Fushigi, tan locas como Jessica y tan raros como nosotros.

Freda.-Si alguien no sabe qeu es sociopata son los tipos qeu odian a la sociedad.

Georgea.-Como Fushigi. Que bueno qeu tu tambien escribas Sunny, pero por favor no termines como Koike haciendo su mega saga de Destino y mandando a sus personajes a contestar los reviews qeu ella deberia de estar contestando.

Freda.-Y si, Shaoran es lindo, a todas nos encanta... mas a mi gemela...

Georgea.-Callate Freda que me apenas.

Freda.-Ycontestando a tu pregunta de cuando sale el 23avo capitulo de Destino 2 la respuesta es en aproximadamente 20 minutos, cuando en la ciudad de mexico son la 1:37 de la madrugada del dia 5 de marzo.

Georgea.-Chao, cuidate.

* * *

Georgea.-Hola alasencadenadaslira yo te ayudo a matar a Fushigi por haber dicho qeu Shaoran no es lindo, tu dime como y cuando lo desaparecemos.

Freda.-¡Deja de planear homicidios!

Georgea.-Esta bien esta bien, bueno alasencadenadaslira no puedo prometer dejar a Shaora y Sakura ser felices, es que mi Shaoran es tan lindo qeu si Sakura no se aplica hare mi luchita.

Freda.-Y mas y mas spoilers, sabes qeu hermana ya vamonos, antes que les digas que Jessica... y Nayeli...porque Fushigi...y Levin...con Yuriki XD.

Georgea.-Ok ok ya vamonos, gracias a todos por escribir, esperamso no haberlo hecho tan mal, los vemos luego.

Freda.-Sayonara,

Georgea.-Yamata.


	24. Hadas

Si, lo sé...tarde años, pero hice el capitulo bastante largo =), tratare de apresurarme a escribir el proximo pero no puedo prometer que no tardara, perdon, espero y este sea de au agrado, no hay contestacione de reviews en este capi porqeu ahora si conteste a todos, estoy orgullosa de mi, bueno en realidad falta uno pero el problema es que no recuerdo cual =( esa persona por favor perdoneme pero en el momento en que le iba a contestar se descargo mi lap y la siguiente vez que abri mi correo movi todos los ya abiertos a una carpeta, y luego recorde que uno no se habia mandado...pero ya no pude recordar cual era, perdon, les juroq eu leo todos sus reviews y me encanta contestarlos, juro que los proximos no fallaran, bueno gracias por seguir leyendo esto, hasta la proxima.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las maginificas y apocalipticas CLAMP.

* * *

En la cocina.

Samy.-Me alegra ver que todos están bien.

Georgea.-Pues si, no paso nada grave.

Fushigi.-Todo es su culpa ¿Por qué gritaron?

Freda.-Yo fui la que grite, y fue porque vi un fantasma.

Jessica.-aun temblando. ¿Un fantasma?

Freda.-Si, fue horrible, era una mujer vestida de blanco, con las cuencas vacias y el cabello cayéndosele a trozos.

Georgea.-Yo la verdad no vi nada, bueno nada de fantasmas, solo vi muchas arañas que salían de todas partes y eche a correr hasta que me tope con Nayeli y Karla, que al parecer creían que estaba muerta porque comenzaron a correr al verme.

Nayeli.-En este mundo hay que creer lo peor, además nos diste un buen susto apareciendo de la nada.

Freda.-Yo me asuste mas al no ver a mi hermana y corrí, pero me caí por unas escaleras, al despertar me encontré a Caty y a Peter.

Jessica.-Pues yo vi un incendio…

Fushigi.-Tus visiones de bicho raro no vienen al caso.

Sakura.-¡Ya ven como si había un fantasma!-grito la peliverde abrazando a Shaoran, quien veía a todos tratando de confirmar una hipótesis.

Tomoyo.-Yo solo escuche gritos, no soy de las que se asustan fácilmente.-dijo mientras se servía un poco mas de te, ante la mirada de Dimitri que solo veía a los que tenían la palabra sin aportar nada útil.

Eriol.-¿A final de cuentas quien llego a los fusibles?

Samy.-Fui yo.-dijo la chica mientras reconfortaba a su prima Freda.

Lalo.-Por lo menos no había un asesino.

Toño.-Pero si hay un fantasma pirómano que tiene de mascotas muchas arañas.

Balam.-Una mala combinación en mi opinión.

Jessica.-¿Puedo irme ya? Realmente no me siento nada bien.-dijo mientras una lagrima se escapaba por una de sus mejillas, aunque fue enjuagada rápidamente.

Las gemelas se miraron como queriendo confirmar algo.

Freda.-Vámonos, yo tampoco me siento muy bien.

Georgea.-Ni yo, creo que no podre dormir sin dejar de pensar en todas esas patas peludas…que horror.

Todos se marcharon rápidamente, al parecer temian que las arañas, el fantasma o el incendio aparecieran de nuevo. Los Card captors y Eriol permaneciron un rato observándose en silencio hasta que…

Shaoran.-¿Habra sido Levin?

Eriol.-Es demasiado poderoso como para ocultar su presencia, además hubiera matado a todos los niños.

Sakura.-Yo creo…que fue alguien que estaba aquí.

Eriol.-Jessica o Fushigi.

Shaoran.-No, Jessica también vio algo así que fue Fushigi, ya sabes que se odian y…

Sakura.-Pero Jessica se ve realmente afectada, no creo que Fushigi haya sido capaz de llegar a tanto, además ¿Por qué también las gemelas? Es algo tonto, siempre nos atacan de frente y casi nos matan, esto fue más como un juego, como una broma de pésimo gusto.

Eriol.-En eso tienes razón, entonces, hay otra persona que nos oculta algo.

Esa noche, en el departamento de Jessica.

Fushigi.-Freda, ya que estas más calmada y tus malditos primos al fin se largaron a dormir me puedes describir lo más preciso que puedas a ese dichoso fantasma?

Freda.-Era una mujer alta…aunque creo que flotaba así que tal vez no era tan alta, bueno mas alta que yo si era, veamos, más o menos 1.75, con todo y que flotaba, un cabello muy largo, más que el mío o el de mi gemela, y enmarañado, pero había partes de su cabeza que podía verse el cráneo porque el cabello se le caía a trozos, su rostro era un color blanco-verdoso, como de putrefacción, ya no tenía ojos, sus dientes estaban podridos, su vestido era blanco, muy blanco, pero no era un vestido, era más como una sabana o algo así.

Fushigi.-Jessica y yo vimos algo fuera de lo usual, pero no se parecía en lo más mínimo a lo que describes, ¿Qué fue lo que tu viste Georgea?

Georgea.-Arañas, muchísimas arañas corriendo desde todas partes hacia mí.

Fushigi.-¿Te dan miedo las arañas?

Georgea.-Si, muchísimo.

Fushigi.-¿Y a ti Freda?

Freda.-No, me dan un poco de asco, pero miedo como para correr si veo una pues no.

Fushigi.-¿Y los fantasmas?

Freda.-No, la verdad nunca había visto un fantasma, pero no aguanto ver películas de terror, esas si me dan pánico.

Fushigi.- ¿Y a tí Georgea?

Georgea.-Yo amo ver películas de terror y escuchar historias de esos temas, y los fantasmas la verdad no me dan miedo.

Fushigi.-¿Y ninguna pudo ver lo que asusto a al otra?

Georgea y Freda.- No.

Fushigi.-Ok vayance a descansar, y dejen la luz prendida, si pasa algo griten e ire a ver que pasa.

Georgea.-Gracias doctor Fushigi.

Freda.-Como si pudieras hacer mucho con un fantasma.-dijo la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fushigi.-Interesante el asunto ¿no crees?-dijo girándose hacia la pelirroja que estaba jugando con la flama de un encendedor.

Jessica.-Realmente no me interesa, solo quiero estar sola.

Fushigi.-Es raro que tu hayas visto el fuego y yo no vi nada ¿no lo crees? Igual que ellas.

Jessica.-¿Quieres mi opinión?

Fushigi.- A ver dila.

Jessica.-Alguien nos hizo ver lo que más tememos.

Fushigi.-¿Y por qué yo no vi nada si estabas junto a ti?

Jessica.-Porque tu eres demasiado monstruoso como para temerle a algo, además eres un Makihara, el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido una niñez en esa casa y con esa familia ya es bastante logro.

Fushigi.-Jajajaja tal vez tengas razón, pero que curioso que el hechizo no haya servido conmigo, además no me has dicho nada de la sombra.

Jessica.-Yo ya no tengo poderes así que no tengo idea, por favor vete, quiero estar sola.

Fushigi.-¿Pidiendo las cosas por favor?

Jessica.-No tengo ganas de pelear, solo quiero dormir…

Fushigi.-¿Por qué sigues guardando eso? Tus padres están muertos, déjalos descansar en paz.

Jessica.-Ellos no van a estar en paz hasta que su muerte sea vengada por mis propias manos.

Fushigi.-O mueras en el intento, porque eso es a lo que te ha llevado tu maldita venganza, te la pasas hablando contra los Makihara ¿y tu familia que tal Jessica? ¿Tu tía es muy buena educando niños? Porque escuche que muchos se han suicidado debido a los maltratos, y mírate a ti, sin importarte nada más que tu venganza, no tienes amigos, y tampoco una familia, eres una simple arma que tu tía maneja a su antojo, una vez que mueras te desechara y si fallas y sobrevives te matara con sus propias manos.

Jessica.-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Y tal vez tengas razón no somos muy diferentes a los Makihara, pero al menos nuestros objetivos son algo real, no el intentar convertirnos en una maldita lagartija.

Fushigi.- ¿Lo ves? Ambos somos simples marionetas en este juego, insignificantes para nuestra familia.

Jessica.-Pero al final, solo uno de nosotros va a quedar en pie.

Fushigi.-O ninguno.-dijo dándole la espalda y saliendo rápidamente dejando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa burlona en la boca.

Días después, en el parque pingüino.

Eriol.-Me alegra que ya estés más tranquila con lo que paso en mi casa, perdóname, si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar…

Freda.-No te preocupes, en realidad fue divertido, nunca había tenido más amigos que mi hermana y mis primos, y bueno…ahora creo que tengo muchos.

Eriol.-Vaya ¿porque no tenias amigos? Eres una chica muy simpática.

Freda.-No me gusta encariñarme de la gente, y tampoco que se encariñen conmigo.

Eriol.-No lo entiendo.

Freda.-Es algo triste, de verdad no quiero hablar mucho de eso.

Eriol.-Sabes, aun me duele ver a Tomoyo con Dimitri, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento un poco mejor.

Freda.-Te contagio un poco de mi tranquilidad.-dijo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Eriol.-Jajaja, si creo que algo así.

Freda.-Me gustas mucho Eriol, prometí no hacerlo, prometí no tomármelo en serio, pero falle, y Georgea esta molesta, no la culpo, sabe que sufriré.

Eriol.-Me gustas Freda, eres hermosa, simpática pero…esta Tomoyo.

Freda.-Lo se, pero si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad, yo se que…

Eriol.-No quiero olvidarla de acuerdo, es…es algo que no entenderías.

Freda.-Dame la oportunidad de probar lo que es el amor, por favor, yo me iré cuando este año acabe y Tomoyo estará siempre aquí, por favor Eriol, déjame ayudarte a no sufrir más.

Eriol.-Es que no quiero hacerte daño.

Freda.-No lo harás, y si eso pasa será mi culpa, pero por favor, déjame estar contigo.

Eriol.-Últimamente he estado confundido…-no logro terminar la frase porque la chica lo beso, beso que respondió la reencarnación de Clow.

Freda.-¿Qué me dices?

Eriol.-Esta bien intentémoslo, solo porque cada vez que te beso algo ocurre en mi interior.

La chica sonrió sinceramente y continuó besándolo hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire.

Esa noche.

Freda.-Eriol es mi novio.

Lalo.-¿Acaso se volvió loco?

Toño.-¿O le gustan los especímenes raros?

Freda.-Cállense mocosos del demonio.-grito mientras los niños corrian hacia afuera del departamento.

Georgea.-Felicidades gemela, es hora del segundo paso.

Freda.-Cada vez esta mas cerca ¿no es así?

Georgea.-Las estrellas dejaran de brillar.

Freda.-Porque las lagrimas las opacaran.

Los días pasaron sin mucho que decir, nadie volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido, por más que Fushigi pensaba no encontraba una explicación de la sombra que había visto, incluso Jessica llamó a su tía para preguntarle sobre el asunto, ella también negó saber de algún tipo de hechizo, el cual te permitiera controlar las sombras.

Eriol.-sentado en su sillón rojo, su favorito-No importa cuantas vueltas le doy al asunto, ver lo que más miedo nos da ¿por qué no lo hizo con todos?

Jessica.-No tengo la menor idea, estoy cansada de pensar en eso.

Shaoran.-Si no fue Fushigi entonces ¿Quién mas posee poderes?

Jessica.-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

Sakura.-Todo es demasiado confuso, y encima de todo mi báculo cada vez es mas inservible.

Nakuru.-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sakura.-Ya no me obedecen si uso el báculo, debo usarlas directamente, pero eso es demasiado agotador.

Jessica.-Es comprensible, a través de tu cuerpo pasa la magia pura, y no cualquier magia, los cuatro elementos.

Sakura.-Nunca me había resultado difícil usar las cartas.

Jessica.-Tu poder es magia pura, controlas todos los elementos, pero a la vez no tienes ese poder dentro de ti.

Eriol.-El verdadero problema es que cuando Clow creó el báculo puso una réplica del poder que tiene cada carta Clow; de esa manera podía canalizar la magia sin que el dueño sintiera el cansancio de usar su propio poder; lamentablemente Levin lo destruyó, y la copia que hizo Sakura carece de esa replica de poderes, es por eso que tarde o temprano dejara de funcionar del todo.

Shaoran.-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

Eriol.-No se, Clow copio esos poderes de la naturaleza y de personas que poseían ese poder en bruto, no estoy seguro de que aun existan personas así.

Shaoran.-Jessica tu…

Jessica.-Yo en estos momentos no tengo ni siquiera poderes, y temo decirte que aunque los tuviera mi poder no es completamente del fuego.

Sakura.-¿Qué otro poder posees?

Jessica.-Es un secreto que no me enorgullece mucho.

Sakura.-No entiendo.

Jessica.-Es algo que no me creerían aunque se los dijera, tampoco puedo mostrárselos porque jamás he podido ese poder, sin embargo se que esta allí.

Eriol.-Solo me confundes más Jessica.

Jessica.-Así soy de complicada, no me hagan mucho caso.

Sakura.-Entonces me hare más fuerte, si las cartas necesitan más magia para seguir sirviendo yo se las daré, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Jessica.-Más vale que lo hagas, o cuando menos lo pienses serás atacada.-dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja caminó toda la tarde por el barrio comercial para después refugiarse en el bosque prohibido, ese lugar realmente le recordaba a su hogar, podía sentarse a mirar el cielo por horas mientras respiraba el olor a tierra mojada y se relajaba un poco, esa tarde en particular el día estaba nublado pero aun se sentía bastante calor, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, no había dormido bien desde hacía varios días, es como si alguien la siguiera pero por más que trataba de ver quién era, nunca había nadie, además la preocupación la estaba matando, había ido a Japón con una misión, y sabia a la perfección que tarde o temprano seria atacada por alguien o algo, y estar tan asquerosamente indefensa la ponía muy nerviosa; comenzaba a sentir como caía en el pozo del sueño cuando vio o más bien escucho como alguien corría a toda velocidad hacia ella, ésta se levanto enseguida poniendo guardia, pero no había nada, solo silencio, y una pequeña luz atrás de unos árboles frente a ella, se acerco rápidamente y entonces sintió un gran impacto en el pecho mientras la luz la rodeaba, casi al instante se desmayó.

Cuando despertó había oscurecido del todo, el canto de los búhos recorría el bosque y un escalofrío la recorrió, sin duda lo que la había atacado aun estaba en el bosque; se apresuro a levantarse pero enseguida volvió a caer, había algo que se sentía diferente en su interior, algo muy familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido que volvió a ponerse de pie, esta vez lográndolo y tomando una gran bocanada de aire echo a correr hasta los limites del bosque donde volvió a marearse y sin poder evitarlo se desplomo por las escaleras que comunicaban el bosque con la calle. Sintió un gran dolor en sus costillas cuando dejo de caer, volvió a ponerse de pie pero la sensación de mareo la hizo volver a sentarse, hasta que lo vio, Fushigi saliendo del bosque y deteniéndose a observarla.

Jessica.-¿Fuiste tu?

Fushigi.-No se de que hablas, y tampoco se que haces aquí, pero te ves fatal.

Jessica.-No tengo ninguna herida, si hubieras sido tu estaría en el hospital o algo peor.-dijo más para ella que para el chico.

Fushigi.-Había algo en el bosque, alguien más bien, por más que lo seguí no logre descubrir quién era ¿tu lo viste?

Jessica.-No, pero me ataco.

Fushigi.-Últimamente te estás volviendo su presa favorita.

Jessica.-Déjame tranquila y acompáñame a casa de Sakura.

Fushigi.-¿Por qué a su casa?

Jessica.-Hay algo que debo preguntarle.

Fushigi.-Ve tu sola, yo tengo cosas que hacer.-dijo volviendo al bosque, mientras la chica se ponía de pie maldiciéndolo a gritos.

Sakura por su parte se encontraba sola en casa, su padre estaba en Chichen-itza haciendo una investigación muy importante, Touya estaba trabajando y no volvería hasta el amanecer, Kero se había quedado en casa de Eriol y ella aprovechaba para ponerse al corriente con unas tareas de matemáticas que Shaoran le había explicado esa tarde, cuando comenzó a cabecear debido al aburrimiento, pero casi al instante sintió una descarga eléctrica, vio un torrente de imágenes pasar a velocidad luz, destellos de colores, arboles, hojas, dragones, a una mujer con un bebe en brazos protegiéndola de varios hombres, un dragón que salía de una choza, un incendio, un pequeño niño llorando, pequeñas luces revoloteando por el bosque, y luego nada.

Sakura se despertó sudando, alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia, se apresuro a ponerse de pie pero un mareo la hizo sostenerse de la pared, esas imágenes habían sido tan reales, pero a la vez ese sueño era tan diferente a los demás, no estaba segura si lo que había visto era un simple sueño o algo causado por la magia, se apresuro a bajar a la entrada y al abrir la puerta se topo con dos ojos azules que la miraban impaciente.

Jessica.-Creí que te habían matado o algo por el estilo.

Sakura.-Eh… no es que… yo estaba…dormida.

Jessica.-No es raro en ti, siempre te quedas dormida en las clases, pero mi motivo no es venir a regañarte, necesito contarte lo que me paso.

Sakura.-¿Te paso algo malo?

Jessica.-No lo se, dímelo tu.

Sakura.-Este…no te entiendo Jessica.

Jessica.-Una luz me ataco en el bosque prohibido, y me dejo inconsciente por varias horas.

Sakura.-sentándose a lado de la pelirroja que en cuanto vio la puerta abierta se acomodo en la sala- Dicen muchas cosas de ese bosque, y hay muchísimos fantasmas allí.

Jessica.-No era un fantasma, yo he visto muchos en mi vida y esa gran luz no lo era; sin embargo me resulto algo muy familiar.

Sakura.-Por favor explicame.

Jessica.-Solo tu sabras esto ¿entendido?

Sakura.-Si.-dijo con un poco de temor al ver la cara tan seria de su amiga.

Jessica.-Tengo la mezcla de dos poderes, el del fuego y el de un hada, si lo se-dijo al ver la expresión tan divertida que tenia la card captor en el rostro- nadie cree que existan, pero yo las he visto y te lo puedo asegurar, son tan reales como tu y yo.

Sakura.-¿Estas hablando en serio?

Jessica.-Si, mi madre era mitad hada, y mi padre un mago, un amor prohibido por donde lo veas.

Sakura.-Pero las hadas son seres pequeñitos ¿o no?

Jessica.-Mi madre, bueno mi abuela es la reina de uno de los círculos de hadas que hay en Holanda, pero cometió un pecado que no puede ser perdonado, se enamoro de un hombre, uso todo su poder, con el que mantenía oculta la aldea de las hadas, para cumplir un deseo, volverse humana, así lo hizo, y vivió diez largos años con mi abuelo, hasta que este falleció, dejando a mi abuela con una hija de diez años, mi tía con la que ahora vivo, y embarazada de mi madre. Al morir mi abuelo mi abuela perdió sus deseos de seguir siendo humana y con eso el deseo se deshizo, volvió a ser hada, mi tía se quedo a vivir en casa de unos primos de mi abuelo, y mi madre vivió con las hadas, por más que odiaran y le recriminaran a mi abuela no podían negar que su magia era la más fuerte de todas, además mi madre también tenía mucho poder, así que le permitieron quedarse.

Sakura.-Vaya…

Jessica.-Mi madre creció en esa aldea, viendo a mi tía de vez en cuando, pero ella siempre estuvo furiosa debido a que no se le permitía la entrada en la aldea, por ello trataba mal a mi madre, siendo el único humano que mi madre trató en su infancia, además de ser mal aconsejadas or varias hadas, mi madre creció con un odio infundado hacia los humanos.

Sakura.-Creí que las hadas eran buenas.

Jessica.-No todas Sakura, hay algunas que envidian a los humanos por su belleza, por su voz, o simplemente los odian por destruir los bosques en los que ellas habitan. Como te decía mi madre creció y se fue de la aldea, debido a que a sus 17 años era muy grande para seguir escondiéndose de los demás humanos, y si la encontraban, descubrirían a las hadas también. Se marcho y comenzó a matar humanos, hasta que conoció a mi padre, un mago que mataba por placer, hubo química de inmediato, no me enorgullece decirlo, pero causaron muchísimo daño y muchísima destrucción, eran malos por placer, ambos odiaban a los humanos, hasta que yo nací.

Sakura.-¿Qué paso cuando naciste?

Jessica.-Decidieron enderezar su vida, creo que temían que algo me pasara, yo era todo para ellos, aunque yo no mostrara ningún signo de magia cuando era pequeña, no se que los habrá hecho cambiar, pero se volvieron personas buenas, pero lo importante aquí es que tengo dos poderes en mi, aunque solo se usar los del fuego, jamás he logrado hacer nada con los de un hada, pero la cosa que me ataco me regreso esos poderes, puedo sentirlo, esa luz, era igual a la que mi madre irradiaba cuando debía ir a la aldea de las hadas.

Sakura.-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

Jessica.-Debes de usar tu magia en mi para corroborar mi teoría.

Sakura.-¿Cómo hago eso?

Jessica.-Utiliza a Tierra contra mi, si me daña soy una simple mortal, y si me atraviesa es que los poderes de un hada están mi de nuevo.

Sakura.-¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

Jessica.-Porque mi abuela se enfrentó a Clow, quien nunca pudo dañarla porque era inmune a las Cartas Clow, si yo tengo ahora solo los poderes de un hada no debe pasarme nada.

Sakura.-Pero podría lastimarte.

Jessica.-Solo hazlo, porque si es cierto que la mitad de mi poder me fue regresado eso significa que Tomoyo no estará nada contenta.

Sakura comprendió que la pelirroja hablaba en serio, y sin dudarlo más hizo aparecer su báculo y gritó "Tierra" mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que no le pasara nada a su amiga, pasaron varios segundos y nos e escucho nada, abrió lentamente sus verdes orbes para ver a la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, y a la carta Tierra, del otro lado, algo desconcertada por lo que había pasado.

Jessica.-abriendo un ojo- ¿Aun sigo con vida?

Sakura.-Eso creo.-dijo corriendo a abrazarla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jessica.-Perdóname por pedirte que hagas esto, pero no tenía alternativa, además estoy harta de ser un blanco fácil, de ser simplemente el punto al que todos los enemigos tiran.

Después de que la card captor se calmara Jessica comenzó a preparar un poco de té.

Jessica.- ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir hoy contigo?

Sakura.-No, claro que no ¿por qué?

Jessica.-A pesar de tener ahora mis poderes no sé cómo usarlos, y si Tomoyo va a mi departamento no tengo manera de enfrentarla, además me acaba de surgir una duda aun mas escabrosa que la identidad de Tomoyo.

Sakura.- ¿Cuál?

Jessica.- ¿Quién fue el suicida que se atrevió a quitarle algo a Tomoyo?

Al otro día, en la escuela.

Los chicos habían comenzado a llegar y charlaban tranquilamente, sin imaginarse si quiera que las cosas se iba a poner mal.

Georgea.-¡Freda! Bájate de la lámpara ahora mismo.-grito la chica mientras con una escoba trataba de bajar a su hermana del techo, mientras sus primos reían sin disimularlo.

Jessica.-¿Por qué esta tu hermana en el techo?-dijo la pelirroja que acababa de llegar y se veía sorprendida por el asunto.

Georgea.-Una tonta apuesta, y tú ¿Qué te traes?

Jessica.-¿Qué me traigo de qué?

Georgea.-No es normal que llegues y nos hables solo porque si, por lo general reservas tu voz solo para insultar a Fushigi.

Jessica.-Hoy estoy de buenas con los demás especímenes de la creación.

Georgea.-Me da escalofríos pensar en la razón de tu felicidad.-dijo la chica mientras su hermana se soltaba y caía sobre ella.

Caty.-corriendo hacia ellos-¿están bien? ¿Hay algún herido?

Georgea.-Mi trasero.-dijo sobándose mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Jessica.

En ese momento entró Sakura seguida por Shaoran y Eriol.

Sakura.-¡Jessica! Creí que te habías molestado y por eso te habías venido tu sola.

Jessica.-Simplemente había demasiada gente a mi alrededor, y no tenía ganas de sentirme incomoda todo el camino, por eso decidí adelantarme.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras saludaba con la mano a unas chicas que acaban de ingresar al salón.

Freda.- Good morning Eriol.-dijo la pelinegra mientras se abalanzaba sobre la reencarnación de Clow, haciéndolo caer al suelo, y una vez allí, besándolo ante la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría.

Peter.-¿Acabo de ver lo que creo haber visto?

Chiharu.-Eso parece, y Tomoyo no se ve muy feliz de verlo.-dijo volteándose a la puerta, donde aun se encontraba la ojos amatista, en los cuales reflejaba ira mientras Dimitri trataba de distraerla del tema con varias tonterías.

Freda.-Eriol es ahora mi novio, así que si se le acercan los mato, y es en serio.-dijo mientras miraba a Tomoyo, quien estaba congelada de la impresión.

Jessica.-Cuidado con lo que dices Freda.-dijo mientras se apartaba del campo de batalla, y se sentaba en su lugar, desde donde al parecer estaba a salvo.

Tomoyo.-Hazle caso a tu amiga, no creo que quieras terminar como ella ¿o si?

Freda.-Yo no te tengo miedo, no estoy acostumbrada a caer en las intimidaciones de brabucones como tu, así que te lo advierto, deja de jugar a dos puntas, ahora estas con Dimitri, así que deja de molestar a Eriol y déjalo ser feliz.

Tomoyo.-¿Debo temblar por que una niñita como tu se le ocurre amenazarme?

Freda.-No sé si lo que deberías hacer es temblar, pero te recomendaría que te anduvieras con cuidado.

Georgea.-apareciendo entre ambas chicas-¡Ya basta! El profesor no tarda en llegar y no quiero problemas.-dijo llevándose a su hermana y sentándola en su lugar segundos antes de que el profesor ingresara al aula y mandara a todos a sus puestos para dar comienzo con la clase.

En el primer receso Tomoyo se puso de pie sin que el maestro hubiera salido por completo y de buenas a primeras tomo a Sakura de la muñeca y la arrastro consigo hacia el jardín.

Sakura.-soltándose del agarre de la pelinegra-¿Qué sucede Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.-No se porque me haces esto Sakura, yo no pensaba meterme contigo pero siempre haces tonterías que terminan orillándome a eso tarde o temprano.

Sakura.-No entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Tomoyo.-Me refiero a Jessica, ahora es muy tu amiga ¿no es cierto?

Sakura.-Pues nos llevamos bastante bien pero…

Tomoyo.-Tanto como para regresarle la mitad de sus poderes.

Sakura.-Yo no lo hice, y ni siquiera entiendo porque tienes la mitad de sus poderes, eso es algo malo y cruel Tomoyo, ella está sufriendo mucho y…

Tomoyo.-No me interesa lo que le suceda, sabe muy bien que abrir la boca es algo que les disgusta a muchos.

Sakura.-No entiendo lo que dices, y sé que no te importa a quien lastimes, aun no descubro quien eres, pero voy a recuperar a Tomoyo, es una promesa.

Tomoyo.-No entiendo como lograste arrebatarme uno de los poderes de la sabandija pelirroja, pero estoy segura que fuiste tu, nadie puede ser más fuerte que tu.

Sakura.-Yo no lo hice.

Tomoyo.-No te creo-dijo lanzándose sobre ella para abofetearla cuando la mano de un chico la detuvo.

Fushigi.-No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sakura.-dijo el chico apreciendo de pronto y deteniendo a la pelinegra.

Tomoyo se quedo estupefacta, no lo había visto venir.

Tomoyo.-No es tu asunto Makihara.-dijo soltándose mientras con la otra mano le arañaba la mejilla.

Fushigi.-Es mi asunto desde el momento en que tratas de lastimar a Sakura.

Tomoyo.-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, es todo en lo que piensas, ni siquiera cuando me meti con Jessica trataste de hacerme frente.

Fushigi.-Son cosas diferentes porque a mí me gusta Sakura.

La chica de ojos amatista comenzó a reír sin control mientras Sakura se sonrojaba y comenzaba jugar con sus zapatos, y el pelinegro lamía la sangre que comenzaba a escurrir del arañazo que era más profundo de lo que parecía en un principio.

Fushigi.-No le veo la gracia, hablo en serio.

Tomoyo.-Vaya Sakurita, ya tienes un admirador más, no solo es Shaoran, también tienes a este chico, no puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma así que necesitas a personas fuertes rodeándote.

Sakura.-Yo no…

Tomoyo.-Me da igual con quien te juntes, al final saldré victoriosa, no se como fueron capaces de quitarme la mitad de los poderes de Jessica pero no importa, no me preocupa en absoluto porque esa mocosa no es capaz de usarlos.-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y echaba a correr rumbo a al escuela.

Fushigi.-Esa tipa cada vez está más loca, ¿estás bien Sakura?

Sakura.-Si, gracias, pero tu mejilla…

Fushigi.-No importa, lo importante es que tú estés bien ¿puedo cobrarte el favor?

Sakura.-¿Eh?-dijo la peliverde mientras sin previo aviso el chico la sujetaba de los hombros y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Fushigi.-Esta vez si eres la real.

En ese preciso momento un manchón se llevo a Fushigi tirándolo al suelo, cuando Sakura logro reaccionar vio a Shaoran moliéndolo a puñetazos mientras Fushigi trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Eriol.-Déjalo Shaoran, no vale la pena ganarte un castigo por él.-gritaba Eriol que se había apresurado al ver que su amigo golpeaba al chico Makihara.

El segundo Card captor no hizo caso del consejo de su amigo ingles, en cuanto Fushigi estuvo de pie la pelea se reanudo, las patadas no se hicieron esperar, pero ambos eran tan buenos que no lograban darse directamente, las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más feas hasta que…

Sakura.-¡Basta! Dejen de pelear.-gritó la chica con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Por qué lo golpeas Li Shaoran?

Shaoran.-sabia que algo estaba mal, Sakura nunca le decía por su nombre completo-Sakura, este tarado se atrevió a darte un beso en la mejilla, y quien sabe que otras intensiones tenía.

Sakura.-Pero no hizo nada grave, deja de desconfiar de mi, nunca permitiría que nadie que no fuera tu probara mis labios.-dijo la chica mientras echaba a correr.

Fushigi.-Bien hecho Li, ahora está furiosa.-dijo dándose vuelta y marchándose.

Shaoran permaneció largo rato con los puños cerrados, sabía que hablar con Sakura en estos momentos podía ser contraproducente, y sabía que tenía motivos para ponerse furioso, pero Sakura no lo entendía de ese modo, siempre se inclinaba en creer lo mejor de todos, sin importar de quien se tratara.

Mientras tanto dentro de la escuela Tomoyo entraba corriendo al salón de arte, echa una furia.

Dimitri.- ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo el chico interrumpiendo su boceto del frutero que estaba frente a él.

Tomoyo.-Esos maldito, eso es lo que me sucede, Fushigi se mete en cosas que no le interesan, Sakura es una tonta que no deja de meterse en mi camino, y ese Eriol se pavonea con la mocosa de Freda solo para molestarme.

Dimitri.-¿Por qué querría molestarte?

Tomoyo.-Porque así es, tú no lo conoces, está tan encaprichado conmigo que quiera darme celos con esa mocosa sin chiste.

Dimitri.-Yo creo que estás paranoica, simplemente le gusta Freda y a ella le gusta él, es normal que terminen siendo una pareja.

Tomoyo.-Cállate, yo sé lo que hago.

Dimitri.-Claro que no lo sabes, ¿Qué piensas hacer contra una pareja tan bonita?

Tomoyo.-Darles una lección, Eriol se dará cuenta de una vez por todas que debe dejar de meterse con gente inocente.

Dimitri.-No entiendo lo que dices, cuando comienzas a actuar de esa forma me pones bastante nervioso.-dijo mientras proseguía con su pintura.

Tomoyo.-Se van a enterar quien es la nueva Tomoyo Daidouji; nunca permitiré que Eriol sea feliz con nadie que no sea yo ¡con nadie!-grito la chica mientras salía dando un fuerte portazo.

Esa tarde en el departamento de Shaoran.

Sakura.-Ya te dije que nunca hubiera permitido que me hiciera algo ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí?

Shaoran.-No puedo controlar estos malditos celos, verte tan cerca de él, además ese tipo me enferma no trata de ocultar sus verdaderos objetivos.-dijo paseando de un lado a otro.

Sakura.-Hay cosas que Jessica no puede decirnos porque las ignora, si logro acercarme lo suficiente a Fushigi, el podría decirme…

Shaoran.-No Sakura, ese tipo solo quiere apartarte de mi lado, si le das mas confianza él podría…. Rayos no quiero ni pensar que podría tratar de hacerte.

Sakura.-Solo confía en mí, nuestros destinos están unidos ¿recuerdas?-dijo la chica con la mirada triste.

Shaoran.-sentándose a su lado y abrazándola fuertemente-Lo se "princesa" lo sé, pero me muero de celos de ver que alguien que no sea yo te bese.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Sakura.-Pero no tienes derecho a golpear a alguien solo por sentir algo por mi, no me gusta que te comportes de esa manera, me da mucho miedo la violencia, y es lo único que has hecho desde que Fushigi llegó.

Shaoran.-Lo siento, sé que no te gustan las peleas, pero no sé como reaccionar ante estos casos, nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie, y me da terror perderte.

Sakura.-No me vas a perder tonto.-las lagrimas se habían escapado de sus esmeraldas-yo solo te amo a ti, y nunca, nunca te cambiaria por nadie, pero tampoco me gusta que tengas esos celos tan enfermizos, soy tu novia, pero no un objeto.

Shaoran.-Lo sé Sakura, perdóname, te juro que no te volveré a fallar.

Sakura.-Esta bien, y perdóname tu a mí, no quería gritarte, pero estaba un poco enojada.-dijo mientras el chico la aprisionaba contra el sillón y la besaba profundamente.

En el departamento de Jessica.

La chica miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, parecía absorta, ni si quiera escucho cando un chico entro a la habitación hasta que la sujeto por el brazo e hizo que lo mirara.

Fushigi.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la mitad de tus poderes habían vuelto?-dijo mientras ejercía más presión al brazo de la chica.

Jessica.-No es algo que quiera celebrar a los cuatro vientos, son poderes inútiles, no puedo hacer nada con ellos, solo sentirme una basura por no poder hacer nada, igual que antes.

Fushigi.-¿Quién te los dio?

Jessica.-No lo sé, me entere de lo de Tomoyo, siento que Sakura haya pagado los platos rotos.

El chico la soltó al verla tan distraída, la chica solo se sentó en el sillón y se recargo mientras seguía viendo la luna, casi sin parpadear.

Fushigi.-Es el poder de la luna lo que te tiene así, no estás acostumbrada a tener esos poderes en tu cuerpo.

Jessica.-Siento como los poderes del fuego me llaman, pero si no logro dominar estos, no puedo recuperar los del fuego.-dijo la chica suspirando, como si no hubiera escuchado a tu acompañante.

Fushigi.-El chico se resigno y termino sentándose a su lado, suspirando- Ahora Tomoyo irá tras Freda, esa chica es realmente una suicida, mira que atreverse a estar con Eriol.

Jessica.-Ella no sabe lo que ocurre a su alrededor, si está enamorada es bueno que haga lo que quiera.

Fushigi.-Lo que acabas de decir me ha helado hasta los huesos, creo que me iré de aquí hasta que regreses a ser tu.-dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, mientras la chica lo observaba realmente por primera vez en la noche.

Jessica.-Lo siento, esto de la luna y las hadas no me dejan pensar con claridad…¿Qué tienes en la mejilla?

Fushigi.-La maldita de Tomoyo me arañó, y no ha dejado de sangrar.-dijo y sin previo aviso la chica lo sentó en el sillón y le presiono la herida-¡¿Qué te pasa loca?

Jessica.-Yo puedo curarte, porque eres tan inútil que ni eso puedes, quédate allí mientras voy por un poco de agua y curitas.-dijo la chica entrando al cuarto.

Fushigi se quedo pensativo mientras veía a la chica ir y venir, hasta que tuvo todo lo necesario para curarle la herida.

Jessica.-Tomoyo va a tratar de matar a Freda, y eso va a marcar el inicio de todo, otra vez.

Fushigi.-Lo sé, es el mismo patrón.

Jessica.-A pesar de no tener control sobre mi poder, sé que algo muy malo se avecina, creo que Levin dejara de esconderse, pero eso tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿o no, Fushigi Makihara?

Fushigi.-Lo que mi amo desee es un secreto aun para mí, solo puedo decirte o más bien confirmarte que lo que más anhela es vengarse.

* * *

Vaya vaya, las cosas van de mal en peor, y a Freda le espera algo peligroso, y no se ustedes pero ver a Jessica en ese estado me da escalofrios, espero se recupere pronto XD ustedes kieren? porque si no pues se queda asi como otros 3 capitulos XD

hasta la proxima!


	25. Levin

Sin excusas, lo unico qeu puedo decir a mi favor es que el capitulo es largo, muchas revelaciones, y como ya estoy de vacaciones ahora actualizare mas seguido.

Sin mas choros...

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

El día siguiente fue sábado, un sol en todo su esplendor despertó a Freda, quien se levanto rápidamente recordando que tenía una cita con su querido Eriol, ante la sorpresa de su hermana comenzó a arreglarse mientras tarareaba.

Georgea.-Es sábado ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-dijo la chica aun adormilada mientras tenía cuidado de no pisar a Samantha, quien se había caído de la cama.

Freda.-cepillándose el cabello-Tengo una cita hermana, perdóname, no quería despertarte.-dijo mientras se dividía el cabello- ¿te molesta si hoy simplemente me hago dos coletas?

Georgea.-Haz lo que quieras, simplemente ten cuidado, has enfurecido a esa bipolar de Tomoyo y no quiero ni pensar en que podría hacerte, no sabes cómo me tranquiliza que tu si sepas nadar.-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Freda.-No me hará daño, mi Eriol me protegerá.

La hermana solo giró los ojos, no era la indicada para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a su gemela, le daba gusto verla así de feliz, pero en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento, pero sabiendo que no podría hacer nada salió y comenzó a preparar waffles y chocolate caliente para desayunar, por lo menos le endulzaría un poco el día.

Más tarde dos orbes azules se posaban en todas las chicas pelinegras que se pasaban por enfrente, definitivamente, había llegado demasiado temprano, el inglés suspiro y se disponía a dar una vuelta por allí mientras daban las 10 cuando la vio, o era Freda o definitivamente había encontrado a la trilliza perdida.

Freda.-Hi Eriol, perdón por hacerte esperar.-dijo la chica mientras enrollaba su dedo nerviosamente por su cabello.

Eriol.-Ahh...no, yo llegue temprano porque hacia un día hermoso, y cielos, te ves realmente muy bonita, tu cabello suelto te hace ver un poco diferente.

Freda.-Si mi hermana se lo soltara nos veríamos igual, es por eso que casi nunca me peino así, solo lo hacemos cuando queremos vernos idénticas para jugar algunas bromas.

Eriol.-Bueno, aun es un poco temprano para ir a ver la pelicula, pero si te apetece podemos ir a caminar por el parque, bajo este sol es realmente precioso.

Freda.-Si, si quiero.-dijo la chica sonriendo radiante mientras tomaba de la mano al chico y comenzaban a caminar hablando de cosas sin sentido, así pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que se detuvieron a admirar el pequeño río que pasaba por debajo del tan conocido puente rojo.

Freda.-comiendo un raspado de limón-Realmente nunca he ido a China, debe ser muy bonita.

Eriol.-Si, por lo que pude visitar si, aunque debería ir de nuevo para lograr pasear bien.

Freda.-Es una gran ventaja tener a Shaoran de intérprete, a mi aun me cuestan mucho los kanjis, solo pensar en aprender también chino…

Eriol.-Bueno la próxima vez que valla te llevare conmigo.

Freda.-¡Que bien!-grito la chica mientras comenzaba a mover las manos en el aire.

Eriol.-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentártele a Tomoyo, aunque más bien deberías darle por su lado, últimamente está bastante rara.

Freda.-Es una mujer celosa, pero yo no le tengo miedo, no caeré en su juego, nunca me dejado intimidar por nadie y no empezare ahora.

Eriol.-Deberias tener cuidado con lo que le dices, no quiero que te haga nada.

Freda.-Nada malo pasará.-mejor vamos caminando hacia el cine, ya casi es hora de la función.-dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo.

En casa de Jessica.

Jessica.-No es necesario que estés aquí, puedes dejarme sola.-dijo la chica que hojeaba un libro mientras suspiraba y se volvía a perder viendo el paisaje.

Fushigi.-Tu cuerpo no está asimilando nada bien los poderes, deberías tratar de usarlos o algo por el estilo.

Jessica.-Solo déjame en paz, yo…-la chica comenzó a brillar, así duro, suspendida en el aire unos segundos para luego volver a posar sus pies en la tierra.

Fushigi.-¿Qué fue eso?

Jessica.-Mis poderes me llaman.-dijo la chica y echo a correr con el chico pisándole los talones.

Mientras tanto la pareja de ingleses caminaba por el parque tomada de la mano cuando une fuerte lluvia hizo que se refugiaran bajo un árbol.

Eriol.-Oh no…más le vale que…

Freda.-No traje un paraguas… se veía tan soleado que…

En ese momento una figura corrió contra ellos haciendo que Freda brincara hacia la rama más próxima.

Eriol.-¿Estás bien?

Freda.-¿Qué fue eso?

Tomoyo.-apareciendo de pronto-¿Qué fue qué?

Freda.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo mientras se dejaba caer a poca distancia de Eriol.

Tomoyo.-Vine a matarte, no pienso dejar que sigas metiéndote en mis asuntos.-dijo la chica mientras un vendaje salía de sus ropas y se enrollaba en el cuello de la otra chica, quien trataba de zafarse con desesperación.

Eriol.-¡Suéltala Tomoyo!

La pelinegra sonrió con maldad e hizo que la chica se elevara por los aires para después dejarla caer desde una altura considerable, el inglés corrió hacia ella, y antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa la durmió.

Tomoyo.-Déjala despierta Eriol, que vea su propia muerte.

Eriol.-Es la última vez que le haces daño a alguien inocente, no permitiré que sigas usando el cuerpo de Tomoyo para causar daño.-dijo el chico mientras sacaba su báculo y fruncía el seño, señal de que estaba realmente furioso.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír como histérica mientras sacaba una pequeña burbuja de dentro de su ropa, en ella se veían flamas que crecían y remolinos de fuego, lo sujeto con una sola mano mientras ponía la otra frente a ella con la palma extendida, allí mismo se estaba formando una gran bola de fuego.

Eriol.-Eso es…-no pudo terminar la frase debido a que la bola de fuego se estrelló junto a un árbol cercano, lo que le hizo cubrirse.

Tomoyo.-Es solo una muestra del gran poder que poseo ahora, ya no soy la débil Tomoyo, ahora soy indestructible.

Eriol.-Tomoyo nunca fue débil, al contrario era más poderosa de lo que se imaginaba.

Acto seguido la chica comenzó a arrojar más bolas de fuego que Eriol lograba esquivar o desvanecer, pero no era solo la bola lo que lo dañaba, el calor al que se sometía, la bola debía estar cerca para poder ser desvanecida, le estaba comenzando a provocar quemaduras, incluso su ropa estaba chamuscada en muchas partes.

Eriol.-No entiendo porque te ensañas en molestarme, no creo haberte hecho nunca nada malo.

Tomoyo.-¿Eso crees? Temo decirte que mi único propósito es hacerte la vida miserable, que te arrepientas de haber reencarnado, y que mejor que destruyendo a tu noviecita.

Eriol.-¿Qué?

Tomoyo.-Lo que oíste, si me dañas se lo estarás haciendo a la tierna Tomoyo, y si me haces enojar puedo hacerle cosas realmente espantosas.

Eriol.-No voy a dejar que me chantajees.-dijo mientras lanzaba un hechizo con su báculo, pero un fuerte remolino de fuego evitó que llegara hasta ella. Mientras Eriol trataba de pensar como pasar ese escudo de fuego, la chica lanzo un ataque hacia Freda, quien yacía inconsciente, y demasiado lejos de él como para salvarla.

De pronto una chica apareció frente a la gemela inconsciente y con posar uno de sus dedos en sus labios el ataque se detuvo.

Eriol.-Jessica ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jessica.-Vine a recuperar algo que me pertenece, ¿Qué le paso a esa chica?

Eriol.-Tuve que dormirla, fue atacada por Tomoyo.

En eso apareció Fushigi que al ver la situación y a Freda inconsciente corrió hacia ella.

Fushigi.-Lograste parar el ataque con los poderes de un hada, eso significa que…

Jessica.-Es el momento de tomar lo que me falta, tu quédate con Freda o Georgea o quien sea, tratará de dañarla en cualquier oportunidad.

Fushigi.-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Jessica.-Porque a Sakura no le gustaría saber que un humano inocente fue dañado ante tus ojos sin que hicieras nada.

Fushigi.-Lo hare solo porque esta tipa no me es tan molesta.

Eriol.-No entiendo nada.

Jessica.-No te metas Eriol, este es mi problema.-dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la ojiazul.

Tomoyo.-No te metas en esto, o te hare mucho daño.-dijo mientras una flecha se formaba en su mano y salía disparada hacia la pelirroja, quien salto en el aire, y contra todas las leyes de la gravedad cayó tras la pelinegra y le propino un puñetazo que la hizo salir volando.

Eriol.-¡Tomoyo! NO la lastimes, sigue siendo el cuerpo de mi novia.

Fushigi.-Creí que tu novia ahora es esta tipa.-dijo señalando el cuerpo de Freda, a quien tenía en los brazos.

Eriol.-Ambas lo son, no te metas conmigo Makihara.

Tomoyo.-levantándose pesadamente- Te metiste con la chica equivocada.-dijo esto y arrojo a la chica un gran remolino de agua que salió de la tierra, la pelirroja salió disparada hacia atrás, pero lejos de asustarse trago una gran bocanada de aire y se arrojo usando la corriente de agua como vehículo para poder llegar a la reencarnación de Kaname, a quien trato de arrebatar la bola, pero esta la repelió usando su energía mágica, lo que hizo que Jessica tuviera que retroceder.

Fushigi.-Si solo usas la fuerza física nunca podrás con ella.

Jessica.-¡Deja de decirme que hacer, no eres mi mamá!-grito la chica mientras comenzaba a mover las manos como si estuviera tejiendo algo, y soplaba de vez en cuando.

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? No me hagas reír con tus trucos de magia.-dijo mientras varios vendajes comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo, preparándose para lo que viniera.

Jessica.-Siempre me has subestimado, no eres la única, pero ya me harte de eso, es hora de que entiendan que no me gusta que me traten como un inferior.

Tomoyo.-No puedes ni acercarte a mí, vamos solo intenta atacarme de frente y…

Jessica.-¿Quién hablo de acercarse?-dijo mientras algo comenzaba a brillar a los pies de Tomoyo, y de buenas a primeras varias raíces la sujetaron, inmovilizándola.

Jessica no lo pensó dos veces y una luz verdosa salió de su mano dirigiéndose a Tomoyo, pero esta se convirtió agua, soltándose justo a tiempo, y apareciendo tras la pelirroja, a quien comenzó a asfixiar con sus ropajes, la pelinegra comenzó a reír, pero la holandesa se relajó y enseguida se hizo polvo, un finísimo polvo dorado que la hizo aparecer a unos metros de distancia.

Eriol.-¿Cómo rayos?

Fushigi.-Su cuerpo está reaccionando solo, sus poderes de hada no están hechos para matar o dañar a otros, pero si para mantenerla con vida.

Tomoyo.-Lluvia de fuego.-dijo mientras la bola con los poderes de Jessica comenzaba a brillar y de la nada comenzaban a caer bolas de fuego, que lejos de disolverse comenzaron a tomar forma de flechas que comenzaron a seguir a Jessica y a Fushigi, porque traía a Freda en brazos.

Los arboles que eran alcanzados por las bolas comenzaron a incendiarse, Eriol trataba de anular el hechizo con varios movimientos de su báculo, y Fushigi corría esquivando las flechas con la inglesa en brazos, al parecer no quería usar su poder ante la vista de nadie.

Jessica comenzó a sofocarse, ya ni siquiera podía ver a Tomoyo debido al humo, instintivamente puso una mano extendida frente a ella, por si algo la atacaba, pero de la nada sintió como todo su poder se concentraba allí y una luz comenzaba a brillar, y repentinamente, esa luz se volvió una cadena que se abrió paso entre la neblina, cuando la pelirroja sintió que se había adherido a algo la sujeto con ambas manos y comenzó a tirar de ella.

Tomoyo.-¡No!-se escuchó por todo el lugar, aunque nadie podía ver nada.

Cuando la neblina se hubo disipado, gracias a la magia de Eriol, notaron como Jessica se metía algo a la boca, y enseguida una gran explosión los hizo cubrirse a todos, incluso Freda recibió algunos rasguños pese a ser protegida por el chico Makihara.

Eriol.-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Fushigi.-Jessica acaba de recuperar su magia.-dijo mientras lamía la sangre que escurría por una de las comisuras de su boca, debido a usar su cuerpo como escudo de la chica clonada XD.

Tomoyo.-Veo que has recuperado lo que te quite, no eres tan débil como suponíamos.

Jessica.-Soy bastante fuerte, y enseguida te lo demostrare, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Tomoyo.-¿A qué te refieres?

Jessica.-sonriendo con maldad-Agua contra fuego, la vez pasada no podía mostrarme ante ti como realmente soy, pero ahora solo quedara en pie la más fuerte.

Tomoyo.-¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a poder contra mí?

Jessica.-El cuerpo de Tomoyo no está preparado para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y hace rato, cuando te ataque me diste la razón de que tu tampoco sabes cómo defenderte en una situación así.

Tomoyo.-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Jessica.-Porque yo sé perfectamente quien eres en realidad.-dijo la chica mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño collar con un arco de madera bastante rudimentario, pero que al tocar sus labios creció hasta convertirse en uno de verdad, enseguida apareció en su mano una flecha, que al parecer estaba hecha de pura magia, y sin dudarlo, la chica le disparo a la pelinegra quien trató de evitarla con sus vendajes, pero estos comenzaron a incendiarse, rápidamente se transformo en agua para que esta la atravesara.

Tomoyo.-No puedes contra mi.

Jessica.-¡Boomerang!-grito y la flecha volvió sobre sus pasos para atacar a Tomoyo, quien logro esquivarla por poquito, pero Jessica no se detuvo y comenzó a lanzar más y más flechas tan rápido como podía, su velocidad era asombrosa, no dudaba al disparar, ni siquiera se inmutaba hacia aparecer una tras otra las flechas, casi no dándole tiempo a Tomoyo para convertirse en agua, además allá donde ella iba había alguna flecha que aparecía, era como si estuviera leyendo sus movimientos.

Fushigi y Eriol la miraban sorprendidos, nunca la habían visto así, parecía que disfrutaba con lo que hacía, como si de verdad esperara verla ser atravesada por alguna flecha en cualquier momento.

El momento llegó, Tomoyo resbalo y una flecha paso rozándole un brazo e hiriéndola, y mientras la pelinegra gritaba de dolor Jessica corrió hacia ella y comenzó a soltarle golpes mientras sus brazos se volvían llamas de fuego; los vendajes de Tomoyo parecía ser más pares de brazos, ya que estos se encargaban de bloquear a Jessica, hasta que esta rompió la barrera y logró golpear el rostro de Tomoyo, ante este hecho una fuerza ajena la lanzó hacia atrás.

Jessica.-¡Deja de interferir Eriol!-grito la chica con una mirada que daba miedo, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos por unos segundos, lo que sorprendió un poco a Eriol y a Fushigi.

Eriol.-Es el cuerpo de Tomoyo, no quiero que lo lastimes.

Jessica corrió hacia ella de nuevo, pero esta vez la chica estaba preparada y con el brazo que no estaba dañado la paralizo, la pelirroja comenzó a ahogarse y asentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua.

Tomoyo.-¿Qué se siente morir?

Jessica se convirtió en polvo dorado por segunda vez y apareció detrás de la chica, a quien derribo de una patada.

Tomoyo se levanto mientras que sus ropajes se volvían aves, mismos que atacaban a Jessica que aun no se decidía si quemarlos o no.

Tomoyo.-Te crees muy fuerte ¿no es así? Apuesto a que en realidad eres una niña cobarde, no se porque Levin no te mata de una vez.

Jessica.-Ah claro había olvidado que todo esto lo haces siguiendo sus ordenes.

Tomoyo.-Siempre te haces la interesante, como si supieras mucho, yo creo que solo hablas por hablar.

Jessica.-Conozco tu verdadera identidad.

Tomoyo.-No vivirás lo suficiente para confirmarla.-dijo mientras corría hacia ella y golpeaba el piso, de pronto varios remolinos de agua comenzaron a rodear a la pelirroja, quien asustada se dejo golpear por todos, cayendo metros más allá, tosiendo y completamente empapada, pero lejos de parecer molesta por el golpe se limito a reír como poseída.

Jessica.-Esto se está poniendo interesante, empiezas a poder dominar los poderes de Tomoyo, aunque cuando estabas viva tu magia era insignificante.

Tomoyo.-¿Acaso me conociste?

Eriol.-¡Maldita sea Jessica si sabes quién está en el cuerpo de Tomoyo dímelo de una vez!

Jessica.-Aunque te diga su nombre no servirá de nada, pero si tanto insistes, realmente era algo muy fácil saber quién te odia tanto como para regresar de la muerte solo para hacerte infeliz, ¿tengo razón o no Kaho Mizuki?-dijo mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro.

Eriol sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría y sin quererlo dejo caer su báculo, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto como para no darse cuenta? Era lógico que esa tipa no lo dejaría ser feliz nunca, se había tomado demasiado personal el haber sido cambiada por una niña, incluso muchas veces había ofendido a Freda por ser solo una niña, aunque Tomoyo también lo fuera, el cerebro de Kaho la hacía pensar en sí misma como una adulta.

Eriol.-No puede…no no puede…

Tomoyo.-Pensé en matar a Tomoyo, pero eso le quitaría muy rápido el placer de verte sufrir, prefiero verte así, llorando y confundido porque aunque ahora sepas la verdad no puedes hacer nada, si tratas de sacarme del cuerpo de tu amada esta morirá porque se quedara sin un alma que lo habite.

Eriol.-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a…?

Tomoyo.-Cállate, tu eres el que te atreviste a cambiarme, incluso ahora sales con esa chica que no me llega ni a los talones.-dijo mientras sus vendas se dirigían hacia Fushigi, pero Jessica le arrojo una flecha para hacerla cambiar de dirección, de esta manera llego hacia Tomoyo, quien no se esperaba un ataque tan frontal, y fue derribada nuevamente por los puños de Jessica, pero esta vez, logro enredarla con sus ropajes y la hizo caer, la chica comenzó a gritar al sentir como más agua entraba por sus pulmones, mientras la pelinegra se reía y la abofeteaba, la pelirroja sonrió y sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su cuerpo comenzó a volverse fuego mientras Tomoyo la miraba horrorizada.

Fushigi.-Es idéntica…

Eriol permanecía sentado tapándose la cara, estaba demasiado asombrado ante la idea de que Tomoyo fuera poseída por Kaho como para hacer caso a Fushigi quien trataba de decirle que las cosas estaban demasiado feas y a ese paso Jessica mataría a Tomoyo y a Kaho en unos momentos; al no recibir contestación el chico de ojos negro se concentro y en el cielo comenzaron a formarse rayos mientras se nublaba y con un parpadeo, seis truenos se impactaron en el cuerpo de Jessica dejándola inconsciente, mientras Tomoyo era obligada a retroceder.

Fushigi.-Mas vale que te largues si no quieres morir.-le dijo a la pelinegra, quien estaba demasiado herida como para protestar.

Tomoyo.-Les juro que me voy a vengar de todos ustedes malditos.-dijo mientras echaba a correr.

Eriol.-Kaho Mizuki-aun no reaccionaba después de la noticia- Dios, es mi culpa que le sucedan tantas desgracias a Tomoyo, siempre mi culpa, ella no tendría que pagar por algo en lo que yo soy el único culpable, esa mujer jamás dejará de odiarme.

Fushigi.-Oye realmente no quisiera sacarte de tu mundo de culpabilidad pero tal vez el ocuparte de tu actual novia te haría sentir un poco mejor-le puso el cuerpo de Freda en los brazos- creo que no le ocurrió nada pero no se cuanto vio o que haremos con ella.

Eriol.-Es cierto tu posees magia y…

Fushigi.-Soy un Makihara, Yuriki es mi prima, poseo magia y los ayude porque quise ¿alguna otra pregunta?

Eriol.-Acompáñame a casa, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

Fushigi.-Iré por Jessica-camino hacia el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente- la deje fuera de combate porque estaba a punto de matar a Tomoyo.

Eriol.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Fushigi.-Yo sé más de ella de lo que ustedes podrán saber nunca.

Eriol.-¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de ella?

Fushigi.-Me gusta conocer bien a mis enemigos-alzo a la chica como si fuera un costal y se la subió al hombro- ahora vayamos a la mansión del gran Clow, Sakura y Li deben estar en camino, para ahora ya se deben de haber dado cuenta de lo que paso.-dijo caminando tras Eriol.

Más tarde en casa de Eriol, un sentimiento de confusión y recelo inundaba a los presentes, Spinel-sun y Kero estaban observando muy detenidamente a Fushigi, quien se había sentado junto al cuerpo de Jessica, quien seguía inconsciente, Yukito y Nakuru repartían te y panecillos mientras hablaban de alguna clase que habían tenido en común en la universidad, ya que ambos estudiaban pedagogía; por su parte Eriol y Shaoran platicaban sobre lo ocurrido en un rincón de la sala, mientras Sakura veía con tristeza a Jessica y luego a Freda, ambas inconscientes.

Sakura.-¿De verdad Tomoyo está poseída por esa mujer tan mala?-dijo mientras buscaba la respuesta en Eriol.

Eriol.-Si temo que si, eso explica muchas cosas, sobre todo la manera en que trataba a Freda, siempre la llamaba niña, algo que me parecía muy curioso, pero si recordamos un poco también a Tomoyo la veía como una, había dejado a una mujer para estar con una niña, eso es a sus ojos, y por eso pareciera que la historia se repite.

Shaoran.-Esa mujer está realmente loca, mira que tratar de matar a una simple chica, y no solo eso también había tratado de matar a Jessica.

Nakuru.-Además regresó de la muerte creí que eso era imposible Eriol.

Eriol.-Ella no está realmente viva, usa el cuerpo y la magia de Tomoyo para permanecer en este mundo, de seguro con ayuda de Levin.

Shaoran.-Magia negra muy avanzada, y tu Makihara, si sabias todo esto ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?

Fushigi.-Porque yo no soy tu papá, además no vine a Japón para ayudarlos.

Kero.-¿Entonces a que viniste?

Fushigi.-Eso es un secreto.

Shaoran.-¡Seguramente viniste a seguir las ordenes de Levin! Como tu prima.

Fushigi.-Tal vez si, tal vez no, que lastima que nunca lo sabrás.-dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a soltar puñetazos si Shaoran se acercaba un poco más.

Yukito.-Yo se que este tema es muy importante, pero ¿Qué haremos con Freda? ¿Qué tanto vio sobre magia?

Eriol.-Debemos modificar sus recuerdos, vio demasiado.

Fushigi.-Si quieres yo puedo hacerlo.

Eriol.-¿Qué tipo de magia usarías?

Fushigi.-Yo puedo entrar a la mente de las personas y cambiar sus recuerdos a voluntad, bueno claro siempre y cuando no tengan magia.

Eriol.-No confío en ti, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

Sakura.-¿De verdad Freda no sufrió daño?

Fushigi.-No Sakura, la defendí muy bien, sabía que te entristecerías si algo le pasaba, a ella o a Jessica, es por eso que la traje, sino la hubiera dejado allí tirada.

Sakura.-Gracias Fushigi; Shaoran y yo estábamos en Tokio, por eso tardamos tanto tiempo en llegar, sentimos la presencia pero estábamos muy confundidos.

Spinel.-Kero y yo tratamos de acercarnos, pero algo nos lo impidió.

Eriol mientras tanto se había acercado a Freda y había puesto sus manos a lado de su cabeza y el símbolo Clow se había formado en el suelo, de pronto una extraña energía empezó a manar de ambos, y la chica empezó a levitar, en cuestión de segundos volvió a posarse en el sillón y el símbolo Clow desapareció.

Eriol.-Cuando despierte creerá que se quedo dormida en esta casa.

Spinel.-¿Por qué tuviste que dormir a Jessica?

Fushigi.-Acaba de recuperar los recuerdos del fuego y creo que su cuerpo no los está aceptando muy bien, ni esos ni los de hada, por eso sigue dormida.

Kero.-Freda puede despertar en cualquier momento, es mejor que nos vayamos, sino se sorprenderá de vernos a todos.

Shaoran.-Por una vez en tu existencia tienes razón, vamos Sakura, te llevare a casa.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la ojiverde, la cual se sonrojo ante la acción, sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza.

Nakuru.-Además Eriol está a la mitad de una cita y de seguro quieren privacidad.

Spinel.-No digas esas cosas.

Nakuru.-Pero son ciertas.

Fushigi.-Yo me llevare a Jessica a su casa, no creo que despierte hoy

Shaoran.-Tal vez la mataste y tu estas tan tranquilo.

Fushigi.-Lamentablemente no creo que muera tan fácil.-dijo el chico mientras volvió a echarse al hombro a la pelirroja y salía rápidamente.

Los demás no tardaron en irse, dejando a Freda y a Eriol solos, hasta los guardianes habían decidido salir por si acaso la chica los llegaba a ver o a oír.

Esa noche, en el departamento de las gemelas Georgea veía por la ventana como la lluvia azotaba la ciudad, los gemelos hacia horas que habían caído dormidos en el sillón, al parecer habían encontrado el azúcar y habían corrido y gritado hasta morir, Samantha se estaba dando un baño ya que toda la tarde la había pasado en el departamento de Nayeli platicando con los chicos.

En ese momento apareció Freda en la entrada, con el vestido, que era verde y por debajo de las rodillas, de tirantes y con dos botones enormes en el pecho, completamente empapada pero con una gran sonrisa.

Georgea.-¿Te trajo Eriol?

Freda.-Si, pero no evito que me mojara porque su paraguas se rompió, se engancho en un carro y este lo desgarro.-dijo la chica riendo al recordarlo.

Georgea se acerco a su hermana preocupada, mientras esta corría a la habitación y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa en el cuarto al notar que el baño estaba ocupado, a Samantha le gustaban los baños muy largos.

Freda.-¿Puedes pasarme la pijama antes de que me resfríe?

Georgea.-¿Segura que estas bien? ¿no ocurrió algo en tu cita?

Freda.- No, en realidad me divertí muchísimo ¿Por qué?

Georgea.-Es que te noto algo diferente o más bien rara.

Freda.-Ah es que me quede dormida en casa de Eriol, nos divertimos tanto que caí rendida.-dijo la chica mientras trataba de pasar la cabeza por la playera de su pijama.

La hermana ya no contesto, seguía observando detenidamente a su gemela, sabía que había algo anormal en ella, bueno algo más que de costumbre, pero no sabía que era.

Algunos días después.

Lalo.-Que flojera, mañana regresamos a Inglaterra y nos vamos a quedar sin diversión.

Toño.-Irving vendrá por nosotros, me lo dijo mamá hoy en la mañana, tal vez aun podamos divertirnos un poco.

Los niños se encontraban en el patio de la secundaria de sus primas, se habían aburrido de la clase de matemáticas y había preferido salir a divertirse por su cuenta, fue entonces que la vieron; Jessica bajaba las escaleras que daban al jardín cuando sin previo aviso se desplomo, por suerte Anthony logro frenarla antes de que se hiciera más daño, solo rodo sobre dos escalones, así que el daño sería leve, entre los dos lograron bajarla y comenzaron a abanicarla.

Toño.-¿Estará muerta?

Lalo.-¿Qué trae en la mano?.-el chico le quito una hoja que traía agarrada con fuerza, notó que era un telegrama escrito en holandés.

Toño.-Recuerdo cuando madre trato de enseñarnos holandés, lamentablemente no recuerdo nada de lo que nos enseño.

Lalo.-Yo si, pero no entiendo mucho, algo de deshonra, casa, ammm creo que unos cuantos insultos, esto quiere decir prohibición, sentimientos y Card captor, eso lo sé porque está en inglés.-dijo el niño sonriendo satisfecho de si mismo.

Toño.-Mejor ve por ayuda, no sé si logre salvarla a tiempo, yo me quedo con ella.

Edward corrió escaleras arriba para entrar al edificio, vio a algunas chicas que le sonreían pero su japonés aun no era bastante bueno como para explicarles que Jessica se había desmayado, así que corrió hacia el salón donde estaban sus primas gemelas; Samantha y los amigos de Nayeli, así como Gaby, la prima de Caty y Peter no habían asistido a la escuela y habían preferido visitar Tokio; en esto pensaba cuando una puerta lo derribó, el chico cayo hacia atrás patinando debido al impulso, mientras un chico rubio y de ojos verde corría en su auxilio y otros dos se reían de él.

Dimitri.-¿Estás bien Toño?

Lalo.-Soy Edward, y creo que me rompiste la naríz-mientras trataba de levantarse- como sea, Jessica se desmayó y necesita ayuda.

Peter.-¿Qué le sucedió?

Lalo.-Pues aun no me recibo de médico pero yo diría que…en términos simples se desmayo.

Peter.-Eso ya lo entendí torpe pero por qué.

Lalo.-Se desmayo antes de que le preguntara ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Simplemente se desplomo mientras bajaba las escaleras, mi hermano logro frenarla antes de que se hiciera más daño, pero no sabemos si esta completamente bien.

Dimitri.-Salió del salón hace un buen rato, al parecer la llamó el director, ¿habrá pasado algo malo?

Fushigi.-Yo supongo, sino no estaría tirada en un escalón mientras nosotros tenemos esta placida charla.

Lalo.-Pues tenía esta carta pero no logro entender que dice.-dijo el niño mientras el pelinegro se la arrebataba y trataba de leerla.

Peter.-La enfermera no está, vamos a verla nosotros mismos.

Dimitri.-Yo voy a regresar con el profesor a darle su credencial, ustedes vayan a ayudarla.

Fushigi.-¿Por qué debo ir yo?

Dimitri.-Como eres su amigo creí…

Fushigi.-Yo no tengo amigos y menos alguien como esa tipa, ya camina mocoso, llévanos a ella, si se muere no quiero ser el responsable y tener más cargos penales en mi historial.

Corrieron hacia donde estaba Toño, con Jessica que se había logrado incorporar; sin embargo, estaba demasiado mareada como para incorporarse.

Peter.-¡Jessica! ¿estas bien?

Fushigi.-¡Que pregunta! Si estuviera bien no se hubiera desmayado.

Peter,-Déjame en paz, mejor lárgate al salón

Fushigi.- Sigues sin sentirte bien, te hubieras quedado en tu casa y punto.

Jessica.-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes? Nadie pidió tu maldita lastima.

Fushigi.-Pues muérete entonces y haznos un favor a todos.-dijo subiendo las escaleras nuevamente para regresar a su salón.

Peter.-¿Qué tienes Jessica?

Jessica.-No me he sentido muy bien, además tuve un desacuerdo con mi tía, me voy a casa-trató de levantarse pero volvió a tambalear- solo debo…

Lalo.-Nosotros te acompañamos, ya nos aburrimos de todas formas.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter.-¿De verdad harían eso?

Toño.-Pues allí vivimos, y tú ni nos hables que no nos caes bien.

Peter.-¿Eh?

Los niños ayudaron a Jessica a ponerse de pie y cada uno se puso a un lado y así comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida dejando Peter desconcertado por la actitud de todos.

Esa noche en casa de Sakura, la ojiverde terminaba de lavar los platos cuando el timbre sonó, enseguida Touya se levanto a abrir, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Fushigi allí parado solicitando, no mas bien exigiendo, hablar con su hermanita.

Touya.-Vete de aquí mocoso, mi hermana está ocupada, con un chiquillo acosándola tengo suficiente.-dijo el hombre visiblemente molesto de que su hermana fuera tan popular.

Fushigi.-No me iré hasta hablar con ella.-contesto el chico molesto.

En ese momento apareció Kero, quien salía libremente cuando el padre de Sakura no estaba en casa, se asomo a ver quien era el invitado.

Kero.-Tu eres el chico Makihara ¿no es así?-pregunto el pequeño ser al notar la gran cantidad de magia que emanaba.

Fushigi.-Necesito hablar con Sakura.-repitió el chico bastante molesto por haber sido ignorado.

Kero -Bueno si quieres puedes decirme a mi todo lo que quieres con ella, como de seguro debes saber yo soy el gran Kerberus, la maravillosa bestia guardiana de las cartas Clow.-dijo Kero mientras volaba alrededor de Fushigi.

Fushigi-Te vi la otra noche en casa de Eriol-dijo el pelinegro con desgana-pero ya Yuriki me había comentado que tenías una forma ridícula.

Kero -¡¿Cómo te atreves?-grito el león alado volviendo a su forma natural, mientras Touya los veía exasperado de que hicieran esas cosas tan raras en la puerta de su casa.

En ese momento apareció Sakura, quien había sido atraída por todo el ruido que hacían.

Sakura.-Fushigi, ¿Qué se te ofrece?, etto…¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo la despistada chica al notar a Kero en su verdadera forma frente a su hermano y en la puerta de su casa.

Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, Fushigi fue introducido a la sala del hogar de los Kinomoto, a pesar de que Touya se había negado en un principio, y Kero se ofendió de que lo dejaran pasar después de la manera en que lo había ofendido.

Sakura.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Fushigi?-pregunto la chica después de servir un poco de té a su invitado.

Fushigi.-¿Notaste Jessica extraña?

Sakura.-Ah pues dijeron que se sintió mal y se fue a casa ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Fushigi.-Ella esta mal desde hace varios días, pero hoy colapso, y todo fue por este fax que mandaron a la oficina del director.-dijo el chico extendiéndole la hoja que le había quitado a Lalo esa mañana.

La ojiverde lo miro con cuidado.

Sakura.-Lo siento pero no logro entender nada.

Fushigi.-Está en Holandés, y es de su tía, dice que no la quiere volver a ver nunca, que ha deshonrado a su familia y fallado su misión al ayudarte, también dice que nunca mas puede volver a esa casa, que es relevada de su misión y que ya no le será enviado apoyo económico, así que desde ahora en adelante, esta desamparada.

Sakura.-¡¿Qué? Pero eso es muy cruel, según se ella no tiene mas familia, sus padres murieron y ella esta sola en el mundo.

Fushigi.-Es por eso que te lo vine a decir, ella es tu amiga, para que veas que no soy tan malo como parezco.

Sakura.-Yo la ayudare, no te preocupes Fushigi, y que bueno que te comiences a llevar bien con ella, eso me pone muy feliz.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Fushigi-Yo no me llevo bien con nadie, y esto lo hice…pues realmente no se por qué, pero solo se que no quiero verte preocupada, ah y mañana los mellizos harán una fiesta para despedir a los de intercambio, se van en la tarde y estas invitada.

Sakura.-Muchas gracias allí estaremos todos.-dijo la chica haciendo una gran reverencia mientras el chico tomaba rápidamente el té que le faltaba y se marchaba preguntándose porque había hecho algo bueno por la pelirroja, tal vez se estaba haciendo bueno, rio de tan solo pensarlo, no claro que no, todo era parte de un todo para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Al otro día, una parejita caminaba tomada de la mano, ella con un pequeño short de mezclilla y unos tenis rosas, mientras usaba una playera negra de manga corta con un osito de tela, la chica estaba algo avergonzada de ir caminando con su novio, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos aun lograba sonrojarse por este tipo de cosas; él usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa verde con unos tenis negros, y miraba hacia otro lado ya que Sakura le parecía tan hermosa que el verla demasiado lo hacía sonrojarse.

Shaoran.-¿Y Eriol?-dijo para aplacar un poco el silencio.

Sakura.-Esta en casa de Freda, se adelanto…para dejarnos un rato solos.-dijo la chica roja como un tomate.

Shaoran.-Me gusta…cuando estamos tu y yo solos.-dijo el chico deteniéndose de pronto-aunque al mismo tiempo me da aun mas vergüenza.-dijo igual de rojo que ella.

Sakura.-Somos todo un caos, tan tímidos y tan enamorados.-dijo la chica recargándose en su pecho-pero aun así no cambiaria nuestra relación por nada.-dijo sonriendo.

El ojos color chocolate puso su frente con la de su "princesa" y así viéndola a los ojos la beso tiernamente mientras se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos.

Un poco más tarde en la casa de los mellizos se sentía un ambiente de fiesta, el estéreo tocaba música de todos los países, mientras todos charlaban animadamente, otros mas rodeaban a Irving que había llegado por sus hermanos, al ser el varón de la familia debía hacerse cargo de todos, además presumía con gusto su nuevo hámster, mientras las gemelas abrazaban felices a sus perros, dos french poodle, uno negro Kinky, que estaba en las piernas de Freda, y Bombom, de color blanco, que estaba en el regazo de Georgea, al parecer habían venido con Irving porque habían estado desanimados ante la ausencia de sus dueñas.

En cuanto Shaoran y Sakura entraron se pusieron a charlar animadamente con todos, quienes estaban un poco tristes por tenerse que marchar.

Sakura.-¿Dónde está Jessica?

Karla.-Se sentía un poco mal y salió a tomar el fresco.

Sakura.-Pero es peligroso que este sola y sintiendoce mal.

Balam.-No te preocupes Peter la acompaño.

Sakura.-Eso me deja un poco mas tranquila.

Xochi.-Esta fiesta es súper genial, realmente extrañare a todos.

Shaoran.-Lo que más me sorprende es que Tomoyo haya venido.

Samy.-Pues vinieron pero están todos amargados, bueno ella, porque Dimitri siempre es muy bueno con todos, hace rato le tiro el refresco encima a Nayeli y esta casi lo mata a golpes.

Shaoran.-¿Y eso te parece gracioso?

Xochi.-Si, porque es muy raro ver que Nayeli se divierta tanto, a ella realmente le simpatiza.

Nayeli.-Dejen de hablar mal a mis espaldas.-dijo la chica que usaba una playera holgada que Caty le había prestado.

En ese momento aparecieron Jessica y Peter tomados de la mano, el irradiaba felicidad mientras ella estaba visiblemente sonrojada.

Caty.-¿Te encuentras mejor Jessica?

Jessica.-Si…un poco.-dijo la chica rehuyéndole la mirada.

Freda y Georgea.-Yo creo que un poquito no es la respuesta precisa.-dijeron mientras brincaban a su alrededor.

Sakura.-Oee…¿Por qué no es la respuesta adecuada?-pregunto la ojiverde curiosa.

Peter.-Es que…ella…acaba de aceptar ser mi novia.

Absolutamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlos, nadie entendía como había pasado eso, además Jessica no parecía la clase de persona que le interesara tener novio y si así fuera, todos habrían apostado que seria Fushigi; este solo se limito a rodar los ojos y después siguió bebiendo su refresco tranquilamente.

Gaby.-¡¿Pero por que? Los chicos que pelean es que se gustan y siempre terminan juntos.

Jessica.-Esto no es un anime.-dijo molesta.

Peter.-Deberias estar feliz por mi primita.

Gaby.-Lo estoy pero…realmente siempre creí que terminaría con el tipo de allá.

Peter.-Eso no lo digas ni en broma.-dijo el chico visiblemente molesto.

Gaby.-Como sea, no creo que Caty esté muy feliz que digamos.-dijo señalando a la chica, quien estaba completamente asombrada y no había ni parpadeado desde uqe habían soltado la noticia.

Jessica.-¿Estas bien? Si te molesta…

Caty.-Claro que no me molesta-dijo con voz de todo lo contrario-solo que mi hermano nunca había salido con una chica y me agarro desprevenida.

Peter.-No tienes porque decir esas cosas…

Fushigi.-Eres bastante patético.

Peter.-¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?

Jessica.-Yo tampoco nunca…-dijo la chica aun mas sonrojada.

Freda.-Ay ya como sea, disfrutemos de la fiesta.-dijo la pelinegra harta de la discusión y de la vida privada de los demás.

Pronto todos olvidaron el asunto y continuaron platicando o bailando.

Xochi.-Francamente no creo que te atrevas.

Nayeli.-Por el dinero que te pedi lo haría.

Karla.-Ni así creo que te atrevas.

Nayeli.-Claro que si.

Xochi.-Ok yo te doy la cantidad que me pediste pero quiero que lo hagas ahora, besa a Dimitri frente a su novia.

Karla.-A ella le gusta no creo que sea ningún sacrificio.

Nayeli.-No me gusta es un torpe.

Balam.-Claro que te guste.

Nayeli.-¡Que no!

Xochi.-Dejala nunca lo va a aceptar, por eso se lo ganaron.

Nayeli.-Entonces ¿es un trato?

Xochi.-Sabes que cuando yo digo algo lo cumplo.

Nayeli.-Balam quita a Tomoyo de allí por favor.

Balam.-que esperaba con las expectativas muy altas el beso de su amiga-Claro Nayeli ahora mismo.-dijo el chico tomando un poco de refresco acercándose a Tomoyo como no queriendo e improvisando una caída monumental, y tirándole todo encima a la pelinegra.

Tomoyo.-¡¿Qué crees que haces? Este vestido es de marca, traído desde París y tu acabas de mancharlo.

Samy.-Ya, ya, con un poco de cloro y sol estará como nuevo.-dijo la inglesa mientras comía unas galletas que le ofrecía Gaby.

Caty.-Si quieres puedo prestarte ropa, ven tengo un vestido que seguro te gustara y es de Portugal, cerca de Francia.-dijo la chica tratando de no reírse por la cara que la ojiazul tenía.

Jessica.-Que bien las escoges Eriol, con un cerebro que me inclino, la verdad.-dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

Freda.-Yo si tengo cerebro…

En ese momento Nayeli camino con paso firme y se sentó a un lado de Dimitri.

Dimitri.-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto el ojiazul dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su amiga.

Todo paso realmente rápido, la mexicana tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella besándolo, tímidamente al principio, pero cada vez más desesperada una vez que había entendido como hacerlo, jamás admitiría que se sentía bien y menos que ese era su primer beso, su orgullo se lo impedía, pero de tantos hombres en el planeta estaba realmente feliz de que fuera con él, aunque ella le estuviera robando el beso al caballero.

Freda.-Esto ya parece beso de telenovela.

Balam.-Échenles agua.

Irving.-Esto ira directo a youtube.-dijo el chico grabando con su celular.

En ese momento aparecieron Tomoyo y Caty, quien trato de evitar que la pelinegra siguiera avanzando pero no lo logro.

Tomoyo.-¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Nayeli?-grito la chica echa una furia, mientras atravesaba el comedor a zancadas, pero antes de poder ponerle una mano encima a la chica, esta ya se había retirado, dejando a un Dimitri completamente confundido.

Nayeli.-Hago lo que me place, eso es todo.-dijo acomodándose los lentes con la punta de su dedo índice, en un gesto tranquilo.

Todos esperaban el menor indicio para intervenir antes de que se mataran, pero lejos de eso la ojiazul tomo de la mano a su novio y se marcho sin decir absolutamente nada más.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, así estuvieron una hora más, hasta que Irving anuncio que el avión saldría pronto y todos debían estar a bordo; a esta señal los chicos corrieron a sus respectivos departamentos por su maleta, y en 15 minutos ya estaban tres taxis esperándolos para llevarlos al aeropuerto, en los cuales se metieron como pudieron.

En el aeropuerto la cosa fue de lo más emotiva, hubo lagrimas y abrazos, promesas e intercambio de correos.

Lalo.-Las cosas son muy aburridas sin ustedes.

Toño.-No tenemos a quien molestar ¿no podemos llevarnos aunque sea al tipo de negro?-dijo señalando a Fushigi, que al escuchar el adjetivo se acerco molesto a reclamarles.

Irving.-Realmente se ve divertido, cuando quieras puedes venir a casa.

Fushigi.-Yo no tendría ningún motivo de ir a tu casa.-dijo viéndolo rabioso.

Samy.-Pues yo espero verlos a todos muy pronto, no olviden escribir.

Balam.-Trata de no morir.-dijo abrazando a Nayeli y alzándola por los aires mientras esta se enfurruñaba para casi enseguida comenzar a reír.

Nayeli.-Los voy a extrañar a todos, de verdad.

Karla.-Y nosotros a ti, solo compórtate y ya no hagas cosas feas, Jessica es una buena chica, a mi me ha simpatizado.

Nayeli.-Hay algo que ha cambiado en ella, pero eso no indica que me caiga bien.

Xochi.-Eso quiere decir que te esta ganando.-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se escuchaba como los voceaban a todos para que abordaran el avión.

Gaby.-Cuida a mi primo ¿de acuerdo?

Jessica.-Tratare.

Gaby.-Y tu ya no te enojes o te saldrán arrugas.-dijo mientras abrazaba a Caty en señal de despedida.

Caty.-Claro que no estoy enojada, no tengo el por que si mi hermano es feliz.

Los chicos comenzaron a retirarse por el pasillo no sin antes voltear un par de veces para decir adiós

Esa noche en casa de Sakura.

Jessica.-¿Para que querías que me quedara contigo esta noche?-dijo Jessica que ayudaba a Sakura a cortar vegetales, aunque para ser sinceras era bastante mala en eso, Sakura ya casi acaba con todos los vegetales cuando la pelirroja apenas había terminado dos zanahorias.

Sakura.-Me entere de tu pelea con tu tía.

Jessica.-¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sakura.-Fushigi me lo comento, leyó un fax en holandés…ahora me doy cuenta ¿el habla holandés?

Jessica.-Supongo que cuando eres el heredero de un familia tan importante manejas varios idiomas.-dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras terminaba la tercera zanahoria de la noche.

Sakura.-Solo quería decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Jessica.-Gracias, pero realmente tu ayuda me hace falta en otro aspecto.

Sakura.-¿A que te refieres?

Jessica.-Necesito que te acerques a Fushigi para saber que trama, eso nos beneficia a todos.

Sakura.-Shaoran no esta de acuerdo en que este cerca de él.

Jessica.-dejando a un lado el cuchillo-Púes su obligación es velar por el bien de todos y puedo asegurarte que nada bueno saldrá de esto si no hacemos nada y solo esperamos a que aparezca.

Sakura.-Pero el no quiere…

Jessica.-Esto es mas grande que solo ustedes dos, la vida de mucha mas gente peligra, aun no sabemos nada, ni siquiera el motivo por el que Mizuki esta aquí de nuevo, ella esta muerta ¿sabes cuanto poder se necesita para poner un espíritu en el cuerpo de in ser viviente? E incluso conserva su magia, solo separo la parte del alma de Tomoyo que no le servía, eso da realmente miedo Sakura, debemos hacer algo y nunca lo sabremos si él no nos lo dice.

Sakura.-De acuerdo…lo hare.-dijo la chica resignada y convencida, su deber era proteger a todos y solo de pensar en volverse a enfrentar a Levin le ponía los pelos de punta.

Kero.-Sakura tu padre está en la puerta, estaré en el cuarto, pero no olvides llevarme mi postre ¿si?-dijo el ser alado mientras volaba alrededor de las chicas.

Jessica.-No lo olvidaremos Kerberus, estate tranquilo.

En ese momento se escucharon los pasos del señor Fujitaka que venia seguido por Touya.

Fujitaka.-Buenas noches hija ¿tu amiga se quedara a cenar?

Sakura.-Papa ella es Jessica, y este es mi papá.-dijo mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Jessica.-Mucho gusto.-dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia ante él, la cual era correspondida.

Sakura.-Y este es mi hermano Touya.-dijo señalando al pelinegro que las miraba esperando que algo pasara.

Jessica.-Hola, perdonen las molestias que les estoy causando.

La cena resulto de lo más tranquila, incluso Jessica se sintió a gusto.

Touya.-Me alegro no tener a ese "mocoso" por aquí, las cosas son mucho mas tranquilas.

Sakura.-¿Ya vas a empezar? El no es ningún "mocoso" es Li Shaoran y es mi prometido…-dijo tapándose la boca inmediatamente, sabía que si había una palabra tabú en su casa era precisamente esa, y más si la pronunciaba frente a su hermano.

Touya.-¿Qué dijiste? Eso es mentira "monstruo", las bestias como tu jamás se casan.

Sakura.-¡No so y una bestia! Y claro que me voy a casar con Shaoran…algún día-la chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas-porque papá…papá ya dio su autorización y la señora Leeran está de acuerdo.-dijo esto en un tono bastante quedito pero entendible.

Touya.-¡Pero yo no he dado mi autorización! Y sin mi autorización no puedes hacer nada.

Fujitaka.-Ya basta, recuerden que tenemos visitas y…

Jessica.-Jajajajajajaja-la chica se desplomo sobre la mesa dejando escuchar la risa por toda la habitación, y es que ya no podía aguantarse más-son…Jajaja…son bastante graciosos.

Sakura sonrió ante la risa de su amiga, y es que realmente nunca la había visto reírse así, y mucho menos esa sonrisa en la cara.

Más tarde en la habitación de Sakura.

Kero.-¡Este flan esta delicioso!

Sakura.-Es porque mi padre lo hizo Kero; por cierto Jessica, me alegra mucho que te estés divirtiendo.

Jessica.-Es que tu familia es bastante graciosa, es imposible no reírse.-dijo la chica a la defensiva.

Sakura.-¿Eras muy pequeña cuando tus padres murieron?

Jessica.-Tenía nueve años.

Sakura.-Seguramente las cenas con ellos también eran divertidas.

Jessica.-Si un poco, lo que pasa es que tu hermano y tu papa me recuerdan al mio, siempre era huraño con todos, pero cuando nadie lo veía era muy cariñoso conmigo, con mamá y con…

Sakura.-¿Con quien?

Jessica.-Con la gente en general.

Sakura.-Yo creo que están muy orgullosos de verte ahora desde donde estén.

Jessica.-No yo no lo creo, y si te refieres al cielo donde esta tu madre déjame decirte que después de tantos crimines que cometieron es improbable que estén allí.

Sakura.-Es muy cruel pensar eso.

Jessica.-Aunque tal vez el hecho de haber sido asesinados haya contribuido en algo para su salvación.

Sakura.-¡¿Asesinados?

Jessica.-Esa noche hubo un incendio en mi casa, y te puedo asegurar que fue provocado.

Sakura.-Jessica…

Jessica.-Ya Sakura, de verdad no me gusta hablar de esto.-dijo cobijándose con las mantas que le había prestado la ojiverde.

Sakura.-Lo siento no quería…

Jessica.-Solo no hablemos del tema.-dijo la chica cobijándose por completo

Al otro día en casa de Eriol.

Shaoran.-No, no, no y ¡no!

Sakura.-Pero debemos conseguir algo, solo estamos esperando que vengan y nos ataquen, hasta el momento no ha sido nada grave, pero las cosas cada vez están peor, Tomoyo esta poseída por Kaho Mizuki, eso significa que Levin está detrás de esto; y sabemos que para despertarlo…

Eriol.-Lo hizo un Makihara, no hay otra forma, nosotros matamos al Levin que despertó Kaho, pero si ellos le dan un nuevo cuerpo, es posible que regrese.

Shaoran.-Entonces simplemente es indestructible.

Eriol.-No, pero debemos matar su alma, y eso amigos no es nada fácil, ni si quiera se si con nuestro poder actual sea posible.

Sakura.-Es por eso que Jessica cree conveniente que me acerque más a Fushigi, si es verdad que el no lo despertó como mínimo debe saber algo, además de mi no sospechara, realmente no me gusta hacer esto, es como si lo estuviera engañando, pero tampoco quiero que haya heridos por mi culpa.

Shaoran.-No quiero verte con él, ya lo hemos hablado, el tipo ni siquiera me simpatiza, como puedes decir que es una buena persona, solo ve como trata a Jessica y te darás cuenta de su verdadera personalidad.

Sakura.-¿No puedes confiar un poco en mi? No permitiré que nada nos separe, pero tampoco podemos ser tan egoístas y solo pensar en nosotros, Freda casi sale herida si no es porque Jessica y Fushigi llegaron, e incluso no podrás negar que últimamente se esta portando bien con ella, me aviso sobre su problema y…

Shaoran.-Porque le conviene no es por otra cosa.

Kero.-Mocoso a mi tampoco me gusta que este con el, pero creo que tiene razón, su misión como la dueña de las cartas es proteger a la gente que quiere y que vive aquí, y deberías de saberlo.

Shaoran.-¡Pero es como dársela en bandeja de plata!

Eriol.-Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debemos dejar que Sakura lo intente; porque sinceramente yo ya no se qué hacer y lo de Tomoyo me tiene demasiado frustrado.

Spinel.-Ella ya tomo su decisión ¿verdad Sakura?

Sakura.-Si Shaoran, lo hare, me acercare a el cómo su amiga, pero quiero que sepas que nada nos va a separar ¿entendido?-dijo aferrándose al cuello del chico, quien al sentir su contacto la levanto del suelo.

Shaoran.-De acuerdo, pero si se le ocurre hacer algo lo matare.

Kero.-No solo tu, yo y su hermano te ayudaremos.

Sakura solo se dejo caer sobre el sillón pensando en como serian esos tres unidos por la misma causa.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Tomoeda, una figura humana estaba sentada en las ramas de un gran árbol, debajo estaban dos personas envueltas en una chaqueta negra que evitaba que su rostro se viera.

Tomoyo.-La herida que me hizo Jessica aun no acaba de cicatrizar, la muy maldita realmente planeaba matarme.

-Nosotros te lo advertimos, si ella pelea en serio puede hacerte mucho daño.-dijeron los encapuchados al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y seguramente vienes a quejarte con el amo Levin o no?-dijo la persona que estaba sentada en una de las ramas.

Tomoyo.-¡Déjame verlo!

En ese momento frente a ella se materializo Levin, envuelto en una túnica azul celeste.

Levin.- Déjame ver esa herida Kaho-tomo el brazo de la chica-temo decirte que es debido a la naturaleza de los poderes del cuerpo que habitas, el fuego hirió al agua, solo sigue curándote con las hierbas que el buen Fushigi te recomendó.

Tomoyo.-Ese tarado está jugando a dos puntas, quiere estar con Sakura y les da istas y luego viene aquí como si nada pasara.

Levin.-Oh no, el quiere su venganza es cierto, pero jamás nos traicionaría, su orgullo Makihara puede más que cualquier sentimiento que pueda llegara tener; además te salvo de Jessica ¿no es así?

Tomoyo.-Si, pero evito que matara a Freda.

Levin.-El sabrá sus motivos, pero no podemos dejar de reconocer que es gracias a el que ahora estoy aquí.

Tomoyo.-La razón por la que esta aquí es para vengar la muerte de Yuriki, y fuiste tu quien la asesino, no entiendo como puedes confiar en mi.

Levin.-No me culpa a mi sino a esos card captors, además no puede perdonarle a Li que haya sido el gran amor de Yuriki, para él, el chico card captor tiene toda la culpa de lo que hizo su prima, por eso piensa empezar su venganza con lo que "el pequeño lobo" más aprecia, su linda prometida Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo.-¿Por eso confías tanto en el?

Levin.-Así es, ahora tranquilízate, ya no te mandaré a hacer mi trabajo, ahora que Eriol sabe tu identidad no es conveniente dejarte llevar toda la responsabilidad.

Tomoyo.-¿Te harás presente ante ellos?

Levin.-Oh claro que si, les hare una pequeña visita muy pronto.-dijo mientras comenzaba a reír con un brillo bastante inusual en sus ojos.

Los días pasaron y Sakura compartía mucho tiempo con Fushigi ante la mirada de furia de Shaoran, que gracias a Eriol aun no cometía un asesinato. La peli castaña se había acercado bastante al pelinegro.

Fushigi.-Aun no entiendo del todo porque alguien como tu querría estar con alguien como yo-dijo el chico mientras acompañaba a Sakura a su casa después de clases.

Sakura.-Bueno es que todos piensan que eres realmente malvado, pero yo creo que eso es solo una apariencia.

Fushigi.-¿Apariencia?

Sakura.-Si, porque al principio eras muy frio y no hablabas con nadie, y decías cosas realmente crueles, pero ahora ya no.

Fushigi.-No te entiendo.

Sakura.-Salvaste a Freda de morir, la protegiste, y aunque digas que lo hiciste por mi no creo que sea cierto; además aquella vez en la montaña, a pesar de que dices no llevarte bien con Jessica la llevaste cargando hasta el hospital, la cubriste con tu propia chamarra e incluso trataste de salvarle la vida a pesar de que ambos poseen poderes…

Fushigi.-Se que estas pensando en porque no los usamos, bueno en primera esa tipa tiende a ser bastante inútil si se asusta, como paso aquel día y yo no hice nada porque realmente lo que paso aquel día me tomo desprevenido, ni yo mismo me logro explicar lo que paso.

Sakura.-Aun así eres un buen chico, has estado preocupado por Jessica, me pediste que la ayudara, cuando perdió sus poderes la llevaste a casa y…

Fushigi.-Si supieras mis verdaderos motivos para hacer no creerías que soy bueno.

Sakura.-¿Tus motivos?

Fushigi.-Aun no me conoces del todo Sakura, y a tu amiguita tampoco.

Sakura.-En eso tienes razón, la otra noche se quedo a dormir en mi casa, y conocí a una Jessica que jamás había visto.

Fushigi.-¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura.-Ella siempre esta a la defensiva, y su mirada siempre es de enojo o tristeza, pero esa noche realmente parecía una niña normal, comenzó a reír como nunca la había visto e incluso me hablo de su familia.

Fushigi.-¿Los que murieron en el incendio?

Sakura.-Si, ¿tu sabias del asesinato de sus padres?

Fushigi.-Algo así ¿Qué te dijo de ellos?

Sakura.-Me conto que su padre era una persona igual de huraña que mi hermano Touya, y siempre estaba a la defensiva, pero que en realidad era una persona muy amorosa con ella y su madre.

Fushigi.-Supongo que así son la mayoría de las familias ¿o no?

Sakura.-Pero una vez me conto que sus padres eran personas malas antes de que ella naciera, entonces realmente me sorprende que gente que mata personas por diversión puedan cambiar tanto al tener un hijo.

Fushigi.-Tal vez hubo algo que los hizo arrepentirse y tratar de modificar su vida.-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, bastante incomodo por el asunto al que lo estaba llevando la plática.

Sakura.-Tienes razón, si yo tuviera un hijo con Shaoran quisiera que nunca le pasara nada y que tuviera una buena vida sin tener que preocuparse por nada, pero realmente me sorprendió ver a Jessica así, habla con tanto amor de su familia, y también se ve tan triste…

Fushigi.-Tu también te ves triste cuando hablas de la muerte de tu madre.

Sakura.-Si bueno…

Fushigi.-¿Li no se molesta de que estés tanto tiempo conmigo?-dijo cambiando el tema repentinamente.

Sakura.-Oh no, el sabe que lo amo y tu y yo solo somos amigos.

Fushigi.-Espero no causarte ningún problema con él.-dijo el chico mas por compromiso, porque eso era justo lo que el planeaba causar.

Sakura.-Oh no descuida, el no es nada celoso.-dijo la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

Esa noche cerca del parque pingüino Li Shaoran deambulaba buscando un poco de paz, no dejaba de pensar en Fushigi y Sakura, por más que trataba no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito haciéndole algo a su "princesa", no es que no confiara en ella, pero la experiencia le decía que los Makihara no eran de fiar y no descansarían hasta verlos separados, eso era lo que le había gritado la madre de Yuriki cuando le notificaron que su hija había muerto. El chico llego hasta los columpios, cansado de pensar en escenas donde el chico Makihara enamoraba a su prometida; y recordó varios momentos que había vivido allí con su actual novia, fue entonces que la vio, una chica de cabello negro y largo columpiándose tristemente, bastante abstraída en sus propios pensamientos como para notar su presencia, era bastante tarde, cerca de las dos de la madrugada, horas inadecuadas para que una chica estuviera sola, a pesar de que Tomoeda era un lugar tranquilo no era bueno exponerse, así que se acerco lentamente para no asustarla.

Shaoran.-Es muy noche para que estés sola aquí ¿no crees?-dijo el chico sentándose en el columpio que estaba a un lado de la chica.

Georgea.-Doy bastante miedo, no creo que nadie se acerque.-dijo la gemela bromeando y señalando su cabello suelto, así como su vestido blanco hasta las rodillas.

Shaoran.- ¿Eres Georgea no?

Georgea.-Si, creo que comienzas a diferenciarnos, bien hecho.-dijo meintras el viento la hacia temblar, y es que el clima era bastante fresco y ella había salido sin nada mas que el vestido.

Shaoran.-entregandole su chamarra-¿Me vas a responder que haces aquí?

Georgea.-Pensando, al igual que tu.-dijo agradeciendo el acto caballeresco de su amigo.

Shaoran.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Georgea.-Porque nadie sale a dar un paseo a las dos de la mañana solo porque quiere admirar el paisaje, yo supongo que solo lo haces cuando necesitas espacio para aclarar tus ideas.

Shaoran.-¿Y tu que problema puedes tener como para necesitar tu espacio? Creí que te gustaba estar todo el tiempo pegada a tu hermana.

Georgea.-Precisamente ese es el problema, que ella pasa mucho tiempo con Eriol, ya solo son ellos dos, es todo lo que escucho todo el tiempo, Eriol esto, Eriol lo otro…

Shaoran.-¿Estas celosa?-dijo el chico sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

Georgea.-Y tu estas celoso de Fushigi, estamos en las mismas.-dijo la chica mirándolo feo.

Shaoran.-Pero son celos diferentes.

Georgea.-Pero provocados por nuestra soledad.

Shaoran.-¿Qué?

Georgea.-Antes eras una persona muy sola, que siempre estaba de malas, así ocultabas tus verdaderos sentimientos, tu soledad, hasta que te enamoraste de Sakura, y ella hizo que ese vacio desaparecieras ¿me equivoco?

Shaoran.-¿Tu como sabes eso?

Georgea.-Me lo dijo Sakura, y Eriol…y cualquiera al que le preguntes.

Shaoran.-Genial mi vida está en boca de todos.

Georgea.-Ahora que Freda está siempre con Eriol yo también me siento sola, ella es mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, ya nunca tiempo para mi.

Shaoran.-Supongo que debía pasar en algún momento.

Georgea.-No en realidad no.

Shaoran.-No lo comprendo, además yo se que Sakura me ama ni siquiera comprendo porque me siento así.

Georgea.-Tienes miedo de que llegue a enamorarse de él.

Shaoran.-Eso jamás pasaría.

Georgea.-Se enamoro de ti, y eras igual de ogro que él, por eso tienes tanto miedo de que se acerque a él, tienes miedo de que te cambie.

Shaoran.-Eso no pasara Georgea ¡maldición! Eso nunca podría pasar.

Georgea.- Déjame pensar…si jamás pasaría, pero tú tienes miedo de que si, por eso tienes celos.

Shaoran.-Eres bastante rara.-dijo el chico con cara de malhumorado.

Georgea.-Sabes aunque tu creas que pasara nadie podría saberlo, si tu DESTINO es estar a su lado nadie podrá separarlos, pero si no cuando menos te des cuenta ella se alejara.

Shaoran.-No se si eso me tranquiliza o me preocupa más.

Georgea.-Jajajaja no lo pienses Shaoran, solo relájate y no pienses en esas cosas.

Shaoran.-Prometo tranquilizarme si dejas de contradecirte tu sola, primero me dices que debo preocuparme y luego que no.

Georgea.-Debe ser bonito estar enamorada, aunque creo que da un poco de miedo eso de los celos.

Shaoran.-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Georgea.-No, creo que en eso nos parecemos, yo tampoco creo que sea algo que necesite.

Shaoran.-No son muy buenos pensamientos la verdad.

Georgea.-Si bueno, mi mente esta echa un desorden, creo que debo ir a casa a dormir.-dijo la chica levantándose del columpio y estirándose-pero sabes, si pudiera elegir de quien enamorarme sería de ti.

Shaoran.-¿De mi?

Georgea.-Si, de ti, creo que somos un poco parecidos, además me gustas.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Shaoran.-visiblemente sonrojado-Yo…yo…

Georgea.-No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas y mucho menos una respuesta, solo te digo lo que siento, ahora ¿podrías acompañarme a casa? No creo poder volver y sola.

Shaoran.-Si…claro…

-¿Se van tan rápido? Su platica era realmente interesante.

Ambos chicos giraron rápidamente a ver de quien era la voz, y descubrieron a un hombre de cabello negro y largo observándolos con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre.

Shaoran.-Levin…-dijo poniéndose delante de Georgea instintivamente.

Georgea.-Esta…esta…flotando…ese hombre…

Levin.-Tanto tiempo sin vernos joven Li.

Georgea.-Ese hombre…¿es humano? ¿lo conoces?.-chillo la chica abrazándose al chico.

Shaoran.-Estamos en serios problemas.

* * *

¿les gusto?

en el proximo capitulo dos amigos nos ayudaran a contestar reviews, es un secreto kienes son, solo dire que uno es un atolondrado y otra una chica de lentes bastante temperamental XD


	26. Verdad

No tengo excusas, solo mucho cargo de conciencia, he hecho este capitulo muy largo... mejor leanlo ya no dire nada mas.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Shaoran.-Estamos en serios problemas.

Levin.-¿Acaso no me extrañaste? Si yo te traje un regalito.-dijo lanzándole una bola de fuego.

Shaoran logró tomar en brazos a Georgea y saltó hacia atrás, comenzó a correr aunque sabía que Levin no los dejaría salir tan rápido.

Georgea.-Shaoran ¿Qué fue eso?

Shaoran.-Quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas y te alejes de aquí ¿entendiste?

Georgea.-No te voy a dejar con ese loco que además flota.

Shaoran.-Tu no lo entiendes, ese tipo te matara si tiene la oportunidad y…

Georgea.-Entonces hay que ir a la policía porque…

Shaoran.-¡No!

Levin.-¿Es tu nueva novia?

Shaoran.-Ella no tiene nada que ver, déjala marcharse.

Georgea.-No me ire sin ti.

Shaoran.-No seas…

De un momento a otro Levin comenzó a arrojarles flechas, Shaoran trato de cargar a Georgea, pero vio con sorpresa como ésta comenzaba a esquivarlas, entre asustada y enojada.

Levin.-Tu amiga es bastante interesante.

Shaoran.-Georgea por favor no mueras, realmente no me queda otro remedio-dijo sacando la bola donde guardaba su espada y haciéndola aparecer-ahora es cuando lamento no tener el poder de dormir a los humanos.

Georgea.-¿Tu también?-dijo la chica escondiéndose tras un árbol completamente aterrada.

Shaoran.-La magia existe Georgea, ahora haz lo que puedas por mantenerte con vida, ¡Dios del trueno ven!-grito atacando a Levin, que seguía viendo con interés a la chica.

Rápidamente Levin detuvo el ataque con la mano mientras contraatacaba con una calavera de fuego que saco volando al chico.

Georgea.-¡Shaoran!

En ese momento Levin corrió hacia ella y con una mano la tomo del cuello y la alzo hasta tenerla a la altura de su cara.

Levin.-¿Tienes miedo pequeña?

Georgea.-No…-contesto la chica forcejeando por zafarse, pero el temblor de su cuerpo la delataba.

Levin.-Yo puedo ver lo que nadie ve, tu peor temor, tu verdadera naturaleza ¿tanto le temes a tu hermana?

Georgea.-la chica enloqueció por completo-¡Suéltame! ¡No! SAL DE MI MENTE, ¡AYUDENME!

Shaoran.-¡Dragón de agua, ven!-grito atacando a Levin por la espalda, quien salió volando mientras la chica caía al suelo y terriblemente asustada corría hacia el castaño, pero de la nada una calavera de fuego rompió la ola de agua que el chico había mandado y se dirigía a la chica que solo logró tirarse y cubrirse con los brazos-¡Dios del trueno, ayúdala!-grito mientras la magia de su sello se estrellaba contra la calavera provocando una gran explosión y una nube de humo, cuando al fin se disipo el humo Levin se había ido y Shaoran abrazaba a Georgea que estaba completamente aterrada.

Shaoran.-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Georgea.-¿Quién era?

Shaoran.-Su nombre es Levin, es un mago malvado…un espíritu diría yo.

Georgea.-¿Tu también posees poderes?-dijo la chica al borde del llanto, quien no podía moverse del suelo, debido al miedo.

Shaoran.-Si, y Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo, Fushigi y Jessica también, esta bien si ahora nos tienes miedo y…

Georgea.-No te tengo miedo…vengo de Inglaterra, la magia no se me hace algo anormal…pero ese tipo…ese tipo entro en mi mente, solo veme ¡Estoy aterrada! Sus ojos…sus malditos ojos…¡Vi otra vez la muerte de mis padres! Y eso es algo pasado, yo solo tenía siete años.-dijo mientras se soltaba a llorar.

Shaoran.-No podemos quedarnos aquí, vamos a mi casa.-dijo tomandola en brazos, al ver que no se levantaría por su propio pie.

En cuanto Shaoran llego a su departamento puso a Georgea en el sillón, ella solo se hizo un ovillo, abrazando sus piernas y llorando en silencio, tal vez recordando, era imposible saberlo, no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado; después de que el castaño le dio un te comenzó a llamar a Sakura, le costo bastante despertarla pero en cuanto le conto lo sucedido la chica prometió ir lo más rápido posible, con unas cuantas llamadas localizo también a Eriol y a Freda, y estaba seguro que Jessica y Fushigi se enterarían gracias a Sakura, así que una vez echas las llamadas se sentó junto a la chica observándola detenidamente. Era bastante asombroso que hubiera esquivado las flechas de Levin, esa clase de entrenamiento solo lo había visto con Mei Lin; además no sabia que pasaría con ella, tal vez Eriol le borraría la memoria, y podrían inventarle algo a Freda para justificar el hacerla venir.

Shaoran.-Perdona si el estar conmigo te trae desgracias.

Georgea.-Mi vida esta plagada de ellas.

Shaoran.-Todo va a estar bien ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el chico sobándole la cabeza, aun no muy seguro de que podía hacer en esos casos.

Georgea se hizo ovillo y se acurruco en los brazos de su amigo mientras seguía llorando.

Georgea.-Esas imágenes no debían volver nunca.

Shaoran.-¿Qué?

Georgea.-Esos recuerdos…hizo que salieran.

Shaoran.-El maneja a su antojo tu odio y tu miedo, el puede verlos aunque trates de ocultarlos, no permitas que el miedo te controle, eso es lo que quiere.

Georgea.-Pero si miedo es lo que mas abunda.-dijo acercándose al rostro de Shaoran-miedo a estar sola, a que me lastimen y se vayan…

Shaoran.-No estas sola.-dijo el chico dejándose llevar por el momento, y estaban a punto de besarse cuando un fuerte ruido los hizo separarse.

Sakura.-entrando por la ventana aun en pijama de ositos-¿Están bien?-dijo la niña bajándose de Kero, en su forma de guardián.

Shaoran.-Bueno…-estaba visiblemente sonrojado por lo que casi hacia-no creo que traer a Kero así…

Georgea.-¡Un león! Sakura…tienes de mascota…-dijo poniéndose tras Shaoran al ver a Kero, quien la miraba curioso.

Sakura.-Este es Kero, no te hará daño, es mi guardián.-dijo acercándose a Georgea con Kero pisándole los talones.

Kero.-Impresionate y tiembla ante mi poderosa figura niña.

Georgea.-¡Que cosa tan bonita!-grito la chica abalanzándose sobre la bestia guardiana y jugando con ella como si fuera un gatito.

Sakura tomo de la mano a Shaoran y lo llevo hacia uno de los cuartos cerrando la puerta detrás, una vez que estuvo segura de que ya no podrían ser escuchados lo beso, tan apasionadamente que Shaoran se sonrojo por completo, la chica no se inmuto, siguió besándolo hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por aire, el chico la tomo de la cintura y la levantó unos centímetros hasta que la tuvo a la altura de su rostro y una vez que nariz con nariz chocaron le dedico una sonrisa.

Shaoran.-¿Y eso por qué fue?

Sakura.-Me asuste mucho cuando llamaste, sentí la presencia de Levin, pero creí que había sido una pesadilla, y me volví a dormir, si hubiera sabido los hubiera ido a ayudar y…

Shaoran.-Ya, ya, cálmate, estoy bien, y esa niña también, por motivos que aun no me explico, logro evadir las flechas de Levin.

Sakura.-¿Qué?

Shaoran.-Esquivo todas las flechas, es como Mei Lin, o esa es mi teoría.

Sakura.-¿La lastimo?

Shaoran.-No, logre evitarlo, pero esta aterrada, hay que esperar a Eriol para que borre sus recuerdos.

Sakura.-Otra vez esta empezando, no me gusta esto.-la chica se colgó del cuello del castaño mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente- no quiero que Levin lastime a nadie.

Shaoran.-Todo va a estar bien "princesa".

Georgea.-¡Shaoran están tocando la puerta!

Shaoran salió y al abrir la puerta encontró a Eriol, enfundado en una pijama de seda negra y con un abrigo negro; detrás de él estaba Fushigi con un short negro y una playera blanca que tenía un dragón, solo había logrado ponerse unos tenis, detrás una somnolienta Jessica que solo usaba un camisón corto color rosa y de manga larga, no parecía tener ningún problema con el frío, y detrás una ansiosa Freda, con pijama de franela con manzanas pequeñas, y seguida por sus dos perros; en cuanto la puerta se abrió la chica entro como desquiciada y no paro hasta tener a su hermana en los brazos mientras los perros brincaban alrededor moviendo la cola.

Georgea.-Hermana me asfixias…

Freda.-¿Estas bien? Shaoran llamo diciendo que te había atacado un Levin…y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es un Levin?-en ese momento vio a Kero jugueteando con los perritos-¡¿Oh por Dios eso es un Levin? Apártate y…

Georgea.-Eso se llama Kero…

Jessica.-Son las cuatro de la mañana... me pueden explicar que paso por favor.

Eriol.-Espera primero debo hacer algo.-dijo arrodillándose junto a Georgea y tocando su frente.

Georgea.-No creo tener fiebre…

Eriol.-Hay algo que no me deja entrar…

Freda.-¿Entrar a donde?-pregunto la chica que no entendía nada.

Fushigi.-Dejame intentarlo.-a continuación se arrodillo a un lado de la chica y viéndola fijamente puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

Georgea.-¿Estas tratando de besarme?

Fushigi.-Quicieras, cállate y no pienses en nada.

Todos miraban expectantes, incluso Spinel salió de entre el abrigo de Eriol para ver mejor, pero nada parecía pasar.

Jessica.-¿Y bien?

Fushigi.-Es imposible, hay algo que me esta bloqueando.

Sakura.-¿Qué quieres decir?

Eriol.-con las manos en la frente de Freda- También en ella.

Fushigi.-Alguien no quiere que ellas olviden, algo que controla sus mentes.

Shaoran.-¿Y que proponen?

Eriol.-Decirles la verdad supongo.

Jessica.-Y exponerlas.

Sakura.-Creo que no hay otra alternativa ¿o si?

Fushigi.-Eso no es lo mas preocupante, Sakura, ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que tus sueños premonitorios se habían ido?

Sakura.-Si, hace mucho que no los tengo.

Fushigi.-Pues lo mismo que te bloquea me esta bloqueando a mi también, es lo que evita que entre en la mente de ellas.

Freda.-Si bueno no entiendo de que hablan ¿alguien me puede explicar porque una pantera y un león tienen alas? ¿Es algún experimento genético?

Jessica.-Ustedes dirán si les decimos.

Todos se miraron confusos, realmente no tenían otra opción.

Eriol.-Yo lo hago…bueno chicas, esto empieza con un mago llamado Clow…

Una hora más tarde las chicas estaban perplejas, y los observaban maravilladas, mientras Jessica dormitaba en uno de los sillones y Sakura las miraba desde el suelo, donde estaba acurrucada con Kero y Shaoran, buscando algún signo de miedo.

Eriol.-Y eso nos trae a la actualidad, y francamente no se porque nos esta atacando, pero ahora deben andarse con cuidado.

Freda.-Vaya esto es asombroso.

Fushigi.-¿No tienen miedo?-dijo el chico que había estado recargado en la pared todo el tiempo.

Freda.-No realmente.

Georgea.-Tu sabes cuando vienes de Inglaterra y ves Harry Potter en todos lados eres medio inmune a este tipo de sorpresas.

Sakura.-Ahora que lo saben deben prometer no decirle a nadie…

Freda.-¿Y quien nos creería?

Georgea.-Yo misma aun no me la creo.

Jessica.-Si bueno y ahora que ya sabemos que todos están con vida y que Levin esta dispuesto a matarlos en cualquier momento ¿puedo ir a casa a dormir?

Shaoran.-Es lo mejor, que todos descansemos un poco, por suerte es sábado.

Eriol.-Spinel ¿puedes llevar a las chicas a casa?

Spinel.-Con gusto Eriol.

Freda.-Wow y además habla, oye Eriol te cambio a mi perro por tu pantera ¿Qué me dices?

Eriol.-Es que Spinel no es mi mascota.-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Las gemelas sol sonrieron y se acomodaron sobre la pantera abrazando a los perritos.

Georgea.-¿Por qué los trajiste hermana?

Freda.-Bueno me llamo Shaoran en la madrugada diciendo que te había pasado algo malo y pues yo creí que necesitaríamos ayuda y los traje como protección…

Georgea.-Si tuviéramos perros de pelea seria mejor.

Eriol.-¿Por qué no subes Jessica? Las tres van para el mismo lugar.

Jessica.-No gracias, esa cosa me va a despegar demasiado del suelo y las alturas no son de mi agrado, prefiero caminar.

Eriol.-¿Y tu Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Seria vergonzoso.

Sakura.-Eriol si quieres puedo llevarte sobre Kero a casa, es mejor que yo también regrese porque si Touya me encuentra fuera de la cama a estas horas me hará un escándalo.

Shaoran.-Y si sabe que estas aquí moriré demasiado joven.

Sakura y Eriol subieron en Kero y se despidieron, mientras salían volando tras Spinel que llevaba a las gemelas visiblemente divertidas; por su parte Fushigi y Jessica caminaban hacia el edificio, bostezando sin poder evitarlo.

Jessica.-¿Ahora tu amo se dedicara también a matar niñas indefensas?

Fushigi.-No lo se, realmente no es mi asunto, sabes que yo solo estoy aquí para matar a los Card Captors y vengar la muerte de Yuriki.

Jessica.-Si lo se, la amabas y no puedes soportar que ella solo quería a Shaoran.

Fushigi.-Callate y no molestes.

Las gemelas llegaron a casa rápido y despidieron a Spinel visiblemente adormiladas, en cuanto el guardián se había alejado Georgea se desplomo y empezó a llorar.

Freda.-Tu siempre eres muy fuerte gemela ¿Por qué te dio tanto miedo ese tipo?

Georgea.-Me mostro cosas que seria mejor olvidar.

Freda.-Pero lo has visto en varias ocasiones ¿Por qué justo ahora te da miedo?

Georgea.-Por que ya casi es hora hermana, ya casi es hora.

Mientras tanto Fushigi y Jessica iban entrando al edificio cuando Peter y Caty iban saliendo a correr.

Peter.-Toque en tu puerta para que fuéramos a correr juntos, pero no respondías.

Jessica.-Ahhh es que…bueno yo…

Peter.-¿Y por que estas con este sujeto?

Fushigi.-Pasamos la noche juntos.-dijo el chico pasando de largo ante las miradas asesinas que el chico le mandaba.

Peter.-Jessica exijo una explicación.

Jessica.-Si me exiges algo no lo obtendrás-dijo frunciendo el seño y cruzando los brazos, odiaba que la trataran como a una chiquilla- es un asunto privado que realmente no te importa, y si estaba con el es porque no había otra opción, y ahora mismo iré a dormir si no te molesta.-dijo la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras cuando Caty le cerró el paso.

Caty.-No me gusta que hagan sufrir a mi hermano así que ahora mismo nos vas a decir que hacías con ese sujeto cuando tu misma nos has dicho que lo aborreces.

Jessica.-Lo encontré en el parque, y veníamos caminando hacia el mismo lugar, ni siquiera caminábamos juntos, y ahora tengo que dormir.

Peter.-Tu nunca estarías con el ¿verdad?-dijo el chico estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Jessica.-No, nunca.

Caty.-Porque hay muchas cosas que los separan, además mi hermanito es un mejor partido.

Jessica.-Yo nunca pensaría en salir con Fushigi, quiero a tu hermano y lo sabes, no hay forma de mentirte, cuando se trata de tu mellizo sacas un sexto sentido.

Caty.-sonriendo-Es verdad, lo quieres, pero no por eso seré menos mala contigo, debes tratarlo bien o te las veras conmigo.

Jessica.-Ahora debo irme a dormir, es en serio.-la chica se soltó de los brazos de su novio y subió corriendo las escaleras, odiaba romper su rutina de ejercicios, pero también odiaba no dormir sus horas señaladas, y es que realmente era bastante perezosa cuando se lo proponía.

A partir de ese día Levin se hacía presente cada vez que podía, a veces ni siquiera se dejaba ver, solo sentir, incluso a las gemelas, es por eso que Sakura y los demás acordaron que nunca estuvieran solas, y Jessica fue la encargada de protegerlas, a regañadientes claro está; nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que Levin quería ya que siempre se marchaba antes de causar un verdadero daño

Jessica.-Estoy bastante grandecita para ser su niñera, que fastidio.-dijo la pelirroja con una gemela a cada lado.

Georgea.-No te preocupes, hoy saldrás con tu adorado Peter, y te libraras de nosotras,

Jessica.-¿Y ustedes como saben eso?

Freda.-Tenemos nuestras fuentes.

Georgea.-Espero y ahora por fin te bese.-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Jessica.-¿Y ustedes como saben que no nos hemos besado?

Freda.-Eso se nota, aun les falta para ser una pareja tan genial como Eriol y yo.

Jessica.-Prefiero no responder a eso.-dijo la chica que no se había detenido ni un segundo.

Freda.-Lo que no entiendo es para que nos quieren en casa de Eriol, nosotros no poseemos poderes y dudo que les seamos de mucha ayuda.

Jessica.-Yo no me trago eso de que sean muy normales que digamos, Levin pudo haberlas matado y no lo hizo.

Georgea.-Porque Shaoran me protegió.

Jessica.-Yo no les creo mucho, algo han de tener, siempre he creido que son bastante raras.

Freda.-¿Y eso por que?

Jessica.-Porque ustedes me caen bien, y para eso debes haber nacido con buena estrella.

Georgea.-Bueno cuando nacimos hubo un eclipse de luna ¿te sirve?

Jessica.-Si, yo creo que si, ahora caminen que ya nos deben estar esperando.

Las tres chicas entraron a la casa en cuanto Sakura les abrió, notaron que eran las ultimas en llegar y se disculparon por la espera.

Sakura.-Oye Eriol ¿Y Nakuru?

Eriol.-Esta en Tokio arreglando lo de la universidad, Yukito y Touya también andan arreglando eso ¿verdad?

Sakura.-Si, Yukito no quería porque su deber es estar a mi lado para cuidarme pero le dije que eso era lo correcto, además Tokio no esta tan lejos si realmente lo necesito podrá venir rápidamente, aunque con Levin al acecho tal vez no sea tan recomendable.

Kero.-De todas formas Suppy y yo estaremos aquí por si algo se ofrece, no debes temer Sakura.

Jessica.-Me han dado la misión de proteger a estas chicas, pero de eso a traerlas a una reunión de magia hay un gran abismo, yo creo que las estamos exponiendo mas.

Eriol.-Pero así es mejor ¿no lo creen?

Shaoran.-¿De que estás hablando?

Eriol.-Pues nunca habíamos tenido amigos sin magia que supieran sobre nuestro poder, bueno a excepción de Mei Lin.

Jessica.-¿Mei Lin?

Shaoran.-Es mi prima, ella no posee poderes mágicos.

Fushigi.-Algo inusual en una familia de magos ¿no crees?

Jessica.-Nos dijiste que tu hermana tampoco poseía poderes.

Fushigi.-Pero está muerta, así que ya no puede deshonrarnos.

Eriol.-Como iba diciendo, es bonito tener a alguien así, o bueno eso es lo que yo creo.

Shaoran.-Yo creo que es arriesgado, aunque supongo que así no debemos preocuparnos por explicar las cosas raras que ocurren a nuestro alrededor.

Spinel.-Tal vez fue el DESTINO lo que trajo a estas niñas aquí, para que supieran que aun hay magia entre los humanos, y si no estuvieran listas para saberlo no hubieran sobrevivido a Levin.

Freda.-Tu eres la pantera del otro día ¿verdad?

Spinel.-Así es, me llamo Spinel-Sun.

Kero.-Pero todos le decimos Suppy.

Spinel.-¡Solo tu y Ruby Moon me dicen con ese apodo ridículo!

Kero.-Si yo debo soportar que me digan por un nombre ridículo tu también.

Shaoran.-Y a todo esto ¿Por qué nos hiciste venir a tu casa?

Fushigi.-Soy yo el que quiere hablar con todos.

Sakura.-¿Qué es lo que necesitas Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Es que yo…

Jessica.-Es una trampa.-grito la chica y enseguida se llevo las manos al cuello haciendo aparecer su arco y lanzando una flecha hacia el jardín de Eriol.

Eriol.-¿Qué?

En ese momento vieron como un hombre venía flotando del lugar donde se había perdido la flecha, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ellos, haciendo que los guardianes se transformaran frente y se colocaran frente a las gemelas.

Freda.-Realmente da miedo.

Shaoran.-¡Makihara! Todo era una trampa.-dijo haciendo aparecer su espada.

Levin.-Me da gusto verlos reunidos a todos, así podrán verse morir.-dijo y con un movimiento de su mano las gemelas salieron volando hacia una ventana que se hizo añicos cuando sus cuerpos golpearon el cristal, y quedaron tendidas en pleno jardín.

Shaoran.-¡Dios del trueno, dame tu poder!-grito mientras una serie de rayos perseguían a Levin que los esquivaba ágilmente.

Sakura.-¡Trueno!-grito, logrando que los poderes de la carta le dieran al objetivo, mientras el trueno de Shaoran lo remataba.

Por su parte Jessica disparo una flecha, que tenía como objetivo Levin, pero este contraataco con un golpe de fuego que hizo que todos salieran disparados hacia atrás.

Eriol hizo aparecer el símbolo de Clow bajo sus pies mientras recitaba conjuros indescifrables, y de la tierra comenzaron a salir raíces que sujetaron a un confundido Levin que comenzó a maldecir.

Sakura.-¡Agua!-grito la chica mientras la carta salía disparada hacia su objetivo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Levin le lanzo una calavera de fuego que la volvió a convertir en carta, mientras todos escuchaban como el báculo de Sakura tronaba.

Jessica.-Sakura no me digas que…

Shaoran.-Creo que ha llegado a su límite.

Kero.-Entonces no utilices las cartas si no es necesario, nosotros nos haremos cargo, mientras alguien va a ver si las gemelas siguen con vida.

Jessica y Sakura corrieron mientras los guardianes, Eriol y Shaoran entretenían a Levin.

Las gemelas tenían cortadas por todas partes, y sangraban abundantemente de los brazos, que al parecer era lo primero que se había impactado contra el vidrio, cuando ellas trataron de protegerse la cara.

Sakura.-¿Están bien?

Jessica.-Creo que solo están inconscientes si te refieres a si siguen con vida, pero no estoy muy segura de que se encuentren bien del todo, ¡Cuidado!-grito la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sakura antes de que una cortina de fuego las cubriera.

Sakura.-¡Viento!-grito la chica para poder ver lo que había pasado, al parecer no estaba herida porque Jessica se había lanzado sobre ella en el último momento, incluso las gemelas habían reaccionado, Georgea tenía a Freda abrazada bajo la cornisa de la ventana.

Jessica.-¿Estás bien?

Sakura.-Yo si pero tu…debes tener quemaduras.

Jessica.-No, mi piel es resistente al fuego, lo absorbe, no puede quemarme de ninguna manera ¿Qué tal están ustedes gemelas?

Freda.-¡Me duele todo!

Georgea.-Logramos cubrirnos con la corniza a tiempo.

Levin apareció frente a ellas nuevamente, con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

Freda.-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo poniéndose de pie dificultosamente, su cabello se había soltado, y su mejilla estaba muy inflamada.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a levitar mientras una mano invisible les apretaba la garganta, Sakura pensaba en que hacer para no herir a las hermanas cuando…

Shaoran.-¡Dios del viento, ven!-grito el chico mientras una burbuja de aire ponía a salvo a las hermanas.

Levin volteo furioso y una ola de cuchillos salió de entre sus ropas hacia Shaoran.

Sakura.-¡Escudo!-grito la ojiverde, mientras la carta protegía a su novio, pero casi al instante esta empezó a parpadear, y regreso a su forma de carta, mientras el báculo se hacía añicos, por suerte una luz dorada abrazaba a Shaoran y lo hizo desaparecer antes de ser alcanzado por los cuchillos, aunque su pierna si recibió algunos, mientras desaparecía en el aire.

Shaoran.-¿Qué fue?

Jessica.-Cayendo al suelo junto a el—Puedo teletransportárme siempre y cuando sean distancias pequeñas, pero ocupo demasiada energía.

En ese momento Sakura vio como Levin se dirigía hacia ella con una bola de fuego en la mano, y ella no sabía usar las cartas sin ayuda de un báculo, solo cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable cuando sintió una descarga muy leve, abrió los ojos para ver que era y vio a Fushigi frente a ella, que había creado un campo de protección con energía que ni Levin de atrevía a pasar.

Fushigi.-Te dije que no quería que trataras de lastimarla.

Levin.-Pero vamos Makihara, ella…

Fushigi.-Ella es la mujer que amo, y por eso no permitiré que tu ni nadie la toque.

Sakura.-Fu…Fushigi.

Shaoran.-Ese maldito, lo matare con mis propias manos.

Jessica.-frenándolo-Pero Levin no puede atravesar su escudo, ella esta a salvo ¿Dónde está Eriol?

Shaoran.-Estaba inconsciente… ahora está con las gemelas, mira.

Efectivamente, tanto los guardianes como el ojiazul, revisaban a las hermanas que trataban de ponerse de pie, sin previo aviso Levin apareció frente a ellos y con una bola de energía los saco volando hacia el interior de la casa,, volvió a arrojar a las chicas al suelo con un movimiento de su mano y sonrió malvadamente.

Jessica.-¡Oye! No te atrevas a tocar a esas niñas.-dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él.

Levin.-¿Y por qué debería obedecerte?

Jessica.-Porque si les pones un dedo encima me pondré furiosa.

Levin comenzó a reír mientras comenzaba a brillar de una manera inusual, de buenas a primeras, pequeñas bolas de fuego comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo impactándose e incendiando todo lo que encontraban a su paso, las gemelas fueron protegidas por Spinel, quien también salió herido, incluso el escudo de Fushigi se debilito, y no le quedo más remedio que tomar a Sakura y escapar hacia el techo de la casa.

Georgea.-¡¿Estás bien hermana?-grito la chica al ver el brazo de su hermana de un rojo intenso.

Freda.-No, me duele mucho.

Jessica.-Tu lo pediste.-grito la chica mientras golpeaba el piso y al instante crecían raíces que se enroscaban en las piernas de Levin, quien trataba de liberarse, pero de la nada estas se habían vuelto fuego que se marcaban quemando su ropa.

Levin.-Que rayos…

Jessica sacó su arco y arrojo 5 flechas que aunque no pudieron atravesar el escudo de maldad que había entre ellas y su objetivo si lograron debilitarlo, pero este contraatacó haciendo que una mano invisible sujetara a Jessica del cuello y la sostuviera en el aire.

Levin.-Entonces crees que el fuego no puede dañarte ¿no es así? Pero debo recordarte que tu padre poseía el mismo poder que tu tienes y murió calcinado en su propia casa sin poder hacer nada.

Jessica.-Cállate.-dijo la chica con dificultad.

Levin.-Se lo merecían ¿a cuántos humanos mataron?

Jessica.- Cállate he dicho.

Levin.-Tu les llevaste la muerte a su propia casa, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, es tu culpa que ya no estén.

Jessica.-¡Eso no es cierto!-dijo mientras sus ojos se pintaban de color rojo.

Levin.-Eras tan inútil que no pudiste apagar el fuego, es tu culpa, si hubieras detenido el fuego ahora estarían aquí ¿no es así? Tu tía tiene razón, eres un estorbo que debería estar muerta.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirroja desapareció y apareció a la espalda del hombre, sin previo aviso de su mano salió una luz blanca que se convirtió una flecha la cual le enterró en la espalda, lo que lo hizo gritar, la chica transformo sus dos manos en llamas de fuego y comenzó a golpearlo mientras él solo reía mientras trataba de zafarse, pero entonces noto que su pies seguían amarrados por raíces, y que cada vez que se movía estas crecían más.

Sakura.-Jessica…-dijo la chica tratando de bajar del tejado para ayudar a su amiga.

Fushigi.-No, ahora está fuera de sus cabales, es peligroso que te acerques, Li, usa el agua en ella.

Shaoran.-¿Crees que soy tu sirviente?

Eriol.-que estaba junto a él ayudándolo a levantarse- Úsala, sabe lo que dice.

Shaoran.-¡Dios del agua, ven!-gritó mientras un chorro de agua se impactaba contra ambos, la chica reacciono y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, lamentablemente el chorro de agua la hizo elevarse por los aires, y agotada no pudo frenar su caída y cayó sobre su tobillo que trono al recibir todo el peso en el.

Sakura.-¡Donde está Levin?

Fushigi.-Se fue, al parecer iba perdiendo.

Shaoran.-¡No creas que olvido que nos tendiste una trampa maldito!

Fushigi.-No era una trampa, justamente los llame para decirles que pienso ayudarle y ya no quiero servir a Levin, pero al parecer el no lo tomo muy bien.

Kero.-¿Crees que te vamos a creer después de todo lo que paso?

Fushigi.-Yo no lastime a Sakura.

Sakura.-El tiene razón, me protegió cuando mi báculo se rompió.

Jessica.-Pero el llamó a Levin.

Fushigi.-Claro que no, solamente vine a decirles que el quería que lastimara a Sakura y yo me negué ahora estoy contra él, como ustedes.

Jessica.-Oh claro un Makihara contra Levin-tratando de ponerse de pie- esto es solo tu plan para acercarte a Sakura.

Fushigi.-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! Estoy siendo sincero y…

Jessica.-¡Si de verdad fueras sincero les dirías que tu amor enfermizo por Yuriki es lo que te trajo a Japón!

Fushigi.-Y tu les dirías que…

Sakura.-¡Basta! Fushigi nos ayudo Jessica, y si el dice que no está con Levin yo le creo.

Shaoran.-Deja de confiar en todos.

Sakura.-Eso es lo que siento.

Jessica.-De verdad te estás equivocando, y espero que cuando lo descubras no sea demasiado tarde, cuídate de los lobos que se visten de ovejas.-dijo levantándose aunque su tobillo estaba muy hinchado.

Eriol.-con Freda en los hombros y Georgea tras ellos- Necesitas ir a un hospital, y después de eso podemos hablar.

Jessica.-No necesito ningún hospital, solo me voy a casa y desde ahora les digo olvídense de nuestro trato si él está con ustedes.-dijo señalando a Fushigi.

Sakura.-A penas y puedes sostenerte en pie, deja que te acompañemos.

Jessica.-No quiero tu lastima, y no quiero estar cerca cuando te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer.-dijo caminando hacia la puerta con una mueca de dolor cada que se apoyaba en el tobillo lastimado.

Eriol.-Freda si debe ir a un doctor después de lo ocurrido, y Georgea, las cortadas se ven profundas y tal vez tenga también quemadas.

Georgea.-Yo estoy bien, no necesito ir a un hospital.

Freda.-A mi me dan miedo así que no iré, solo necesito descansar.-dijo bajándose de los hombros de su novio.

Shaoran.-De verdad deberían atenderse.

Georgea.-Estamos perfectas, comemos muchas verduras y por eso estamos sanas, así que mejor acompañaremos a Jessica a su casa y juntas descansaremos.

Jessica.-¡Que yo puedo sola!

Freda.-Vamos hacia el mismo lado no te estamos compadeciendo.-dijo pasando el brazo de la pelirroja por sus hombros.

Georgea.-No seas necia.-dijo pasando el otro brazo por sus hombros-¡Adiós a todos! Nos vemos en otra ocasión, y espero que mi niño un te nos inviten.-dijo mientras echaba a correr con su hermana y Jessica casi volando junto con ellas.

Pasaron varias semanas en las cuales Jessica demostró que realmente ya no quería estar con ellos, cada vez que se le acercaban para hablar ella huía del lugar o les mandaba miradas de odio, además Fushigi pasaba mucho tiempo con Sakura pasándole presunta información sobre Levin, esto molestaba cada vez más a Shaoran que había dejado de estar con ellos en los recesos, además había tenido múltiples peleas con ella debido a esto.

Esa mañana el profesor Terada les había anunciado que debido a los alumnos de intercambio se haría un baile por el día de San Valentín y las encargadas de organizarlo eran Ricca, Chiharu, Naoko, Nayeli, Freda, Caty y Jessica, la ultima no dejo de protestar alegando que ella ni siquiera pensaba salir de su casa ese día, pero termino siendo obligada por Caty.

Caty.-Estoy tan emocionada, pondré flores por todos lados, y muchos listones y corazones ¿no te parece "melli"?

Peter.-Se que quedara lindo, además Jessica te ayudara, no hay duda que será espectacular

Jessica.-No estoy de humor para nada a mi ni si quiera me gusta celebrar esa fecha, es pura mercadotecnia.

Caty.-¿Qué no te daban chocolates o regalos en Holanda? Yo tenia muchos pretendientes pero la verdad solo aceptaba sus regalos y luego los rechazaba, me daban un poco de flojera los chicos de mi escuela.

Jessica.-Yo siempre he estudiado en casa, o bueno desde que vivo con mi tía.

En ese momento apareció Shaoran y se veía mas enojado que de costumbre.

Shaoran.-Ya ni si quiera puedo comer en paz con mi novia porque llega ese tarado a decir no se que cosas.

Peter.-A mi siempre me ha caído mal si te sirve de consuelo.

Jessica.-No va a descansar hasta separarlos, Caty recuerda que debemos ir a la dirección por la libreta de materiales ¿pueden adelantarse? Hay algo que debo decirle a Shaoran

Peter.-De acuerdo allá te vemos.-dijo alejándose tomando a su hermana del brazo.

Jessica.-Ten cuidado Shaoran él no va a descansar hasta no verlos separados y estoy segura que ese es el plan de Levin, sabe que si sufren sus poderes se debilitan.

Shaoran.-Por mucho que lo intente él no puede hacer nada para separarnos.

Jessica.-Tiene sus cartas ocultas, ten mucho cuidado ¿entendido?-dijo la chica dando vuelta y corriendo por el lugar donde su novio y su amiga se habían perdido.

Shaoran se quedo pensando en que probabilidades tenía cuando sintió como alguien chocaba con su espalda.

Georgea.- Perdón no veía por donde iba.-dijo la chica por cortesía ya que se veía que estaba demasiado concentrada en algo.

Shaoran.-Oye ¿Te sucede algo?

Georgea.-Ah solo estoy…pensando.

Shaoran.-¿Pensando?

Georgea.-Tuve un sueño muy raro, más bien una pesadilla, y fue muy real.

Shaoran.-¿Pesadilla?

Georgea.-Si, soñé que estaba en un bosque, y todo estaba muy oscuro, comencé a sentir una gran desesperación, una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, y entonces caía y rodaba, pero nunca tocaba el piso seguía cayendo hasta que algo se enredaba en mis muñecas y me mantenía colgando de ellas, y esa misma…no se como llamarla eran como enredaderas supongo, porque eran como plantas, pero esas mismas cosas comenzaban a rodear mi cuerpo, hasta cubrirme por completo, y tapaban incluso mi rostro, recuerdo que trataba de soltarme y comencé a gritar; hasta que Freda me despertó.

Shaoran.- Debió ser una pesadilla muy fea, pero ya paso.

Fushigi.-Yo recuerdo haber soñado lo mismo hace mucho tiempo.-dijo apareciendo de pronto.

Shaoran.-¿Y ahora que quieres?

Fushigi.-Solo me dirijo hacia la escuela, Sakura acompaño a Ricca para ver lo de los preparativos del baile; como te iba diciendo Georgea, de seguro es el estrés, yo también recuerdo haber soñado eso alguna vez, de seguro te sientes presionada por algo, por Levin tal vez.

Shaoran.- Solo fue un sueño…

Georgea.-No, no creo que un sueño sea capaz de hacerme esto.-dijo levantándose las mangas del suéter y mostrándoles las marcas de que algo la había sujeto muy fuerte, tenía la piel muy roja y morada en algunas partes.

Fushigi.- mirándola horrorizada-Vaya.

Shaoran.-Entonces algo raro pasa, esto no es normal, aunque se parece mucho a Kaname; Sakura soñó con ella y la mujer le dejo marcas con su poder.

Georgea.-Pero yo no vi a nadie, y según tengo entendido esa persona podía el poder del agua y yo no vi agua, solo bosque o selva o naturaleza o como le digas.

Fushigi.-Exacto, no había nadie, igual en mi sueño, y yo también tenia esas marcas.

Shaoran.-¿Y qué paso después?

Fushigi.-Mis padres murieron.

Georgea.-Los míos ya están muertos así que creo que eso es bueno.

Shaoran.-Realmente no se que signifique pero deberías tener cuidado, al parecer la magia también te esta afectando a ti.

Fushigi.-O siempre has tenido magia.

Shaoran.-No digas tontería Fushigi.

Fushigi.-Yo solo digo lo que pienso, aparte de mi, Levin tiene otros 3 ayudantes, pero nunca me ha permitido ver sus rostros, ellos me conocen solo a mi, incluso entre ellos se desconocen, o eso es lo que pienso. Ah bueno y su mujer esa Kaho Mizuki, ella debe saber quienes son los demás.

Shaoran.-Si no vas a darnos la información completa mejor no hables.

Fushigi.-Como quieras, y cuidado con tus amistades, tal vez yo no sea de lo único que debes preocuparte.-dijo el chico sonriendo burlonamente y alejándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

Shaoran.-¡Ven y repítelo Makihara!-grito el chico haciendo ademan de ir por el.

Georgea.- sujetándolo del brazo-Esta bien Shaoran no me molesta lo que diga de mi, pero aun así mi sueño debe significarse algo y es mejor que ustedes estén alerta, yo no puedo hacer nada, y si es verdad que Sakura dejo de tener premoniciones tal vez deberías tomar esto como una advertencia.

Shaoran.-De acuerdo la comentare con los demás.

Georgea.-Si, vamos, esta por terminar el recreo.-dijo la chica sonriéndole para que se relajara.

Esa noche.

Sakura.-Estoy cansada Kero.-dijo la chica entrando rápidamente con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

Kero.-¿Otra vez te peleaste con el "chiquillo"?

Sakura.-Si, siempre es lo mismo, el no deja de enojarse porque estoy con Fushigi, pero ellos fueron los primeros que sugirieron que le sacara información, pero Shaoran se empeña en decir que él es malo.

Kero.-Yo tampoco confío en Makihara, en esta ocasión debo decir que estoy de parte del "chiquillo" aunque eso me baja de nivel como bestia guardiana.

Sakura.-Yo no siento nada malo en él, siento que está muy solo y que ha sufrido más de lo que aparenta, pero no encuentro ninguna razón para odiarlo.

Kero.-La chica pelirroja dijo que él estaba enamorado de Yuriki, si es así podría ser que el quiera venganza contra los que tuvieron la culpa de su muerto.

Sakura.-Ese fue Levin.

Kero.-Pero el es el amo de las mentiras y si es así, tal vez lo engaño apara que crea que tu y el tipo de Hong Kong tienen la culpa, para lastimarlo a él debe herirte.

Sakura.-No Kero, te equivocas, yo se que el no me haría nada malo.

Kero.-Espero que de verdad no te equivoques.

Sakura.-Shaoran siempre me esta gritando por todo, odio cuando se pone así, no hay ninguna razón para que yo quisiera estar con alguien más, yo solo lo amo a él, pero no logra entenderlo.

Kero.-Tal vez él ve algo que tu no.

Sakura.-¿A que te refieres?

Kero.-Bueno pues no le gusta que seas amable con alguien más.

Sakura.-No lo comprendo, estoy realmente cansada, me iré a la cama, si toca mi papá o mi hermano diles que no tengo hambre.-dijo la chica acabando de ponerse la pijama y entrando en su cama.

En cuanto la ojiverde cerro los ojos se vio transportada a un bosque, con arboles tan grandes que le era imposible ver el cielo, camino tratando de buscar a alguien, pero no había nada ni nadie, todo estaba en silencio, ni un ave, un animal, pisadas, una hoja, absolutamente nada; esto comenzó a desesperar a la chica quien se sentía sola pero a la vez con la extraña sensación de ser observada, sin saber muy bien por qué comenzó a correr, pero mientras más se adentraba más oscuro se hacia todo, cuando de pronto escucho un ruido tan agudo que la hizo llevarse las manos a los oídos para tratar de aplacarlo un poco; sin embargo de pronto se sintió mareada y cuando menos se dio cuenta comenzó a caer sin poder ver el fondo al que se dirigía, de pronto dos enredaderas la sujetaron del cuellos, y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba amarrada a un árbol sin poder respirar bien debido al dolor que le producía el agarre de las enredaderas, ni siquiera podía gritar, solo sentía como esas enredaderas le rodeaban el cuerpo, en pocos segundos tenía la cara completamente tapada y comenzó a sentir pequeñas punzadas en su cabeza y una opresión en el pecho.

De pronto sintió un duro golpe al caer de su cama mientras veía a Kero volando a su alrededor visiblemente preocupado.

Kero.-¿Qué paso? Estabas moviéndote y parecía que sufrías.

Sakura.-Tuve un sueño de lo más raro.

Kero.-¡Mira tu cuello! Tienes la marca de algo que te sujetaba con fuerza.

Sakura se levanto aun algo confundida y al mirarse al espejo noto la línea roja, y eso no es todo noto como un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de su frente.

Kero.-¡¿Estas bien?

Sakura.-Si, creo.

Kero.-¿Qué soñaste?

Sakura.- Ahm…etto… no lo recuerdo.

Kero.-¡¿Cómo que no te acuerdas?

Sakura.-Es que con el golpe que me di y tu preguntándome cosas irrelevantes pues lo olvide.

Kero.-No me gusta que olvides lo que sueñas, ya sabes que todo es importante, además este sueño te lastimo.

Sakura.-No pasa nada Kero, debo apresurarme ¡mira la hora que es! Hoy me toca el servicio.-dijo la chica corriendo hacia el armario y buscando el uniforme como loca y alguna bufanda para cubrirse el cuello, mientras Kero flotaba sobre el escritorio con actitud pensativa.

Sakura se apresuro a patinar rumbo a la escuela, y llego corriendo, pero en la entrada se topo con Fushigi.

Fushigi.-Buenos días Sakura.

Sakura.-Hola ¿también se te hizo tarde?

Fushigi.-No, el profesor dijo que la primera hora la dedicaría para la organización del baile de San Valentín y que si queríamos podíamos llegar hasta la segunda hora.

Sakura.-¡Lo había olvidado!

Fushigi.-Si que eres despistada.-dijo en un murmullo- ¿no está Shaoran contigo?

Sakura.-Ah etto…el y yo peleamos anoche y cuando eso pasa prefiero venir por mi cuenta.-dijo la chica apenada.

Fushigi.-¿Quieres que hablemos? Aun es temprano para entrar, ¿te parece si vamos a una de las jardineras? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo.

Sakura lo siguió agradecida al notar que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas ante la mención de la pelea con Shaoran. Una vez en la jardinera la chica se soltó llorando.

Fushigi.- abrazándola-¿Qué es lo que te hizo ese tarado?

Sakura.-Siempre esta molesto conmigo porque hablo contigo, ya le he explicado de mil maneras que solo lo quiero a él pero no lo entiendo.

Fushigi.-¿Qué paso ayer?

Sakura.-Lo de siempre, no es solo lo que paso ayer, llevamos mucho tiempo así, el solo grita y no me deja hablar, le dicho muchas veces que solo son cosas que el se imagina, pero el asegura que yo siento algo por ti.

Fushigi.-tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la ojiverde-¿Y eso es cierto? Porque yo estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

Sakura levanto la mirada y se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos mientras se ponía completamente roja, de pronto sintió una pequeña descarga en su cabeza.

Fushigi.-¿Estas bien?-dijo al notar la cara de dolor de la chica.

Sakura.-Si, es que no tuve un muy buen despertar.

Fushigi.-Mira Sakura no creo que por mucho que sea tu novio el tenga el derecho de tratarte así, por muchos celos que tenga, solo te lastima y en mi opinión eso no es amor.

Sakura.-A veces pienso lo mismo.

Fushigi.-¿Qué?

Sakura.-A veces realmente creo que si sigue así las cosas no van a terminar bien entre nosotros, yo lo quiero muchísimo, pero estoy harta de pelear, es demasiado desgastante, e incluso creo que si esto sigue así mi amor por el va…

Fushigi.-Tal vez ya desapareció-el chico volvió a tomar su rostro entre sus manos y la miro fijamente- y tú no quieres aceptarlo ¿no lo crees?

La chica comenzó a sentirse mareada pero por alguna extraña razón no se aparto del chico, al contrario se perdió en sus ojos negros y comenzó a llorar.

Sakura.-Tal vez…

En ese momento apareció Shaoran quien rápidamente alejo a Sakura de Fushigi mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa, rápidamente el chico le lanzo un golpe y sin más comenzaron a lanzarse patadas y golpes, Sakura estaba muy asustada y no sabía que hacer cuando apareció Georgea quien la hizo retroceder para que no saliera herida.

Georgea.- Déjalos, a veces los hombres creen que con la violencia se soluciona todo.

Sakura.-Pero…

Georgea.-Shaoran me comento que pelearon porque siempre estas con Fushigi y parece que lo disfrutas, y es una mala idea estar con él cuando sabes que a tu novio le molesta.

Sakura.-¿El te conto todo?

Georgea.-Si, y venia con la idea de aclarar todo, pero tu…

Sakura.-Fushigi es mi amigo, y tengo el derecho de estar con el si me place. ¡Basta!-en el acto ambos chicos fueron separados por una fuerza invisible que los hizo caer hacia atrás.

Shaoran.-Sakura…

Sakura.-No, tu y yo tenemos que hablar…muy seriamente.-dijo tomándolo de la mano y alejándose del lugar, dejando a los dos pelinegros.

Fushigi.-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

Georgea.-Me encontré a Shaoran cuando venia para la escuela.

Fushigi.-Que casualidad que siempre estas detrás de él ¿no?

Georgea.-Tu haces lo mismo con tu "presa" ¿o no?

Fushigi.-Cada vez me intrigas más, sé que eres más de lo que aparenta ¿pero hasta que punto?

Georgea.-No deberías dudar así ya que ambos estamos del mismo lado ¿o no?-dijo sonriendo burlonamente mientras se alejaba dejando a Fushigi pensativo.

Mientras en el patio de atrás.

Sakura.-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gustan tus celos, no tienes ni un solo motivo para desconfiar de mi.

Shaoran.- Confío en ti pero no en él.

Sakura.-Ya estoy cansada Shaoran siempre es lo mismo, solo peleamos y peleamos.

Shaoran.-Es por culpa de él.

Sakura.-El no es malo y mis presentimientos nunca han estado equivocados, aunque las personas en las que confío no siempre son las correctas al final todo sale bien.

Shaoran.-Pero el…

Sakura.-Es mi amigo, como Eriol.

Shaoran.-Las cosas son diferentes.

Sakura.-Si, lo son, Shaoran últimamente he pensado que si seguimos así vamos a lastimarnos mucho.

Shaoran.-¿A que te refieres?

Sakura.-Ya me lo venia preguntando desde hace un par de días pero hoy creo que lo confirme, ya no siento lo mismo por ti…

Shaoran.-¿Qué?

Sakura.-Es que solo nos la pasamos peleando y si estamos bien tu solo te enojas porque estoy con Fushigi, y el es mi amigo, solo te la vives celándome sin confiar en mi, y una relación sin confianza no es una relación.

Shaoran.-Sakura no…

Sakura.-Siempre termino llorando y aun sabiendo que me lastimas con las cosas que haces lo sigues haciendo.

Shaoran.-Sakura, sabes que te adoro…

Sakura.-Ya no quiero que sigamos lastimándonos, lo he decidido-la chica comenzó a llorar- y de verdad creo que es lo mejor que tu y yo…

Shaoran.-No Sakura, mira yo se que…

Sakura.-No, ya no, no importa cuántas veces lo hablemos siempre terminamos discutiendo, y ya no quiero seguir así.

Shaoran.-¿Esto es realmente lo que quieres? ¿Que terminemos y ya, después de tantas cosas?

Sakura.-En ningún lugar está escrito que deberíamos estar juntos para siempre-la chica limpio sus lagrimas con la manga- y creo que nuestro tiempo se acabo, esta mañana lo decidí por el bien de ambos, es mejor…

Shaoran.-Es por ese maldito Makihara ¿no es cierto?

Sakura.-Y sigues con lo mismo, no, no es por él, y además si el llegara a gustarme o algo ya no es tu asunto.-la chica, con el rostro bañado en lagrimas se quito el anillo que hasta entonces había permanecido en su dedo, y lo deposito en la palma del chico-esto acabo Shaoran, y fue realmente hermoso mientras duro.-dicho esto la chica echo a correr con un profundo dolor en el pecho mientras el chico se quedaba allí de pie, sin saber qué hacer.

Esa tarde.

Sakura.-Se acabo Kero.-dijo la ojiverde quien estaba en pijama acostada en la cama, se sentía realmente fatal, para que no se preocuparan por ella había dicho a su padre y su hermano que solo era un resfriado, pero a su guardián no podía engañarlo, y menos cuando no había dejado de llorar desde que llego.

Kero.-Si te sientes tan mal tal vez no hiciste lo correcto.

Sakura.-Estoy segura que lo es.

Kero.-Mira el "mocoso" no me cae bien ni nada por el estilo pero debo reconocer que siempre te ha cuidado y evitado que te pasen cosas malas, incluso cuando apenas eran card captors, ha expuesto su vida por ti muchas veces, y si me dieras a elegir con quien deberías estar sería el.

Sakura.-No Kero, estoy segura de mi decisión.-dijo la chica mientras volvía a llorar con mas ganas.

Kero.-Si estuvieras tan segura no estarías llorando.

Sakura.-¡Estoy segura!

Kero.-Haz lo que quieras Sakurita, pero no me parece normal que tu que te mueres por el tipo ese hayas tomado esa decisión tan precipitadamente.

Sakura.-Pues lo hice y ya, déjame tranquila.-dijo tapándose con la cobija por completo.

El guardián comenzó a flotar en actitud de preocupado, las cosas no estaban para nada bien, y mucho menos si Sakura y el "mocoso" se habían separado.

Ese fin de semana Sakura apenas y se levanto de la cama, pasaba dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y al parecer la pesadilla que había tenido se estaba repitiendo, aunque ella nunca lograba recordar nada las marcas en su cuello y en sus muñecas cada vez se hacían mas notorias, siempre que se levantaba la invadían las ganas de vomitar y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, algo que a Kero le intrigaba pero ni Yue sabia la razón, así que optaron por creer que era el estrés.

Al lunes siguiente todos se veían emocionados por la llegada de San Valentín, todas las chicas hablaban de los regalos que darían y a quienes, además de la ropa que usarían en el baile, que ya se había propagado, todos se veían tan felices que a Sakura le daban mas ganas de llorar solo de pensar que ella estaría sola, había terminado con su novio y su mejor amiga estaba poseída por un espíritu malo, eso sin hablar del tipo que quería matarlos a todos y se aparecía cuando menos se los esperaba, los gajes del oficio, sus responsabilidades como Card captor.

Naoko.-Buenos días Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto muy pálida.

Sakura.-Ah hola Naoko, es que he estado un poco enferma.

Naoko.-Desde el viernes estas así ¿no será algún virus extraterrestre?

Sakura.-Etto…no lo creo… es que Shaoran y yo…terminamos.-dijo la chica sabiendo que tarde o temprano se enterarían todos.

Naoko.-¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer…ustedes se veían tan felices siempre.

Sakura.-Seguimos siendo amigos, es solo que como pareja ya no…-la chica fue interrumpida por una lagrima que se escapo de una de sus esmeraldas-perdón, como te das cuenta aun sigo un poco mal.

Naoko.-Te entiendo.-dijo la chica abrazándola como muestra de solidaridad.

En ese momento apareció Georgea, más seria que de costumbre.

Naoko.-Buenos días Georgea.

Georgea.-Hola…oye desde muy temprano están organizando lo del baile en la sala de profesores, Freda salió muy temprano de casa.

Naoko.-Es cierto, es que hoy me quede dormida, las veo después.-dijo mientras corría hacia la sala de profesores dejando a las chicas solas en el pasillo.

Sakura.-Hola Georgea.

Georgea.-Hola, me entere que dejaste a Shaoran.-dijo la chica poniéndose frente a la ojiverde.

Sakura.-Si y si vienes a sermonearme…

Georgea.-No hare tal cosa, no es mi asunto, solo te digo que ahora no me pienso detener ante nada, tengo el camino libre ¿no?

Sakura.-¿A que te refieres?

Georgea.-Nada, estás avisada.-dijo la chica apresurándose a llegar al salón mientras Sakura la seguía sin muchos ánimos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta lo vio, el estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, o tal vez la ignoraba a propósito, sintió como se le caía el alma a los pies y unas enormes ganas de correr a abrazarlo, pero esas descargas en su cerebro la hicieron volver a la realidad, no podía hacerlo, era normal, era su primer novio y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos pero no más, había sido su decisión ¿o no?

Sakura.-Buenos días Sha…oran.

Shaoran.-Buenos días.-dijo el chico sin mirarla, y con un tono que le partió el corazón, era el mismo que usaba para el resto de la gente, pero nunca, o por lo menos no desde hace mucho, para ella.

Eriol.-Buenos días.-dijo entrando junto con Jessica.

Jessica.-Oigan, me acaba de avisar el profesor Yamamoto, quien se encargara de la recepción del baile, que ya esta formalmente permitido ir en parejas, incluso si la otra persona no pertenece a esta escuela.

Un grito de alegría general se esparció por el salón.

Georgea.-Pues que lata, la verdad.-dijo la pelinegra llendo a saludar a Eriol.

Eriol.-¿Por que lo dices?

Georgea.-Yo siempre iba con mi hermana a este tipo de eventos, pero ahora que te tiene a ti me ha olvidado por completo.

Eriol.-No digas eso…

Sakura.-Aunque no tengas pareja puedes asistir ¿no es cierto?

Jessica.-Si, supongo que si.

Shaoran.-Y realmente tampoco es obligatorio ir ¿o si?

Jessica.-Para los que organizamos si, pero supongo que para ti no.

Fushigi.-Pero entonces quedaras en ridículo ¿acaso Li no consiguió una pareja?-dijo el chico entrando al salón y empujando a la pelirroja al pasar.

Shaoran.-No es algo que me importe realmente.

Fushigi.-Sakura ¿te gustaría asistir conmigo al baile?

Sakura se puso completamente roja y sintió la pesadez de la mirada de su ex novio, algo le decía que no era buena idea, pero algo en su interior le insistía que lo hiciera.

Sakura.-Ah bueno…yo…este…si…creo que estaría bien ya que es tu primer baile aquí en Japón.

Fushigi.-Perfecto, el viernes paso por ti a las 8 ¿esta bien?

Sakura.-Si.

Jessica.-Tienen que pedir sus boletos con el profesor.-dijo la chica anotándolos en una libreta-¿alguien más ya tiene pareja? Para anotarlos.- de la nada muchas parejas se acercaron a ella para ser apuntadas.

Peter.-No olvides apuntarnos eh Jessica.-grito el chico desde su lugar donde veía todo divertido.

Eriol.-tomando lugar junto al castaño ya que Sakura había salido del salón junto al pelinegro-¿Las cosas siguen mal?

Shaoran.-¿Qué puedo decirte? Ya no se si es buena idea hablar con ella, tomo su decisión y creo que es justo…

Eriol.-Ella te ama.

Shaoran.-¿ Y si ya no? Tiene razón en ningún lugar está escrito que sea para siempre.-dijo el ojos chocolate mientras sentía como se le cortaba la voz.

Eriol.-Lucha por ella, si de verdad la quieras no dejes que nada se interponga.

Georgea.- sentándose en la mesa ante la mirada de los chicos-Si de verdad estuviera escrito que deben estar juntos tampoco lo sabrías.

Eriol.-Ella tiene razón, animo.

Shaoran.-Ella acepto ir con el así sin mas, de verdad le gusta se le nota, cree que es la única que sufre ¡maldición! Solo piensa en ella.

Eriol.-¿Y por eso vas a dejar el camino libre?

Shaoran.-No se… solo quisiera desaparecer por un tiempo.

Georgea.-¿Por qué no te das un respiro tu también?

Shaoran.-¿De que hablas?

Georgea.-Sal con otras personas, hay mas chicas en el mundo aparte de Sakura Kinomoto ¿sabes?

Shaoran.-Lamentablemente es la única que me interesa.

Georgea.-Auch, hablaba de mi tonto.

Shaoran.-No te comprendo.

Eriol.-Jajaja este chico sigue siendo lento.

Georgea.-Que no me molestaría salir contigo, claro entiendo que la quieras, pero no estaría mal…

Shaoran.-No pienso darle celos.

Georgea.-No se los des, solo distráete en algo en lo que la tormenta pasa, además no puedes negar que la otra vez ibas a besarme.

Eriol.-¡¿Qué? ¿ya están tan avanzados? Siempre supe que había algo extraño entre ustedes pero ya tan…

Shaoran.-¡No! Bueno…es que…¡maldición! No supe que me paso en ese momento.

Georgea.-Realmente me gustaría estar con alguien como tú, aunque sea solo para probar.

Eriol.-Estas avergonzando al buen Shaoran.-dijo el peli azul dándole palmadas en la espalda a Shaoran que había apartado la vista y estaba completamente rojo.

Georgea.-Bueno no te presiono pero ¿podríamos ir juntos al baile? No quiero ir sola.

Shaoran.-No me gusta bailar.

Georgea.-A mi tampoco pero tengo curiosidad de ver cómo va a ser,

Shaoran.-Pues como quieras.

Georgea.-Entonces pasa por mí a las 7 ¿está bien?

Shaoran.-Haz lo que quieras.

La chica solo le sonrió mientras veía como sus compañeros se amontonaban alrededor de la pelirroja.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, hasta que por fin la mayoría de parejas se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela, las chicas habían hecho ramos de flores en forma de corazón que decoraban las paredes, y Yamazaki se había ofrecido para posar en una escultura que terminaría siendo Cupido, y de la cual todos se reían.

Peter.-Las decoraciones quedaron estupendas, realmente me sorprende.

Jessica.-Supongo que hacemos un buen equipo.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Peter.-Te ves muy bonita hoy.

Jessica.-Tu hermana me obligo a arreglarme.-la chica usaba un vestido lila sin tirantes hasta la rodilla que se amoldaba a su cintura, y en el cuello usaba una pañoleta azul, a juego con los zapatos, tenía el cabello suelto solo adornado por un moñito azul.

Peter.-Me alegro que lo haya hecho.-dijo el chico tomándola por los hombros y besándola

La chica le respondió el beso y luego le mando una tímida sonrisa para acurrucarse en su pecho.

Jessica.-Gracias.

Peter.-¿Por qué?

Jessica.-Solo por estar aquí conmigo, gracias. Pero si le dices a alguien que lo dije te matare.

Peter.-Ok, guardare silencio.

En ese momento aparecieron Fushigi, luciendo un pantalón de mezclilla con una camisa blanca a medio desabrochar y de la mano con Sakura, que usaba un mallon rosa con un blusón blanco de tirantes, así como zapatos blancos, se había soltado el cabello y se veía visiblemente sonrojada al ir tomada de la mano por el pelinegro.

Sakura.-Etto…hola Jessica.

Jessica.-Hola.

Sakura.-Les quedo realmente bonita la decoración.

Jessica.-Supongo, ah mira allí viene tu ex novio.-dijo la chica señalando a Shaoran que era seguido por Eriol que a su vez agarraba de la mano a Freda quien cuchicheaba con Georgea, ambas chicas llevaban una falda de mezclilla con mallas rojas abajo y una blusa sin mangas color negro, al igual que sus zapatos.

Freda.-Esta bonito ¿verdad?

Shaoran.-Supongo.

Georgea.-No le pongas las cosas fáciles a Fushigi, el se alegrara de verte deprimido, aunque tu felicidad sea solo fingida, haz como si no te importara.

Shaoran.-No estoy muy seguro que funcione.

Georgea.-¿Confías es mi?

El chico suspiro profundo y tomo de la mano a Georgea sin voltear a ver a Sakura quien estaba paralizada viendo la escena y una lágrima le escurría por la mejilla.

Fushigi.-¿Estás bien?

Sakura.-Si… es solo que…realmente no se porque estas lagrimas no dejan de salir.

El chico la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba palabras de apoyo en el oído.

Peter.-Realmente me sorprende ver a esos dos juntos, el "fenómeno" no se merece nada bueno en la vida.

Jessica.-No lo llames así, además no somos quienes para decir quién merece que, ven, vamos al jardín, Freda se lucio con los adornos de allí.-dijo la chica arrastrándolo.

Eriol.-Me pregunto si Dimitri será un aliado de Levin o solo es una víctima más.-dijo al ver como la ojiazul entraba de la mano del rubio.

Freda.-Dimitri es un tipo muy débil en mi opinión, no creo que él este en todo esto, o no por voluntad.

Eriol.-Puede que este amenazado… es tan feo no saber nada, y se que si trato de indagar más seria como un suicidio, no creo poder vencerlos.

Freda.-No tienes que hacerlo, para eso tienes a mas aliados, lo harán juntos.-dijo la chica suspirando.

Eriol.-¿Te ocurre algo?

Freda.-No, nada, vamos con Caty y Nayeli a ver que hacen.-dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándola hacia las chicas.

Sakura por su parte no dejaba de llorar, Fushigi le acerco un pañuelo.

Fushigi.-¿Fue tu decisión o no?

Sakura.-Si, así es.-dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se levantaba-ya estoy bien, necesito distraerme, vayamos con los demás ¿si?

Pasaron algunas horas y Sakura termino por comenzar a bailar con el pelinegro, sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Shaoran que jugaba al UNO en un rincón con Georgea.

Shaoran.-Has vuelto a ganar.

Georgea.-Tengo práctica.-dijo mientras volvía a revolver las cartas.

Freda.- acercándose desde la pista de baile tomada de la mano con Eriol- ¿No piensan bailar?

Shaoran.- No.

Georgea.-Yo no bailo por eso traje mis cartas.

En ese momento vieron como Fushigi y Yamazaki trataban de acomodar las mesas y juntarlas para cenar todos juntos.

Eriol.-Creo que hay que ayudarles, ya va a ser hora de cenar.

Shaoran.-Esta bien.-se levanto y le dio las cartas a las chicas.

Georgea.-Nosotras iremos al jardín a ver las decoraciones.

Las chicas salieron al jardín para ver a Sakura y a Jessica debajo de un árbol.

Jessica.-No trato de sermonearte pero realmente estas mal al creer que estar lejos de Shaoran es bueno para ti.

Sakura.-Ya me siento bastante mal, solo dejemos de hablar sobre eso…

Jessica.-¿Y por que te sientes mal? Date cuenta…

La ojiverde se abrazo con ambas manos y aparto la mirada dando por terminada la conversación, mientras las gemelas se acercaban.

Freda.-¿Y Peter?

Jessica.-Desde muy temprano Caty no se siente muy bien y hace rato vomito, así que le dije que mejor la llevara a un doctor antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Freda.-Tomoyo se llevo a Dimitri, el en realidad quería quedarse, escuche que estaba platicando con Nayeli y le decía que todo se veía genial y que en su país nunca había ido a un baile, pero su novia dijo que esto era realmente aburrido y se lo llevo.

Jessica.-Aun no se si sospechar de él o no ¿sabrá que Tomoyo no es Tomoyo? Yo se que a él le gustaba desde antes de que Kaho se apoderara de ella pero… ¿se dará cuenta del cambio?

Georgea.-No lo se, sabes, también es nuestro primer baile, antes nunca nos invitaban y en Inglaterra es forzoso ser invitada.

Freda.-No reveles esas cosas gemela.

Jessica.-Yo hace mucho que no asistía a una escuela pública, siempre he estudiado en casa así que esto también es algo nuevo para mi.

Fushigi.-apareciendo de pronto y abrazando a Sakura- Yo creo que aunque hubieras ido a una escuela pública nadie te hubiera invitado.

Jessica.-No es algo que te interese.

Fushigi.-Incluso Peter te dejo sola, que mal novio ¿no crees?

Sakura.- Déjala Fushigi.

Jessica.-Hazle caso, a fin de cuentas ahora haces todo lo que te dice, o por lo menos finges hacerlo.

Fushigi.-apartando a la ojiverde de él- ¿Eso crees? Pero según yo tu haces lo mismo con tu tía, es por eso que estas aquí incluso contra tu voluntad, porque le temes demasiado como para hacer algo contra ella, realmente no sé porque estás aquí si eres una cobarde, vives diciendo que me odias y quieres matarme y nunca haces nada ¡Cobarde!

Jessica.-No hables de lo que no sabes.

Fushigi.-Tan cobarde que no hiciste nada para salvar a tus padres, los dejaste morir.

Jessica.-No hables de lo que no sabes…

Fushigi.-Tu mente es débil, puedo entrar en ella con facilidad, y se que te paralizaste, preferiste dejarlos morir a tratar de hacer algo, preferiste creer lo que todos te decían, que eras "basura", pues sabes que realmente lo eres.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, Jessica le soltó un golpe con su mano envuelta en fuego, el chico la recibió y grito al sentir el calor en su rostro.

Fushigi.-¡Sigues siendo una basura!

Jessica.-comenzando a llorar por la ira- Hare que te tragues esas palabras.-dijo la chica y salió de allí corriendo.

Freda.-Y tu sigues siendo un fenómeno ¿no es así?

El chico volteo furioso dispuesto a darle un golpe pero fue detenido por una mano.

Eriol.-No te atrevas ni a pensarlo.

Georgea.-Así que Peter tiene razón, odias esa palabra.

Fushigi.-No se metan en algo que no les corresponde.

Shaoran.-¿Este maldito te hizo algo?

Georgea.-No, estoy bien, pero no diría lo mismo de Jessica.

Sakura.-Ellos siempre están discutiendo, no se porque se marcho tan indignada.

Fushigi.-Así es Sakura, se lleva y no se aguanta.

Freda.-¿No lo sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Sakura.-¿De verdad?

Georgea.-Y aparte de eso es al aniversario luctuoso de la muerte de sus padres.

Sakura.-¿¡De verdad murieron en su cumpleaños!

Freda.-Si, yo escuche cuando se lo decía a Caty y que por eso ella no quería estar aquí hoy, ni festejarlo de ninguna forma.

Sakura.-¿Tu sabias esto Fushigi?

Fushigi.-Lo había olvidado, creo que me pase un poco.

Eriol.-¿Por qué sabes tanto de Jessica?

Fushigi.-con una sonrisa- Su obsesión por matar a los Makihara tiene muchísimos años, claro que tengo que saber sus movimientos porque antes quería acabar con Yuriki, ahora tratara de hacerlo conmigo.

Sakura.-No debiste decirle cosas tan feas, ella sufre mucho por ese asesinato, y casi la culpaste de no haber hecho nada.

Shaoran.-¿Ahora te das cuenta de la clase de sujeto que es?

Fushigi.-ignorando a Shaoran-Se que me pase, hoy no era un buen día para pelear con ella, no me meto con la memoria de los padres de nadie ¿ok? No me gustaría que se metieran con los míos.

Georgea.- Pídele perdón.

Fushigi.-Yo no hago esas cosas.

Sakura.- mirándolo tiernamente mientras lo toma de la mano- Hazlo, veras que te sentirás mejor ¿si? Ella es mi amiga y no quiero que ustedes sigan diciéndose cosas feas que solo los lastiman.

Fushigi.-Ok, solo porque tu me lo pides, ¿te importa si te dejo un rato sola?

Sakura.-No, pero regresa con buenas noticias.

El chico le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia la calle.

Freda.-Esta haciendo algo de frio ¿Qué tal si entramos todos?

Los demás asintieron y caminaron hacia el interior, aunque Shaoran no ocultaba lo molesto que estaba ante el beso que había recibido Sakura.

Una vez adentro vieron que aun faltaban algunas mesas por decorar y habían hecho un espacio entre ellas para que pudieran seguir bailando mientras terminaban los preparativos de la cena.

Georgea.-Shaoran tengo un regalo para ti ¿podrías aceptarlo?

Shaoran.-¿De que se trata?

La pelinegra se levanto de puntitas y atrajo el rostro del chico hacia ella dándole un tierno y corto beso en los labios, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluso a su propia hermana.

Georgea.- Quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado.-dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a un rojo y confundido Shaoran- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Sakura.-ocultando sus ganas de llorar- Iré a ayudar a Ricca con la decoración de las mesas.-dijo la chica retirándose del lugar sin que Shaoran supiera muy bien que hacer.

Freda.-Hermana puedes acompañarme al sanitario.-dijo aun bastante sorprendida y un poco triste a la vez, tal vez por no haber podido predecir la reacción de su hermana.

Georgea.-Claro, ahora regresamos.

Eriol.-Si, las esperaremos con los demás del grupo, creo que Yamazaki necesita un poco de ayuda.-dijo el chico dando media vuelta.

Mientras, cerca del parque pingüino una chica pelirroja caminaba rápidamente aun tratando de controlar su llanto y con las manos cerradas en puño, estaba realmente furiosa y si no hubiera habido demasiados humanos en ese mismo momento le hubiera sacado el corazón a ese Makihara, el motivo por el cual aun no había hecho nada es porque esperaba que el hiciera algo malo para ella poder matarlo sin perder su corazón, pero ahora realmente eso le importaba poco solo pensaba en matar.

Fushigi.-Cuando quieres eres realmente rápida.-dijo el pelinegro saliendo a su encuentro.

Jessica.- Déjame tranquila, o de verdad te vas a arrepentir.

Fushigi.-Vine a disculparme, no recordaba lo que paso en un día como hoy, además de ser tu cumpleaños.

Jessica.-Tampoco era que tuvieras que recordarlo, es solo que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear, ni siquiera de salir pero este tonto bailecito me hizo hacerlo.

Fushigi.-Solo venía a decirte que lo siento, eso es todo, mañana volveré a molestarte eh, la tregua solo es por hoy.

Jessica.- Deberías atenderte tu desorden bipolar, y prefiero que no trates de disculparte ni de ser bueno conmigo o tendré pesadillas.

Fushigi.-Tu nunca sueñas, no puedes tener pesadillas.

Jessica.-Se llama sarcasmo, me voy quiero comer helado frente al televisor o algo así.

Levin.-apareciendo frente a los chicos- ¿Tan rápido? ¿No te apetece jugar un rato conmigo?

Fushigi.-No te metas en conversaciones ajenas.-dijo el chico poniéndose delante de la pelirroja quien estaba completamente asombrada, incluso temblaba un poco.

Levin.-¿Tienes miedo Jessica? Creí que tu no le temías a nada, y mucho menos podías expresar tus sentimientos.

Fushigi.-¿Qué hace aquí?

Levin.-Así me gusta, que me hables con respeto, solo vine a darle un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños a la chica.

Jessica.-No quiero nada.

Levin.-Pero si te va a encantar, te mandare al otro mundo con tus padres.-dijo mientras unas raíces de fuego salían del piso y la sujetaban de los brazos y piernas- Vamos Jessica, grita de dolor, pídeme clemencia.

La chica solo lo miro llena de odio mientras trataba de zafarse de las raíces que si bien no la lastimaban porque su piel era inmune al fuego si la tenían sujeta y evitaban que pudiera atacar, mientras el pelinegro observaba a ambos detenidamente.

Mientras en el baile.

Shaoran.-¿Vas a permitir que ese Makihara te bese solo porque se le antoja?

Sakura.-Fue un beso en la mejilla, además ¡a ti Georgea si te beso en la boca!

Shaoran.-Pero eso fue porque…

Sakura.-Además no es tu asunto si Fushigi me besa o no, tu y yo ya terminamos así que puedo salir con otros chicos.

Shaoran.-Ya deja de…

Ricca.-¡¿Qué es eso?-grito la castaña señalando el techo, donde una figura humanoide envuelta en humo estaba levitando, a un movimiento de su mano todos los arreglos de flores comenzaron a incendiarse.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos comenzaron a salir corriendo, menos Ricca, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko y Nayeli que no lograron salir antes de que las puertas se cerraran misteriosamente.

Sakura.-¿Levin?

Shaoran.-No ese ser despide una energía muy diferente y a la vez tan parecida.

Yamazaki.-¡Esto es un caso paranormal!

Naoko.-¡SI!

De pronto los focos comenzaron a tronar y las velas que había en algunos faroles para dar un ambiente mas romántico comenzaron a flotar peligrosamente.

Eriol.-Sakura mi poder no funciona en ellos, trata de usar a sueño.

Sakura saco la carta del bolsillo y usando la misma técnica que Shaoran usa para convocar sus sellos llamo a la carta y pidió su ayuda, pero aunque Sueño sobrevoló todo arrojando sus polvos no funciono.

Shaoran.-¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

Eriol.-No se si es porque a Sakura le falta su báculo y por eso su magia es débil o porque otro hechizo la está bloqueando.

En ese momento los cubiertos comenzaron a levitar y se abalanzaron sobre los chicos que aun quedaban allí, y sin otro remedio Shaoran y Eriol sacaron su espada y su báculo respectivamente y comenzaron a pelear, incluso Sakura tuvo que usar a Salto, aun sabiendo que sus amigos la estaban viendo, aunque eso era verdad a medias porque todos trataban de escapar.

De la nada Nayeli y Chiharu quedaron acorraladas.

Nayeli.-Agáchate.-dijo la mexicana mientras se tiraba sobre la chica y los cubiertos se clavaban en la pared, después de esto la tomo de la mano y echo a correr con ella.

Shaoran.-¿Dónde están las gemelas? Dijo mientras evitaba que Ricca muriera acuchillada.

Eriol.-Aun no regresan del baño.-dijo pero enseguida vieron como Freda venía corriendo hacia ellos esquivando ágilmente los cubiertos.

Shaoran.-¿Y tu hermana?

Freda.-Las tuberías del baño se tronaron y este comenzó a inundarse, yo logre salir por la ventana pero después de mi la ventana se atoro y ella ya no pudo salir, trate de romperla con todo lo que encontré pero no pude, por favor ayúdenla, si las cosas siguen así ella se ahogara.

Sakura.-cubriendo con Escudo a Ricca que había comenzado a llorar- Esa es la magia de Tomoyo…

Ricca.-¡¿Qué está pasando Sakura?

Sakura.-Te lo explicare cuando esto acabe, ahora no te muevas de allí.

En ese momento corrió hacia Yamazaki que trataba de tomar una foto con su celular, y logro derribarlo antes de que una bola de fuego se impactara contra el.

Yamazaki.-Mira ese ser comienza a adquirir forma…

Sakura.-Eso lo hace mas peligroso, corre hacia Ricca y no te muevas de allí, cuando esto acabe preguntas lo que quieras.

Eriol.-tratando de llegar hasta el ser a pesar de que humo lo asfixiaba- ¿Algún plan?

En ese momento tuvo que retroceder al notar como el techo se desplomaba sobre ellos y se lanzo para proteger a Naoko que se había quedado paralizada, por su parte Nayeli había encontrado un ángulo de seguridad y mantenía a Chiharu protegida mientras Sakura hacia lo suyo con Yamazaki Y Shaoran corria tras Freda que golpeaba como histérica la puerta del baño.

Freda.-¡Hermana!

Shaoran.-Hay un hechizo que nos impide llegar hasta ella, yo me encargo, tu ve hacia donde esta Ricca.

Freda.-Pero mi hermana…

Shaoran.-¡Ahora!

La chica corrió hacia donde ya Yamazaki y Naoko la esperaban al mismo tiempo que Chiharu corría desde el lado contrario hacia el Escudo, pero de la nada una oleada de cubiertos se abalanzó sobre ellas, y así, igual de espontaneo, la tierra comenzó a levantarse de su lugar y a varias raíces servían de escudo a las chicas, quienes lograron llegar a salvo al campo de protección.

Eriol.-¿Cómo…

La pregunta quedo en el aire al ver a Nayeli con una mano extendida al frente y una mirada de concentración en el rostro.

Eriol.-Ella…

Sakura.-logrando llegar hasta ella gracias a Salto-¿Tu posees poderes mágicos?

Nayeli.-Si, pero no es momento de hablar de eso, concéntrate en mantener los poderes de tu carta activos.

Mientras tanto Shaoran no dejaba de pronunciar hechizos tratando de romper el escudo que le impedía romper la puerta del baño, mientras escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de Georgea, quien ya tenía el agua hasta los hombros.

Justo cuando logro romper el hechizo los gritos de la chica dejaron de oírse, y con un movimiento certero de su espada rompió la puerta dejando que el agua saliera dejando a una chica inconsciente debido al agua, pero no tuvo tiempo mas que de acercarse a ella porque en el preciso momento el techo se vino abajo y lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue a cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Mientras en el parque pingüino Jessica se había logrado liberar gracias al pelinegro, quien había discutido con Levin, siguiendo el cuento de que el ya no quería tener nada en común con él.

Fushigi.-oculto tras unos arboles-¿Alguna idea?

Jessica.-Mis poderes no se comparan con los de él, tu eres un Makihara, haz algo.-dijo la chica en voz baja.

Fushigi.-Ya no me obedece, pero una cosa es segura, no podemos escondernos por siempre.

En ese momento una bola de energía se impacto contra ellos y por la magnitud de la energía ambos salieron volando, Fushigi quedo estampado contra la resbaladilla del Rey Pingüino, quedando inconsciente al instante mientras Jessica quedaba enredada en un árbol y al caer el árbol se le vino encima, inmediatamente se rodo pero una de sus tobillos logro ser alcanzado por el tronco.

Jessica.-¡Maldición!-grito mientras trataba de mover el árbol, y al fracasar quemándolo por completo.

Levin.-Acepta tu muerte con honor, lárgate al infierno con tus padres.

Jessica.-Yo no puedo morir aun.-dijo la chica sonriendo aunque no podía incorporarse debido al dolor.

Levin.-Eres humana, o al menos tu cuerpo lo es, no puedes exigirte tanto.

Jessica.-Yo no soy humana.-dijo la chica con los ojos rojos mientras hacia crecer su arco y arrojaba flechas que hicieron retroceder a Levin, estas lejos de atravesarlo se pegaron a su cuerpo como sanguijuelas y adoptaron la forma de una flor, en el acto comenzaron a estallar una detrás de otra.

Jessica logro cubrirse ante la explosión, pero casi al instante vio la silueta de Levin a escasos 5 metros de ella, al parecer el también era inmune al fuego.

Levin.-Buen hechizo, pero con tu nivel de magia es casi imposible que pueda funcionar como es debido, ahora te mostrare como se mata a alguien.-el ser hizo aparecer una flecha enorme que se dirigió velozmente a la pelirroja, esta trato de huir pero el dolor de su pierna le hacía imposible la huida, así que solo atino a cerrar los ojos; de la nada una luz roja la envolvió e hizo que la flecha se volviera humo, el brillo del choque de los dos poderes de disipo, Fushigi, que acababa de reaccionar vio que en el lugar de la pelirroja ahora había una esfera roja que comenzó a abrirse dejando ver a una Jessica sorprendida pero con los ojos de un rojo carmesí, y al verla detenidamente noto como dos alas parecidas a las de las mariposas brotaban de su espalda, eran estas las que la habían envuelto y salvado del ataque de Levin.

Jessica.-con su mirada posada en Levin-No te atrevas a subestimarme.-dijo antes de desaparecer y aparecer atrás de Levin soltándole un puñetazo tras otro que el ser no logro esquivar, aun estaba viendo como las alas de la pelirroja se movían velozmente y la hacían volar por el cielo; mientras el chico Makihara no dejaba de apreciar el inusual brillos de los ojos de su compañera de clases.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron dos orbes café mirándola preocupadas.

Sakura.-¿Que ocurrió?

Georgea.-El techo se vino encima y Escudo se deshizo, tranquila Nayeli evito que algo les pasara ¿tu como estas?

Sakura.-Bien pero…

Georgea.-Los guardianes llegaron justo a tiempo, la pelea se ha expandido al edificio de la escuela, mira.-dijo señalando el edificio que se veía en vuelto en llamas y las figuras de los guardianes lo sobrevolaban- y los demás están sentados allá-dijo señalando a su hermana junto con sus compañeros.

Sakura se incorporo, uso a Vuelo para poder llegar a los demás y vio como el edificio estaba destruido, la figura estaba envuelta en fuego y escupía el elemento por montones, mientras notaba como varias sombras se desprendían de ella y adquirían las mismas propiedades.

Shaoran.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura.-Si, no se que ocurrió o que me paso pero estoy bien, gracias.

Shaoran.-Yo no hice nada, las cartas crearon un escudo que impidió que el techo te aplastara, yo estaba tratando de sacar a Georgea del baño

Sakura.-Ah ya veo.-dijo mientras un dolor en el pecho se hacia presente, pero no era momento de darle importancia.

Kero.-No importa cuantas veces Suppy y yo ataquemos su fuego, es imposible ganarle.

Shaoran.-Tambien he tratado con agua, pero al parecer no es suficiente.

Nayeli se acerco velozmente en el lomo de Spinel.

Nayeli.-Creo que tengo una idea, pero no se si sea posible llevarlo a cabo.

Sakura.-Dime, yo realmente no se que hacer.

Nayeli.-No conozco tanto sobre las cartas Clow, pero se que hay una llamada Sombra, y otro elemento llamado Agua.

Sakura.-Asi es.

Nayeli.-Utilizala contra los seres para apagar su fuego un momento, y como al parecer no son mas que sombras, utiliza a esa carta para atraparlos.

Shaoran.-Yo he usado agua contra ellos y no pasa nada…

Nayeli.-Pero ella tiene las cartas Clow, de todas formas para estar seguros háganlo juntos.

Shaoran.-¿Tienes energía suficiente para usar tres cartas a la vez? Porque si atacas desde el suelo será aun mas difícil.

Sakura.-Si utilizo a Agua y a Sombra mis alas desaparecerán…

Shaoran.-Yo puedo flotar con mi propia magia, si quieres puedo cargarte en hombros.

Nayeli.-Bueno iré a ayudar a Eriol, cuando estén listos háganlo, vamos Kerberus.-dijo la chica mientras las bestias se dirigían a ayudar a Eriol.

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y se aferro a su cuello mientras se sostenía con sus piernas por la cintura de el.

Sakura.-Necesitaras tus manos para usar tus sellos del agua.-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada mientras veía como Vuelo regresaba a su forma de carta y Agua y Sombra iban a su mano por el puro deseo de su corazón.

Shaoran.-¡Estas lista.-dijo mientras ponía su sello y su espada en posición.

Sakura.-Si, ¡Agua!

Shaoran.-¡Dragón de agua ven!

Un enorme poder salió disparado hacia todo el edificio, alcanzando a esos seres y convirtiéndolos nuevamente en sombras.

Sakura.-¡Llévate a esos seres y absórbelos con tu oscuridad, sombra!

La carta salió disparada hacia ellas y comenzó a reunirlas para poco a poco irlas absolviendo hasta que el lugar quedo completamente despejado y solo quedaron en el suelo algunas hojas de papel.

Eriol.-bajando hacia ellas y tomándolas-Vaya vaya.

Spinel.-¿Que sucede Eriol?

Eriol.-Fue un hechizo bastante poderoso.-dijo mientras las hojas se desvanecían en sus manos.

Shaoran.-aun con Sakura en hombros-Seguramente fue alguien con el poder del fuego y…

Eriol.-Te equivocas, apuesto a que esta persona ni siquiera posee el poder del fuego, sin embargo su magia es tan poderosa que fue capaz de usar ese elemento sin controlarlo.

Shaoran.-Genial mas problemas.

Eriol.-Al contrario, comienzo a darme una idea sobre la clase de mago a la que nos enfrentamos, creo que es como Sakura y como yo.

Sakura.-¿A que te refieres?-dijo bajándose de la espalda de Shaoran.

Eriol.-Bueno nosotros no poseemos el poder de ningún tipo como lo posee Jessica, Fushigi o Nayeli, incluso Tomoyo, nosotros solo somos capaces de usar nuestra magia para invocar otros poderes, que en mi no tan humilde opinión sabiéndolo usar es una gran ventaja, y creo que este mago o maga, porque no hay que descartar a las gemelas, si Shaoran incluso yo desconfío un poco de mi novia; sabe como usar su poder para atraer a los demás elementos.

Sakura.-Nos quedan 5, Caty, Dimitri, Peter, Freda y Georgea.

Shaoran.-Yo aun no descartaría a Fushigi.

Yukito.-que había regresado junto con Nakuru a su verdadera forma al ver que las gemelas y los demás niños se acercaban- ¿Y qué me dices tú Nayeli?

Nayeli.-Yo no se de que me estén hablando, y tampoco entiendo que dicen sobre Jessica y Fushigi y los demás o lo que sea.

Eriol.-¿No estás enterada de nada?

Nayeli.-No, yo vine a este Apis a estudiar, había escuchado rumores de que en este país habitaban los card captors, me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que ustedes tenían poderes pero no dije nada para no ser entrometida, en cuanto a lo demás o a la naturaleza del ataque no tengo idea de que me hablan.

En ese momento aparecieron las gemelas seguidas por sus compañeros.

Chiharu.-¿Están bien?

Sakura.-Ah si ¿y ustedes?

Ricca.-Creo que nos merecemos una explicación ¿no creen?

Shaoran.-Mas importante aun ¿Qué hacemos con la escuela en ruinas?.-dijo mientras volteaba a ver el gimnasio son techo, los arboles destruidos, las ventanas del edificio de la escuela rotas, algunos muebles tirados a sus faldas y unas vigas salidas y a punto de desplomarse.

Yamazaki.-Un meteorito.

Freda.-Yo propongo correr antes de que alguien nos vea.

Eriol.-Apoyo a esa idea, vayamos a casa, allí hablaremos de lo sucedido.

En el acto todos echaron a correr antes de que alguien pudiera verlos y culparlos del desastre.

Mientras tanto Jessica no dejaba de arrojar flechas a diestra y siniestra, así como a atacar hasta donde Levin se lo permitía, a pesar de estar herida, ya que Levin la había dañado con sus bolas de energía, mostraba una sonrisa como si realmente se estuviera divirtiendo.

Justo cuando la chica estaba por arrojarle una enorme bola de fuego a Levin se poso ante ella Fushigi.

Fushigi.-Ya déjalo, fue suficiente.

Jessica.-¿Tu no te metas maldito Makihara!-grito mientras le arrojaba una flecha directo al corazón , pero se esfumo antes de dar contra el chico.

Fushigi.-Sabes que tus flechas no pueden tocarme, y ya es suficiente.

Jessica.-¡Nunca lo será!-grito abalanzándose contra el hombre que sonreía maliciosamente al sentir todo el odio que emanaba de la pelirroja.

De pronto el cielo se nublo y una lluvia de truenos hizo a Levin retroceder y a Jessica caer inconsciente.

Fushigi.-¡Cuándo digo basta te incluye a ti también!-grito el chico mandándole una descarga que casi se impacta contra el ser, quien desapareció cobardemente.

El pelinegro se apresuro a frenar la caída de la chica y la cargo en hombros.

Fushigi.-Tu cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano, y no importa cuánto lo entrenes, no puedes evitar la fatiga.-dijo mientras emprendía el camino a casa.

Los demás chicos llegaron a casa de Eriol exhaustos, este los invito a sentarse y les sirvió un poco de te.

Naoko.-¿Entonces eres una bruja?

Sakura.-Si, algo así.

Yamazaki.-¿Ustedes sabían que antiguamente las brujas eran extraterrestres? Al ser una cultura más avanzada poseían habilidades diferentes a las nuestras, así que venían a ver cómo era la vida en la Tierra, y para algunas cosas usaban sus habilidades sobrenaturales, era entonces cuando las ballenas…

Chiharu.-pisandolo fuertemente-¡Deja de decir mentiras!

Sakura.-No se si ese sea el origen de las brujas pero yo te puedo asegurar que no soy extraterrestre.

Freda.-Estaba mintiendo Sakura.

Sakura.-Ah bueno si es así, creo que esta historia comienza cuando yo tenía 10 años y encontré un extraño libro en mi biblioteca.

La chica comenzó a explicar todo con lujo de detalle, algo que intereso incluso a Nayeli que desconocía esos datos, la Card Captor les conto todas las cosas que habían sucedido en la escuela y como las habían solucionado, así pasaron las horas hasta que llego a la actualidad contándole todo lo que sabían de Levin, la posesión de Tomoyo y la incertidumbre de no saber quien más tenia poderes y que todo terminaba en sospechas.

Shaoran.-Y asi es como se vieron involucrados en esto.

Chiharu.-Siempre sospeche que algo raro pasaba con ustedes.

Sakura.-¿De Verdad?

Ricca.-Si, siempre te tenias que ir corriendo, aparecías y desaparecías de la nada.

Sakura.-¿No están molestos?

Naoko.-No, lo hiciste para protegernos, pero ahora nos alegra poder compartir tu secreto.

Shaoran.-¿Es cierto Yamazaki?

Yamazaki.-Claro Shaoran, además debe ser impresionante poder usar magia y todo eso.

Eriol.-Algo así.

Nayeli.-Ya es tarde, muy tarde, debemos ir a casa.

Naoko.-Tienes razón, ahora debemos esperar para ver que pasa con la escuela y eso.

Los chicos salieron apresuradamente, incluso Yukito, Saura y Shaoran y todos tomaron direcciones distintas aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente apareció en todos los noticieros, periódicos, y programas de radio como la secundaria de Tomoeda había sido casi destruida, al parecer los materiales no eran de buena calidad, o algún extraño temblor había hecho que los tubos de gas de la cocina explotaran prendiéndole fuego a todo el inmueble, había muchas teorías, desde las mas coherentes hasta las más descabelladas, los habitantes de la ciudad estaban acostumbrados a que cosas extrañas ocurrieran, el rey pingüino movido de lugar, la lluvia que solo caía en Tomoeda, lo normal.

Fujitaka.-Y ocurrió justo la noche del baile ¿ustedes no vieron nada?

Sakura.-No papá…-la chica comenzaba a sentirse culpable de decir tantas mentiras ante su padre, de no hacerlo participe en su vida.

Fujitaka.-Me gustaría saber la verdad sobre lo ocurrido.

Sakura.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Fujitaka.-Si ¿acaso sabes algo Sakura?

Sakura.-con voz decidida- ¿Crees en la magia?

Fujitaka.-¿A que te refieres?

La chica tomo aire y se dispuso a contar nuevamente su historia, incluso Kero fue llamado y por fin pudo presentarse ante el hombre, que en el fondo siempre había sabido que había algo especial en su hija así como alguna vez lo hubo en su esposa.

Mientras tanto en un gran edificio de Tomoeda un chico pelinegro y con mirada profunda hablaba rápidamente en chino con alguien al otro lado de la línea.

Fushigi.-Si, lo entiendo, y cada vez estoy más cerca de mi objetivo abuela, la Card Captor confía en mí.-dijo el chico colgando el teléfono mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, inmediatamente salió del departamento rumbo a casa de Eriol.

Más tarde en casa de Eriol.

Sakura.-Tendremos 15 días de vacaciones mientras reparan la escuela ¡que bien!

Nayeli.-Aun no entiendo cómo te atreviste a contarle la verdad a tu padre.

Sakura.-Estoy cansada de mentir y ocultar cosas, además lo tomo bastante bien, cuando le mostré las cartas corrió con ellas rumbo a la biblioteca y se puso a revisar y compararlas con la escritura de no sé qué civilización.

Shaoran.-Indirectamente creo que todos los que nos rodean siempre han sospechado de nosotros.

Georgea.-Es que no son nada discretos.-dijo la chica que estaba acostada en la alfombra con la mirada en el techo.

Eriol.-Oigan no pierdan el rumbo los he llamado para darles una buena noticia.

Freda.-¿Nunca reconstruirán la escuela?

Jessica.-¿Fushigi tiene una enfermedad que lo matara poco a poco y con mucho dolor?

Kero.-¿Hiciste pastel?

Eriol.-No, estuve investigando y hay una forma de acabar con Levin.

Sakura.-¿Cuál?

Eriol.-Encerrarlo en una piedra sagrada y después dejar que el fuego lo purifique.

Jessica.-Eriol las piedras sagradas ya no existen, hace miles de años que no se ve ninguna.

Eriol.-Te equivocas, Clow encontró una durante su infancia y para que nadie pudiera usarla para el mal la escondió.

Nayeli.-¿En dónde?

Eriol.-En el mar de China, más específicamente, en el de Hong Kong.

Sakura.-¿Y que hacemos?

Eriol.-Iremos por ella, Shaoran me comento que de todas formas ira por que al parecer Mei Lin esta mucho mejor, y por que al parecer un hechizo pesa sobre ella, yo la ayudare, además serán unas buenas vacaciones para todos ¿no creen?

Sakura.-¿Vacaciones?

Jessica.-¿Todos?

Eriol.- ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? Si alguno se queda sería peligroso, la casa de Shaoran es lo suficientemente grande para alojarnos a todos ¿qué me dicen?

Fushigi.-Yo pensaba ir de todos modos, habrá una reunión de los Makihara y debo estar presente, si quieren pueden entrar, tal vez encontremos algo útil en la biblioteca.

Jessica.-Yo me rehúso a ir.

Freda.-¿Por qué?

Jessica.-Por que no pienso acercarme a los Makihara, además tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Freda.-¿También nosotros podemos ir?

Eriol.-Claro, es muy arriesgado dejarlas solas, además querías conocer Hong Kong ¿o no?

Nayeli.-Pues yo si acepto.

Sakura.-Y yo.

Eriol.- Esta decidido, en tres días nos marchamos a Hong Kong, volveremos a donde matamos a Levin por primera vez.

Jessica.-No cuenten conmigo.

* * *

Nayeli.-Hola...digamos que no corri lo suficientemente rapido cuando Sunako llego buscando quien contestara sus reviews...perdi mis lentes y tropece...y me atrapo. Ahora mismo vienen los...

En ese momento entra un chico corriendo que tropieza y se ve como muchas hojas salen volando por la ventana.

Nayeli.-Bueno...los que sobrevivieron...

Dimitri.-Hola a todos, sobre todo a mi club de fans.

Nayeli.-Tu no tienes club de fans torpe.

Dimitri.-Claro que si, debe haber muchas chicas enamoradas de mi, lo presiento.

Nayeli.-No no es cierto.

Dimitri.-No molestes, quiero contestar el primer review ¿te parece?

Nayeli.-Por mi contesta todos.-dijo la chica sentandose en el suelo molesta.

Dimitri.-Veamos el primero es de Angeldelaesperanzalira que dice que la historia deberia ser de Tomoyo y Eriol, yo digo que deberia ser mia y de Tomoyo ¿no crees?

Nayeli.-Callate antes de que vomite.

Dimitri.-¿Por que no te simpatiza Tomoyo?

Nayeli.-La que no me simpatiza es Kaho, y si era muy obio que ella estaba en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, y todos lo sabiamos, bueno tal vez Sakura no, pero pues ya era hora de afirmarlo por si alguien aun tenia duda, lease Sakura.

Dimitri.-¿Quien es Kaho? ¿Que le hizo a mi Tomoyo?

Nayeli.-Ok, lease Sakura y Dimitri.

Dimitri.-Ya dime ¿que le hizo?

Nayeli.-Lee el capitulo anterior y deja de molestarme. Bueno tambien sientes que no hay progreso y eso es un poco comprensible pero hay algunos detalles que son importantes para entender lo que ocurrira proximamente.

Dimitri.-¿Y que va a ocurrir? ¿Tu lo sabes?

Nayeli.-Claro me lei la "Biblia" que tiene Sunako como manuscrito original de Destino 2.

Dimitri.-Detalles...¿Como cuales?

Nayeli.-No soy Georgea para dar Spoilers.

Dimitri.-No se de que habla pero espero leerte pronto, cuidate bye.

* * *

Nayeli.-Veamos sigue TNK 3434... la fan numero uno de...Jessica.

Dimitri.-Ay yo tambien soy su fan, es que es bien buena onda.

Nayeli.-Ahora creo qeu eres mas tarado y torpe que antes.

Dimitri.-Pues a mi me cae bien, siempre me presta goma cuando no traigo la mia ¿Fushigi hace eso por ti?

Nayeli.-Fushigi ni si quiera me habla, pero ese no es el punto.

Dimitri.-Deberian conocerse mas, haz amigos.

Nayeli.-Deja de molestarme y contesta el review ¡AHORA!

Dimitri.-Ok. Bueno Tnk3434-chan, como somos del club de fans de Jessica estamos en confianza, si el capitulo anterior te parecio largo este te dejo atonita ¿verdad? ¿y que le hizo la tal Kaho a mi Tomoyo?

Nayeli.-¡¿Eres retrasado o que?.-grito arrojandole una mesa a la cabeza.

Dimitri.-con un curita en la cabeza- Y que ueno que te hizo reir el capitulo, aun no conozco al hermano de Sakura pero me han contado que es muy celoso de su hermanita, debe haber sido realmente divertido.

Nayeli.-Yo creo qeu ver a Jessica riendose asi es espeluznante pero bueno.

Dimitri.-A ti no te vendria mal reirte un poco.-dijo al chico mientras caminaba hacia ella, pero tropesandose con su propio pie volvio a caer terminando a los pies de ella.

Nayeli.-Jajajaja si sigues haciendo esas cosas lo vas a conseguir.

Dimitri.-No lo hago a proposito...

Nayeli.-Bueno Tnk3434 espero que este capi te haya gustado y que dejes reviews ¿si? hazta prometo portarme mejor con Jessica.

Dimitri.-¿Y por que te llevas mal con ella?

Nayeli.-Creo que nuestros poderes no son compatibles.

Dimitri.-¿Poderes?

Nayeli.-Olvidalo torpe, preparame un cafe.

* * *

Dimitri.- La siguiente es Val-chan-Hime que esta emocionada porq eu actualizo, y bueno despues de como dos meses volvio a actualizar.

Nayeli.-¿Es sarcasmo o de verdad estas emocionado?

Dimitri.-Y que mal que ella no pueda actualizar su historia, pero sabes a pesar de que Sunako esta de vacaciones ella no ha actualizado.

Nayeli.-Por que se ha puesto como maniaca a transcribir ¿no ves el tamaño de este capi? ademas parece ermitaño vive viendo anime, sale para comer y duerme.

Dimitri.-Mira que linda, dice que soy Espacial.

Nayeli.-A menos que seas extraterrestre no lo creo, ademas dice QUE LA HISTORIA esta Espacial, no tu.

Dimitri.-Ahhh yo que me habia ilusionado...una fan.

Nayeli.-Ahhh, bueno gracias por decir que es Espacial, acabo de recrodar que cuando era niña en Mexico habia una revista llamada WITCH o ago asi y una de ellas decia que lo que le gustaba era Espacial, espero que sea lo mismo, bueno chica cuidate mucho y mandanos un review ¿no?

Dimitri.-¡Y consigueme fans!

Nayeli.-No existen ya superalo.

Dimitri.-Bueno sin mas por el momento me despido...me ire llorando a mi casa.

Nayeli.-Algo me dice que cometeras suicidio...

Dimitri.-Adios, cuidense mucho todos.

Nayeli.-Hasta la proxima!


	27. Chapter 27

*Personajes propiedad de las CLAMP

* * *

Hong Kong estaba soleado, eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde y el aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido, el señor Wei acaba de pedir el equipaje mientras los niños no dejaban de hablar emocionados de volver.

Jessica.-Aun no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir, si los Makihara me matan será su culpa.- dijo la chica respirando pesadamente, después de todo los viajes en cualquier tipo de transporte no eran su fuerte.

Georgea.-Es que Caty y Peter también volvieron a Portugal mientras arreglan la escuela, así que hubiera sido triste quedarte sola ¿o no?

Jessica.-No realmente.

Nayeli.-Dimitri dice que hablas chino.

Jessica.-Si, mi tía insiste en que hable muchos idiomas, como si fuera a vivir lo suficiente como para usarlos.

Shaoran.-Georgea, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento?

Georgea.-Si, con gusto.

Shaoran la llevo un poco lejos mientras los demás les hacían burla.

Georgea.-Dime.-dijo una vez que estaba segura ya no podrían oírlos.

Shaoran.-Es un poco riesgoso que estés siempre conmigo.

Georgea.-¿A qué te refieres?

Shaoran.-Aprecio mucho que pienses en mi-dijo sonrojándose, como le costaba hablar de esas cosas-pero de verdad es riesgoso, no quiero que vuelvas a poner en peligro tu vida, Levin no parara hasta causarme el mayor dolor posible y si algo llega a pasarte no me lo perdonaría.

Georgea.-Creo que ya estoy hundida en esto hasta los chongos, no creo que por alejarme de ti él se detenga, además ¡tampoco puedes pedirme que vea como te matan! Yo se que soy inútil, que soy tonta, a veces bastante molesta, pero de verdad…de verdad te quiero y no quiero que nada te pase.

Shaoran.-Georgea yo…

Georgea.-Has salvado mi vida en muchas ocasiones, podrás seguir haciéndolo.

Shaoran.-No es eso es que…

Georgea.-Lo se, el otro día mientras tu me protegías dejaste a Sakura sola y de no haber sido por las cartas…

Shaoran.-¿Lo entiendes? La amo…

Georgea.-Claro que lo entiendo, pero también entiendo que ella posee magia y puede defenderse sola, en cambio yo no puedo hacer nada si algo pasa, y aunque me aleje de ti Levin tratara de matarme, por motivos que desconozco.

Shaoran.-No se lo permitiré, no dejare que nada te suceda.

Georgea.-¿De verdad?

Shaoran.-Si.

Georgea.-Se que esto es un poco repentino pero ¿por que no intentamos ser más que amigos?

Shaoran.-Yo quiero a Sakura.

Georgea.-Lo se pero si no me quisieras aun que sea poquito no te preocuparías por mi, vamos si Sakura esta tan unida a Fushigi…

Shaoran.-No le voy a dar celos.

Georgea.-No digo que lo hagas, pero a mi me gustaría saber que se siente ser novia de Li Shaoran, en unos meses, si sobrevivo, regresare a Inglaterra…

Shaoran.-Georgea no es que no me gustes o no me simpatices, y claro que te quiero a veces siento que eres un poco como yo pero…

Georgea.-Sakura decidió que era hora de probar algo nuevo ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Shaoran.-Lo pensare ¿Esta bien?

Georgea.-Si.-dijo abrazándolo.

Shaoran.-Pero no hagas que me arrepienta tan rápido.

Georgea.- Perdón, olvide que siempre odiabas eso de Mei Lin.-dijo sonriéndole.

Shaoran.-¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Georgea.- También soy amiga de Sakura.-dijo la chica dando media vuelta y corriendo hacia sus amigos, sin notar que dos personas faltaban.

Sakura.-en la farmacia del aeropuerto- ¿Crees que esto le quite el mareo a Jessica?-dijo mostrándole un frasco con una sustancia rosa chicle.

Fushigi.-Supongo, de verdad no deberías preocuparte tanto por ella, ya sabes que ni siquiera…

Sakura.-Ella es mi amiga, se que es un poco extraña y aun se resiste a demostrarlo, pero creo que en el fondo es una buena chica, con un gran dolor por haber perdido a sus padres.

Fushigi.-Sakura hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, es muy importante.

Sakura.-Dime ¿Qué pasa?

Fushigi.-Mis sentimientos hacia ti, eso sucede, ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que nada pasa.

Sakura.-No comprendo.

Fushigi.-Sakura…me gustas, no, no es solo eso, yo he comenzado a sentir algo verdaderamente fuerte por ti.

Sakura.-completamente roja-Fushigi yo… es que…no se…

Fushigi.-No pienses, solo siente.-dijo posando sus manos en los hombros de la castaña y acercándose lentamente a su rostro y dándole un corto beso en los labios que la dejo sin habla, mientras dos pares de ojos, unos color chocolate y otros azules los miraban sorprendidos.

Shaoran.-con los puños cerrados-Ese Makihara…ese maldito…

Jessica.-Ella es su objetivo, y mientras ella no lo entienda no podemos hacer nada.

Shaoran.-¡Wei quiere que nos vayamos ya!-grito el chico entrando de improviso en el local.

Sakura.- mirándolo preocupada y preguntándose si había visto todo-Ah si…vamos Fushigi…

El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia y la tomo de la mano rumbo a la salida mientras empujaba al castaño.

Sakura.-Jessica, compre esto para que se te quiten los mareos.-dijo dándole la medicina.

Jessica.-Gracias.-dijo la chica tomándola y dándose media vuelta.

Todos subieron a la camioneta que había llegado por ellos, se veían realmente emocionados y no dejaban de tomar fotografías.

Shaoran.-Haremos una parada antes, Wei ¿podrías llevar las maletas a casa?

Wei.-Como diga joven Shaoran ¿A dónde piensa ir?

Shaoran.-Quiero visitar a Mei Lin antes de que otra cosa ocurra.

Jessica.-¿¡Visitar a tu prima!

Fushigi.-¿Y yo por que debería acompañarlos?

Sakura.-Vamos Fushigi, estoy preocupada por ella, hace mucho que no nos vemos y platicamos sobre todo lo que ocurrió.

Fushigi.-Sobre la muerte de mi prima ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura.-Ah si…a veces olvido que ella es tu prima.

Jessica.-¿Aun no se lo dices?-dijo la chica asomándose del asiento de atrás y mirando a Fushigi con burla

Sakura.-¿Decirme que?-dijo la castaña moviéndose para que Freda pudiera tomar bien la foto del mar de Hong Kong.

Jessica.-Yuriki no solo era su prima, era "el amor de su vida".-dijo la chica arrastrando las últimas palabras con tono de burla.

Shaoran.-¿Qué?

Fushigi.-Es verdad.-dijo quitándole importancia y no volvió a decir nada hasta que se bajaron de la camioneta en un parque, Shaoran les dijo que debían atravesar toda la plaza y luego un tramo de paraje para poder llegar a la casa de su prima; todos caminaron a regañadientes.

Sakura.-rezagándose de los demás y viendo a Fushigi- ¿Lo que me dijiste entonces era mentira?

Fushigi.-Me estoy enamorando de ti, eso es verdad.

Sakura.-Pero Yuriki…

Fushigi.-Esta muerta y tú no ¿Cuál es el problema?

Sakura.-Bueno…ninguno.-dijo bajando la mirada.

Fushigi.-¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

Sakura.-Yo…yo…-la chica no sabia que decir cuando tuvo de nuevo la visión de ella siendo amarrada por raíces en el cuello y en los brazos.

Fushigi.-¿Te encuentras bien?

Sakura.-Si…acepto ser tu novia.-dijo aun no muy segura de porque esas palabras habían salido de su boca.

Fushigi.- Así es como tiene que ser.-dijo en voz queda mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y ella le correspondía el abrazo sintiéndose fatal; y sin notar que alguien había regresado a buscarlos y no le gustaba para nada lo que veía.

Inmediatamente Shaoran echo a correr luchando por contener lo que parecía ser llanto, nunca en su vida había sentido tal rabia, podría matar a Levin en ese instante si se le ocurría aparecer, y Sakura, ni hablar de lo que podría gritarle a ella, pero no lograría nada con eso, de pronto vio como Georgea y Freda trataban de fotografiar a un pajarillo y sin saber si por celos, rabia, deseo o un impulso de todo eso junto tomo a Georgea por la cintura la acorralo contra un árbol y la beso con desesperación mientras Freda los veía con la boca abierta; al escuchar el pequeño grito que había logrado exhalar Georgea, antes de ser callada por los labios del chico, Eriol, Jessica y Nayeli que estaban cerca corrieron a ver que sucedía y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver el espectáculo que tenían enfrente.

Nayeli.-¿Cómo paso esto?

Jessica.-No se…no es normal ¿o si?

Eriol.-Pues magia no es.

En ese momento aparecieron Fushigi y Sakura que se habían apresurado para alcanzarlos y en cuanto las esmeraldas de Sakura pudieron distinguir lo que sus amigos veían con tanta atención sintió como su corazón salía de su cuerpo, era como aquella vez cuando creyó que se había besado con Yuriki, no supo que fue lo que paso después de eso, ella solo se quedo allí, inmóvil y tratando de entender porque si no le importaba le dolía tanto ver aquello.

Shaoran se separo un poco de Georgea cuando sintió que necesitaba aire y sin mirarla a los ojos le susurro en el oído-"Acepto tu propuesta, desde este momento eres MI novia"-dicho esto la tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar rápidamente mientras la chica trataba de acostumbrarse a su paso.

Jessica.-Creo que es mejor que nos apresuremos.-dijo no muy segura estudiando la reacción de Sakura, que aun no salía del asombro.

Nayeli.-Si, yo opino lo mismo.-dijo mientras veía con pena a la castaña y empujaba a Freda por accidente.

Mientras tanto más adelante Shaoran caminaba a grandes zancadas aun tirando del brazo de Georgea que tenía que correr para no quedarse atrás, hasta que tropezó sin poder remediarlo, inmediatamente Shaoran se dio vuelta y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Shaoran.-¿Estás bien?-dijo sintiéndose culpable.

Georgea.-Si, perdón, soy algo torpe para caminar.-dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Shaoran.- Perdón, no pensé en lo que hacia.

Georgea.-Viste algo que no te pareció ¿no es así?

Shaoran.-A veces me asusta que me conozcas tan bien.

Georgea.-El cazador siempre conoce los hábitos de su presa ¿o no?-dijo la chica en un tono casi inaudible.

Shaoran.-No te escuche, lo siento.

Georgea.-Solo decía que no te estoy reclamando, no me molesta lo que hiciste, supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.-dijo sonriéndole.

Shaoran.-¿Entonces no estas enojada?

Georgea.-No porque es cierto lo que dijiste ¿verdad?

Shaoran.-¿El que?

Georgea.-Que ahora soy tu novia.

Shaoran.-Si, supongo que es hora de un cambio.

La chica lo abrazo sonriendo mientras Shaoran se preguntaba si eso era lo correcto, pero pronto sus dudas se disiparon cuando vio a Sakura llegar de la mano de Fushigi seguido por todos.

Freda.-Vaya que corres rápido, hasta olvidaste que venias con nosotros.

Shaoran.-Lo siento, sigamos antes de que se haga tarde.

Jessica.-Y a todo esto ¿Qué es lo que le pasa exactamente a tu prima? Sé que ella no posee magia, y creo comprender que ayudo a Levin cuando despertó por primera vez, pero ahora ¿Cuál es su mal?

Shaoran.-que había vuelto a tomar a Georgea del brazo y continuaba caminando, aunque un poco mas lento ya que Jessica había corrido hasta estar a su altura y poder platicar con el-Ella fue herida durante esa batalla, se golpeo en la cabeza y perdió la memoria, hace algunos meses comenzó a mostrar mejoría, recordaba cosas, incluso ya habíamos dejado de preocuparnos por ella ya que son pocas las cosas que aun no recuerda, pero hace algunas semanas volvió a empeorar, despertaba gritando en la madrugada y decía que veía a un hombre siempre parado a su lado.

Jessica.-¿Un fantasma?

Shaoran.-Ella no posee la habilidad de verlos, al principio mi tía creyó que eran simples pesadillas, una de las cosas que no recordaba con claridad era la batalla contra Levin, y cuando al fin logro describir al ser que veía siempre a su lado descubrimos que era él.

Jessica.-¿Levin la atormenta?

Shaoran.-No se, yo creo que usa algún hechizo, no creo que esté presente allí, pero aun así ella puede verlo, y al parecer le hace recordar una y otra vez la muerte de Yuriki.

Jessica.-Solo la esta atormentando.

Shaoran.-Por eso quería venir, porque no soporto saber que ella está sufriendo.

Sakura.-Todos haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudar a Mei Lin, no te preocupes.-dijo Sakura con decisión.

Shaoran.-Gracias.-dijo el chico apresurando el paso al ver a la distancia como sobresalía el techo de la gran mansión donde vivía su prima.

Una vez en el jardín vieron con asombro la cantidad de plantas que había a su alrededor, y al instante todos gritaron al ver a un hombre de unos 20 años acercarse hacía ellos seguido por un tigre.

Shaoran.-Hola Fu, tiempo sin verte.-dijo el chico cortésmente y haciendo una gran reverencia.

Fu.-Bienvenido Shaoran.-dijo el hombre que era bastante alto, usaba un traje parecido al que Shaoran utilizaba para pelear, solo que en lugar del símbolo del ying y el yang había un tigre, y el traje era de color rojo, por su aspecto se veía que había estado entrenando, tenía un cabello negro bastante desordenado y poseía unos grandes ojos café casi llegando a carmín que a Sakura se le hacían muy familiares.

Georgea.-Puedo preguntar ¿Quién es el?-dijo la chica que estaba escondida tras su novio viendo con nerviosismo el gran felino que los veía a todos sin inmutarse.

Shaoran.-Es Li Fu, el hermano mayor de Mei Lin.

Todos los chicos saludaron con una gran reverencia aunque no muy felices de quitarle la mirada al tigre.

Shaoran.-Ellos son mis amigos ¿ha habido algún cambio en Mei Lin?

Fu.-No, mi magia es menos poderosa que la tuya y temo que por eso no he podido hacer nada por mi hermana.-dijo el hombre visiblemente triste.

Sakura.-No te culpes, estoy segura que haces todo lo que puedes, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudar…ah etto… yo me llamo Sakura Kinomoto.

Fu.-Se quién eres, aunque esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, eres la poseedora de las cartas Clow y la prometida de mi primo Li.

Sakura.-Ah bueno…

Fushigi.-Ella ya no es su prometida, ahora es mi novia.-dijo el pelinegro con enfado mientras todos veían a Shaoran y a su primo- además la chica que está con él es su novia, es descortés decir esas cosas frente a ella.

Georgea.-Yo no lo tomo así, no necesito estarme pavoneando por todos lados como su novia, mientras él y yo lo sepamos no me importa lo que digan los demás.-dijo la chica aun algo temerosa.

Fushigi.-No me lleves la contraria Georgea, tú no sabes tratar…

Georgea.-Deja de usarme para tus planes raros…

Jessica.- Cállense los dos, solo están apenando a Shaoran.

Fu.- acercándose a Georgea que lo miraba cautelosa- Perdóname no era mi intención humillarte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Shaoran.-Ella es Georgea Grint, esta como alumna de intercambio en mi escuela, viene de Inglaterra.

Fu.-¿Y eres lo suficientemente poderosa como para atreverte a querer pertenecer a la familia Li?

Freda.-saliendo al recate de su hermana-¡Nosotras no poseemos poderes!

Fu.-Que mal, seguramente ante el consejo eso será un problema.

Georgea.-Yo nunca he dicho que me vaya a casar con Shaoran, además Mei Lin tampoco posee poderes ¿o si?

Fu.-Como te atreves…

Nayeli.-¡Basta! Estamos aquí porque Mei Lin nos necesita, no venimos a ver quien se casara con Shaoran ni el nivel de poder de nadie, así que opino que vayamos a verla.

Fu.-Esta en su cuarto.-dijo aun viendo despectivamente a las gemelas.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente en silencio, hasta que llegaron al tercer piso.

Shaoran.- Perdónalo Georgea, para algunos miembros de mi familia el poder lo es todo.

Georgea.-Tranquilo, realmente no me importa, además creo que Mei Lin se llevo la peor parte de esto ¿o no?

Freda.-Su propio hermano juzga a las personas dependiendo de su poder y ella no es capaz de cambiar el hecho de haber nacido sin magia.

Shaoran.-Supongo, pero ella siempre se ha esforzado en otras cosas, como no puede usar la magia ha perfeccionado las artes marciales, además su hermano casi nunca está en casa, por lo general vive en Beijín, en un internado, además no toda mi familia es así, el resto creemos que Mei Lin tiene otras virtudes que compensan su falta de magia.

Pronto llegaron a una ante sala bastante amplia con diversas pinturas del puerto de Hong Kong y hermosos jarrones adornados con flores que despedían un hermoso perfume.

Shaoran toco el gran portón de madera que estaba al fondo del cuarto, al escuchar un sonido de aprobación entro e hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Dentro estaba una mujer que era la viva imagen de Mei Lin, solo que con algunos años de más, al verlos hizo una reverencia y le dijo unas palabras a su hija en Chino.

Shaoran.-Buenas tardes tía…

En ese momento la mujer se apresuro a abrazar al chico quien se sonrojo un poco, inmediatamente le dedico una sonrisa y lo soltó para presentarse.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lei Bo, soy la madre de Mei Lin ¿ustedes vienen a ayudarla no es así?-dijo la mujer que usaba un hermoso vestido color jade.

Jessica.-Lo intentaremos.

Lei Bo.-Por favor ayúdenla, mi magia, o la de mi esposo o la de mi hijo no son suficientes.

Shaoran.-Tranquila tía, todo estará bien.

La mujer salió de la habitación y entonces notaron a Mei Lin que los veía desde su cama y los saludaba a todos con la mano.

Fushigi se adelanto hacia ella y la abrazo ante la sorpresa de todos.

Nayeli.-Definitivamente hoy es el día más raro de toda mi vida ¿qué les pasa a todos?

Shaoran.- ¡Suelta inmediatamente a mi prima, Makihara!

Mei Lin.- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos tanta familiaridad Makihara?

Fushigi.-Me alegra saber que por lo menos tu estas bien, no como Yuriki, y no se preocupen, Levin solo la esta torturando un poco, nada que Eriol no pueda arreglar.

Nayeli.- ¿Eso debería alegrarnos?

Freda.-Solo es un poco de tortura psicológica al parecer.

Mei Lin.-Hola Sakura.-dijo mientras se levantaba y ambas chicas se abrazaban.

Eriol se aproximo a la pelinegra y después de saludarla puso sus manos en la frente de la chica al tiempo que su símbolo de magia aparecía bajo sus pies, un extraño resplandor verdoso comenzó a emanar de ella, poco a poco eso fue desapareciendo y Eriol sonrió satisfecho.

Eriol.-Listo, ya no hay nada que temer.

Mei Lin.-¿No me piensas presentar a todos tus amigos Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Ah bueno, la chica de lentes es Nayeli, estas son Freda y Georgea y…

Jessica.-Me llamo Jessica, un gusto.-dijo la chica visiblemente incomoda.

Shaoran.-Y al sujeto ese al parecer ya lo conoces.

Mei Lin.-Claro que lo conozco, después de todo, su prima fue mi mejor amiga, y te conté cientos de veces sobre el Shaoran ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

Shaoran.-Creo que realmente te ignore esas veces.

Mei Lin.- ¡Que malo eres!

Shaoran.-Solo soy sincero.

Freda.- ¿Conociste a la hermana de Fushigi? ¿Si se parecía a él?

Mei Lin.-Su hermanita…

Fushigi,-No éramos gemelos como para ser idénticos par de niñas raras.-comento el chico mientras las gemelas le sacaban la lengua.

Mei Lin.-Pues la recuerdo muy poco, casi siempre estaba en su cuarto y cuando salía lloraba por todo, aunque ahora que lo pienso era porque Yuriki siempre la molestaba.

Georgea.-Yo sigo creyendo que era una Fushigi con cabello largo y vestido.

Shaoran.-Creo que comenzara a llover…

Mei Lin.-Oye niña ¡¿Por qué estas tan cerca de Shaoran?-grito al ver como Georgea se aferraba del brazo del ojos color chocolate.

Georgea.-Porque es mi novio.

Mei Lin.-Eso no puede ser ¡yo se lo deje a Sakura! Y tú no tienes ningún derecho…

Sakura.-Esta bien Mei Lin…

Mei Lin.-¡Claro que no está bien! ¡Tienes que luchar por el!

Georgea.-Eso es lo que le falta, luchar por su amor.-dijo la chica viéndola misteriosamente.

Mei Lin.-¡Tu no te metas niña!

Georgea.-Me meto si quiero y…

Fushigi.- Cállense, mejor vámonos.

Mei Lin.- ¿Se hospedaran todos en tu casa Shaoran?

Shaoran.-Fushigi tiene la suya propia, pero todos los demás…

Nayeli.-Y yo creo que no hay ningún problema si Jessica se va con él, así tal vez se lleven mejor.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Jessica.-¡No! Prefiero dormir en la calle antes que en la casa de esos dementes.

Fushigi.-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con ella, algo que me causa muchos escalofríos.

Nayeli.-Pero es una buena idea.

Jessica.-Claro que no, el universo entero no es tan grande como para que existamos los dos, y sin embargo, nos tienen en el mismo planeta, el mismo país, la misma escuela y viviendo en el mismo edificio, eso ya es más que provocar a los Dioses.-dijo la chica firmemente.

Fushigi.-Oye…¿le dijiste dementes a mi familia?

Jessica.-¿Apenas lo notas?

Fushigi.-¿¡Como te atreves!

Inmediatamente dos chorros de agua se impactaron contra su cara.

Freda.-Peter nos pidió que protegiéramos a Jessica de ti y además nos pago, así que…

Georgea.-El escuadrón anti "Fuchi" está listo.-dijo la chica seriamente mientras señalaba las pistolas de agua que ella y su hermana tenían.

Fushigi.-A veces realmente logran sacarme de mis casillas.-dijo el chico limpiándose con la manga y saliendo del cuarto.

Shaoran.-Mei Lin, debemos ir a casa.

Mei Lin.- Iré con ustedes, así cenare con la tía Leeran, hace mucho que no la visito ¿está bien?

Shaoran.-Bueno no veo ningún inconveniente pero ¿te sientes bien?

Mei Lin.-De maravilla.

Freda.-Nosotras la ayudaremos a vestirse Shaoran, no te preocupes.

Georgea.-Si, déjanoslo a nosotras.

Mei Lin.-Yo no quiero tu ayuda.

Georgea.-No estoy pidiendo tu opinión.-dijo temándola de una mano y sacándola de la cama.

Freda.- Sálganse todos.-dijo la chica temándola de la otra mano y dirigiéndose hacia el armario mientras todos daban media vuelta.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Shaoran y antes de entrar Fushigi dijo que debía marcharse ya que estaba algo cansado y que mañana temprano vendría a recogerlos para que lo acompañaran a la casa Makihara, donde se hablaría de ciertos asuntos sobre Levin.

En cuanto estuvieron en el umbral de la puerta Shaoran se detuvo y con cara de resignación los miro a todos

Shaoran.- Tómense de las manos y "que la fuerza los acompañe".-dijo mientras abría la puerta y veía como cuatro manchas pasaban a su lado y lo dejaban tirado a media escalera.

Fuutie.-¡Sakura! Mírate nada mas estas hecha una muñequita ¿has crecido? Cada vez te veo más linda.-dijo la chica mientras abrazaba con fuerza a la japonesa, quien estaba sonrojada y con varias gotitas en la frente.

Feimei.-Mira a estas chicas, son idénticas, y con el cabello tan suave.-dijo la mujer que había acorralado a las gemelas, quienes la veían con terror aun sin saber muy bien lo que pasaba.

Por su parte Shiefa se había abalanzado sobre Jessica abrazándola y zarandeándola, esta ultima estaba roja como un tomate, al parecer no estaba muy acostumbrada a estas muestras de cariño.

Fanren era la única que había visualizado a Mei Lin, asi que le dedico una inocente sonrisa y después comenzó a abrazar a Nayeli, quien no se veía muy feliz pero tampoco hacía algo por evitarlo.

Eriol.-Hola chicas ¿Cómo les va?.-sabía perfectamente que las consecuencias por hacerse presente eran inevitables.

Las cuatro mujeres soltaron a sus "victimas" y se turnaron para estrechar a la reencarnación de su pariente Clow, Shaoran solo bufo al ver tal descaro por parte de sus hermanas, que no se inmutaban ante nada.

Georgea.-¿Me puedes decir que acaba de pasar?

Sakura.- Acostúmbrate, ahora eres la novia de Shaoran.-dijo Sakura más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, y es que esos celos que ya alguna vez había sentido por Yuriki se estaban haciendo presentes.

Leeran.-¿Qué es lo que decías Sakura?-la mujer había aparecido tras ellos, con el mismo porte de siempre, y un vestido largo color azul, adornado por un cinturón de bolas doradas que hacían juego con el adorno que portaba en la cabeza.

Sakura.-Buenas tardes señora Li.-dijo Sakura haciendo una gran reverencia.

Shaoran.-Gusto en verla madre…

Leeran.-Aun espero una respuesta.

Sakura.-Ah bueno… este…

Shaoran.-Sakura y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso, y ahora Georgea y yo…

Leeran.-Tu nombre.-dijo mientras veía fijamente a la pelinegra que llevaba medio cabello salido de sus chongos, quien no parecía asustada, al contrario parecía enormemente divertida.

Georgea.-Georgea Grint, soy de Inglaterra y estudio en Tomoeda por un intercambio académico.-la chica hizo una reverencia, sabía que extenderle la mano sería una grosería.

Leeran.-Debes estar bromeando Shaoran, esta jovencita no posee poderes.

Shaoran.-Madre…

Leeran.-Sabes muy bien que el heredero del clan Li no puede estar con una mujer sin poderes.

Freda.-¿Y qué me dice de Mei Lin?

Leeran.-Eso era una cosa de niños, además ella posee sangre Li, que ella no posea poderes no quiere decir la ausencia de ellos en sus hijos o próximos descendientes.

Georgea.-¿Por qué todos dan por hecho que me casare con Shaoran? Eso no pasara lo prometo.

Leeran.-¿Y por que no querrías hacerlo?

Georgea.-No es que no quiera, simplemente no sucederá.

La mujer se agacho para estar a la altura de la chica, y la miro profundamente, todos sostuvieron el aire mientras esto ocurría, y después de casi 3 minutos la mujer se enderezo.

Leeran.-Espero que solo sea una especie de juego de niños Shaoran, y nunca he estado muy a favor de ellos, porque las cartas Clow deben volver a pertenecer a la familia, no me hagas quedar como tonta ante el Consejo de magos, quienes por cierto no están de muy buen humor; pasen a la casa por favor, sus habitaciones han sido preparadas.-la mujer dio vuelta dejando a todos mirándose incómodos y a Shaoran algo avergonzado

Y a Sakura completamente roja.

Eriol.-Georgea la familia Li…

Georgea.-Es una familia de magos, lo se, no me aceptaran y tampoco pretendo que lo hagan, tal y como dijo la señora Li esto es solo un juego ¿o no?.-dijo misteriosamente mientras entraba a la casa seguida por su hermana.

Todos se miraron tratando de descifrar esa frase, pero comenzó a llover así que entraron rápidamente sin pensar más en el asunto.

Esa noche se vivía un aire de fiesta en la mansión Li, la madre y el hermano de Mei Lin se había unido a la ocasión, así como varios hombres de actitud solemne que al parecer eran primos o tíos de Shaoran, además de algunas mujeres que al parecer eran esposas o madres de los jefes de las familias de magos que estaban por debajo de la familia Li, y aun así pertenecian al consejo de magos. Todos celebraban la recuperación de Mei Lin, a la vez que se encontraban intrigados ante los amigos del heredero del clan, así como su supuesta novia, todos habían estado felices al saber que Sakura se uniría a la familia y nadie entendía lo ocurrido para hacer las cosas cambiar tan bruscamente.

Feimei.-¿En un país tan lejano como México también existen magos?

Nayeli.-Si, no hay clanes tan grandes como los Li pero la ,magia existe, y realmente estoy contenta de poder conocerlos, ojala mis amigos hubieran venido.

Shiefa.-No te preocupes, ahora tu y los tuyos cuentan con la protección de nuestro clan ¿no es así Shaoran?

Shaoran.-viendo como Georgea era empujada por una mujer que ni siquiera se disculpo- Si claro, discúlpenme un momento.-dijo el chico y al minuto siguiente tenia a Georgea tomada de la mano y se dirigía hacia la salida, mientras su madre lo asesinaba con la mirada.

Una vez estuvieron fuera comenzaron a adentrarse entre los jardines, el chico no decía nada solo caminaba y la chica no se atrevía a intervenir, podía reconocer bastante ira en él, y sabia la razón; una vez que estuvieron bastante adentro el chico la soltó, se sentó en el suelo y la invito a hacer lo mismo.

Georgea.-No te preo…

Shaoran.-Te ofrezco una disculpa, mi familia puede ser bastante descortés en algunos sentidos, hay gente que no valora a las personas sin poderes mágicos, a pesar del hecho de que Mei Lin nació sin ella mi familia aun cree que la magia es vital para ser una persona digna de ser un Li.

Georgea.-No me molesta Shaoran, tu prima debió haber pasado cosas mucho peores en su infancia, y supongo que la hermanita de Fushigi igual ¿o no? Esta bien sentir lo que ellas sintieron un rato, no te preocupes por eso.

Shaoran.-De verdad lo lamento, no mereces que por una tontería mia…

Georgea.-Si es lo que debo soportar para estar contigo esta bien, se que lo haces para poner celosa a Sakura.

Shaoran.-¡Yo no…

Georgea.-Se todo sobre ti Li Shaoran, aunque tu no seas capaz de verlo, dices muchas cosas con tu forma de actuar.

Shaoran.-No es por ofenderte pero todos tienen razón sobre ti y tu hermana, hay algo muy peculiar en ustedes.

Georgea.-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué es exactamente peculiar?

Shaoran.- Contéstame tu ¿Qué ocultas?

Georgea.-Si te lo dijera todo carecería de sentido.

Shaoran.-¿Estas siendo honesta conmigo?

Georgea.- No lo se, tu y Eriol siempre creen que mentimos, si dijéramos la verdad no se enterarían ¿o si?

Shaoran la miro intensamente, al parecer ella acababa de aceptar algo pero el no estaba muy seguro que, era cierto que todos sospechaban de ellas pero aun nadie daba un motivo especifico, ser rara no era un pecado, sin embargo a veces parecía como si sus palabras tuvieran un trasfondo, algo más que nadie notaba, no sentía peligro pero tampoco podía decirse que lo hacía muy feliz no saber lo que ocurría; sin embargo Eriol mantenía una relación con la otra hermana y eso significaba que confiaba en ellas, o bien las estaba investigando, así que decidió omitir lo sucedido y se entretuvo viendo las estrellas, mientras la chica se acomodaba a su lado y recargada en su pecho cerraba los ojos mientras tarareaba una melodía.

Al otro día Sakura abrió los ojos algo incomoda, y ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con la chica que dormía a su lado, Nayeli, con quien compartía cuarto, y tampoco con Kero que flotaba a su lado soñando con un castillo de chocolate que devoraría en un santiamén según las palabras de la criatura, era más bien algo como un presentimiento, iría a la casa Makihara, un lugar con no muy buenas referencias, aun podía recordar la primera vez que había escuchado ese apellido con el nombre de Yuriki, una opresión en el pecho le hizo notar que aun no le simpatizaba del todo a pesar de su muerte, esa casa tenía muy mala fama en toda China por lo que Mei Lin le había contado, ella era de las pocas chicas que se juntaban con la heredera, incluso en el Consejo de Magos todos le tenían antipatía a la abuela Makihara, pero por su gran poder nadie se metía del todo con ella; gracias a las conversaciones ajenas también se entero un poco acerca del llamado Consejo de Magos, y como la señora Leeran representaba a su hijo hasta que este estuviera en edad de hacerse cargo, y para esto no faltaba mucho tiempo según la tradición. También logro escuchar los problemas que enfrentaban actualmente, al parecer muchos ya no estaban de acuerdo en el liderazgo de la señora Leeran, es una sociedad machista una mujer había llevado el cargo demasiado tiempo, y su hijo era aun muy joven para cargar con esa responsabilidad.

Nayeli.-despertando de pronto y tallándose los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra tanteaba el buro buscando sus lentes-¿Tienes mucho despierta Sakura?-dijo seguida de un bostezo que evidenciaba su sueño.

Sakura.-Etto…no unos minutos solamente, estoy un poco nerviosa.-dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y tratando de no dar importancia a ese mal presentimiento que aun tenía.

Nayeli.-quien aun buscaba algo adormilada sus gafas, las cuales estaban en el suelo por un movimiento mal logrado-No eres la única, esa gente, según lo que entendí ayer al hablar con la madre de Mei Lin, no es muy amigable que digamos, aun si vamos con Shaoran y Fushigi, quienes se supone son los herederos de las familias más poderosas, no creo que seamos recibidas muy bien.

Sakura.-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-la sonrisa que enmarco su rostro fue forzada, como lo eran las que últimamente tenía, las cosas no iban mal solo por eso, algo raro le pasaba pero aun no sabía qué, y ese sueño…

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a las gemelas, quienes ya vestían un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera roja de manga larga, Freda usaba botas negras mientras su hermana usaba zapatos de piso del mismo color, ambas parecías contrariadas.

Nayeli.-¿Por qué esas caras?

Freda.-No es nada, solo que no tuvimos una muy buena noche.

Sakura.-¿Y eso por que?

Georgea.-La cama es muy pequeña para nosotras tres, y además, Jessica no dejo de hablar mal sobre los Makihara, y en cuanto el sol se asomo por esa venta se levanto a hacer ejercicio y no ha vuelto, más bien creo que escapo para que no la llevemos a esa casa.

Sakura.-Ella se lleva muy mal con esa familia, es normal que se haya marchado…

Nayeli.-¿Por qué los odia tanto?

Freda.-Cosas de familia según se, su tía la mando a una clase de venganza, pero no me creas mucho, ella es muy reservada en cuanto a esas cosas.

Las chicas se miraron confusas, ahora que lo analizaban jamás se habían tomado la molestia de preguntar a Jessica el porqué de su odio hacia esa familia, el porqué de su antipatía hacia Fushigi, más bien jamás habían preguntado nada.

No paso mucho tiempo para que todos los chicos se reunieran en el salón de recepción de la mansión Li, Shaoran y Eriol miraban insistentes el reloj, esperando que Fushigi llegara de un momento a otro.

Eriol.-Aun sigo creyendo en la peligrosidad de llevar a las gemelas…

Freda.-¡Quiero ir! Prometo mantenerme callada…

Eriol.-Pero esa familia…

El timbre interrumpió su plática, en unos minutos unos pasos los hicieron a todos voltear hacia la puerta y ver a Fushigi, vestido con unas bermudas militares y una playera negra, entrar precipitadamente.

Fushigi.-Muy bien hay algunas cosas que deben hacer y que no deben hacer cuando estén en mi casa, y voy al grano, si es que quieren seguir con vida.

Shaoran.-Vaya Makihara que hospitalario…

Fushigi.-Primero, Georgea tu no debes decir que eres novia del heredo del clan Li.

Georgea.-¿Temes a que me digan lo mismo?

Fushigi.-No, temo que te maten, muchos miembros son demasiado impulsivos, además como están las cosas en el Consejo de Magos, podrían ver esto como una venganza hacia los Li.

Georgea.-Como quieras entonces ¿Verdad Shaoran?

Shaoran.-No veo razón de esa regla, pero por tu seguridad así lo haremos.

Fushigi.-No te descuides Eriol, la misma regla con Freda, ellos sentirán en ti la presencia de la reencarnación de Clow, y el no quedo muy bien con nuestra familia.

Eriol.-Lo se, poseo los recuerdos de esa época, y realmente lamento no haber desposado a la hija del líder Wo.

Fushigi.-Nayeli, no hables de tu origen, ellos no creen en la magia fuera de una familia de magos.

Nayeli.-No tengo por qué hablar con ellos, solo voy de simple observadora.

Fushigi.-Sakura no te apartes de mi lado, y por ningún motivo uses las cartas o invoques la llave, como te dije ayer Kero y Spinel deben quedarse, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Sakura.-Como digas.

Fusigi.-Y tu Jessica…¿Dónde esta?

Freda.- Salió desde temprano, de todas formas ella había advertido no poner un pie en esa casa.

Fushigi.-Mejor para todos, ahora vamos, una camioneta nos espera, y recuerden no interrumpir o cuestionar cualquier cosa que ocurra.

Todos salieron mirándose en silencio, la atmosfera estaba tensa muy tensa, y Sakura no dejaba de rascarse el cuello, el cual llevaba cubierto con un pañuelo desde aquel extraño sueño que había dejado una marca en ese lugar, la cual no había sido borrada por el tiempo.

El trayecto no fue largo, 20 minutos tal vez, la camioneta los dejo enfrente de un largo camino con arboles enormes y tulipanes, al fondo podía verde una mansión tipo oriental, bastante lujosa, y en la entrada podían verse dos estatuas de dragón resguardando una inmensa puerta.

Fushigi.-Y por su bien no hagan nada que pueda molestar a mi abuela.

Georgea.-Comienzo a creer que mejor los hubiera esperado en casa.

Los chicos entraron en fila india detrás de Fushigi, quien parecía mas imponente de lo normal, al entrar varios sirvientes se dirigieron hacia el preguntando si quería agua para él y sus acompañantes a lo que él se negó con un movimiento de su mano, pronto varias chicas llegaron a ofrecer una diversidad de bocadillos, mientras todos veían asombrados todas esas atenciones Nayeli se atrevió a preguntar.

Nayeli.-¿Por qué te tratan como rey?

Fushigi.-Soy el heredero a convertirme en dragón, por lo cual mi vida no durara mucho y esperan que la viva con lujos y comodidades, como ven irme a Japón no estaba en mis planes.

Sakura.-¿Convertirte en dragón?

Fushigi.-Ya lo entenderás, es uno de los temas a tratar, sigan caminando y ¡Ustedes déjenos en paz, no queremos nada!

Las chicas salieron corriendo y nada volvió a molestarlos en su viaje por el laberinto de la casa Makihara, hasta que llegaron a un corredor que se hacía más ancho según avanzaban, hasta que lograron entrar a un salón, tenía el techo muy alto y adornado con algo parecido a estructuras y candelabros en oro, en el piso estaba el dibujo de un dragón enorme muy antiguo, rodeado de distintos símbolos, que solo Shaoran y Eriol lograron entender, alrededor de ellos había un gran círculo de personas sentadas en el piso, y la más imponente, vestida con ropas tradicionales chinas de color rojo sin duda era la abuela Makihara.

Era una mujer de edad muy avanzada, pero no por eso se veía menos imponente, su cabello era blanco en su totalidad mientras sus ojos, color miel, no mostraban ningún tipo de emoción, se limitaban a estar fijos en el centro del círculo, su complexión era delgada, y a pesar de la edad no se le veía encorvada en absoluto, cuando un joven se le acerco a preguntarle algo ella levanto su vista y se pudo ver como en su frente tenía una pequeña cicatriz, que mirada detenidamente tenía todo el parecido a un dragón.

Shaoran, al notar como todos los veían se apresuro a hacer una gran reverencia de manera solemne mientras Fushigi lo imitaba, todos hicieron lo mismo después de unos segundos.

Fushigi.-He vuelto abuela, ellos son los chicos de los cuales te hable ¿podemos pasar al círculo?

-Pasen a sentarse.-dijo la anciana sin emoción alguna, con la vista fija en Sakura, quien comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, todos siguieron a Fushigi para sentarse junto a el, en el acto unas chicas, de aparentemente la misma edad que ellos se levantaron de allí para dejarles mas espacio, el chino termino sentándose cerca de su abuela, de la cual solo lo separaban dos ancianos y una mujer de mirada desafiante, la cual miraba con verdadero odio al heredero Li y a la chica de ojos verdes que había quedado entre el y la reencarnación de Clow.

Fushigi.-Gran Akame, todos estamos reunidos, ya nadie más vendrá, de por iniciada la reunión.

La abuela, al escuchar su nombre repaso a los presentes con la mirada y se dispuso a comenzar.

Akame.-Me alegra- aunque parecía lo contrario- ver a todos reunidos aquí, a todos los valientes y aguerridos que han sobrevivido en la búsqueda del poder de nuestra sangre…

Lei.-una de las chicas que se habían quitado para darle más espacio a Fushigi y sus acompañantes-Pero también hay algunos intrusos, los cuales no deberían estar aquí.-dijo la chica de ojos carmín y cabello largo, era tanto su disgusto que su flequillo, el cual tenía sobre un ojo, se movió y los mencionados pudieron observar como un dragón estaba plasmado encima de su ojo, desde el pómulo hasta la ceja.

Freda.- susurrándole a Eriol-¿Todos poseen un dragón en alguna parte de su cuerpo?

Eriol.-Si, es la marca de los Makihara.

Akame.-No me gustan las interrupciones Lei, y lo sabes bien.

Lei.- Perdón abuela, no vuelve a suceder.

Akame.-Aunque también me siento un poco decepcionada, hay algunos rostros que no veo aquí presentes, unos cobardes sin duda, aquellos que reniegan de su propia sangre, y otros que espero que estén muertos por tratar de conseguir nuestro objetivo a verlos como escoria renegando de lo que son.

Shaoran.-¿Quiénes faltan?-pregunto el chico a su "conocido" Makihara, quien con una seña rápida le dio a entender que faltaban 4 personas.

Akame.- Iré al grano, como es de lamentar Yuriki murió, pero lo hizo en la búsqueda de poder, siempre fue la mas apta para llevar a cabo nuestra misión, todos confiamos en ella, pero la idiota comenzó a tener sentimientos no muy decorosos por una persona que está aquí presente-Shaoran se revolvió en su lugar pero no desvió la mirada, que tenia puesta en la abuela mientras los demás lo miraban esperando alguna reacción-la familia se ha desintegrado, muchos de ustedes recuerdan la última vez que los llame, cuando se decidió el remplazo de Yuriki, muchos se vieron tentados por el poder y trataron de llevar a cabo un motín, me vi en la penosa necesidad de matarlos con mis propias manos, y lo haría otra vez, porque mi nieto Fushigi es el indicado se los aseguro.

Georgea.-apretandose con su hermana-¿Acaso dijo matar?

Freda solo asintió en silencio y desvió la mirada.

De pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperara un chico de no más de 13 años se puso de pie, era bajito pero su rostro mostraba determinación, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

Cong.-un chico de unos 20 años, mirada oscura y cabello castaño, con la cicatriz en un brazo que llevaba descubierto a propósito-Es una misión imposible, han muerto demasiados en su búsqueda, nadie jamás volverá a ser un dragón, es una leyenda, esta cicatriz-mostro su mano, donde en efecto, tenía un dragón con la boca abierta- no es más que eso, una simple marca, como un lunar y no nos hace mejor o peor persona, Fushigi no es mucho mayor que yo, solo un niño.-todos lo observaban temerosos.

Akame.-¡Cállate! ¡No es una leyenda! Estas parado sobre los restos de nuestro pasado, los huesos del ultimo dragón están enterrados bajo este suelo, y mucho antes de que nacieras hubo alguien que logro volverse un dragón, mi hijo Kuan-Yin, logro volverse un dragón ante los ojos de todos los ancianos que ves aquí presentes, y el infeliz hubiera controlado esa habilidad si no se le hubiera metido entre ceja y ceja la zorra con la que…

Cong.-¿Por qué él lo logro tan fácil? Muchos han muerto en el intento, y el se supone que lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo…

Akame.-Es por eso que Fushigi lo lograra, porque es su hijo, antes de morir mi hijo deseo con todo su corazón que este niño llevara en alto nuestro apellido.

Cong.-¿Y porque Jade era tan patética? Ella no dio muestra nunca de nada, ni siquiera de vida.

Akame.-Ella era un fruta podrida que se parecía a su madre, una infeliz que solo vino a causar problemas a mi familia, lo único bueno que hizo en su vida es traer al mundo a Fushigi.

El pelinegro bajo la cabeza sin inmutarse más de la cuenta, mientras los demás no podían creer en como se quedaba tan tranquilo cuando se metían con la memoria de su madre y hermana.

Lin.-Abuela ¿Qué pasara con Levin? ahora que ha vuelto ¿aceptara nuevamente el trato? Después de lo de Yuriki él…

Akame.-Fushigi ya se ha encargado de eso, se ha puesto a sus órdenes y el maestro ha vuelto a aceptarnos.

Los chicos no lograban entender lo que oían, simplemente estaba en un error…¿o era una trampa?

Una mujer menuda, de ojos carmín y cabello castaño muy corto levantó la mano para llamar la atención, no le importaba mucho la ira en los ojos de la abuela cuando le cedió la palabra.

Fa.-Es muy egoísta orillar a este niño a una muerte segura, si su padre hubiera querido que terminara como él no se lo hubiera llevado lejos, no habría huido por años como lo hizo, deberíamos olvidarnos de todo esto y…

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió violentamente el cuerpo de la mujer antes de que pudiera terminar, la abuela se veía implacable y no le quitaba la mirada de encima, Sakura y Nayeli gritaron por la velocidad en que todo paso; sin embargo, nadie hizo ni el mas mínimo intento de ayudarla.

Akame.-Eso les pasa a los de ideas "rebeldes" yo conozco lo mas conveniente para esta familia y exijo el apoyo de todos, de lo contrario me veré en la necesidad de matarlos o si tienen suerte, herirlos como a esta mujer.

Fushigi.-Abuela no importa si ellos no me apoyan, estoy decidido a volverme un dragón, eximir las culpas de mi padre, no deben compararme con Jade o con mi madre, simplemente no soy como ellas.

Akame.-Así se habla.-la anciana comenzó a toser violentamente mientras algunas mujeres se acercaban a ella para limpiarle la sangre que había comenzado a escupir, al parecer tenía cierto tiempo enferma y tanto esfuerzo la había agitado.

Fushigi.-Abuela, mi objetivo es claro, no importa si otros no me apoyan, yo me volveré dragón, no hay más que decir, la muerte de Yuriki no quedara impune, alargar esta reunión solo es perder el tiempo.

La anciana sonrió ante las palabras de su nieto.

Akame.-Muy bien, es hora de hacer que aquellos cobardes, quienes se negaron a asistir, se arrepientan mientras se retuercen de dolor.

La mayoría de los allí presentes asintieron, mientras los otros suspiraban y comenzaban a desprenderse de chamarras, bufandas, y otras cosas que ocultaran su cicatriz, al parecer esta no tenía ningún punto fijo para aparecer. Lin se acerco a la abuela y se levanto el flequillo, en cuanto la abuela toco el dragón, este comenzó a brillar, al igual que las cicatrices de todos, Sakura abrazo a Shaoran fuertemente ante lo que veía, era un poco terrorífico, no costaba mucho imaginar a que se refería la abuela, seguramente esa cicatriz conectaba a toda la familia, y bajo algún hechizo les mandaba dolor a aquellos que no seguían sus ordenes.

Después de eso, cuando Fushigi al volvió a ponerse la playera, para así cubrir su cicatriz, todos rompieron el circulo, Freda y Georgea se disculparon para ir a buscar el baño, Nayeli por su parte prefirió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, la vibración de tanta energía maligna la había puesto mal, y es que el ambiente era muy pesado aunque trataran de negarlo.

Eriol.-Cuando fuimos al balneario…

Fushigi.-Oculte la cicatriz, no era momento para ser descubierto.

Shaoran.- Explícanos como esta eso de tu alianza con Levin.-el joven lo miraba con verdadera rabia, tratando de controlarse, no lo golpeaba solo porque sería suicidio no solo para el si no para sus amigos mientras estuvieran en esa casa.

Sakura se veía afligida y observaba a Fushigi implorando una respuesta mientras Eriol lo miraba tratando de descifrar su próximo movimiento.

Fushigi se aseguro de que nadie pudiera oírlos, la mayoría había salido de la sala con la abuela, quien había sido llevada a su habitación, solo quedaban unos cuantos pero estaban bastante alejados.- Me infiltre con el, seré un espía.

Shaoran.-¿Crees que me tragare ese cuento? Eres un traidor y…

Sakura.-Fushigi ¿esa es la verdad?

Fushigi.-Claro Sakura, no te mentiría…

Shaoran.-No le iras a creer, está mintiendo, todo esto terminara siendo una trampa, él solamente nos está metiendo mas y mas en su juego

Fushigi.-Sakura eso no es cierto, yo jamás podría…

Shaoran.-Abre los ojos Sakura, ve la clase de persona que es.

Sakura.-Yo creo que…

No pudieron saber lo que Sakura creía, el grito de las gemelas alerto a todos sobre lo sucedido. Corrieron encabezados por Fushigi, quien lucia preocupado.

Nayeli.-¿Qué ocurrió?-la mexicana los había seguido al escuchar los gritos que ahora habían parado

No era la única, varios chicos que habían estado cerca, guiados por la curiosidad habían seguido al grupo al verlos correr.

Sakura.-¿Dónde están?

En ese momento un nuevo grito los alerto, sonaba mas cerca, el pelinegro comenzó a correr, ya había identificado del lugar de donde provenía, y sin mas llegaron a una puerta bastante adornada, guiaba a la biblioteca, casi tan grande como la de la familia Li, allí estaban las gemelas, Georgea yacía en el suelo, al parecer inconsciente, mientras Freda estaba acorralada por un muchacho de cabello grueso y largo, la cicatriz comenzaba en su pecho y subía hasta su barbilla, tenia una mirada bastante rara y trataba de estrangular a la chica que no paraba de gritar.

Fushigi.-¡Déjala Koshka!-grito el chico en cuanto asimilo lo que ocurría.

Koshka.-Escoria… en esta casa no volverá a poner un pie alguien sin magia.

Sakura.-¿Qué le pasa?

Fushigi.-Su mente es muy inestable

El chico comenzó a zarandear a la chica que se veía aterrada.

Freda.-¡Es suficiente!.-la chica había comenzado a llorar sin poderlo evitar mientras se negaba a abrir los ojos.

Koshka.-Te lo buscaste…

Freda.-¡Aléjate de mi!

Eriol.-Suficiente.-el ingles comenzó a caminar hacia ellos ante la mirada de todos-suelta a mi novia por favor.-al no recibir respuesta el ingles extendió la mano y de ella salió una bolita roja, la cual se pego a la mano del chico, esta perdió su fuerza inmediatamente y sin más cayo inconsciente, soltando a la chica que lloraba sin control y haciendo que la bola regresara a la mano del ingles.

Fushigi.-Todos los mirones lárguense de aquí.-en el acto los demás chicos se fueron solo dejando a Nayeli, Sakura y Shaoran tratando de hacer reaccionar a Georgea.

Eriol.-Ya paso Freda, es suficiente.

Freda.-Eriol, gracias, gracias.-chillaba la chica abrazada de él.

Al poco rato también Georgea había despertado, aunque se veía bastante confundida, no recordaba mucho con claridad, y un chipote le había brotado en la cabeza debido al golpe al volar por los aires, al parecer, había tratado de hacerle frente al chico

Fushigi.-¿Qué hacían aquí?

Freda.-Confundimos el camino, tu casa parece un laberinto.

Fushigi.-Les dije que debían comportarse y lo primero que hacen es ir y meterse donde no las llaman.

Freda.-Ok entramos a la biblioteca, hojeamos un par de libros de los cuales no entendemos nada porque no hablamos chino, y luego vino ese tipo y comenzó a gritarnos algo sobre una tal Jade.

Sakura.- ¿Era tu hermana no?

Fushigi.-Ella solía venir aquí para evitar el entrenamiento

Freda.-No lo sabíamos, lo lamentamos mucho.

Georgea.-Entonces ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera magia si vivía escondida entre libros que hablaban de ella?

Fushigi.-Cuando no tienes magia no importa lo bien que memorices un conjuro, eres incapaz de accionarlo.

Eriol.-Basta de regaños, Freda ¿me acompañarías a un lugar?-intervino el ingles ante la mirada sorprendida de todos

Freda.-Si ¿A dónde?

Eriol.-Es un secreto.- sonrió el ingles con su peculiar aura de paz mientras la chica miraba a su hermana, quien aun se veía bastante confundida, esta asintió para darle a entender que estaría bien, ya casi no le dolía el chipote.

Esa tarde en casa de los Li fue la más rara vivida hasta entonces, cuando llegaron Jessica los esperaba sonriente en la sala armando un rompecabezas con Mei Lin, quien al verlos entrar pregunto sobre el asunto, el hermetismo de todos la disgusto en extremo, y el ver a Georgea tan cerca de su primo termino por enfurecerla, así comenzó una batalla verbal entre y Georgea, quien aun se veía asustada pero termino por dejarse llevar; Sakura por su parte había estado mas callada que de costumbre, la pelirroja la observaba detenidamente sin atreverse a preguntar, y encima Fushigi quien se había negado a volver a casa hasta que las cosas se calmaran, incluso se había auto invitado a pasar esa noche en casa de los Li. Y después de todo el alboroto, en los cuales hasta Kero y Spinel fueron envueltos, al reclamar el haber expuesto la vida de sus amos en una casa tan volátil como la Makihara, aparecieron Eriol y Freda completamente empapados, pero con una sonrisa en la cara y una piedra verde, parecida a un diamante pero con un brillo singular, la piedra en la cual Levin seria encerrado, por fin estaba en las manos de Eriol, y a pesar de ser interrogado por todos sobre como la habían obtenido él solo sonrió y dijo que realmente había sido cosa fácil romper su antiguo hechizo.

Esa noche Sakura se despertó sobresaltada y empapada en sudor, la misma pesadilla de siempre la había asaltado, estaba atada con ramas, en el cuello y en las muñecas, y las cicatrices eran cada vez mas notorias, no era un sueño normal, y no podría ocultarlo más tiempo; a su lado Kero dormía aun plácidamente, mientras n la otra cama Nayeli hablaba dormida, al parecer Xochi se había comido algo que ella guardaba en el refrigerador.

La ojiverde salió sigilosamente del cuarto tratando de calmarse, aun no entendía porque no quería decir nada sobre ese sueño, tal vez era miedo ¿pero a que? si Tomoyo estuviera allí seguramente la animaría a decírselo a Shaoran, pero lamentablemente nadie sabía dónde se encontraba ahora la verdadera Tomoyo Daidouji, y la actual tal vez la asesinaría antes de poder exponer sus problemas, sin pensarlo mucho entro a la biblioteca, y suspiro, en otro tiempo hubiera muerto de miedo al imaginar cuantos fantasmas la rodearían, pero ahora, con todo lo vivido, era lo que menos pensaba.

Unas pisadas tras ella la sobresaltaron, había entrado a la biblioteca y se había internado en los pasillos sin pensarlo, como si fuera su casa, al dar media vuelta se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Shaoran, quien usaba un sello para alumbrarse, la había escuchado moverse, incluso antes de verla sabía que era ella, ese perfume y esa paz que llegaban a él cuando ella andaba cerca lo alertaban, pero aun le intrigaba el motivo para que ella estuviera despierta a esas horas de la madrugada.

Sakura.-Shaoran…no sabia que había alguien, lo lamento.

Shaoran.-No te preocupes, mejor dime ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

Sakura.-Ah… me dieron ganas de leer.

Shaoran.-Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿acaso no puedes decírmelo? creí que por lo menos seguiríamos siendo amigos.

Sakura sintió pena por el chico, y algo en ella la hizo sentir nostálgica y a la vez triste-Si lo somos, es solo…en realidad ni yo se lo que me pasa últimamente.

Shaoran.- Dímelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Y así, sin más ambos se sentaron en el suelo, recargados junto a la pared, a lado de una ventana, por la cual entraba la luna alumbrando un poco sus semblantes.

Sakura.-No estoy muy segura sobre lo que ocurre, solo se que no dejo de tener el mismo sueño una y otra vez, es poco claro…un bosque y yo amarrada por ramas, todo mi cuerpo como en el juicio final.

Shaoran.-¿Un sueño del futuro?

Sakura.-No lo creo, pero es algo que me aterra, tengo miedo de irme a dormir…

Shaoran.-Tal vez solo sea el estrés por todo lo que ocurre.

Sakura.-El estrés…no lo creo, mira mi cuello.-la chica mostro entonces esa marca roja en su cuello, cada vez más perceptible, mientras algo en la mente del chico acababa de encajar-

Shaoran.-Georgea tuvo un sueño parecido, lo había olvidado por completo, y tiene unas marcas similares en las muñecas.

Sakura.-¿Enserio?

Shaoran.-Si, entonces algo raro está pasando ¿pero qué sucede? ¿porque ella tendría…?

Sakura.-Fushigi…él está mintiendo ¿verdad?

Shaoran.-No quiero pelear por él, si tu le crees es tu decisión.

Sakura.-No le creo, no me tomes por una tonta, se que esta de lado de Levin, y que las presas somos tu y yo, quiere vengar la muerte de su prima y nosotros somos los culpables.

Shaoran.-Si lo sabes ¿Por qué estas con el?

Sakura.-No lo sé, una última gota de esperanza tal vez, primero realmente quise darle una oportunidad, pero ya no puedo negar lo raro que se esta volviendo esto, pero también…¿Cómo es que no nos hizo nada si estuvimos en su casa? Eran mas que nosotros no hubiéramos tenido oportunidad.

Shaoran tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro profundamente por largo rato.

Sakura.-¿Qué sucede?

Shaoran.- Atrévete a decirme que no me amas.-dijo el chico perdido en esas dos joyas que lo miraban sobresaltada.

Sakura.-No te comprendo.-contesto la chica sintiendo su cara arder como en los viejos tiempos.

Shaoran.-¿Aun me amas?-volvió a preguntar mientras acercaba mas su rostro, para que ella pudiera sentir su aliento.

Sakura se mantuvo completamente quieta dejándose guiar por lo que sentía, ese ardor en la cara, la presión en el estomago, claro que lo amaba, no entendía como había llegado a dudarlo; así que con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza le dio a entender al chico no solo que su respuesta era afirmativa, sino también le concedía el permiso de hacer lo que se proponía.

En ese momento el chico la atrajo hacia si y la beso con pasión, podía sentir como la chica le correspondía el beso-Así que es eso, un hechizo de control- este pensamiento lo reconforto, ahora estaba un paso más adelante de saber lo que ocurría, ya no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, además sentir el cuerpo de Sakura a su lado, besándolo con el mismo amor que el le profesaba lo hizo decidirse a tomar cartas en el asunto.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en sus sentimientos que no notaron como dos pares de ojos los observaban desde las profundidades de las sombras.

Fushigi.-Ese maldito Li me las pagara, lo voy a matar y…

Georgea.-No hagas nada.-contesto la chica que no dejaba de observar la escena perfectamente iluminada por la luna.

Fushigi.-Es tu novio como puedes permitir…

Georgea.- Yo lo segui porque quería darle una sorpresa, al parecer el me la dio a mi, pero no importa, la vida da varias vueltas

Fushigi.-Entonces ¿me dirás al fin la verdad sobre tu y tu hermana?

Georgea.-No hay ninguna verdad, ya deja el asunto en paz

Fushigi.-Eres aliada de Levin ¿o no? Mira que sobrevivir de un Makihara no es fácil y ustedes…

Georgea.-¿Eso crees? ¿Aliada de Levin? Es bastante divertido que ninguno se conozca entre sí ¿no crees?

Fushigi.-No descansare hasta saber que eres realmente

La chica lo miro burlona y comenzó a caminar a la salida, en cuanto salieron notaron a Jessica parada allí, viéndolos fijamente

Jessica.-¿Ahora es un cuadrado amoroso?

Georgea.-No yo nunca me metería con alguien como el, contesto la pelinegra mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa

Fushigi.-¡Oye!

Jessica.-El hecho de que estén juntos me hace sospechar más de ustedes, afróntalo Georgea, tendrás que decir la verdad tarde o temprano.-dijo la chica tomándola del brazo, ya que la chica se disponía a seguir caminando.

La chica se volteo con una mirada de burla- Lo mismo digo Jessica, al final la verdad saldrá a la luz, piensa bien quien de las dos está mejor parada.

Fushigi.-¿Quién eres en realidad?

Georgea.- Jajaja Fushigi, eres realmente adorable, ante ti estás viendo a Georgea Grint, la verdadera, no hay otra, ahora contéstame ¿Cuándo los veré a ustedes en realidad? Espero que no sea muy tarde.-la chica dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, pero repentinamente- Ah y en cuanto a decirle esto a Sakura o a los otros…no les recomiendo causar más problemas, porque entonces yo también tendré que decir algunas cosas, como el motivo de tu odio hacia Fushigi.-la chica sonrió y siguió caminando hacia el corredor, donde se perdió de vista.

Jessica se mantuvo allí de pie viéndola con los ojos aun más abiertos que antes, había confesado…¿exactamente que había confesado? Sabía algo, pero como…

Fushigi.-Creo que es más peligrosa de lo que creía ¿Qué hay de la otra?

Jessica.-Cuando me di cuenta ninguna de las dos estaba, pero han estado actuando raro desde que volvieron de tu casa.

Fushigi.-¿Cómo que raro?

Jessica.-Ellas han estado haciendo todo solas, no sé cómo explicarte, siempre están unidas, no se separan, hablan y caminan al mismo tiempo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hoy, a pesar de la herida de Georgea su hermana se comporto como si no existiera, no se describirlo, solo te puedo decir que hoy no han actuado muy normal, o más bien no como acostumbran.

Fushigi.-Maldita sea…Jade… ni muerta puede dejar de causar problemas.-dijo el chico furioso de pronto.

Jessica.-No comprendo…

El chico se marcho sin decir anda mas mientras la pelirroja corría detrás de él, aparte de la curiosidad sobre la tal Jade y el comportamiento de las hermanas tenía miedo de encontrarse a Georgea en algún lugar de la casa, era una escena muy cotidiana en las películas de terror.

Mientras tanto la reencarnación del mago Clow estaba en el jardín bajo los rayos de luna, usaba una bata azul marino sobre su pijama azul cielo con lunas, un regalo de Tomoyo; leía una libreta bastante vieja, el papel incluso estaba amarillo, más que letras estaba repleto de símbolos, el chico aparto la mirada del cuaderno solo para encontrarse con dos orbes café mirándolo divertido.

Eriol.- ¿Hace cuanto estas aquí Freda?

Freda.- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Eriol.-Reconozco a mi novia ¿llevas mucho tiempo?

La chica le sonrió sinceramente y se sentó a su lado.-No realmente, pero estabas tan entretenido con la lectura que no me notaste, y yo no quise interrumpir.

Eriol.-¿No puedes dormir?

Freda.-No, tengo miedo Eriol, hoy no ha sido un buen día.

Eriol.-Por lo ocurrido en casa de Fushigi… no debí arriesgarte y…

Freda.-Hay algo muy raro allí, algo para erizarle la piel a cualquiera.-dijo la chica abrazándose con sus propios brazos inconscientemente.

Eriol.-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió cuando aquel chico te tenia sujeta? Gritabas como histérica…

Freda.-¿Cuándo aquel chico…? Ahh ya, era una sensación rara, no puedo explicarlo.

Eriol.-Hace frío deberías volver a la cama.

Freda.-¿Por qué me llevaste contigo a conseguir esa piedra?

Eriol.-Eres muy buena nadando y necesitaba a alguien que pudiera sumergirse lo suficiente para alcanzarla y no muriera en el intento.-dijo el chico sonriendo de manera enigmática ante los ojos abiertos de la chica.

Freda.-Ah bueno, es mejor que vaya a dormir… pero antes de eso, hay algo...tal vez te sea de ayuda.

Eriol.-¿Qué es?

Freda.-En un mes habrá un eclipse, y bueno sabes que antes se creía que los eclipses eran horas para que la maldad asomara a este mundo.

Eriol.-Son cuentos para niños Freda, no debes preocuparte.

Freda.-No lo tomes tan a la ligera, puede ser que algo pase ese día.

Eriol la miro aun sin asimilar lo que le había sido revelado.

Eriol.-Lo tendré en mente.

La chica se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios-Me iré a dormir.-dijo mientras se ponía de pie.-ah y otra cosa yo no diría tan a la ligera que se reconocer a mi novia de su hermana gemela, tu sabes sería malo confundirse.-la chica termino son una sonrisa enigmática parecida a las de Eriol, y este se quedo asombrado para después reír a carcajadas, cuando ya la chica se había metido a la casa, al parecer se había topado con personas muy divertidas.

Después de un rato, el chico se dispuso a irse a dormir, aun con el asunto del eclipse dándole vueltas en la mente, cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con su amigo chino lo vio sentado en un sillón viendo por la ventana.

Shaoran.-No me incumbe donde estuviste, pero debo consultarte algo.

Eriol.-¿Acaso nadie duerme en este casa? También encontré a Jessica en la cocina y casi muere de un infarto cuando escucho mi voz.

Shaoran.-Tal vez sea una noche especial.-dijo Shaoran más para si al recordar la calidez del cuerpo de Sakura mientras la tuvo en sus brazos

Eriol.-Me alegra saber que paso algo lindo entre tu y Sakura, aunque no quisiera oír los detalles si son muy íntimos.-dijo el ojiazul riéndose por lo bajo de la expresión de su amigo, quien enseguida paso por toda gamas de colores hasta quedar en el rojo más brillante.

Shaoran.-No es eso-trato de disimular en color en su rostro y se castigo mentalmente por haber encendido la lámpara- quiero tu sincera opinión sobre Freda y Georgea.

Eriol.-Oh bueno tengo tres opiniones diferentes, como mago, como amigo y como hombre ¿Cuál quieres oír?

Shaoran.-Es en serio Eriol, dime si soy solo yo o…

Eriol.-Seria poco caballeroso hablar mal de mi novia ¿no lo crees? Además aun no tengo nada concreto, pero si estas pensando en dejar a Georgea por sospechas no tan bien fundadas solo puedo darte un consejo como mago claro esta, "en las batallas hay que conservar a los amigos cerca, y a los enemigos aun más" y hasta que no sepamos exactamente donde se catalogan es mejor no exponerse ¿no crees?

Shaoran medito esas palabras, entonces ese sujeto también estaba al tanto de los misterios que las rodeaban, se sintió un poco más tranquilo después de eso y se enfoco en otras cosas, como el conjuro que pesaba sobre Sakura.

Shaoran.-Creo que Sakura esta bajo algún hechizo de control, no estoy muy seguro de quien lo hizo o el tipo de hechizo, pero al parecer la están tratando de manipular, tiene heridas…

Eriol.-Parecidas a las de Georgea ¿no es así?

Shaoran.-¿Cómo sabes?

Eriol.-He estado investigando sobre que tan confiables son, por eso insistí en traerlas, para tenerlas vigiladas, y esta investigación está dando bastante sorpresas, pero aun no puedo decirte nada.

Shaoran.-¿Por qué?

Eriol.-A veces es bueno trabajar solo.

Shaoran entendió la indirecta de Eriol, era riesgoso y no quería compartir ese peligro con nadie.-Entonces Eriol, no puedo regresar con Sakura, tal y como ya lo imaginaba.

Eriol.-Seria peligroso, deja que este con Fushigi no sabemos quien la controla y si esa persona sabe que estamos enterados puede lastimarla.

Shaoran asintió mientras desviaba la vista, lo ocurrido esa noche no podía repetirse, era demasiado riesgoso. Ambos chicos bostezaron al mismo tiempo, así que decidieron volver a la cama, ahora que lo pensaban con detenimiento no era muy masculino compartirla, Shaoran pensó en pedir otra coma o una litera para su próxima visita, y con este absurdo pensamiento fue recibido por los brazos de Morfeo

Los días restantes fueron de una tranquilidad aparente para los chicos, incluso Fushigi parecía una mejor persona, había pasado el día con algunos de sus primos tratando de convencerlos de la importancia de volverse dragón, hoy era el turno de Lin, la chica que cubría su ojo con su cabello, había sido recibida muy cortésmente en casa de los Li, en donde las cosas estaban muy concurridas, los ancianos lideres de clanes inferiores no dejaban de acosar a la líder de los Li para brindar su apoyo o tratar de convencerla de dejar su puesto, en cuanto Jessica supo de la visita de la chica Makihara se paseo por el pasillo solo para insultarla un poco, y después subió al segundo piso solo porque Shaoran le mando una mirada cargada de enojo, las cosas en esa casa ya estaban muy mal como para además echarse de enemigos a los Makihara; la chica camino sin un rumbo, tal vez volver a la habitación cuando al pasar por el cuarto de Sakura la vio asomada por el balcón con la mirada perdida.

Jessica.-¿Te molesta si entro Sakura?

La castaña dio un brinco al despertar de sus pensamientos, y se giro rápidamente, su corazón se tranquilizo al ver a su amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro, con un movimiento de mano la invito a pasar y ella misma fue a sentarse en la cama.

Jessica.-¿No deberías estar allá abajo con tu novio?

Sakura.-Si… para serte sincera los Makihara no son de mi agrado, y esa chica en especial, me recuerda a…

Jessica.-Es la prima de Yuriki, es normal que tengan algún rasgo en común, aun asi me complace que pienses así, de esta manera ya somos dos que…

Sakura.-Pero no se lo digas, no quiero que se sienta mal, además esa chica no deja comportarse grosera conmigo, no entiendo el porque.

Jessica.-Esta enamorada de Fushigi, y esta celosa de ti.

Sakura.-No lo creo…ella es su prima…

Jessica.-En las familias de magos no importa mucho el parentesco para estas cosas, y bueno ya que se dice que el sujeto ese va a ser el próximo líder de los Makihara no es de extrañarse que sea un poco popular.

Sakura.-Jessica tu… contéstame con la verdad…

Jessica.-Pregunta.

Sakura.-¿Cuál es la razón de tu odio hacia esa familia?

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante la pregunta, y al no poder inventarse una buena excusa se dispuso a contar la verdad, después de todo se sabría tarde o temprano.-Bueno supongo que recordaras lo que te conté sobre mi origen.

Sakura.-Claro que lo recuerdo, tu padre era un mago mientras tu madre era mitad hada.

Jessica.-Eh…bueno ellos…necesitaban protección-la chica se veía bastante nerviosa, al parecer hablar acerca de eso no era un tema fácil para ella, sin embargo el ver la cara suplicante de Sakura la animo a continuar- cuando ellos se juntaron mi padre ya había contactado con magos ciertamente peligrosos, entre ellos los Makihara, esto era cuando los Li no tenían ningún vinculo con ellos.

Sakura.-Entonces no tiene mucho que la sociedad entre ambas familias existe ¿o si?

Jessica.-No, fue poco antes de la muerte del padre de Shaoran cuando se firmo un pacto de cooperación, no se mucho del tema, lo escuche de uno de los hombres que entra y sale de la casa tratando de conseguir más apoyo para darle más tiempo a Shaoran antes de que asuma el puesto de líder.

Sakura.-Bueno, tu padre tenía nexos con los Makihara.

Jessica.-Si, veamos mis madre tenía 17 cuando salió de la aldea de las hadas, así que tenía 18 cuando conoció a mi padre y él seguramente tenía 19, lo importante aquí es el nexo que tenía con los Makihara, ya te imaginaras la clase de maldades que causaron, y no me siento orgullosa de eso ¿ok? Cuando mi madre se supo embarazada de mi quiso cambiar su vida.

Sakura.-Puedo preguntar el por qué.

Jessica.- Bueno recuerdo que una vez menciono que como mi madre era aun una adolescente, y además su cuerpo era débil, ten en cuenta que vivió toda su vida en la aldea de las hadas, su embarazo fue muy riesgoso, necesitaba reposo, mi padre estaba fuera por algún encargo, y mi madre sufrió una caída, solo tenía dos meses o algo así, y unas mujeres que pasaban por allí la ayudaron, se quedaron con ella hasta que la ambulancia llego, por suerte no me paso nada, le dijeron que si se hubiera dormido antes de que la ambulancia llegara seguramente yo habría muerto, esas mujeres la mantuvieron despierta, así que supongo que se dio cuenta sobre la humanidad, no todos son malos, como mi tía, también hay gente buena, mi padre regreso inmediatamente y llegaron a ese acuerdo, no querían que yo tuviera una vida como la de ellos, así que trataron de romper contacto con los Makihara y los demás magos oscuros, pero ellos no iban a perder así a dos asesinos tan buenos como mis padres, así que se ocultaron, huyeron mucho tiempo, incluso cuando yo nací, siempre en lugares escondidos y de difícil acceso, pero los Makihara no los iban a dejar tranquilos, siempre nos acosaban, trataron de arrebatarme de los brazos de mi mamá para así obligarlos a cooperar, pero ella se negó, mi padre les declaro la guerra, hasta que murieron…Cuando tenía 9 años ellos incendiaron la casa donde vivíamos y mis padres murieron, yo no estaba adentro, cuando llegue vi la casa en llamas y al responsable riéndose.

Sakura no podía crees lo que escuchaba, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, ya sabía cómo habían muerto pero el hecho de haberlo presenciado, y no solo eso, sino conocer la cara del asesino; por su parte Jessica miraba al suelo, no era un tema nada fácil y trataba de controlar las ganas de llorar en ese momento, debía canalizar ese dolor en fuerza para poder vengarse.

En ese momento entro Georgea a la habitación, se veía furiosa, incluso azoto la puerta tras ella, las otras dos chicas se miraron confusas, nunca la habían visto tan enojada.

Sakura.-¿Te sucede algo?

Georgea.-Nada, así de simple no pasa nada.-dijo la chica sin pensar mientras se sentaba en el suelo y cruzaba los brazos, trataba de calmarse sin mucho éxito.

Jessica.-¿Te hicieron algo?

En ese momento la pelinegra la miro profundamente, después se levanto y se quito la chamarra, tenía las muñecas cubiertas por vendas, y comenzó a quitárselas rápidamente ante la expectación de ambas. En cuanto las vendas estuvieron fuera lograron ver como varias líneas rojas se habían marcado en la piel; la castaña abrió muchos los ojos al ver los brazos de su amiga, esas marcas.

Georgea.-Se que tienes las mismas en el cuello, y lo más seguro es que tengas el mismo sueño que yo, rodeada de plantas ¿no es así?

Sakura se quito el pañuelo que llevaba atado al cuello y mostro las mismas marcas alrededor de su cuello.

Georgea.-Anoche se las mostré a Eriol, me dijo que es un conjuro, el mismo que evita que tengas premoniciones, y esto es lo que evito que nos borraran los recuerdos la otra noche, alguien nos quiere conscientes de todo lo que sucede.

Jessica.-¿Algo controla a Sakura por medio de esas marcas?

Georgea.-Si pero al parecer la dosis de poder bajo su intensidad, o tal vez sea esta casa, pero anula un poco el hechizo, es por eso que Sakura ha comenzado a reaccionar, pero una vez que volvamos a Japón las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, Eriol no sabe que clase de hechizo es, trato varios en mi…pero ninguno funciono.

Jessica.-Yo se que he visto marcas parecidas a esas…pero no recuerdo donde…-la chica se llevo un dedo a los labios tratando de recordar pero sin éxito.

Sakura.-Entonces…toda esta confusión es por obra de un hechizo.

Georgea.-Si, eso parece, tu siempre has amado a Shaoran y el te ama de igual manera, el único beneficiado con esto es Fushigi, te quiere a su lado a toda costa.

Sakura.-El está jugando un doble juego, finge traicionar a Levin, y luego finge traicionarnos a nosotros, por más que trate de defenderlo…

Georgea.-Es bueno saber lo que piensas pero temo decirte, una vez que salgamos de esta casa y volvamos a Japón volverás a ser la misma de antes.

Sakura.-Georgea, perdona por decir estas cosas, tu eres novia de Shaoran y seguramente…

Georgea.-No te aflijas por tonterías, es solo un juego, trata de darte celos o algo así, aunque es bastante divertido para mi, pero el punto aquí eres tu, tratan de debilitarte, controlarte poque eres la más fuerte ¿o no? Tienes esas cartas tan poderosas que tanto mencionan, seguramente eres la presa, pero aquí lo importante es darse cuenta de algo ¿Quién controla esto?

Jessica.-El más beneficiado es Fushigi, seguramente él…

Georgea.-Es el principal sospechoso, también Eriol lo dijo, bueno yo realmente no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, solo vine a mostrarte mis macas Sakura, esto me aterra bastante, esa pesadilla…

Las chicas se quedaron un buen rato en silencio pensando en el asunto del hechizo, èro para Jessica las cosas no eran tan claras, ¿no seria una trampa de esta chica? Tampoco es que creyera que Fushigi era un santo pero…esta chica había dicho cosas muy sospechosas la otra noche, pero decía cosas muy ciertas el mas beneficiado con todo era Fushigi, quien ya empezaba a sacar su verdadero rostro. Al poco rato Georgea salió de la habitación, alegando que buscaría a su hermana, habían quedado e ir aal mercado de las aves, inmediatamente Jessica la siguió.

Jessica.-una vez que estuvieron lejos de la habitación-Las cosas que dijiste la otra noche…

Georgea.-¿Cuáles cosas? Ahh ya esa noche no hablaste conmigo sino con Freda.

Jessica.-Pero ella dijo que…

Georgea.-Nunca puedes estar segura con quien hablas, somos como una sola, a veces hasta nosotras nos confundimos.-dijo la chica sonriendo misteriosamente mientras se marchaba dejando a una chica bastante pensativa.

Al otro día los ánimos de todos estaban por los suelos, todos pensaban en sus propios asuntos, incluso Fushigi había entrado a la casa y se había sentado en el sillón a leer una revista sin molestar a nadie, al parecer el problema del Consejo de Magos también comenzaba a incomodarlo, hasta él estaba siendo presionado.

De la nada apareció Mei Lin con su alegría de siempre, pero se irrito al notar que nadie la tomaba muy enserio, todos, en donde sea que estuvieran la ignoraban olímpicamente, así que se le ocurrió hacer que hacia cuando eran niños, incluso Yuriki se animaba; la chica corrió con Wei y le pidió espadas, rápidamente comenzó a llamar a todos, mas bien los arrastro al jardín, los chicos asistieron sin mucho anime y se sentaron frente a ella.

Shaoran.-No te ofendas pero no estamos de ánimo…

Mei Lin.-No me importa, en vez de preocuparse por lo que pasara en Japón hagan algo, deben entrenarse y dejar a un lado la flojera, vamos a practicar con la espada ¿Qué les parece?

Sakura.-Yo no se usar una espada.

Eriol.-Muy violento para mi gusto.

Fushigi.-Perdida de tiempo.

Nayeli.-Soy pacifista.

Jessica.-Yo creo que es buena idea, aunque hace años que no toco una de estas.-dijo la pelirroja tomando una y comenzando a hacer algunos movimientos.

Mei Lin.-Vaya si que tienes la técnica.

Jessica.-Bueno aunque no es mi punto fuerte si puedo usarla.

Nayeli.-Yo también quiero aprender.-dijo la castaña levantándose y tomando una mientras la veía con curiosidad.

Mei Lin.-Yo puedo enseñarte.

Shaoran.-Suena divertido, veamos que tan buena eres Jessica.

Sakura y Eriol también habían tomado ya una e imitaban los pasos que Mei Lin le ponía a Nayeli para que se familiarizara con el peso. Incluso Fushigi se había levantado y comenzaba a calentar, se veía en sus ojos a quien quería retar y avergonzar frente a Sakura.

Después de un rato todos tenían pequeños combates, incluso Sakura una vez aprendidas las poses básicas se había soltado, como toda cosa relacionada al deporte, la esgrima se le daba genial, tenía en aprietos a Eriol, quien no quería lastimarla pero empezaba a sentirse acorralado.

Jessica se acerco a las gemelas que solo los veían bastante entretenidas desde la sombra de un árbol.

Freda.-A Nayeli siempre se le resbala en el último momento.-dijo a su hermana que asintió.

Jessica.- Inténtenlo, yo puedo enseñarles.

Georgea.-No es un buen momento, preferimos ver desde aquí.

Jessica.-Vamos es divertido.

Freda.-No lo dudo pero…

En ese momento Eriol y Shaoran se acercaron a ellas y las pusieron de pie, dándoles una espada y mostrándoles la forma de agarrarla.

Shaoran.-Esto puede mantenerlas con vida, así que aprendan muy bien.

Georgea.-Pero es muy pesada.-dijo mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio con la espada que tenía Shaoran.

En ese momento Mei Lin se acerco con la suya velozmente y le atesto un golpe que ella bloqueo con cierto esfuerzo.

Mei Lin.-Una cobarde no merece estar con mi primo, así que enfréntame niñita.-dijo la chica empezando a soltar estocadas contra la chica quien solo las bloqueaba.

Shaoran.-No seas muy ruda Mei Lin, apenas está aprendiendo.

Después de un rato incluso las gemelas se divertían practicando con Nayeli y Sakura, Jessica se veía muy contenta dando y recibiendo estocadas de Mei Lin, y todo hubiera seguido así de no ser por la aparición de Lei, quien paró la pelea con una ráfaga de viento caliente que los desconcertó a todos.

Lei.-No me gusta que me ignoren, Fushigi vine por ti para ir a pasear.

Fushigi.-Estoy ocupado, busca a otro.

Lei.-Ah mira es Jessica arrastrando su patética existencia.

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso al comentario e incluso ladeo la cabeza para no obligarse a mirarla.

Lei.-Ah y también están las gemelas sin pizca de magia, solo hacen escándalos en casa ajenas.

Freda.-Ah y es la chica loca que se avergüenza de su rostro.-ella y su hermana le sacaron la lengua.

Lei.-No saben con quién se han metido.-dijo la chica caminando hacia ellas pero el brazo de Fushigi se los impidió.

Fushigi.-No hagas escándalos.

Lei.-No se como aguantas a esta escoria, sobre todo a la pelirroja, sabes lo que hizo, deberías matarla en cualquier oportunidad, que se largue con sus padres cobardes.

Jessica.-¡Repite eso!-grito sin poderse contenerse

Lei.-¡Basura!-la pelirroja se abalanzo sobre ella pero una barrera la hizo retroceder.

Fushigi.-No esta mintiendo, aprende cual es tu lugar-la chica miraba a Jessica con una sonrisa burlona detrás del pelinegro, mientras todos los demás veían con nerviosismo la escena.

Jessica.-No te metas en esto.

Fushigi.-Eres una basura Jessica, todos lo sabemos, incluso tus padres murieron quemados, no pudiste salvarlos, te quedaste allí…

Jessica.-Detente…no me provoques…

Fushigi.- Inútil, dieron su vida para mantenerte a salvo y tu los dejaste morir ¡Basura!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se abalanzo sobre él, pero el volvió a poner la misma barrera, sin embrago la misma energía que emanaba de la chica la destruyo y esta logro enterrarle la espada al chico en el estomago, entro limpiamente, incluso la espada ardía en llamas. Todos vieron con horror como Fushigi caía al suelo, mientras la pelirroja le sacaba la espada con los ojos nítidamente rojos.

Lei.-¡Asesina!.-grito mientras el eco se propagaba por todas las paredes de la casa, acompañado de más gritos.


End file.
